The Wrong Timeline Junior year
by Vegitoisbae
Summary: Join Goku and friends as they go through high school as Juniors. No Krillinx18 BUT A ZAMASUX18!And your regular Goku&Chichi and Vegeta&Bulma not a romance love story just the crazy adventures they have, we did it for the lolz. You want a laugh instead of the Romeo and Juliet love story read our story dudes!
1. Chapter 1 The beginnning

**Disclaimer: We don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super.**

Chapter one

Hi I'm Goku and this is my story as a junior in high school. (I have a YouTube channel where after the day is done I'll post a video about my day. However today I'll explain everyone in my family and friends/ classmates.)

It was a peaceful morning at the Son's casa.

''Get up Kakarrot, you're gonna be late for school,'' Gine called.

''Raditz, go wake your brother up, please'', Gine asked.

"Okay mother I'll go wake him up,'' he stated evilly.

Raditz walked up to his brother's room with a speaker and his phone. All the sudden screamo music was blasted out which caused Goku to get up.

''Hey, what's the big idea,'' he stated.

''Get up and get ready for school,'' Raditz explained.

"Well, you should've just shaken me a couple of times,'' Goku whined.

"What eves, just get up before breakfast is all gone," Raditz said as he existed

(Goku grabs camera and starts recording his first morning of a new school year as a junior in high school, this is his pov)

Oh hi I didn't see you there, I'm Goku or Kakarrot whatever you want to call me and this is my story. Wait you already know that if you read the first sentence…. Ok well that rude loser you saw wake me up was my older brother (Goku sticks tongue out)

*Raditz runs back upstairs*

''You mean your awesome, hot, charming older brother,'' Raditz said.

''No…hey! This is my show or story and get out of my room.'' Goku yelled

'' What eves, add me on Snapchat Raditz *Raditz is thrown out of room before he could finish*

Anyways that's my brother Raditz he is a wanna be gangster, who's mean and is still in high school because he's not that smart.

*Behind door* Raditz yells '' You're one to talk idiot ''

Goku got dressed and went down stairs.

''Hey mom, good morning," Goku cheered.

''Morning son, here's your breakfast," Gine chirped.

That's my mom, she very loving and kind but don't get her mad.

"Morning hon," Bardock said as he entered the kitchen.

That's my dad he's very silly and is my biology teacher, he's great.

At that moment Fasha the crazy neighbor walked in. "Hey fam, what's for breakfast I'm starving? She asked.

"You aren't getting anything," Gine responded.

"What's up your butt? Fasha said and continued "Bardock if I was your wife I would be wwwaaaay nicer,'' Fasha stated.

"Raditz get the broom!'', Gine yelled.

"I am leaving I HOPE YOU ALL DIE, AND GO TO HELL! Expect for Goku and the dashing stud Bardock," Fasha explained as she left.

Oh that was my weird neighbor Fasha she only likes me and my dad I don't know why she is always hitting on my dad and tries to touch me in the weirdest places my mom and Chichi don't like her, really no one likes her, like literally no one.

"Bye mom,'' Goku stated as he and his brother and father left for school.

The car ride

"Hey dad turn on the radio," Goku stated.

"no, here's something better than what's on the radio," Raditz stated. Raditz puts in disc.

"And what's this I might ask?" Bardock questioned.

"My mixtape/CD," Raditz responded.

*CD starts playing*

Lyrics:

Yo this Raditz coming to you from the studio (oh yeah) I'm beginning to feel like a rap god, (rap god) (yeah) do you feel me?

""oh gosh no, NO, STOP! Just stop, Raditz you can't rap," Bardock said as he took out the disc and throw it out the window.

"NNNOOO!" Raditz screamed at his dad's actions. "You guys just don't get me," He added.

"No one wants to," Bardock stated.

"Oh my Disney! Why would you do that?" Goku questioned

Bardock turned on the regular," Let's forget we heard that, ok?"

"Okay," they agreed

*radio plays, Baby I'm worth it*

"Nope, no music at all," Bardock said.

"Aww but dad I like that song," Goku whined.

"Oh my gosh Kakarrot," Bardock said.

At School

Bardock arrived at the school and parked in his spot.

"Wait…. why couldn't we just fly or drive ourselves to school?" Raditz questioned.

"Because stupid me thought a father and sons ride would be fun but it sucked," Bardock raged. "Plus Kakarrot doesn't know anything about a car."

"But I have my license," Raditz added.

"No one gives a fuck," Vegeta stated as he approached them.

"Hey best bud," Goku chirped.

"I'm not your friend Kakarrot," Vegeta growled

That's my best friend geta he's too much sometimes, at times he's mean to me but he doesn't mean all that mean stuff.

Bulma followed, "Vegeta I said wait for me," Bulma said angrily.

"I heard woman but I'm a prince and a prince doesn't wait on anyone," Vegeta replied.

The loud looking slut is Bulma she is rude, naggy, thinks she's hot, and thinks money can buy anything, which is sometimes true for her considering she is the richest person on earth, but one thing still is a mystery, what is it about her that made getas like her. Chichi says it's because she is rich, but I think THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW.

Later Krillin arrived with 18

"You guys smell something?" Goku asked.

"Hey guys," Krillin said excitedly.

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled. "No one likes you, Why are you even here?" he added.

"Hey guys," 18 said

"18!" Bulma and Goku chirped.

That's 18 she is really nice and calm. Different from Bulma and Chichi, yeah that's all I know about her plus she and 17 are twin brother and sister. We really don't pay attention to Krillin, because no one likes him he is weird always thinking I am his best friend even through Vegeta is, and the worst part about him is that he always stinks like sea salt water, Axe, or mildew and 18 dates him like eww, but I don't say anything because I am nice.

Piccolo and 17 walked in

"We roasting Krillin?" Piccolo asked excitedly.

"Hi guys," 17 said.

"Hey, and no not yet at least," Goku responded.

These two people are Piccolo and 17 they are best friends and are funny, that is mainly it really about those two.

A car in the background has bad brakes, AC broken, and a flat tire.

"Man that person needs to fix their car," Piccolo said to himself.

"Whoever has that must be really poor" Bulma said while laughing

"Well not everyone has that luxury of being stinking rich, like you Bulma.'' Krillin said out loud (but no one heard)

Finally Chichi made it to school with her hair socked in sweat plus her new shirt had pit stains and to make it even better, she notice that all her friends were up at the front entrance and would see her like this.

"Maybe I could hide behind that tree and go inside the school to the bathroom fix up and act like I have been here this whole time and I am now noticing them." Chichi thought to her self

Chichi ran to the bathroom and got fixed up perfectly

"I thought I felt Chi-Chi's energy." Goku said.

"Well I don't see her."18 sated

"Maybe she is on her way here, plus we haven't seen a nasty Satuarn car stopping by.'' Bulma said trying not to laugh

All of the sudden they see someone hooking up equipment for what looks like a concert. Once they were done hooking everything up someone in a black cape came out on the stage, and started to sing.

Cat likes food yeah!

That was Yamcha and he couldn't even finish the second line to his bad song before everyone started to boo and throw stuff at him, because no one likes that song anymore ever since the beginning of Middle school, but he still wants to hang on that one hit wander song. The sultly Bulma, I mean Bulma hopefully she didn't hear me, but anyways she used to date that loser don't ask me why but she did.

"Maybe we should go inside guys because I want to get some water, I mean to get our class schedules, before the lines are too long." Piccolo said trying to sound normal (but was nervous that one of them actually heard what he said)

Only Krillin heard and said "Piccolo you are a thirsty hoe" Krillin said while laughing

"Maybe I am but at least I don't smell like it" Piccolo said angrily

"Water doesn't have a scent" Krillin said smartly

"Fuck off sea salt, Axe, mildew boy." Piccolo said aggravated

"Come on lets go see what classes we got this year." Goku said excitedly

The whole gang and Krillin got their schedules they all were ok with the classes they had. Now the hard part going through the school day and listing to every teacher explain their class procedures and sets of rules.

"Vegeta do you have Mrs. Kyrie for first period?" Goku said curiously

"No." Vegeta said angrily

"I have her "Chichi said shyly

"CHICHI!" Goku, 18 and Bulma said happily

"I knew I sense you here," Goku said

"When did you get here?" 18 said suspiciously

"I have been here wandering around here I got here pretty early, because my dad dropped me off early." Chichi said nervously

"Oh I thought you were that bad poor car that we saw earlier." Piccolo said

"Oh my gosh of course y'all think that a bad poor looking car would be mine, you KNOW I AM NOT THAT POOR!" Chichi screamed

"Hey you seven get to class (Krillin not included) the bell rung two minutes ago!" The AP Beerus yelled

"Thanks a lot Cheapcheap now we are going to be late." Vegeta said rudely

"Come on let's go! Krillin said but no one heard

"Come on let's go! 17 said loudly

"17 is right we need to get a move on it will make the day go faster if we run that way we reach lunch way faster!" Goku said excitedly

"Come on Chichi! Goku said while grabbing Chichi and starting to run off

"No running in the halls!" The AP Champa yelled loudly.

"Om gosh Chichi I told you we are not allowed to run in the halls you should have listen to me next time." Goku said while letting go off Chichi's hand

"After that dumb scene, let's really go to class." Piccolo said and everyone agreed

Everyone left to their new teachers and classes for a new exciting school year of adventures!

In Mrs. Kyrie Class

"Okay welcome to AP English 3." Mrs. Kyrie said happily

"Yo Bulma want to be my partner!" Goku said loudly

"Um excuse me Goku we don't need partners just yet I was talking." Mrs. Kyrie sternly said.

"This is going to be a long day." Goku thought.


	2. Chapter 2: The book report

**Disclaimer: We don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super.**

Chapter 2: The Book Report

''All right class for our first project, you are going to write about a book you have read.'' Said

"What if we never really actually read a book in our life?'' Goku said

Bardock came running into the classroom

''You should be reading the Bible." Bardock said sternly

"Oh my gosh.'' Bulma said annoyed

Everyone just turns around and looks at her

"What'' Bulma said

"She is going to hell. ''Piccolo said

"Dad just get out of here." Goku said

"Any ways let's get back to the project if you haven't read a book like Goku or don't have a book at home then I will send you to the Library. Does everyone know where the Library is?" said

"Yes!" Everyone shouted

 **At the Library**

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku said loudly

''SHHHHHHHHHHH!" The librarian said very rudely

"Uggh do you have to be so loud.'' Vegeta said annoyed

''Hey Goku." Chichi said happily

"Hey Chichi.'' Goku said while rolling his eyes

"Are you guys going to check out a book or are you going to stand out here talking so loud ?!'' The rude librarian said

''Oh yeah we have to check out a book.'' Goku said

"Maybe I can find a good cookbook that has cheap recipes." Chichi thought hopefully

"Hey guys I LOVE THE LIBRARY!'' Piccolo said

"Why?" Vegeta said questionably

"I FOUND… ARE YOU READY?...ARE YOU GUYS READY?!" Piccolo said excitedly

"Yes!" Everyone stated

"I DON'T THINK YOU GUYS ARE READY." Piccolo said

"JUST FUCKING TELL US!" Vegeta said angrily

"A BOOK ABOUT WAATTEERRRRRR!" Piccolo said so happily

"Really Piccolo" 17 said

"I don't think you guys understand they don't just have books about water but they got biography's about all the artists that I listen to like Drake, Fetty Wrap, and Justin Beaver but I don't really like him but.." Piccolo said

"Did SOMEONE SAY JBBBBBBBB!" Bardock scream excitedly

"How many times do I have to say SHUT YALL FUCKINGGGG MOUTHS!?"The librarian screamed

"Anyways I think that you guys will find a good book ,but you better hurry or everyone is going to take all the good books, SO HURRY!'' Piccolo said

"Maybe if you hadn't taken so long to tell us about your dumb book we would have already found our books." 18 said annoyed

''Hey guys we only have 5 minutes to check out a book so we should hurry!", 17 explained.

"WHAT?!" they all screamed.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU STUPID BICTHES TO SHUT THE HELL UP!" the librarian shouted.

"SSHHHH!" they hushed her

"You know what I quit!" the librarian shouted while grabbing her things and leaving.

"Oh no how are we gonna check out a book now?" Chichi worried.

"Oh my gosh Chichi just grab a book and leave, it's not like people actually check out books." Bulma explained.

"True," she replied.

"Y'all wasting time you know," Piccolo stated.

17 was wandering around to find The Hunger games book since he watched the movie and it would be an easy grade when he spotted Krillin in the romance novel section.

"Is he reading 50 shades of grey," 17 whispered to himself.

Krillin looked around making sure none of his "friends" were looking. 17 came out and laughed at Krillin

"Really Krillin you're so lame!" 17 said as he continued to laugh.

"Shut up 17!" Krillin yelled embarrassed.

He then took the book and went to class.

After Krillin left, 17 started to look for a book in the romance novel section as well. He then spotted his favorite book Me before You 

"AAHH! Yes!" he shouted to himself, looked around and put the book in his shirt to prevent anyone from seeing what book he got.

As he was entering the book in his shirt, Krillin saw him.

"Hypocrite!" Krillin yelled.

"Shut up Krillin! Say one word and I'll kill you," 17 threatened.

Krillin just walked away

Meanwhile

Bulma just picked up a magazine about beauty

"It's not like these magazines could teach me anything, I'm already the hottest, sexiest, and most beautiful lest." Bulma stated. While she flipped her hair.

"…Really," Chichi said to her

"What, It's the truth," Bulma said

"Whatever," Chichi mumbled

"She's jealous," Bulma also mumbled

"We only have 1minute left," Goku told himself

"HURRY UP 50 SECONDS AND COUNTING!" Chichi shouted.

"AAAHHHHH!" Goku panicked. He just grabs a Geronimo Stilton book and ran.

Vegeta who was also panicking also grabbed a book and ran out.

The gang made it back to their classes. As Vegeta was walking towards Mr. Riku's class he looked down and realized that he grabbed Sisters by Raina Telagainer.

"What the hell?!" Vegeta cursed to himself

 **At the Class**

"Alright class come and tell me you're what book you're writing a report about," Mr. Riku said

The students began to line up by Mr. Riku's desk and gave him the name of their books. First was Piccolo

"Hey Mr. Riku here's my books, I got a book about Water Mainly because the waterfall was beautiful and I LOVE WATER! And a biography on Drake because I love the song 'Hotline Bling' and he a great artist.

"Okay I didn't care why you choose the books all I need is the titles of the books," Mr. Riku said.

"Well excuse me," Piccolo said

" ..So your gonna write two essays?" Mr. Riku asked. "Because your only required to write one, so the other would just be extra credit."

"I know," Piccolo replied

"Okay, next," Mr. Riku ordered

"Ah, Vegeta what book did you get?" Mr. Riku asked

Vegeta did not say a word he just showed Mr. Riku the cover and gave him look to not say the title out loud.

"Okay…" Mr. Riku said.

In Ms. Kyrie's Class

"Ok class come and tell me the book you are going to write about.'' Mrs. Kyrie said

The students began to line up at her desk and gave her the titles of their books.

"Next. Mrs. Kyrie said

"Here ."Chichi said

"Ok I guess you can write a … persuasive about how it is cheaper to make home cook meals. Mrs. Kyrie explained "Next"

"Um…Goku your book isn't an easy thing to write about so you can write a personal narrative about how you can relate to the main characters problem. Mrs. Kyrie said

"It's not like I chose it I was rushed! Goku said

"Okay its fine. Mrs Kyrie said. "Even through you had 25 minutes to check out a book." She said under breath

"What?" Goku said

"Nothing."Mrs Kyrie said "Next.''

"Okay Bulma what do you have?"Mrs. Kyrie said

Bulma hands her the book

"This is a magazine, Bulma you are smart enough to write an essay on a real novel-

"-I don't care! I know I am smart enough if I can write an essay on a magazine!" Bulma screamed

"Okay fine, but don't cut me off again or it will be a lunch detention." sternly explained

"Bitch" Bulma said under her breath as she walked back to her seat

The day went on as the Teachers continue to give out homework on the first day of school as well as explained the rules.

LUNCH!

"FOOD!" Goku screamed

"No running in the halls Goku." Beerus order

"Okay sorry geez." Goku said

"I don't why you are so excited the food ain't even good." Piccolo said "Food isn't good in general."He thought to himself

"Ain't is not a word Piccolo." Bulma said rudely and sassy. "Only dumb southerners say that."

"That and they say Yee-haw.

"Really, Really." Holly Hills said (Holly one of the authors )

"Anyways food is food, its sometimes edible." Goku said. "I'm hungry so ima eat"

"Well when aren't you not hungry," Bulma said

"?" Goku just stood confused.

The day went on and the friends went home and read their books.

Yo it's me Goku, the first day was something now that we're older the classes start getting harder like giving us homework on the first day well that's AP classes. However I like my Geronimo Stilton it's not bad. I recommend it by the way this video is sponsored by use my code #RipTrumpandHilary since they were assinated and get a free Geronimo Stilton audible. Until till next chapter were the school has a talent show, winner(s) get all A's on their first report card.


	3. Chapter 3: Talent Show

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Or Dragon Ball Super. We also don't own Soul Eater, and Bosely. Lastly we don't own Fifth Harmony Baby I'm Worth It. We only own 6 gallons of water.**

Chapter 3

"It's the second week of school. And I and some of the others are already failing! Because apparently writing Geronimo Stilton is the best book doesn't really count as a 100 for a book report, so I got a 50. " Goku said

"I am not failing." Bulma said

"I said SOME." Goku stated

"Sassy not need." Bulma said (Bulma's quote)

"Why are we talking about this?" 17 asked

"There's a talent show and if you win you get all A's on your first report card, but if you ask me the winner should also receive a big load of cash." 18 said as she walked in

"I heard about that I already know that I am going to win sorry guys." Piccolo said confidently

"By doing what?" Goku asked

"I am going to chug 6 gallons of water in….um 5 minutes." Piccolo stated

"6 GALLONS OF WATER IN 5 MINUTES!" Everyone screamed

"It really is no sweat." Piccolo said

"Wait are ya'll going to join that stupid talent show thing?" Vegeta said as he came walking in

"VEGETA! You and me should totally do something together like maybe dance or sing to-"Goku said

"Let me stop you right there I don't want to dance or sing with you or even take part in that stupid talent show." Vegeta said

"Did you guys sign up for the talent show?!" Chichi yelled excitedly

"We were just talking about that." Bulma said rudely

"You don't have to be so rude Bulma." Chichi said

"Are you guys talking about that talent show aw yeah?! I dig it baby I already sign up and know that I have this in the bag!" Yamcha said as he walked toward the group? "Hey Bulma!"

"Hmph sorry Yamcha I am going to be the winner." Piccolo stated

"Vegeta can beat you up!" Bulma screamed

"I was just saying Hi." Yamcha said

"Why are you even here, no one is even likes you!" Everyone screamed

"Why are you guys so salty?!" Yamcha said

"Why are you so ugly?" Goku stated

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta screamed

"I am leaving!" Yamcha said

"Told ya." Bulma said sassily

"I just did that because he is annoying." Vegeta explained

"When Bulma thought." Chichi said whiling trying to contain her laughter

"Shut up Chichi!" Bulma screamed

"Anyways let's go sign up for the talent show!" Goku said

All the people who were planning on participating in the talent show signed up. And it seemed by the time they signed up it was already the day of talent show!

"Now we are back on America's got Talent! With your host Nick Cannon!" King Vegeta yelled

"King Vegeta quit messing around if anything I want it to be the Voice and I call being Adam Levine." Bardock said

"And I will be Blake!" King Vegeta said

"Anyways please take your seats judges and this isn't the Voice so you aren't going to get spiny chairs!" The AP Beerus said

"And you don't look as hot as Adam and Blake." Krillin said. "I mean you need to be able to sing…hehee"

"Go take your seat if you are not participating!" The AP Champa screamed

"Anyways Ladies and Gentlemen we will now start are Talent Show with me your host The King of All, and our judges Bardock, King Vegeta, Ms. Cup, and Mr. Shank! Ya see." The King of All said

"Frist up we have The Anime Bros! Ya see." The King said

Raditz, Turles, and Broly came up on stage with their instruments. Raditz began to play the keyboard, Turles followed with his guitar. Then Broly with a tambourine and a mic in his hand. And he began to sing.

I'm falling down into my shadow

I am holding my breath

And waiting deadly nighty

Don't scary

If you want it

You can see for yourself

Any world at all

See you in our dreams Yeah Baby

Even if they're bad dreams

Fairy blue for you

I destroyed the stars

And hung up a

Black paper moon

If you believe in me!

When you're

Lost "Here" I am

"Forever" with your soul

If you look up I'll be there shining

Like the moon!

Silence filled the room and the crowd began to clap one by one altogether.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Krillin cheered as he clapped.

"Ok next we have the lone android, ya see!" The King of All said

17 walked up the stage and began to sing

Bit by Bit I'm falling under your spell

Your smile is all I need to see

To know we'll live this endless darkness

Saying come along with me hold my hand

Ally jumped on stage and continued to sing along with 17

Back when you first came into my life I recalled a place

That I knew as child-

The crowd began to boo

"-My ears!" Piccolo cried

"Get them off stage!" The crowd screamed

"But I didn't get to finish!" 17 cried.

And with that 17 was thrown off the stage, Ally jumped off screaming "I LOVE YOU VEGETA!"

"Well after that awful God forsaken song we have Son Goku! Ya see!" The King of All said.

Goku came up on stage followed by a group of girls. And the music began to play.

Give to me I'm worth it

A crazy light show began while Goku and his back up dancers danced to the song. The girls in very revealing clothes and Goku shirtless with a pair of skinny jeans

"Oh my," Mr. Shank commented

See me in the spotlight like-

"- GOKU!" Chichi screamed in anger as she ran on the stage and the music stopped.

"Chichi what's wrong? I'm trying to get all A's don't you want me graduate?" Goku asked fearfully.

"OF COURSE BUT NOT BY SELLING YOUR BODY AND DANCING WITH STUPID SLUTS!" Chichi replied angrily.

"We're not sluts you stupid grandma we're back up dancers, so you calm your tits, oh wait you don't have any, Hahaha" One of the girls replied as she flipped her hair.

"AHHH!" Chichi screamed as she lunged at the girl but was stopped by security and taken away. "LET ME GO! THAT BITCH WANTS TO PICK FIGHTS! LET ME AT HER!"

"Well that was certainly something," King Vegeta said

"No kidding she's crazy," Bardock replied.

"And your future daughter-in-law," King Vegeta said.

"Shut up!" Bardock replied.

"No one cares about your stupid petty arguments, let's see the next contestants," Ms. Cup said.

"Next is Chichi but since she's gone we'll move on, so let's welcome Piccolo, Ya see." The King of All announced.

Piccolo came on stage while carrying six milk jugs filled with water.

"Excuse me judges can one of you put 5 minutes on the timer, but don't start it yet."  
Piccolo requested.

"Sure I'll do it," King Vegeta accepted.

"Thanks," Piccolo said

"Okay ready when you are," King Vegeta said.

"Okay I'll be chugging these 6 gallons of water in under 5 minutes." Piccolo announced.

"WHOA!" the crowd gasps.

"START!" Piccolo yelled.

The timer began and Piccolo began to chug the gallons of water.

"Talk about being thirsty," Bardock commented.

"Man he's really doing it," Someone crowd commented.

Piccolo was on his last gallon half way through.

"He's not gonna do it there's only 10 seconds left," A girl stated.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!" The crowd counted down.

"HE DID IT!" The crowd cheered.

"I don't feel… very ….good." Piccolo said as it looked like he was about to pass out.

There was a moment of silence that lasted about 5 seconds until.

"BLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Piccolo screamed as he vomited out all the water.

"EWWWWWW that's disgusting!" Peridot screamed in disgust

The rest of the contestants went on. Then like 15 minutes later the King of All came up on the stage

"Now for all the moment you ladies and gentlemen have been waiting for the winner of the Sky High school talent show. Is…will be announced right after the break. Ya see." The King of All announced.

"AW COME ON!" everyone screamed.

"Do you want to regrow your hair back, now you can WITH BOSELY?!" The commercial announcer. "Just listen to some of our actual users! That got their hair back with Bosely."

"Bosely works it really works!" said a lady who used the product.

"This is my hair, this is my actual hair." Another of the actual users said.

"I mess this hair up if I want to mess this hair up!" The third actual user stated as he messed up his hair.

"Buy Bosely today and regrow your hair back! For only 19.99 plus shipping and handling." The commercial announcer stated.

"And we are back now for all the moment you ladies and gentlemen have been waiting for the winner of the Sky High school talent show. Is…will be announced right after another break. Ya see." The King of All said.

"WHAT!" everyone roared.

"I am kidding now for real the winner of the school talent show is THE ANIME BROS! Ya see." The King of All announced.

"WHAT!" Goku and the other contestant's screamed in rage. Especially Chichi.

"Chichi I thought you weren't failing?" Goku asked

"I'm not it's just I did better than all of the contestant's! I DESERVE TO WIN!" Chichi screamed.

The Anime bros came onto the stage and Broly started to speak.

"I just want to start off saying KAKAROT! And I really couldn't have done this without my two anime bros! And…sniff… I want to thank my mom I know you are looking down on me and thinking wow and I…sniff sniff… am so proud of my little broccoli. I never thought that me…that we could ever receive this award that is just one step closer to an Oscar! Thank you we are The Anime Bros, thank you guys God bless." Broly said.

"Unneeded." Bulma muttered.

"Wow thank you Broly. Ladies and gentlemen The Anime Bros! And Broly I am sorry we didn't know that your mom died, plus you don't get an award just A's on your report card ya see." The King of All said.

"What oh no my mom didn't die I was just a handful when I was younger and when we came to earth working at Walmart and The Velvet Room wasn't enough so she left me and my dad she lives up north that's why I said she is looking down." Broly explained.

"Anyways the second place winner is The Lone Android!" The King of All said.

"Really I won!" 17 said as he stood stunned.

"WHAT 17 CAN'T EVEN SING PLUS HIS SONG WAS TRASH!" Chichi screamed with anger.

"I hear you Chichi, but you didn't sing that well either." Goku said ready for the frying pan to come full force at his head.

"Goku." Chichi said in a soft voice.

"Yes ChiChi."Goku said a little worried by the tone of Chichi's voice.

"You have 10 seconds to rephrase that sentence you just said about my singing." Chichi said.

"What I meant to say 17 has no talent I mean singing like a monkey with a shot gun could have done that. Am I right?" Goku said. "OWWWWW WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR! I changed my sentence about your singing!" Goku screamed as Chichi hit him with her frying pan.

"Singing is a talent especially if you can sing like me!" Chichi said

17 walked speedy fast like Sonic the hedgehog.

"Can I say a speech?" 17 asked

"No." The King of All stated "Now go back to your seat, now the third place winner is 18! Ya see."

18 skipped on to the stage" Yay I won! Where's my money don't I get a 3rd place prize?"

"We did even see her preform!" some random stranger stated.

"Look we didn't like anyone else on here everyone was so stupid so we just went with her now suck it up and shut up!" Ms. Cup rudely explained.

"If you are interested in what place you got or what the other contesters place was, it is posted outside thank you all who participated ya see." The King of All said.

"Let's go see what we got." Chichi and Goku said to each other.

 **Sky High Talent show**

 **1** **st** **~ The Anime Bros**

 **2** **nd** **~ The Lone Android**

 **3** **rd** **~ 18**

 **4** **th** **~ Peridot**

 **5** **th** **~Kevin Minion**

 **6** **th** **~ Aqua**

 **7** **th** **~ Supreme Kai**

 **8** **th** **~ Fasha**

 **9** **th** **~ Chichi**

 **10** **th** **~ Goku**

"WHATTTTT!" Goku andChichi screamed. "Plus how did Fasha participate I don't even remember that she performed!?" Chichi said.

"My dad would have made sure Fasha would have gotten last place." Goku said.

 **Goku's YouTube Video**

Hey guys I just came back from my schools talent show and let me just tell you it was RIGGED! Like you thought the 2016 Presidential Election was rigged no way José you know why it's because I got last place! I danced to the song Baby I'm worth it by Fifth Harmony and I lost like I dressed my part hired backup dancers and as Mr. Satan says crazy light show but he mainly says that because he is weak compared to me. So yeah in support of me put on the comments and all your social media #THETALENTSHOWWASRIGGED! Thanks guys! Oh and before I go if you got your free Geronimo Stilton audible tell me what you think of the book in the comments below remember just go to and use my code #RipTrumpandHilary. Thanks by till next time and my next video will be sure of a laugh find out on the next chapter of The Wrong Timeline Piccolo's Big Catch! What does Piccolo catch? I don't know read the chapter! Don't miss it!


	4. Chapter 4:Piccolo's big catch

**Disclaimer: We don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Gt, or Dragon Ball Super. (Eww Gt- Holly hills)**

Chapter 4 Piccolo's Big Catch

Hey you used to call me on your cellphone jk, it's me Piccolo and I wanna share a story with you after that stupid talent show where Goku became a male stripper or gigolo, and 17 sang some bad song, so if you didn't understand the title, it's about me catfishing one of the members in my squad, being more specific it was my best friend: 17. Anyways here it is

I woke at 7:30am as usual and went to the kitchen to get breakfast you know the usual a big bowl of cold refreshing water. I was greeted by my dad

"Morning Ma' junior," My dad greeted.

"Morning," I replied. "Eww daddy you know I hate when you drink hot water in front of me."

"Shut up Piccolo and get your ass to school," My dad sassed.

"I'm going," I yelled back

As I was arrived at school I pulled out some gum it was 5 gum the truth or dare edition so you know obliviously I chose the dare there were two though one that said "put ear buds/headphones in play a song and sing and dance in front of a group post video on Instagram and put #TruthorDare, or dress up as girl and do your best pokey dance and post the video on Instagram as well. However it got me thinking what if I pretended to be a girl on social media and catfish a guy, it would be one for the books.

I got out of my thoughts when some of the black girls at school were already yelling y'all know what I'm talking about and don't call me racists I basically the token black guy of the Z gang. Anyways plus I heard Goku and Bulma approaching.

"Hey Piccolo!" Goku greeted.

"Hey," I replied

"What are you doing sitting on the ground Piccolo?" Bulma sassed. TBH she really rude and can be a pain in the ass but that's basically all the girls in our group except 18, she is just kinda weird to me.

"I'm meditating and praying for you to get a better face," I said

As I was saying that Chichi came along with 17 and 18.

"First off sass not needed, second off I know you're not talking cause literally even if you weren't asexual no one on their right mind would ever find you attractive, and my face is the best face EVER!" the bitch screamed at me and almost caused my ears to bleed.

"Geez what's going on?" 18 asked.

"Well Bulma asked what was Piccolo doing on the ground. And he replied by saying that he was meditating and praying for her to get a better face," Goku explained

"Nice one Piccolo," Chichi complemented

"I know," I thanked

"SHUT THE HELL UP CHICHI or should I say CHEAPCHEAP!" Bulma screamed again

Thank God Vegeta came in

"Calm down woman," He said as he approached our group.

"Hey best bud," Goku said

"Shut up," he replied

"Goku you didn't say hi or hey to me," Cheapcheap complained like all them usually do.

"Hi," Goku said "Oh Piccolo can I have a piece of gum," he asked

"Grrr," she growled like the dog she is

"No, this is my last piece," I lied.

"Liar," He replied.

RRIIINNNGGG! The bell rung

"See you guys later," Goku said as he and the others went to class or lockers I don't know and I don't care.

Anyways … I went through the first two periods and during math in Mrs. Apple bomb's class I got my phone and since I'm cool with her and all, I began to search for 'pretty, hot' girls on the googles but since I'm asexual I didn't care so, I realized I needed help.

The day went on and during lunch I saw Vegeta and decided that I could ask Vegeta to tell me which girls were 'hot'

"Hey, Vegeta," I called

He turned around and saw me, (because honestly you can't miss me, I'm TALL, green, with pointy ears)

"What's up Piccolo?" He asked as he walked toward me

"Can you help me out with something?" I asked

"Depends," He replied

"Which one of these girls are 'hot' to you?" I asked as I held up my phone to show him the pictures of the females.

"Okay…," He responded, "Umm the brunette; you can never go wrong with a brunette,"

"Thanks fam," I said

"Why do you ask anyways?" he asked

"Well I got an idea to catfish someone," I said

"So are you pretending to be a Mexican fuckboy and you needed a hoe, so you looked up a picture of a girl that was pretty?" He concluded.

"Well actually I was gonna pretend to be a 'hot' girl, but I ain't gay though," I said

"Oh…," He said

"Wanna help me?" I asked, "I gotta go home and edit pictures and create an account on social Medias,"

"Sure, I have nothing else to do," he said

So we flew to my house, ditching the rest of school (it was Friday so it didn't really matter) and began working on the fake account, Vegeta helped me to create post the way the human white girls do, we got inspiration from Bulma's account

"Okay to edit the pictures I need a person and since you're smaller than me and more of a reasonable height of a teenage girl I need you to take selfies and whatnot so I have any idea on how to size the pics," I explained.

"WHAT NO!" Vegeta raged (seriously what is up with them screaming I'm right in front of them, no needed to tell the African savannah)

"C'mon please I won't look at you while take the photos, you wanted to help, please Vegeta," I begged, "I promise I'll won't laugh or comment,"

"Fine, but you owe me," He said

"Thank you, so take pictures on my phone that way it will be easier to put in my laptop to edit," I said

"Okay," he replied

Vegeta took like 5 selfies and I took pictures of him with donuts on his eye with a Tumblr caption like 'I donut see the haters' I don't know we saw a pic on Bulma's Instagram similar to it so.

However my Dad came home and barged in my room

"Ma' junior why did I a call from the school that you were absent after lunch, I know I didn't pick you up, so what stupid excuse do you have," My Dad said

"Umm..," I panicked closing the laptop which just made things more suspicious

"Oh, Hi Vegeta did you ditch with this fool, and what's on that laptop that you have to hide from me?" My Dad asked

"Nothing," I replied

"You boys on Pornhub, I swear Ma' junior if you on that website your ass is mine, and I would call your parents Vegeta," My dad continued to talk

"NO, GOSH DANG!" I screamed

"Don't raise your voice at me mister," he said, "give me that laptop NOW!"

"NO!" I cried

"Vegeta you should go home I don't think you wanna stay to see Piccolo get his ass beaten," My dad said

"Yeah, Ima go now," Vegeta said, then took off into the sky

I ended up explaining the situation to my dad and after a weird look from his ugly, nasty face, (even though we look alike but I'm younger so I look good but he old so, yeah) he just went to shower and go to bed

The days went on and no one took the bait and when I did get a DM from Instagram it was from Bulma asking if I or what "Rachel Johnson" wanted to hang out of course I made up an excuse of how I had other plans

Until Monday rolled around things got interesting …

"Vegeta !" I called looking for him in the morning

I spotted him with Goku and the girls

"What?" he said

"Hey Piccolo," Goku said

"UGH, YOU STILL DIDN'T EVEN SAY HI TO ME!" Cheapcheap screamed as always

"Hi Cheapcheap… Umm I mean Chichi," Goku said

Cheapcheap just shoot him a death glare

"So, I guess I shouldn't ask you for food right now?" He said as he scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous grin

"Wow Goku," Bulma said

"Shut up Bulma," Goku told her

"Vegeta can-," She stopped her sentence

"Nope he can't beat me up," Goku said

"TRIGGERED!" Vegeta raged

"Sorry best bud," Goku said

"What is it Piccolo?" Vegeta asked changing the subject

"Well I don't wanna say around them, so let's go somewhere else," I suggested

"Hey, I wanna know, it sounds juicy," Goku said

"We haven't even said anything about it, so how do you know it sounds 'juicy'," Vegeta said

"Anything that only certain people know always seems juicy," Goku said

"No, you can't know now I'll tell you later," I spoke

"Fine… wait don't leave me alone with Bulma, and Cheapcheap, ugh I mean Chichi, Dammit I'm not helping myself," Goku said

"Well if you're gonna be like that you can stay here by yourself while me and Bulma hang with 18 and some of her volleyball friends," Chichi said as she and Bulma walked away from Goku

"Wait, I'm sorry Chichi will you still give me food right?" He asked, "Cheapcheap was just a joke, DON'T LET ME STRAVE!" he yelled

"Dang they need to stop with all the yelling," I told Vegeta

"Did you quote Tammy from Tyler Perry's Madea's Big Happy Family," He asked

"Yeah! You watched that movie?" I asked surprised

"Dude who doesn't love Tyler Perry's movies?" Vegeta said

"Anyways what I wanted to tell you is that someone grabbed the bait," I said

"Someone is talking to 'Rachel Johnson'?" He asked

"Yeah," I replied

"Who?" He asked

"Idk," I said, "Because he responded to my Kik and he doesn't have a clear picture of himself,"

"Oh," he said, "Can I mess with this guy?" He asked

"Sure, knock yourself out," I said

So me and Vegeta each chatted with the guy for a couple of days, and then I saw the guys Instagram account and I couldn't believe who the person was none other than my nigga, my best friend 17!

It was Thursday, and 17 asked me if I wanted to go to Chick-fa-la and meet him through the DM's of course, so obliviously I had to tell Vegeta. I decided to tell him during 5th period in Mrs. Cup's class

"Hey Vegeta, I need to talk to you," I said

"Umm, Piccolo, DO YOUR WORK! You haven't even brought fabric for the apron were making," Mrs. Cup bitched at me

"Umm, Miss I can't do work if I don't have any of the supplies, so cry me a river," I spat, "VEGETA!"

"Oh no sir, but you can build a bridge and get over, to your AP's office," She said

"Miss, no I'm sorry," I lied

"NO GO TO YOUR AP'S OFFICE!" She yelled, which by the way made my right bleed

I went to the office to my AP, who was Lord Beerus.

"What brings you here green bean?" Beerus said

"I…umm,…I," I stuttered and looked like a fool

"SPILL IT!" Beerus yelled

"Lord Beerus it's time, time for lunch," Whis said

"Right the King of All is having a pizza party for the staff," Beerus said as he got up from his desk and walked out with Whis.

Since they just left me, so I went back to class

"Miss-," I said

"Mrs. Cup," She added, "what did your AP say?"

"That I have detention with him after school," I lied

"Good," she said because she don't like me, probably since she's a racists

I eventually told Vegeta during lunch

"So you're going to the date?" Vegeta asked

"Piccolo got a date?" Bulma asked, "The girl has to be blind, and deaf," she added

"Shut up! Vegeta control your bitch, honestly," I said

"Bulma-" was all Vegeta got to say

"-PICCOLO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND," The rest yelled

"WOULD YOU GUYS STOP YELLING?!" I screamed which caused the whole east cafeteria took look

"GET Y'ALL SELFS SOME BUSINESS," I yelled at people, and with that they turned back to their own lives

"No, I don't have girlfriend… you guys wouldn't understand," I said

"I was about to say, we're best friends, why would tell Vegeta before me," 17 said

"…" I just stared, "Yeah,"

"But I have a date with a hottie, we're going to Chick-fa-la on Friday after school," 17 said

"You got a date, 17, I wanna see the girl," Chichi said

"Here," he said as he showed her 'Rachel Johnson'

"She's kinda pretty, I guess," Chichi said clearly being jealous

"Oh, I wanna see her," Goku said

"NO!" Chichi yelled, I looked at her "Sorry,"

"She's just afraid that you'll see the prettier girl and like her better," Bulma said

"No!" She said

"Anyways, I can't wait for your date she's perfect," 17 drooled

"Yeah, 17 usually sings that stupid song to a picture of her that he got from her Instagram account, he framed," 18 said

"Hey, shut up 18," 17 said

"Okay after that weird image, I don't think I can wait for Friday either," Vegeta said as he chuckled

I shot him a glare

Friday about an hour before my date with 17, Vegeta was over at my house

"You should go with a wig with your back away from the entrance so he only sees the hair of 'Rachel Johnson'," Vegeta said

"That's great; you think he'll forgive me?" I asked

"I don't care if he hates me or not," Vegeta said

I did Vegeta's idea and I went to Chick-fa-la, he and the others came and watched from a distance. 17 walked in while I sat in a booth and things were going according to plan, He saw 'Rachel's' hair and came and sat down

"It's finally great to meet- AAHH! WHAT THE HELL PICCOLO WHAT ARE DOING HERE TRYING TO RUIN MY DATE!?" 17 yelled

"No, I am your date," I nervously said

While everyone saw and laughed

"WHAT THE LITERAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? 17 continued to rage

"It was a prank I planned on catfishing, and you ended up taking the bait," I explained

"YOU'RE INSANE!" He added

"You're making a bigger scene now," I told him

"Whatever," He said and with that he left

"Well that was hilarious," Goku said, "But I guess it wasn't that juicy,"

We all just stared at him

And that was the story

 **Goku's YouTube video**

 **Hey Guys it's me Goku! What Piccolo and Vegeta did to 17 was funny. Don't tell Chichi but I did see the 'Rachel Johnson' and as black people say she is fine! No wonder why 17 took the bait but I wouldn't have put a picture of her on to my wall that is weird and creepy. I kind of think that Bulma and Chichi were super jealous of how she looks especially Bulma since Vegeta did pick out the girl and did say that brunettes are nice or the best I really don't know nor care I just want someone who can cook and is at least descent that is why I settled for Chichi. Hopeful Bulma neither Chichi is watching this video but anyways are you feeling as thirsty as Piccolo then stay tune to the next chapter of The Wrong Timeline Chapter 5 "Water"! I promise you are not going to be thirsty for water! Don't miss it!**


	5. Chapter 5: Water

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super we do own Madea's Big Happy family movie on dvd and Holly owns a phone with games on it. Shout out to Monica Rial truly the best Bulma Ever! (Vegeta's dream girl).We do not mean to offend the African Americans in this chapter please we really don't mean to offend.**

 **Sorry for posting late, theses chapters were a little longer but its worth it so yeah Enjoy**

Chapter 5 Water

"After Piccolo and Vegeta's funny prank on 17. I think Piccolo is not going to be laughing when he came to school on this day it all started like a regular day at school." Goku said.

"Bulma can I ask you a very important question that could change your future AND DEFINITLEY FOR THE BETTER?" Asked Vegeta to Bulma.

"Vegeta are YOU ASKING ME TO MARRY YOUUU!" Bulma screamed excitedly.

"WHAT NO we are way too young for that are you crazy I am still dreaming to be with Monica Rial." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta I am better than Monica!" Bulma screamed.

"No I was just asking if you want to come to my church and my youth group at five?" Vegeta said.

"Oh well.." Bulma said clearly trying to think of an excuse to not go.

"Come on Vegeta face it Bulma doesn't like going to church." Chichi said walking in.

"Is that why she has demons and creepy stuff at her house?" Goku said.

"I do not know what you guys mean?!" Bulma said.

"She is going to Hell." Piccolo said.

"Of course that's all you color folk's said because none of your kind is educated." Bulma said rudely.

"Uhh…-"Piccolo was about to open his mouth and say something until Bulma interrupted.

"-Shut up, your dumb black brain cannot process any words so shut your stinky smokey ass mouth up because you are taking all of your masters fresh air you dumb slave." Bulma rudely said.

"Oh my Disney Bulma that was so RUDE take in down a notch." Goku said.

"Uh... I am going to go get some water I see where I am not wanted." Piccolo said trying to hold back his tears. "Well at least I still have you WATER I really need you right now because Bulma said that rude comment and the rest of them just stood there with their mouths open doing nothing to stop Bulma and to top it all of these guys stole my Jay's and so I have to wear my nasty and ugly brown booties that I had in my locker." Piccolo said talking to his water.

"Anyways after Bulma being her inner Bitch I GOT A NEW PHONE!" Chichi screamed excitedly.

"Oh what kind?" 17 asked.

"Hopefully not a dumb nasty LG Lucky." Vegeta said while laughing.

"What is wrong with a LG Lucky?" 17 asked while getting embarrassed because he had an LG Lucky in his pocket.

"No I did not get a dumb LG Lucky?" Chichi said while rolling her eyes.

"Well then what kind of phone did you get then?" 18 asked clearly getting annoyed by the conversation.

"More importantly you got any games on your phone?" Goku asked.

"Yes I do, but anyways I got a SAMSUNG GLAXAY NOTE 7!" Chichi said

"That's going to explode," Bulma said

"Seriously, what's wrong with a LG lucky?" 17 continued to ask.

While the rest of the gang admired Chichi's new phone Krillin walked to where the gang was hanging a notice 17 taking out his LG Lucky "What is so bad about it I mean it's a phone?" 17 asked himself.

"Really 17 you have an LG Lucky." Krillin said while laughing.

"Like you have room to talk Krillin at least I have friends and I do not smell like SEA SALT, MELIDEW, AND AXE plus my grandpa IS NOT A PREVRET AND WHAT PHONE DO YOU HAVE A TRACPHONE!?" 17 screamed.

"Frist of all MASTER ROSHI IS MY DAD NOT MY GRANDPA! And second off (Krillin said as he dug into his pocket) I have AN IPHONE 7!" Krillin screamed in his defense.

17 walked back to the group.

"You got any games on your phone?" A voice said.

"Goku Stop asking that!" Chichi screamed.

"That was not me Chichi!" Goku said.

"Got any games on your phone?" The little girl with beads in her hair and wearing Crocs plus had a runny nose that she clearly needed a tissue.

"Umm little girl I don't have games on my phone, so get away please thank you." Chichi said.

"I am telling Mama!" The little girl said running away to go tell her mom.

"I got that little girl on my Snapchat!" Goku said while laughing.

"Anyways-"Chichi was about to say something until.

"HEY YOU SIX GET TO CLASSS IT'S ALREADY THRID PERIOD!" The AP Beerus screamed.

"Lord Beerus as an AP shouldn't you give them a detention?" Whis asked.

"Meh, I don't feel like it well call it a warning," Beerus said

 **In Bardock's Class**

"Kakarrot where have you guys been?" Bardock questioned.

"Dad it's not like we do anything in here." Goku said.

"Seriously yesterday you had us do photosynthesis worksheet that just required coloring." Vegeta said.

"You actually had to label the nucleus of a plant thing whatever that's called ….um the thing that Cell has that made him come back to life when Kakarrot sacrificed himself basically for nothing, and it made you cry just a bit, noble Kakarrot" Bardock said.

?

"Hey that's my line," Vegeta said

"Just take your seats and take the worksheet from the counter and once you are finish you know the drill get on your phone."Bardock said.

3 minutes later

"Well that was easy, as always," Chichi thought as she began to pull out her NEW phone. She logged in her Snapchat "…umm, what should I record" she thought

"Mister Bardock can I go the restroom?" Piccolo asked

"Okay, you guys know not to interrupt me when I'm watching Empire; I need to catch-up on season 3!" Bardock stated

"So do I take the pass and go?" Piccolo continued to ask stupid questions

"GO BOY!" Bardock shouted, his eyes never leaving the screen of his phone

"Okay, no need to yell," Piccolo said

"JUST GO!" the class yelled

With that Piccolo left to the 'restroom'. Chichi saw Piccolo leave and she spotted a Powerade bottle filled your water, and the label was half torn. The light bulb hit Chichi's head, literally someone through a light bulb at her head.

"OUCH! Who throw that, I'll kill you!" Chichi threatened

"Chichi calm down it was an accident," Goku said

"No whoever threw that life's was an ACCIDENT!" She stated

"I know," the boy said

"Hush! Gross Lucious, you marry the woman who gave birth to your son's child, and who murdered your daughter-in-law," Bardock raged at his phone

After the light bulb incident Chichi recorded the Powerade bottle filled with water

"What the literal heck is that," Chichi said as she zoomed in on the bottle

"That is so ghetto," She added

At that moment Piccolo walked in and sat back down

"Oh M goodness, that's Piccolo's drink," She said while laughing, "He only drinks water how? Where the heck did he put all the…drink because he didn't drink it? He probably wasted it," She ended

She went ahead and posted it, "what else should I post on my story?" She asked herself, "I guess I could roast Piccolo's drink," She thought. Chichi started recording

Piccolo was taking a HUGE gulp of water, missing his mouth a bit so; it caused the water to spill on his clothes

"Seriously today isn't my day," Piccolo said to himself not noticing he was being recorded

"DAMN the six gallons of water didn't satisfy your thirst, what a thirsty hoe! And he even got too excited he missed his mouth" She laughed still recording

"I'm still thirsty and we still got 15 minutes left in class," He said to himself

Piccolo thought no one was looking so he sucked on his gi where the water was spilled

"HHAAHAA! Chichi laughed, "What the hell is he doing, looking like a leech, with that sucking he doing, Hi I'm Piccolo and I like to suck," She said as she watched Piccolo continue to suck on his gi.

"Ah, I need a bigger container for my water," Piccolo talked to himself

Chichi posted that video and began recording another

Piccolo was digging in his backpack. "Ah, yes I knew I packed another water bottle," He gleamed with joy the moment he was about to take a sip a light bulb hit his head causing him to drop the bottle and all the water to spill

"ARE YOU SERIOUS WHO THREW THAT?!" He screamed

"Sorry," the same boy said

"Man you owe me a water bottle," Piccolo demanded

Chichi captioned the video with 'don't cry over spilled water you thirsty hoe'

"Man he needs Niagara Falls to quench his thirsty ass," Chichi recorded and posted

"Hey clean the mess up Piccolo," Bardock said

"But-I, whatever I hate my life," Piccolo said

"Shut up," Bardock stated

"Man my water wasted all because that stupid cracker," Piccolo raged

RRIINNNGGG

As Goku was walking to his next period he was on Snapchat and saw Chichi's story

"HHAHAHAHA!" Goku laughed, "Piccolo a thirsty hoe,"

The day went along and people saw Chichi's Snapchat story. Except Piccolo who hadn't looked at his phone

"What's up thirsty hoe," Some guy commented as Piccolo walked along the halls to next class

"What? He probably talking to someone else," Piccolo thought

The next day…

Piccolo walked to his group of friends he heard them laughing

"Hey guys what's up?" Piccolo asked

"Oh, nothing," Chichi smiled trying not to laugh

"Oh..k," Piccolo said

"Well we better get to class guys," Goku said

"Yeah," They agreed

"That was weird," Piccolo said

 **In Bardock's Biology class**

"Pick up the word search and when your finished put it on that table by the door, and then you can get on your phones," Bardock informed, "Understand, good because I'm not repeating myself,"

"This word search isn't even related to biology what so ever," 17 said

"And your existence isn't related to this universe what so ever, so shut up," Bardock hissed

"Only has 10 words and there so oblivious," Bulma stated

"Then it should be an easy 100, so stop bitching, man you guys talk a lot," Bardock said

"I finished,..so let's see what Piccolo does today." Chichi said while laughing.

As Chichi got on her phone and Piccolo got out his new water jug. "Oh my gosh he seriously got water jug well I guess that's better than that ghetto Powerade bottle that literally had the label ripped off it looked so nasty." Chichi thought to her herself.

"I am so glad that my daddy bought me a water jug I was so tired of that ghetto Powerade bottle, and this is a HEFTY water jug." Piccolo thought happily to himself.

As Piccolo began to drink his jug it was already half empty. "Oh my goodness it's almost empty Mr. Bardock can I go refill my water jug?" Piccolo said.

"YES! NO ONE NEEDS TO ASK ME ANYTHING ANYMORE JUST GO YOU KNOW I AM WATCHING EMPIRE!" Mr. Bardock screamed.

"Oh man Piccolo is going outside and he might do something funny." Chichi thought. "Mr. Bardock can I go to the restroom?" Chichi asked.

Mr. Bardock looked at Chichi as if she has 5 seconds before he strangle her.

"Sorry I am just use to asking the teacher." Chichi apologized. Once Chichi apologized she went to the 'bathroom'. She turned on her phone and looked for Piccolo which did not take long at all he is a green giant after all. "Oh there he is he just got done filling up his water jug and is walking back to the classroom he better do something funny because I am getting a lot of followers on Snapchat and my followers except to see some dumb nigga like Piccolo do something stupid with water." Chichi said to herself.

"Man maybe I should tell my daddy to buy me two water jugs." Piccolo said while swing his water jug from the handle.

Chichi zoomed into Piccolo's water jug handle and saw.. "It looks like it's going to-"Chichi said until.

SLPPPPAAASH!

"MY WATER JUG AND ALL MY WATER….ALL GONE!" Piccolo screamed while crying.

"HAAAAHAA" Chichi laughed.

"Uh?" Piccolo turned to Chichi.

"I mean oh my gosh Piccolo what happened?" Chichi said trying to hold in her laughter.

"Wait Chichi you didn't see any of that?" Piccolo asked.

"No I just came out of the classroom to come and use the restroom. "Chichi lied.

"Oh well some idiot came and knock my water jug out of my hand and it spilled." Piccolo explained which they both knew was a lie.

After 30 seconds of looking at each other Chichi finally went to the 'restroom' mainly to post what happened on her Snapchat. When Chichi went back to class everyone clapped and laughed "Thanks Piccolo thanks to you being a thirsty hoe I am finally popular and everyone loves me today is just the BEST DAY EVER!" Chichi said.

"TODAY IS JUST THE WORST DAY EVER! I guess I should into class the janitors can just throw away my jug and clean the water up." Piccolo said as he started walking back to class. Right when everyone had stopped laughing and clapping Piccolo walked right in.

"Hey Piccolo you are one thirst hoe!" One kid said.

"Piccolo do you drink the water when you are talking a shower?" Krillin said while laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Piccolo said while blushing purple and crying a little in embarrassment.

"EWW Piccolo that's so nasty that you blush purple!" Goku said.

"Sorry that's how I am." Piccolo said.

"And always being thirsty is also just who you are, you just can't get enough."17 said.

"17! Wait how does the whole class know about me loving water and my water ju….CHICHI!"Piccolo screamed.

"Really Piccolo have you not seen Cheapcheap's Snapchat ?" Vegeta said laughing and pulling out his phone to show Piccolo Chichi's story.

"What?!" Piccolo screamed in rage after seeing Chichi's story. "CHHHHIICCCHHI!" Piccolo screamed.

"AHHH GOKU HELP!" Chichi screamed and ran out of the class.

"NO ONE IS GOING TO SAVE YOU FROM ME!" Piccolo screamed chasing after Chichi.

"RAAAPPPE!" Chichi screamed out in the halls.

"I AM ASEXUAL!" Piccolo said.

"CHICHI I WILL BE A WITNESS FOR YOU AND SAY PICCOLO ACTULALLY DID RAPE YOU, WE WILL DEFINETLY WIN THE CASE BECAUSE WE CAN BLAME HIS COLOR!" Bulma screamed for Chichi to hear.

"Really?" Everyone in the classroom said at Bulma.

"I am just saying, you guys know I am right." Bulma said.

"Woman you are so racist! I bet Monica isn't racist." Vegeta said while dreaming of Monica.

"Any ways who wants to go see what's going on with Piccolo and Chichi?" Goku asked.

"I can sense your ki you know its low but I can still sense it." Piccolo said.

"I got you-"Piccolo said before he was interrupted by.

"-Piccolo you need to come with me ya see." The King of All said sternly.

"Yes sir." Piccolo said while walking with The King of All.

"Listen Piccolo-"The King of All was about to say something until Piccolo.

"-Uh where are we going-?" Piccolo said.

"-Shut up I'm taking!" The King of All said.

"Yes sir." Piccolo said.

"Didn't I say I was talking, anyways you like water a lot don't you?" The King of All asked.

"Am I allowed to answer that?" Piccolo asked.

"That is a question Herald I mean Piccolo sorry I was watching Madea's Big Happy Family until I got a call of your mess that you left." The King of All said. "You are going to clean all this water that you left and since you like water so much you can drink it once you are done cleaning it."

"Wait don't I get a rag or a bucket?" Piccolo asked.

"No you like sucking and you LOVE WATER your mouth is your tool to clean this mess up." The King of All said.

"WHAT?" Piccolo said.

"Start sucking Piccolo!" Chichi said while laughing.

"Chichi." The King of All said turning to her direction.

"Uh yes." Chichi said worried of her punishment.

"That was hilarious that was the best story ever!" The King of All said while laughing.

HHHHHHAAAAAAAHAAAAAA! Everyone Laughed.

"I swear it's because I'm 'colored'" Piccolo muttered

 **Goku's YouTube Video**

 **He's dude, she's a dude, were all dudes, hey what it up my dudes, for today's video you can see my reaction to this video Vegeta sent me**

 **The video**

 **Piccolo was sucking and licking the water mess while a remix of All I do is Win played but the song went 'All I do is Suck, suck, suck' over and over again with a bass drop.**

 **HAHAHAHA, dead! It was hilarious. Anyways Chichi's Snapchat story was great, plus a lot more people added her. But this is nothing compared to my savage ways, once you mess with the bull you get a very furious super sayian, who will ROAST THE SHIT OUT OF YOUR PATHECTIC EXCUSE OF A LIFE, next time on The Wrong Timeline chapter 6: Goku the Savage, Don't miss it.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Authors' note : How guys enjoying the story so far, review my dudes, or Goku will hunt you down and roast/ fire up your mommy, daddy, aunty, and you bald headed granny, jk not really though. We will add more super characters (Black, Zamasu, and Gowasa) in the future chapters, here are some sneak peeks of future chapters**

 **-Shadow Dragons a 2 parter**

 **-The note**

 **-FUTURE TRUNKS?!**

 **-BLACK AND ZAMASU!**

 **And that is all we are giving away, tell us what you like and don't like about the story or if you want us to add something (unless you tell us to add romance that is one thing we would not consider sorry me and my sister just don't do romance) honesty is the best policy just review or if you just want to say hi, or if you have any questions for us like if you don't understand a reference to something ask or you can ask other questions as well we will response and read them. We just want to hear from you guys and thank you for reading our story. We apologize if we offended anyone sorry. Thank you for reading my dudes!**


	6. Chapter 6: Goku the Savage

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, Dragon ball GT (Never that was a disgrace- Holly hills), or Dragon ball super. We also do not own the song panda.**

Chapter 6: Goku the SAVAGE, it's in his biology

It was a regular high school day, you know the black girls yelling too early in the morning, white boys having the same 'the vending machine won't except my 20 dollar bill' problem, and the Mexicans selling candy and drugs trying to not get caught so they can stay on the soccer team. Well that is for the other people but then there's Goku's gang

"Hey Bulma can I copy your U.S History homework, please?" Goku asked

"How stupid are you? The homework was to color the map of the 50 states and label them," Bulma said

"Goku, King Vegeta is like your dad they don't give out real work all they do is watch Empire or Keep Up with the Kardashians and give the students busy work," Chichi said

"Hey I'm not stupid," Was all Goku stated

"WERE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Chichi yelled

"What? Oh no sorry," Goku said

"Chichi you should know by now Goku doesn't pay attention to anything but whatever is on his phone, food, and fighting," 18 butted in

"Hmph," Vegeta said

"Is that all that's in your vocabulary?" 17 asked

"No! There's also shut the fuck up, no one likes you" Vegeta protested

"Hahaha!" Goku laughed

"What's so funny Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked curious what made Goku laugh all of the sudden

"What? You guys say something?" Goku asked

"PAY ATTENTION!" Chichi screamed

"What are you watching?" Piccolo asked "All I heard was 'does that make me gay or him?'"

They all stared at Goku

"What the hell are you watching Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked

"Wait how did Piccolo hear that?" Bulma asked

"I can hear half way across the world, like I can the two birds having sex right now in that tree" Piccolo said as he pointed to the tree

"Don't look 17!" Everyone except Goku yelled

"Perv!" Bulma exclaimed

"Someone call me?" A voice called

They turned around to be faced with the high school tennis coach

"Coach Blake?" Chichi asked

"Hey, girl whatcha doing, when you gonna join tennis we always need girls who have nice butts… I mean strong bodies on the team," He said, "And you blue haired girl and the lovely blonde also need to join,"

"Ah! HELL NO!" Bulma and 18 said

"Y'all need to do push-ups for cursing or maybe jumping jacks, yeah jumping jacks," He said as he stared at their boobs

"Get lost you stupid creep!" Vegeta yelled

"Yeah, my boyfriend will beat you up if you try to touch me," Bulma said

Vegeta just stared thinking sure what ever helps you sleep at night and no I want him to leave because he freaks me out

"Boys are unneeded," Coach Blake stated

"You're a boy," 18 said

"No I'm a man there's a difference," He protested, "Chichi you shouldn't hang around these people come on," he said as he grabbed her

"DON'T YOU TOUCH ME!" Chichi screamed as she punched him in the gut and ran back to her friends

"Gosh I hate him," Chichi stated

"Yeah!" They all agreed

"Wait why didn't you guys help me," Chichi asked, "More importantly why didn't Goku help me?"

"Help with what?" Goku asked just taking out his ear buds unaware of what just happened

"Grrr," she growled

"Sorry guys ghetto Arthur is hilarious," Goku said, "So what happened?"

"Let me first start off with Piccolo that was disgusting about the birds, Goku you should have helped Chichi, what's ghetto Arthur? and we should get to class," 17 concluded

Everyone basically ignored 17 walked to their 1st period and watched ghetto Arthur on their phones. On his way to his second period Goku stopped by Chichi's locker to grab his usual snack she leaves for him. When he was putting his cookies in his backpack his camera for his YouTube account flew out landing in Chichi's locker without him noticing he went on the day.

RRRIINNNGG

As Chichi was going to her next class she grabbed her books from her locker and noticed a camera

"Cool," She said as she put the camera in her backpack and went to psychology. After class Chichi had an off period so she grabbed that camera a recorded a video.

"Better get to 3rd period then I'll watch the video I recorded," She said to herself

 **In Bardock's class**

"Alright you know the drill shut your traps and grab a worksheet," Bardock stated

"I wander what today's assignment is?" Bulma asked sarcastically

"Shut up," Bardock called

"Kevin can you help me with the paper, I don't know what biological succession is?" The gang heard Krillin ask

"You don't need to know what biological succession is you just need to color the trees and bushes," Bulma said, "Gosh I'm tired of stupid people taking up my air,"

"I WASN'T ASKING YOU BULMA!" Krillin yelled

"Hey SHUT Y'ALL MOUTHS!" Bardock yelled, "Next person that talks is getting detention,"

"Banana, banana banana banana," Kevin Minion explained

"DETENTION KEVIN!" Bardock yelled

"Banana," He said

"UNNEEDED!" Bardock replied

"Continue Kevin its growing plants," Krillin continued to talk

"You to Krillin," Bardock said

"But I don't know what ecological succession is" Krillin said

"Sounds like a you problem," Bardock said

RRRIIINGG

As the class left for the next period as Chichi was packing up her things the camera fell out without her noticing. Krillin then noticed it and grabbed it

"Hey Chichi you… Whoa! This is a nice camera," Krillin said. He looked around and saw that Chichi already left.

"Hey Kevin," Krillin called,

"Banana," Kevin Minion responded

"Who?" Sydney Lou Who said

"Oh hey Sydney," Krillin said, "Wanna make a video with me and Kevin,"

"Who," Sydney replied

"Oh Chichi gave me this camera," Krillin lied

"Who," She said

Krillin, Kevin Minion, and Sydney Lou Who went to their usual hang out and recorded a video. Once they got done they went to next period which they all were: the librarian helpers

"Um Mrs. New librarian," Krillin said

"My name is Grandpa Gohan, I'm the new librarian," Grandpa Gohan said

"Oh hi you raised Goku didn't you?" Krillin asked

"Goku, do you know where he is?" Grandpa Gohan asked

"Umm, no," Krillin said

"Ok if you see him tell him to come see me," Gohan said

"Ok, but I'm not really his friend so…," Krillin muttered

Krillin and his gang went to the computers and edited their video, afterwards they left it to organize books. Then Bulma walked in

"Ugh I hate the school library," She said

"The computers are so old just let us do research on our phones," Bulma continued to talk to herself.

She than spotted a nice camera

"Oo, who left this nice camera video thing," Bulma said

Bulma then walked out with the camera and went on the day recording her video. During 7th period she bumped into Piccolo.

"Eww watch it Piccolo," Bulma said

"Whatever," Piccolo said

Bulma didn't realize that the camera she had fell onto the floor after her rude comment. Piccolo then saw the camera and grabbed it.

"Since you were so rude to me I ain't gonna give you this camera back," Piccolo thought as he picked up the camera and walked the opposite direction

Piccolo also made a video and went on the rest of the day and saw Vegeta after school.

"Hey Vegeta whatcha doing," Piccolo said

"I'm building a roaster around the whole city, Isabella wanna help," Vegeta replied sarcastically

"What? Oh I sounded like Isabell when I said whatcha doing so, you were being Phineas." Piccolo said

"Yeah, but to answer your question I'm about to go to Bulma's and use the gravity room to train," Vegeta said

"Oh I was gonna ask you if you wanted to get some burgers with me and 17," Piccolo explained

"No way burgers, nope beef goes right to the hips," Vegeta explained

"Okay, well see you later," Piccolo said but never noticed that the camera fell out of his backpack, luckily Vegeta caught the camera before it hit the concrete

"Hey Piccolo… and he's gone oh well," Vegeta said and took the camera with him, "I just give to him tomorrow,"

Vegeta surprisingly also made a video too after his training he went home.

"Hey mom," Vegeta greeted as he walked in

"Hey do these dishes-," She started to say

"-No I have homework, lots of it so make Tarble," Vegeta lied as he walked up to his room

"Fine, whatever," She said, "KV, COME DO THESE DAMN DISHES THEY STINK LIKE YOU!" She shouted.

Tarble then walked in

"Mom," He stated as he ran up and hugged her

"Hey Tarble where's your father?" She asked her favorite child

"I don't know but I'll go look for him," Tarble said

"Thank you hon," She replied

"Momma's boy," Vegeta said to himself hearing the conversation down stairs. Just then Goku arrived viva INSTANT TRANSMITION

"Yo! Best bud," Goku greeted

"AAAHHH! My Gosh, KAKARROT WHAT THE HELL?" Vegeta yelled

"Sorry but I lost my camera it looks like this," Goku said as he held up a picture of his camera

"Oh why didn't you just knock on the window or I don't know USE THE FRONT DOOR!" Vegeta raged

"Meh, your mom kinda scares me so- but anyways have you seen my camera yes or no?" Goku asked

"Actually yeah here I found it with Piccolo," Vegeta said handing him the camera

"Piccolo man I should have known the 'colored' guy stole from the white or whatever we are guy but I didn't want to jump into conclusions and blame him because he's you know," Goku said

"Get out of my house," Vegeta said

"Okay, well thanks," Goku said

Vegeta then realized that the camera was Goku's and he had recorded a video on it without deleting it before he gave it to him.

"Oh well I don't care," Vegeta thought

"VEGETA DINNER IS READY!" His mother called

"I'M COMING WAIT WHAT ARE WE HAVING?" Vegeta asked

"HAMBUGER HELPER!" she replied

"I DON'T WANT ANY!" Vegeta yelled, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY BEEF GOES RIGHT TO THE HIPS!"

"VEGETA COME AND EAT I'M NOT RAISING ANY VEGETERANS, WERE SAIYANS WE EAT MEAT!" King Vegeta called

"NO!" Vegeta said

"Fine let him starve," His mother said

 **At Goku's house**

"Hey mom I found my camera," Goku said as he entered the house

"Good for you honey, dinner would be ready in 15 minutes," Gine said

"Cool," Goku said but then noticed his camera was on 1%

"What the hell," Goku cursed

"Hey watch that mouth Kakarrot," Gine said

"Sorry but Piccolo had my camera and he killed it's on 1%," Goku said

"Ok but you could have replaced he-double tooth pick with heck or 'shut the front door'

"-Or nani," Raditz said as he came into the kitchen

"Shut up Raditz," Goku said then went up to his room to charge the camera. Goku then saw that the camera was also running out of storage

"Geez Piccolo," Goku thought

He that watched all that was on the camera

Chichi's video:

Was very bad with poor audio: you couldn't hear her very well

"Welcome to episode 1 of Chichi's cooking tutorials today were gonna make brownies," She said, "First you-,"

BOOM! The camera fell over "Oops," she said, "Let me fix that." She then continued to say the steps but you couldn't hear her plus the camera was in a place where you couldn't see what she was doing.

In the end of the video Chichi carries the camera with her to find Goku. "Where is he?" She said. She then spotted 17 oh well "Hey 17 do want some brownies there freshly made by me," Chichi stated

"Sure they look great," 17 said then grabbed the batched and ate them

END

"What the fruit cake… wait my mom is not here WHAT THE FUCK?!" Goku screamed, "Chichi gave MY FOOD to 17,"

"Kakarrot stop cursing," Gine said, "Plus dinner is ready,"

"I'm coming," Goku replied

After dinner he went back to his room and watched more of the videos

Krillin's video:

The video started out with Krillin and Kevin minion standing with some cheap shades, arms crossed, and their backs together then music began to play the song Panda, with lyrics changed to Banana. Kevin Minion then began to sing:

'Banana, Banana, Banana, Banana, Banana, Banana, Banana'

Krillin lip sync and tried to dance key word 'tried' to dance to the lyrics

I got broads in Atlanta

Twistin' dope, lean, and the Fanta

Credit cards and the scammers

Hittin' off licks in the Bando

Goku stopped the video due the stupid song being so freaking annoying but before he heard Krillin saying "Man this video is gonna make millions and then Goku and the rest of his stupid gang would want to be my friend again and I gonna say NO! He's not even that strong,"

"Krillin, you can't talk about strength cause you just a bit over Yamcha you- wait I don't have to say it behind his back I'm not a coward I'll say it to his face," Goku said

Bulma's video:

"Welcome to Bulma's vlog, welcome to my daily school life where it's not always pretty, like me what am I saying I not pretty I'm Gorgeous!" Bulma yelled

The video was annoying due to Bulma's constant smacking her gum, and her heavy breathing, then she just gossip about people and judge them but then Goku saw that she said something about him.

It was in King Vegeta's class-

"Hey Bulma can I borrow a pen or pencil?" Goku asked

"Umm, no I don't have any," Bulma replied

"Hey no talking I'm really behind on Empire so SHUT UP!" KV yelled

Bulma then asked to go to the restroom and brought the camera to record herself

"Let me begin with I did have an extra pen but I don't like sharing and Goku is one of those kids that don't give you back the pen he borrowed and he chews on them like that's so disgusting have some class.

He stopped the video "That BITCH she had a pen and didn't share what about knowing each other since the womb as she says whatever I'll get her back," Goku stated

Piccolo's video

"Boi look I saw Krillin made a video and that was so lame so to help your eyes and ears ima show you a real lip sync music video," Piccolo said really loud in the camera

Piccolo ended up recording his own music video with the song Panda but it was just as good as Krillin's. Due to his long legs he and he didn't really know how to dance.

"Well now how was that good right, I know, I'm the best dancer well at least I'm better than a white person speaking of white looking people Goku and his stupid, dumbass self, got me in trouble asking me for a pencil King Vegeta gave me detention for talking like Da fuck," Piccolo rambled on, "Like Goku ain't even all that he just like to think just because he's the main character he's the leader of the squad and can boss the rest around and don't have to do work 'cause he can just copy someone, like how the hell did he pass kindergarten and he gonna blame he hit his head as a baby, sure but that just took the bad sayian out of him how bout you just listen and do your own work, you ain't the strongest so yeah I'll let him boss me around when he can beat Whis so yeah post up nigga," Piccolo laughed

END

"This boy, just you guys wait you just brought out the, the bad side of me," Goku said to himself

Vegeta's video

"You look at yourself your probably wearing dirty clothes because there the only clothes that you can fit into, your fat, but you don't have to be with my training you'll be able to as fit as me just look at me, I know what you're thinking I'm the sexiest thing you ever seen," Vegeta said

He then began to do exercises, " Instead of 100 push-ups, and squats, then run 1 kilometer every day and what not you do 1000 push-ups, and run like Forest Gump in x200 of earth's gravity,"

End

"Well okay Vegeta you are something but not sexy that's for sure but you're the only loyal hoe," Goku said, "The rest aren't wait till I see them no I just got the perfect idea," He thought

 **The next day at lunch**

The gang was already at the table

"Where's Goku?" Chichi asked

"I don't, and honestly I don't care," 18 admitted

"Well maybe I wasn't talking to you 18," Chichi said

"Whatever," 18 said

Goku saw his group and walked up to wit a bag in his hand. He walked up to Bulma first and dropped the bag right on her salad

"What the hell is your problem?" Bulma asked

"Shut the fuck up and open the bag bitch," Goku said

"First off you-," Bulma tried to speak

"-First off I said open the damn bag bitch, do I have to repeat myself, oh wait you wanna Scooby snack, if I give you a treat will you obey, you stupid bitch, then you can play fetch with your owner with what's in the bag," Goku said

"Oh my gosh," Vegeta laughed

Bulma shot him a death glare, "Don't let him talk to me like that," Bulma stated

"OPEN THE DAMN BAG," Goku yelled

He got the whole cafeteria's attention

Bulma opened the bag and saw it was filled with pens

"What is this?" She asked

"Jesus Christ how stupid can you be, there pens since you say I chew your precious pens I got you some to write with and some you can fetch with," Goku said as he grabbed a pen and threw it across the cafeteria, "Go fetch you dog,"

"Go! Go!" Goku yelled

The cafeteria watched as Bulma went and fetched the pen for him

"Here," She growled as she gave him the pen

"Thanks good slut," Goku said as he patted her head

"Don't touch me bastard," Bulma said, "I'm not a slut,"

"Well I beg to differ from the little kitty trying to come out and play," Goku said as he pointed to her dress this shocked everyone, "Plus with your hair changing from purple to blue shows that you jump from guy to guy, example 'A' Yamcha and example 'B' Vegeta," Goku said

"It's high school we can date multiple people," Bulma said

"Yeah that's true but how long have you been in high school," Goku said

"Umm, I didn't get held back," she said

"You have not but you are like 3 million years older than us," He said

"No I'm 4 months older than you," She said

"More like 41 months older, and you are still in high school you probably jumped from George Washington to Abe Lincoln as fast as you can say let me suck your Shenron," Goku said

Bulma on the verge of tears yelled, "You are so rude… you, you,"

"-No you rude you rude as hell, and uh could you stop stuttering," Goku said

"Someone needs to put you in your place Goku," Bulma said

"And someone should put in a box floating down the river Bulma," Goku ended

DDDANNNNNGG! The cafeteria yelled

With that Bulma ran to the bathroom

"Oh my gosh Goku you hurt Bulma's feeling, you should be ashamed of yourself," Chichi said

"Yeah Goku that was uncalled for," 17 said

"17 your phone is a better android than you so shut the hell up!" Goku yelled

Hahaha! 18, Chichi, and Vegeta began laugh

"Cheapcheap I don't know why your laughing because I'm pretty sure 17's little LG lucky is worth more than your pathetic life," Goku said

Chichi stopped laughing

"Well technically I'm a cyborg," 17 stated

"Kool call doctor gives a damn 'cause I sure as hell don't," Goku stated

"Goku if this is a roast section you want, then its roast section you're gonna get," Chichi said

"Bring it on Chichi," Goku said

They stared at each other

"Me and 17 against you," Chichi stated

"First off your bun makes a better boob than your actual boob, and 17 you ain't tuff nor cool with your Fred from Scooby Dobby Do looking ass so you can just try and solve the mystery of why the hell you look so ugly, plus Chichi where did you get your clothes Susan B Anthony's grave," Goku stated

"-Ah," Chichi and 17 were about to speak

"-Ah don't even talk until you get on my level, and Chichi close your mouth you're gonna get more flies than you already have, oh wait the flies already died due to your breathe which smells as if your mouth is a prison toilet, and 17 just don't talk because-," Goku said because he went ahead and punched 17 in his stomach

"-Ugh!" 17 yelled in pain

"-Because you can't speak," Goku said

"DAMN!" The cafeteria said

Chichi then shut her and sat down feeling awful

"And Piccolo," Goku said

"Yeah," Piccolo said nervous at what Goku was gonna do

"How's the weather up there you stupid giraffe, are you sick because you look a little green," Goku said

"You know I always look like this," Piccolo said

"Yeah it must be awful to be born that ugly," Goku said

"Goku I had enough," Piccolo said as he tried to punch him in the face but Goku caught it

"Seriously is that all you got," Goku said, "When you can dodge this you can be the leader," he said as he punched Piccolo in the gut, "Look, now you and your best friend have matching stomach bruises,"

"WHERE'S THE STUPID SHORT BALD THING?!" Goku yelled

Krillin came forth, "I'm right here," He nervously spoke

"I never want to see your HIDEOUS GOD FORSAKEN face until, you get one a nose, two at least to my knees in height and three when you can beat at least Piccolo in a fight and even if you did it's not saying much all it means is that you have power level of like I don't know 2400," Goku said, "Oh yeah and when you stop smelling like axe, sea salt, and mildew,"

Goku then put on a glove and punched Krillin into the next building

"Well I think that's everyone," Goku happily stated, "Boy am I hungry,"

And with that Goku went to eat leaving his friends some in tears either laughter or in sadness or in an angry mood

"Damn Kakarrot, that was hilarious," Vegeta stated

 **Goku's YouTube video**

 **Sup guys it's me Goku and after talking shit and roasting my friends at lunch they know now not to mess with me, Anyways this is a story time video me and Vegeta went to Sonic and they charged me an extra 5 cents so this is the time I almost Scammed, so what hap-**

 **Come on guys we got to go to school! A voice called out.**

 **Find out on the next chapter of The Wrong Timeline Chapter 7 The Shadow Dragons. Don't miss it!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Shadow Dragons pt1

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and not Dragon Ball GT or one of my FAVORITE SONGS the opening of Dragon Ball GT. All rights go to Funimation and Field of View for making the best song all I own is the complete series of Dragon Ball GT on DVD I did change kind of what the narrator said simply because I didn't want to write all that so I just made him go straight to the point but everyone else is their actually lines from the show ~ Ally.**

 **Sorry for the late post and hope y'all saw the Super DUB premiere in the U.S (well if you live in the US)**

Chapter 7 The Shadow Dragons pt 1

Bit by bit I'm falling under your spell

Your smile is all I need to see to know will

Live this endless darkness won't you come

Along with me hold my hand

Back when you first came into my life

I recalled a place that I knew as a child a special place

One that I held close to my heart

Won't you lead me in a dance down

This wondering road where light and shadow

And twine to take hold of the thoughts of

The one left far behind know that sometimes

I want to turn around and see the things that I pasted

On the journey but know with love on my side

With courage and pride I'll fight I will carry on

Bit by bit I'm falling under your charm you'll keep

Me and all the world far from harm bring hope to everyone

Take in your infertility even when it seems that I don't need

You just know that I am in love can't wait to live this endless darkness

Wont you come along with me hold my hand!

"After the defeat of Super Android 17 Goku, Trunks and Pan began gathering the dragon balls, but when they gather the first dragon ball Pan notice there was a crack on the ball, when done gathering all seven everyone notice all of the balls had cracks." GT's narrator / Andrew T. Chandler.

When everyone saw the seven dragon ball gather and that all of them where cracked Bulma also notice something strange.

"The dragon balls even sound different than usual I don't know guys this is freaky?." Bulma said.

"Maybe…. Maybe they are too dangerous to be using." Chichi stated.

Fast Forward because I don't like Pan and I am not going to write her lines so…

"Lets go ahead and give them a try ok, and then maybe Shenron can tell us what is going on?" Kid Goku said.

"Hey maybe our wish will do it whatever is causing the disruptions on earth might have crack the dragon balls as well maybe wishing the earth back to normal will mend the balls its worth a shot." Trunks said.

"Ok a rise Shenron!" Kid Goku said. "Wow the sky isn't changing at all is it?."

"Afraid not that's as normal as it gets."Gohan said.

"Well gosh maybe you didn't say it loud enough Goku try it again?." Bulma said.

Cough "A RISE SHENERON !" kid Goku screamed.

Suddenly the sky became red and dark with lighting "Alright!" screamed Bulma. "You can do it Shenron!" Chichi yelled up to the sky. Everyone looked up to the sky waiting for Shenron to appear then the ground began to shake "I'm sensing an enormous power I don't know what it is but its evil." Kid Goku said. Then the crack dragon balls started glowing and black smoke started to come out of them and formed a black creepy dragon. The creepy black dragon lighted a cigar and spoke "Whishes? I have no intent to grant wishes." He spoke. And then-

"OK I HAD ENOUGH DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT STUPID TRASH OF A SHOW THAT IS NOT HOW THE SHADOW DRAGONS ARE MADE!" Goku screamed.

"Well actually it's from Dragon Ball GT and they were created from the negative energy-"Ally try to explained.

"NO NO! Let's go to my timeline the right timeline…..(looks to a random camera) The wrong time line." Goku said.

"After me being a straight savage. Life as me and my crew knew was about to be changed in a big way and unaware that this was the strongest villain we ever faced or should I say villains?" Goku said.

 **The day they appeared**

"Hey Goku!" Chichi said.

"Shut the fuck up dumb bitch and why are you wearing all of that clothing its covering all your body and don't forget to cover for me I am going to be ditching 1st -5th period ." said a boy who looked just like Goku but wore a black jacket that had a blue star dragon ball on the back.

"GOKU!" Chichi screamed as she started swing her frying pan at Goku, but he caught it like it was nothing and didn't seem scared at all by her. "This can't be Goku he would never DARE say that to me or act like this." Chichi thought to herself.

"Since when do you wear stuff like that and yell so much and most importantly what are thossseee.?" The fake Goku said while laughing and pointing to Chichi's Sketchers.

"Goku if you are trying to make a new image of yourself or if you think it's still funny to roast us because it's not AND YOU BETTER STOP IT RIGHT NOW?!" Chichi asked while turning red an embarrassment while trying to cover her shoes.

"Stop screaming dumb dog AND don't you ever raise your voice or swing that pan at me I AM THE LEADER OF THE SHADOW DRAGONS! REMEMBER?" The shadow Goku explained as he began to walk to school even though he is going to ditch.

"Uhh oh yeah?!" Chichi lied. She didn't know that Goku was in a new squad. "OMG Goku is becoming a Mexican he already knows that we are going to get married, so he is already warming up his hand so he can abuse me and he is probably already drinking that is why he was so mean to me plus I thought I saw a golden chain around his neck." Chichi thought to herself as she began looking for Bulma or 18.

 **In Vegeta's Math class (on level math class)**

"Once you are done with that worksheet turn into your class period tray and read a book or something." Ms. Vetch said while on her phone doing God knows what.

"I love this class that is why I took on level it's so easy and no homework." Vegeta said happily while getting on his phone until he notice a certain female that caught his eye. "THE HELL IS BULMA DOING IN THIS CLASS! She is super smart she is always rubbing it in and mentioning it." Vegeta thought to himself.

"Uhh Ms. Vetch can you help me?" Bulma asked.

"I am really busy right now-" Ms. Vetch lied.

"-I will help her." Vegeta said just really wanting to ask her what the Hell is going on?

"Ok thanks." Ms. Vetch said while continuing to be on her phone.( probably on ), "Ugh no matches," she said to herself

"Oh Vegeta what are doing in this class?" Bulma asked.

"I should be asking you the same question?" Vegeta said.

"You know I am not that smart." Bulma said.

"What are you talking about? You are the smartest person I met." Vegeta said.

"Thank you for your daily nice compliment." Bulma said while smiling.

"Are daily what?" Vegeta said

"Are daily compliment where we saying something nice to each other daily." Bulma explained.

"That is so stupid." Vegeta said while laughing "Only dumb stupid couples would do that."

"Vegeta why would you say that you are the one who came up with it." Bulma said.

"Ok Bulma why are you acting like this?" Vegeta asked.

"Acting like what?" Bulma asked.

"Frist you are in a on level class and then you start acting like I am a romantic poet or something?." Vegeta said.

"I do not like this new Vegeta and plus you used a bad word that we swore never to use." Bulma said.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! Hi my name is Bulma and I act like I am such a sweet little girl. When I am really a spoiled brat that just wants the attention all to her and wear sultly clothes that barely FUCKING FIT!" Vegeta screamed.

"That was not very nice Vegeta and do not wear nasty clothes see. I am wearing jeans, Converse, and pink long sleeve shirt." Bulma pout turning the opposite way from Vegeta.

"And now you are acting like a little baby!" Vegeta said. "I swear I wish I could date and marry Monica." Vegeta said while dreaming of Monica.

"And now you are thinking of other girls! ITS BECAUSE I AM NOT THAT SMART!" Bulma said while crying.

"What are you talking about you flirt with other guys all the TIME! It's in your biology!" Vegeta said.

"Oh and now you are calling ME FAT!" Bulma said while crying even louder.

"Biology doesn't mean FAT! Wait hold on flag on the play." Vegeta thought as he looked at Bulma's jacket it had a blue dragon ball on it. This is not my Bulma…DREAMS!DREAMS!DREAMS!DRRREEEEAAAAMMMMMSSSSSSS! Vegeta started screaming and pasted out.(Vegeta is not just a normally Prince of all sayians he has dreams of the actually show in this case he passed out because he had dreams of Dragon Ball GT with the actual shadow dragons.)

Vegeta then went to the nurse and the school day went on.

 **RRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGG**

 **In Science Class**

"Ok everyone you know-" Bardock was about to finish until.

"-We know the drill" The whole class said.

"Good." Bardock said.

 **5 minutes later**

"Bulma may I just say that you are so beautiful like a goddess." Shadow dragon Vegeta said.

"Thanks." The actual Bulma said.

"Aren't you going to say your daily compliment to me?" Shadow dragon Vegeta said.

"I am sorry what?" Bulma asked confused.

"The thing that I came up with its to better help our relationship because I read this study and science shows that-" Shadow dragon Vegeta was about to finish until.

"I don't care Vegeta and since when did you become a smart little nerdy wimp smart cookie who does research for fun?" Bulma said laughing at Vegeta's clothes. "OMG and is he seriously wearing a pocket protector" Bulma thought. Vegeta then pulled out a book since he was finished with work.

"Are you reading a book?" Bulma asked

"Yes, is that a problem?" Shadow dragon Vegeta asked nervously

"I-I Just thought you were going to get on your phone and watch those weird, stupid jap cartoons," Bulma stated rudely

"What? I don't know what you're talking about," Shadow dragon Vegeta replied

Bulma then noticed the leather jacket on Shadow Vegeta's chair

"When did you get this?" Bulma asked grabbing the jacket

"Same place as you got it silly," Shadow dragon Vegeta lightly laughed

"Whatever give me more compliments," Bulma said as she hit him

"Ow, did you just hit me with a- (Vegeta looked closely at what was in Bulma's hand) salad in a can?" Shadow Vegeta said, "And no you technically need to give me one since I already gave you one,"

"What's wrong with you Vegeta?" Bulma asked now getting annoyed

 **On the other side of the classroom in a corner**

Chichi was drying her tears then Goku the real Goku appeared in front of her

"AHH!" Chichi screamed

"Hey Chichi, got any food for me?" Goku asked seeing that Chichi had clearly been crying he asked, "Why do you look like a pout, pout fish with a pout, pout face?" he continued "And I'll spread my jelly welly all over the place, whah waha whah," He ended

"That's not how the song goes Goku," Bulma called from the other side

"Shut up Bulma," Goku said

"Hahaha," Chichi began to laugh wiping her tears, Goku saw how stupid she looked so he also began to laugh seeming like he was laughing with her and not at her

"Okay, I have food but I still want an apology," Chichi said

" For what?" Goku asked

"For being a BIG JERK YOU DOUCHE!" Chichi raged

"Hey that cafeteria thing was because y'all were talking shit about me, I already told you this," Goku said

"Not that, this morning," Chichi said

"I didn't see you this morning my dad had us trapped in the minivan jamming to Marco Barrientos," Goku explained

Then another Goku came in

"Vegeta get your ass over here," The shadow Goku called

"Coming Kakarrot," Shadow Vegeta said

"I want you to get the rest of the gang and tell them to come here," Shadow Goku said

17 then came in from the restroom, "Hey guys I just saw another me but with a cool jacket on!" 17 yelled approaching his group

"SHUT UP 17!" Everyone yelled

"Fine jeez everyone hates 17" He said to himself

The rest of each the members of each gang came and it was time for introduction

The Shadows were first up

"Well I'm Goku the leader of the shadow dragons," Shadow Goku greeted

"I'm Vegeta and this is my lovely girlfriend Bulma," Vegeta said as he and Shadow Bulma bowed, Shadow Goku just rolled his eyes

"I'm Chichi I'm Goku's girlfriend," Shadow Chichi smiled as she greeted

"Wow," Goku said, "she's hot," Chichi then elbowed Goku, "Hey I'm your girlfriend not that slut," Chichi said angrily

"Well it's still you right?" Goku said

"Anyways," Shadow Goku said annoyed

"I'm 17," Shadow 17 said

"Wow he looks more cool than I do, how does he have better hair than me?" 17 thought

"I'm 18, it's a pleasure to meet you guys," Shadow 18 said sweetly

"Well at least she's still pretty like me" 18 thought

"And I'm Piccolo," Shadow Piccolo said

"Dang he looks like a nigga you shouldn't mess with, he looks way more awesome than me," Piccolo thought

"And we're the Shadow Dragons," Shadow Goku said as he spoke their entire gang turned their back on Goku's gang flipped their collars on their leather jackets showing the blue dragon ball each with a different amount of blue stars. They then faced Goku's gang again

"Well I'm Goku leader of…" Goku started trying to think of a name for their group, "….The Goku gang,"

Everyone stared at him

"That's a stupid name Kakarrot, I swear you got stones in your head, and really why the Kakarrot gang," Vegeta said

"He said the Goku gang," Bulma said

"I'm not saying that name," Vegeta raged

"Anyways…" Goku said

"I'm Prince Vegeta," Vegeta stated

"I'm the beautiful Bulma Briefs," Bulma said

"I'm Chichi, Princess of fire mountain," Chichi said trying to sound cool

"Chichi that kingdom burned down and you live in the ghettos, so shut up with that princess crap," Bulma stated

"SHUT THAT BINKY/ SHENRON SUCKER YOU CALL A MOUTH UP!" Chichi yelled

"Ok now you made it awkward," Piccolo said

"Well anyway I'm Chichi," Chichi said

"Man she got some lungs on her, I'm glad you don't yell like that but that was a funny remark," Shadow Goku said to Shadow Chichi

"I'm 18," 18 said

"I'm 17 me and 18 are twins," 17 said

"Well of course 17 we just look alike and their us I'm pretty sure that know that, I swear you can be as stupid as Goku," 18 said

"Hey don't call Goku dumb he's just a bit slow," Chichi said

"I'm not slow I'm like the fastest out of all of y'all," Goku said

"No- I- er, never mind," Chichi gave up

"And last and least," Vegeta said

"I'm Piccolo, wait did you say least Vegeta?" Piccolo asked

"Yes I did so what ," Vegeta said turning his back on Piccolo

"Well there can only be one of each of us so I think we're on the same page on what must be done," Shadow Goku threated

"We'll settle this on Friday after school, be there or be square, " 17 said trying to sound cool

"Shut up 17! Now you made us sound like dorks," Goku said

"Sorry," 17 apologized

"Shut up!" Goku yelled

"Friday after school sounds great, the only rule no fusing in anyway," Shadow Goku said

With that the Shadow Dragons left

"Man that Goku sure is intimidating," Goku said now relaxing since the shadows were gone, "It's probably the jackets we need leather jackets like that but with our regular dragon balls,"

"Well lets go eat I'm hungry, since I was crying I didn't go the cafeteria to eat lunch," Chichi said

"The fact that you admit that," Bulma said

"Shut it!" Chichi said

"Careful Cheapcheap eating too much and we'll start calling you Chunkychunky," Vegeta laughed

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" Chichi yelled

"HEY DON'T CALL MY VEGETA A BASTARD YOU POOR DUMB BITCH!" Ally said screaming at Chichi and then awkwardly running away.

"Ummmm…weird and she definitely needs help." Chichi said.

"Enough with all the yelling and let's go eat," 18 said getting annoyed

"Looks like it's that time of the month again sis," 17 teased, which was followed then by a painful kick to the Shenron

"UGH!" 17 gasped, "Love you to."

 **At Chick-fil-A (The gang's usual hangout spot)**

 **As the gang walked into Chick-fil-A they notice their booth was taken by none another than THE SHADOW DRAGONS!**

"Nani?!" Vegeta said.

"Really?" Bulma said annoyed turning to Vegeta.

"Anyways..I can't believe that they just stole OUR BOOTH was it next they are going to wish on the..I don't know the super dragon balls and switch bodies with us then kill our families." Goku said.

"Goku they look just like us why would they switch bodies with us and kill our families when they probably have the same families if they are us?" Piccolo said.

"Plus who would want to switch bodies with you?" Chichi asked Goku.

"Obliviously because Goku is the strongest and if someone wants to fulfill a plan they desire.. like I don't know a Zero Mortals Plan which could be-" 17 was about to finish until.

"-SHUT UP 17" Everyone screamed at 17.

"But hey 17 I will give you credit on stating the fact that I am the strongest !" Goku said.

"Are we going to confront them about taking our booth or maybe I DON'T KNOW GO ORDER SOME GOD DAMN FOOD!?' 18 screamed.

 **Instead of the gang going to confront The Shadow Dragon they decide to watch them instead, after they ate their delicious Chick-fil-A of course!**

"Eww look at my shadow dragon he is eating up a storm it's so nasty to look at." Piccolo said in disgust.

"Oh wow look at the shadow Chichi she is wearing a very nice outfit." Goku said admiring the shadow Chichi.

"What are you talking about she is dressing like Bulma SLUTY!" Chichi screamed in jealousy.

"Speaking of disgustingness look at our shadow dragons Bulma!" Vegeta said.

"Are they seriously reading a book together?" Bulma said.

"They are reading MYTHOLOGY! Vegeta screamed in horror.

"I like Greek Mythology." Bulma said.

"That stuff is weird and nasty!" Vegeta said.

 **While everyone looked at each of their shadow's except for Bulma and Vegeta who were auguring about Greek Mythology. 5 minutes pasted and Goku decide that it was time to start training.**

"Guys we need to start training, because they are strong like us and since they are us they know our moves." Goku said.

"But where are we going to train?" Asked Chichi.

"I know the perfect place!" Goku said. "Bulma and Vegeta quit arguing we got work to do!"

 **Travel Montague**

"Alright guys I rented this gym that has tons of equipment for us to train with." Goku said. As everyone entered the gym they so tons of stuff.

"Wow this is nice! We don't have nice gyms like this on the Northside of town." Chichi said.

"Now Cheapcheap don't go stealing anything." Vegeta said laughing at Chichi being poor.

 **As the Crew began their hard training session, well some of the Crew at least. While Goku was in the bathroom Piccolo was shooting hoops acting like he is black when he really isn't because black people can play basketball. 17 was putting his hair in a man bun. 18 was on her phone doing I am not really sure what, but Chichi was trying to lift an 8 pounded weight but failed so went to grab a 3 pound weight and changed it to an 8 pounded weight. And Bulma and Vegeta where…um taking Snapchat pictures.**

"Wait why do I have to be the white and black dog?!" Vegeta complained.

"We will switch later for another picture that we take now quit complaining and stick your tongue out." Bulma barked at Vegeta.

"That sounds really weird." Vegeta said.

'Just do it look God dang." Bulma said.

"Don't use his name in vain." Vegeta said.

"Are we going to take it or not?!" Bulma said.

"Ok fine." Vegeta said.

 **10 minutes later**

"There she is!" Coach Blake called out to Chichi.

"EWW Goku help!" Chichi yelled.

"What Chichi?" Goku asked.

"He was- er-coach…" Chichi stuttered.

"No one is here! And quit making excuses to not train!" Goku said, "Oh that reminds me I GOT A WHISTLE!" Goku blew hard into his whistle

"GOD DAMN KAKAROTT THAT WAS TOO LOUD!" Vegeta yelled

"You told me not to use this so called 'god's' name in vain," Bulma stated

"Have you ever even gotten near a church or does it just burn up in flames when you're in a 100yds radius?" Piccolo asked

"Hey Piccolo do us all a favor and shut the hell up before I get Vegeta on you," Bulma said, "Get him Vegeta,"

"Anyways GET TO TRAINNING!" Goku raged as he blew his whistle causing everyone to run

"You know I have sensitive ears you jerk," Piccolo mumbled

The gang began training, 17 jumping ropes, Piccolo did like 10 push-ups then started trying to shoot hoops, Bulma and Vegeta were still taking Snapchat pictures, 18 was doing…something, and Chichi was still trying to lift the 3lb weight for about 5 minutes before giving up then just walked around

"Goku! Bulma and Vegeta aren't training," Chichi snitched

"Hey give me your phones all of you," Goku said as Chichi just stood and smiled feeling accomplished

"Snitch," Bulma said

"Put a sock in it Bulma, I would say cock but there's no time for that," Goku stated

"Hahaha!" Everyone except Bulma laughed

"GET TO TRAINNING! ALL OF YOU!" Goku yelled and blew his whistle once more

"Vegeta I thought you loved to train since you want to surpass me but since that will never happen you just take Snapchat's and get all in your feels," Goku said trying to persuade Vegeta to start training

"I know what you're trying to do Kakarrot and it's not going to work, plus I can easily defeat my shadow dragon he's totally weak," Vegeta said

"Fine but what if he strong I mean he's you and your at a super sayian blue he may just be holding back then he'll break up with that Bulma and go after Monica Rial! And what if she likes that you better it be better to just beat him and win Monica yourself," Goku explained

"Goku Vegeta is no-," Bulma began

" Arg! Your right I should train FOR MONICA!" Vegeta yelled

"Wow Vegeta," Bulma said

"What? You can flirt but I can't have a dream girl," Vegeta said

"I should be your dream girl!" Bulma stated

With that Vegeta went to the gymnastic area of the gym and began stretching,

"Well I got to go grab 17's phones so the rest of you get to training this isn't going to be an easy battle," Goku said, "Oh by the way I put this board up I want you to spell your name out each letter as an exercise for you to do like A- do 15 mountain climbers so yeah hop to it,"

"Were not frogs," 18 said as Goku left to the room where 17 was doing his ropes

"Gross you can smell 17's sweat from here, how many jump ropes has he done?" Chichi asked

"Don't know don't care I guess I spell my real name out and not 18 or I could just spell the word eight-teen, " 18 thought out loud

"My name isn't gonna be that hard," Chichi said

"No one cares Chichi," Bulma said as she approached the board where 18 and Chichi were

"Let's see B-do 20 push-ups, ugh that's too hard what are we doing training for the military," Bulma complained

"Can you stop complaining, I'm trying to mind train and I don't need to be disturbed," Piccolo said

"I'm telling Goku you're just siting and not doing the board," Chichi said

"Tell me what?" Goku asked as he came in

"Goku!" Chichi yelled as she hugged him

"Get off me, you need to be training," Goku said

"I was…about to but Piccolo is just sitting there pretending that he's 'mind training'," Chichi explained

"Piccolo do the board were not meditating," Goku said

"Bitch let me do me and I'll let you do you," Piccolo said, "I swear Chichi you just a snitch and snitches get stiches are major bitches and whined up in ditches,"

"Bleh," Chichi stuck her tongue out

"Ok I am ready!" Vegeta said as he jumped onto the beam, "Alright Vegeta lets train like you never trained before FOR MONICA!"

"Wait Vegeta you did gymnastics?" Piccolo asked

"Yeah my mom really wanted a girl, so I did gymnastics, dance and cheerleading." Vegeta said proudly.

"Where you good at it?" Chichi asked somewhat interested because she always wanted to do gymnastics, but since she is poor she could never afford it.

"Was I good at it?" Vegeta said laughing "Listen hear honey bun I was THE BEST AT IT! I could have probably won at the Olympics, what am I saying could have? I WOULD HAVE!"

"Ok Chichi and Piccolo get away from Geta's and START TRAINING!" Goku yelled

" **While Goku tries to get the others to start training if it'll be enough pay off to win the fight against The Shadow Dragons found out next time on Dragon Ball GT!" Andrew said.**

" **NOOOO! THAT IS NOT HOW THIS CHAPTER IS ENDING I AM GOING TO SAVE MY READERS BY THE TRADITIONAL THING TO DO!" Goku screamed.**

 **Goku's YouTube Video**

" **Hey guys it's me Goku and as you can see I am in a different scenery that is because I am at a gym with my friends we are training to defeat The Shadow Dragons! The fight will take place on Friday after school in the gym I will link the directions in the description below if you want to come and cheer me and my friends on, but I will warn you this is going to be an intense battle your safety is not secured but if you don't care and just really want to come then come! And cheer me and my friends on and if you can't come then I will have a recording of the video that I will post or have someone else post it for me on this channel because I don't know if I am going to survive. To see if me and my friends are going to make it read the next chapter of The Wrong Timeline Chapter 8 The Shadow Dragons pt2: Fight!? Don't miss it! Well I got to go train and yell at the others to train as well because thanks to that stupid GT narrator I know they are not training. So see ya guys!**


	8. Chapter 8:The Shadow Dragons pt2 Fight!

**Disclaimer: We don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super. We also don't own any of the songs in this chapter**

Chapter 8: The Shadow Dragons pt 2 Fight?!

"Last time on Dragon Ball GT after gathering-" Andrew T. Chandler/ GT Narrator was about to start off the episode he was interrupted.

"-Ok I don't not want to hear any more of that show its freaking me out it all started when I was 7 yrs old I had come to Earth when I was 5 yrs old after Bardock heard that Freiza was planning to blow up the planet but anyways I went to sleep it was a cold winter night and my mom just told me goodnight turned off the lights and left, right when she left IT HAPPEN I STARTED TO HAVE A DREAM OR SHOULD I SAY NIGHTMARE! I was older I came out of Capsule Corp wearing a weird jacket but WHAT REALLY SCARED ME WAS THAT I HAD A MASTUACE AND… AND MY HAIR WAS CUT SHORT SO I woke up and I told my parents well tried to, my parents they seemed like they arguing in a weird way making weird noises I think my mom was tired of arguing because she started moaning.( But of course now that I'm older I know what they were doing) So I went to-"Vegeta said while still traumatize.(The nightmare Vegeta had was Dragon Ball GT episode 2 )

"-Oh yeah getas you came to my house well busted in and suggested we NEVER GO TO SLEEP, the way you said it made me scared but I ended up going back to sleep and you stayed up idk why but you looked scared and you had tons of bags under your eyes when I woke up. BUT anyways we got totally off track." Goku said recalling that memory.

"Well you guys know what happened last time and if you don't read the last chapter! Now back to us training or at least ME YELLING AT EVERYONE TO START TRAINING!" Goku said.

 **Back to preparing for the fight against The Shadow Dragons**

 **SNACK BREAK!**

"Alright gang it's time to take a break even THOUGH MOST OF YOU HAVE BEEN DOING NOTHING!" Goku said mainly looking at Bulma

"Where is the salad?" Bulma asked completely ignoring Goku's comment

"Uhh I didn't make salad plus Bulma don't you have a salad in a can in your bag or do you have Pringles that I could eat?" Chichi asked excitedly

"OMG can you guys stop eating like that it's really nasty to look at!?" Piccolo asked disgusting looking at Goku and Vegeta while drinking water.

"*pant* *pant* Hey guys I heard *pant* *pant*it was time for a break," 17 panted

"Gross bro the least you can do is put some D on," 18 said disgusted by her brother's stench

"D as in Deez Nutz," 17 said

"No you idiot D as in DERODRENT!" 18 corrected, "Plus that's so childish,"

"Sure but I saw you laughed," 17 protested

"Meh," 18 replied

"Man this looks good Chichi, you really out done yourself," 17 complemented

"Quit flirting 17," 18 said

"I'm not," 17 argued

"Wow 17 is kinda turning me on right now," Bulma said out of the blue

"What the hell woman!" Vegeta said

"Really 17! Quit flirting." Goku said

"Let's go back to what BULMA SAID about 17!" Vegeta said

17 stood panting watching the others

"17 stop!" Vegeta said

"Stop doing what!?" 17 asked

"I think it's hot." Bulma said

"WHAT AM I DOING?!" 17 screamed

"YOU ARE PANTING." Vegeta explained, "You sound like a dog."

"I don't sound like a dog dogs stick their tongue out and pant," 17 explained while he stuck his tongue out and panted like a dog

"Whoa! It's getting hot in here so 17 take off all your clothes," Bulma said as she got closer to 17

Causing 17 to get closer to Chichi while his tongue still was out and still panting like a dog

"Aahh, oh," Chichi made some weird sound

"What the hell?!" Vegeta stated, "Cheapcheap why are you making that noise? And woman, sit down,"

"What? I was looking at Goku," Chichi said

"Why? I was just bending down- Oh!" Goku said getting the idea, "Chichi you dog!"

"Yeah, not 17 he stinks," Chichi explained

"I don't mind the smell," Bulma said as she grabbed 17's arm pulling him towards her

"AH!" 17 shrieked

"WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled

"Why are you hitting on 17 anyways your boyfriend right here," Piccolo said as he pointed to Vegeta

"Well 17 is taller and hormones are kicking in," Bulma said, while Vegeta just looked shooked

"Get that thing on a leash Vegeta," 18 stated

"18 you're just mad cause I'm flirting with your brother," Bulma said

"Actually you're half right I'm mad and weirded out because we're identical just one is a boy with black hair and I'm blonde and a girl so anyone that thinks one of is attractive they like the other," 18 said

"Okay you made it awkward," Chichi said

"Before conversations and trombones get out of hand…well more crazier we should just train on our own time, but I my guess is none of you are really gonna train so see after school tomorrow ," Goku said

"It's called hormones you idiot!" Bulma called as Goku instant transition out

"Goku- aw he was supposed to take me home," Chichi whined

Goku then came back grabbed Chichi and left once more

"Well I'm going home," 18 stated

"Same," Bulma said, "Come on Vegeta take me home,"

Vegeta looked at her then took off into the night

"Asshole!" Bulma yelled as Vegeta left, "Maybe he'll come back like Goku,"

"I seriously doubt it," Piccolo said as he took off along with 17, Bulma then pulled out a capsule and drove home.

 **Friday one hour till the fight!**

"You guys think you're ready?" Goku asked everyone

"Yeah," Everyone replied

"Alright," Goku said, "I can't wait to battle these guys I mean battle ourselves, crazy but I'm excited,"

"Ok Goku stop talking we get you love fight," Chichi said getting annoyed

"Ok chill B," Goku responded, "Alright see you after class be dressed and ready guys,"

"What are you blabbering about Kakarrot?" Bardock asked, "I'm trying to finish this episode of KUWK

"?" Everyone confused except Bulma

"You watch keeping up with the Kardashian's too?" Bulma asked happily

"Yeah now shut up," Bardock said

King Vegeta barged in the classroom

"Excuse me mini me," King Vegeta said as he pushed Vegeta out of his way

"Stop calling me that!" Vegeta yelled

"What's up KV?" Bardock asked

"Barbar its official Kanye and Kim are getting a divorce!" KV stated

"NANI?!" Bardock raged

 **4:00 at the School gym**

"Where are they?" Bulma asked

"How bout you shut that big mouth of yours and open your eyes and be aware of your surroundings BITCH!" The shadow Goku stated as he and his gang walked in

"Calling her makes sense since she is wearing a leash like da fuck?!" Shadow Chichi said

"She's hot," Goku stated out loud

"And my girlfriend," Shadow Goku said

"But aren't we the same person?" Goku asked nervously

"Let's begin," Shadow Goku said as he rolled his eyes, "Piccolo you're up first,"

"Ok boss," Shadow Piccolo said as he finished his BLT sandwich

"Eww," Piccolo said

"GO PICCOLO!" Everyone yelled

"Ok chill no need to yell gosh dang," Piccolo said as he approached his shadow lets go he said as he powered up

"Hit it," Shadow Piccolo said and the song Hotline Bling started play and then Shadow Piccolo started to dance

 _You used to call me on my, you used to, you used to Yeah!_

"?" Piccolo stood confused

"DANCE YOU DUMB NIGGA!" Goku shouted

"This is a DANCE BATTLE!" Everyone shouted

"Yeah!" Goku said

 _You used to call me on my cell phone, late night when you need my love_

Shadow Piccolo danced perfectly the exact same way as Drake did in the music video, while Piccolo barely started to dance doing the whip

Call me on my cell phone

"Really?!" Goku said frustrated that Piccolo wasn't a good dancer

 _Late night when you need my love, and I know when that hotline bling_

 _That can only mean one thing, I know when that hotline bling_

 _That can only mean one thing_

"That Shadow Piccolo is gonna win," 17 stated

"Naw dip Sherlock," Goku said

Piccolo began trying to dance like the Shadow but he was just too great

 _Ever since I left the city, You got a reputation for yourself now_

 _Everybody knows and I feel left out_

 _Girl you got me down, you got me stressed out_

Piccolo trying to dance like the music video but couldn't remember all the moves he was screwed

' _cause ever since I left the city, you started wearing less and goin' out more_

 _Glasses of champagne out on the dance floor, hanging with some girls I've never seen before_

"I can't do it!" Piccolo yelled throwing in the towel, "You win," He added sadly

"No one can beat me at a dance off in when Hotline bling playing," Shadow Piccolo stated

"Urg! WHAT THE HELL PICCOLO!" Goku yelled, "THEY GOT THE FIRST POINT YOU DUMB FUC-,"

"-Calm down Goku I can go and win this next point trust me," 17 said trying to calm down Goku

"SHUT UP 17!" Everyone yelled

"Just go," Goku said

"Here Goku eat a snickers," Chichi said

"Sure," Goku said now suddenly happy

"You're up 17," Shadow Goku said

"It'll be a piece of cake," Shadow 17 said

Both 17s came forth

"Wow that Shadow 17 is hot too," Bulma said

"Pipe down bitch," Vegeta said

The song began

 _Don't stop don't stop we're in luck now don't stop there's so much to be found_

17 began to dance his first move was hitting the quan, while the Shadow 17 was twirling and jumping like he was on dancing with the stars

 _We can't find paradise all we have to do is go go_

Shadow 17 was dabbing perfectly on the 'go go' part, while 17 was hair flipping

 _Free your soul, Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy)_

 _Foes all around but I will go fearless and free_

 _I'll give you strength you give me love that's how we'll live (That's how we'll live)_

17 at first looked to have the upper hand but then Shadow 17 started break dancing

 _My courage won't fade if you're with me my enemies will never win_

 _We will fight for love and glory_

Shadow 17 started fight dancing, basically doing all the moves to the opening which 17 couldn't compete with so he tried coming up with his own moves

"Come on 17!" Bulma and Piccolo yelled, they both looked at each other

"He's my best friend," Piccolo said

"So, he's my friend too," Bulma replied

"More like friends with benefits," 18 retorted

 _We will live to tell the story there is nothing we can't live through nothing ever dies we will rise again_

 _Don't stop don't stop we're in luck now don't stop keep your spirits bound_

17 began twirling his arms in a circular motion

 _And ride upon the winds all we have to do is go_

17 jumped in the air

 _Don't stop don't stop we're in luck now don't stop there's so much to be found_

 _We can't find paradise all we have to do is go go free your soul, DRAGON SOOOUULL!_

"DRAGON SOOOUULL!" 17 repeated as he landed in a splits position, "AH! I ripped my pants," he added," And I think I'm stuck,"

While Shadow 17 ended with his guns crossed his arms on his chest, "Pathetic," he said to 17

"Calm down Goku I can go and win this next point trust me!" Goku repeated angrily, "win my ass,"

"Chichi give Goku another snicker's it's about time that we actually win a point," 18 said as she stepped up

"Here Goku," Chichi said as she handed Goku another snickers

"Koolio," Goku said as he ate the snickers

"You're up 18," Shadow 17 said as he walked backed to the rest of the gang

"You got it bro!" Shadow 18 said as she skipped toward 18

"Spin a track DJ," 18 said, and with that the song began

 _(Kingdom hearts 0.2 birth by sleep a fragment passage opening begins to play)_

 _When you walk away you don't hear me say please oh baby don't go_

18 began to dance very gracefully and elegant like she had done this before

 _Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight it hard to let it go (Let's go!)_

 _You're giving me too many things_

 _Lately you're all I need, all alone, you smiled at me and said_

"Wow 18 is an amazing dancer she's gonna actually win us a point," Vegeta stated

"Whatever," Bulma spat

"Jealous," Chichi said

"Like you could talk your jealous of the Shadow Chichi," Bulma replied

"Meh," Chichi responded

 _The daily things, that keep us all busy are confusing me_

 _That's when you came to me and said: don't give me wrong or nothing I love but does that mean I have to meet your father when are older you'll understand what I meant when I said no I don't think life is quite that simple_

 _When you walk away you don't hear me say please oh baby don't go, simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight it's hard to let it go_

 _Hold me whatever lies beyond this morning is a little bit unknown, Regardless of warning the future doesn't scare me at all_

"Wow that Shadow 18 can't compete," Vegeta said

"OK stop praising 18 now Vegeta," Bulma said annoyed

18 continued to dance beautifully with sass

 _Nothings like before_

The shadow 18 fell making 18 the victor, 18 ended off with a graceful dab

"YEAH! GO 18! FINALLY SOMEONE GAVE US A POINT!" Goku cheered

"I think I'll go next," Chichi stated

"Huh?" Goku asked confused

Chichi began making her way towards the dance area, and so did the Shadow Chichi

"Chichi if you don't win I'll break up with you!" Goku called out for motivation

"Let's do this thing!" Chichi yelled, "I will not lose Goku!"

 _Let's get down to business to defeat the Huns (Huh)_

"Oh you're going down slut me, although I do see why my Goku likes you, you are a prettier me but I ain't gonna lose," Chichi said as she was dancing

 _Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons? You're the saddest bunch I ever met but you can bet before we're through, Mister, I'll make a man out of you_

 _Tranquil as a forest but on fire within, once you find your center you are sure to win_

 _You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot and you haven't got a clue somehow I'll make a man out of you_

 _I'm never gonna catch my breath, say goodbye to those who knew, boy was I a fool in school for cutting gym, this guy's got'em scared to death, hope he doesn't see right through me_

"Damn Chichi is actually doing great I thought she lose and I could have the other Chichi," Goku thought out loud

"Really Kakarrot," Vegeta said

"Well at least it's still a Chichi and, not other people like Bulma," Goku replied

"True," Vegeta said

Chichi was fight dancing might not have been great like 18's dance but it was ok..

 _Now I really wish that I knew how to swim, be a man, we must swift as coursing river(Be a man)With all the force of a great typhoon (be a man) with all the strength of a raging fire mysterious as the dark side of THE MOON!_

"THE MOON!" Chichi sang along with a finishing punch towards the Shadow Chichi's face

"Oh my gosh Chichi are you ok my love," Goku called

"Of course silly," Chichi smiled as she spoke

"Yeah, of course I was talking to you and not the Shadow Chichi," Goku replied as he scratched the back of his head nervously

Shadow Chichi walked of rubbing her cheek, "Sorry Goku but she caught me off guard,"

"Whatever it's fine were tied now but not for long… BULMA get over there and dance like your life depends on it cause it does!" Shadow Goku threatened

"Well your up Bulma," Goku said

"Since Vegeta did it for Monica, I'm doing it for-," Bulma began

"I swear if you say 17-," Vegeta interrupted

"-NO KURAMA!" Bulma yelled as she walked up to the dance floor

"May the best Bulma win," Shadow Bulma said as she held her hand out for a hand shake

"I plan on it," Bulma stated not shaking Shadow Bulma's hand

 _Mirror, mirror, mirror on the wall_

Bulma began dancing like Garnet during the fusion dance

 _Tellin' those lies pointing out your flaws, that isn't who you are, that isn't who you are_

 _It might be hard to hear but let me tell you dear, if you could see what I could see, I know you would believe that isn't who are, so when it's late you're wide awake too much to take_

"Bulma is actually doing great," 17 said

"Flirt!" 18 yelled

"Am not, Mr. Electric send this girl to the principal's office and get her EXPELLED!" 17 replied

"I hate Shark boy and lava girl," Vegeta said

 _Don't you dare forget that in the pain you can be brave hear me say: I see you dressed in white every wrong made right I see you rose in bloom at the sight of you, oh so Priceless!_

Bulma ended with Kurama's ROSE WHIP which the Shadow Bulma couldn't compete with, making Bulma the victor

"WHAT THE HELL BULMA!" Shadow Goku raged and slapped Shadow Bulma (like a drunk Mexican husband that beats their wife) across the face sending her to the other side of the gym

"DDAAMMNN!" Everyone yelled

"When you want something done right you gotta do it yourself," Shadow Goku stated as he walked towards the dance floor

"I don't think I could have done it without KURAMA!" Bulma declared

"Shut up!" Vegeta screamed

"That Shadow Goku is really H-O-T like why have I never noticed this," Chichi stated

"Well I guess I'm up now, wish me luck," Goku said not hearing Chichi's comment as he walked towards his shadow

Shadow Goku threw off his leather jacket to Shadow Chichi, cracked his knuckles along with popping his neck

"Damn he's intimidating," Goku thought and then the song played

 _Reality could put you through a test from time to time very much like a power from above_

Shadow Goku powered up to his maximum and began dancing

 _All day(all day )All night(all night) sometimes it makes you sick to the bone but you never give up the fight you're the one you showed me how to see the light oh yeah! Alright!_

Shadow Goku was dancing amazing! And each move that topped Goku's actually caused pain

 _The sun is ready to shine on, be brave and give me, give me power, power, power you got to let it awake and no matter what you get right up where you stopped dead in the ground, that's why you're running, running, running trying to live up to your dream_

Shadow Goku twisted and lifted his leg in the air, causing Goku to have a punch to the gut, spilling out blood from his mouth

"Ahh!" Goku cried in pain

"Oh my gosh!" Everyone yelled

Shadow Goku smiled and continued to dance

 _I see you dashing through the wind just like a HERO!_

"Oh no Goku he's getting beat up even through the Shadow Goku isn't hitting him," Chichi said

"Looks like the fox got in the house hen," 17 said

"Shut up 17! Plus that made no sense," Vegeta stated

Goku on the other hand was lying on the dance floor all beat up and unconscious

"Well I won now we're tied," Shadow Goku said

"Great job babe," Shadow Chichi said

"Thanks but now it's up to Vegeta, " Shadow Goku said, "You better not screw this up!"

"Yes sir, Kakarrot sir," Shadow Vegeta said

"Just get your ass on that dance floor," Shadow Goku said

Both Vegeta's on the dance floor staring at each neither blinking

"Play the song already," Bulma called

"Sorry I can't lift Goku by myself someone help me carry him off the dance floor," Chichi complained as she dragged Goku's body

"I'll help,"17 said and as he said that Goku woke up, "Ugh, where's my senzu bean," Goku spoke

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled and Vegeta turned, "Be careful, and Chichi do you have the bean or naw?" He added. Vegeta turned back to look at his shadow," Let's begin."

 _Yotei chouwa wo kechirasu noizu iru youni katto niramu gankou_

"Looks like we're going Japanese," Vegeta stated as he began dancing and since his background in Cheer and gymnastics it paid off allowing Vegeta to be a great dancer like 18

 _Shinobikonda gareeji de yumemiteta ano koro to kawaranu haato, sou kyou to onaji ashita nante konee ze ore binkan ni bakusou utau shinzou kanaderu biito ikiteiru tashikana Akashi wo_

"Wow Vegeta is doing great," Piccolo said

"C'mon Vegeta BEAT THAT STUPID ASSHOLE AND WIN!" Shadow Goku yelled

 _Te ni shite ha ushinatte te ni shite ha ushinatte, utsurou toki no naka de hito shirezu namida shita yoru mo, subete ha koko ni atte subete g atada jibun de, Sousa nada ikeru hazu daro_

Each Vegeta was dancing their hearts out as the song continued, the battle was fierce both Vegeta's sweating neither wanting to give up. The song reached the ending

… _Kurikaesu mainchi no kouha ni nomaretemo mada yume kara samenu oretachi ha koko ni iru itsumo kikoetekuru nakamatachi no koe ga kodoku wo furiharau youni machi no kaze no naka_

 _Tada iku shikanai sa shinijita ikizama wo aa, riyuu nantenai sa furueru tamashii yo aa_

RA! Both Vegeta's ended their dance with a perfect dab, everyone gather to see cause the battle was so tense it and fast it caused smoke in the air but once it cleared they examined

"It's a tie!" Everyone stated

"No! look closer Shadow Vegeta's dab ," 17 continued as he pulled out a ruler, "shadow Vegeta's foot is only half way on the arena so he's out of bounds

"HEY WE NEVER ESTABLISHED THAT!" Shadow Goku raged and with that Shadow Vegeta couldn't hold the perfect dab forever so he dropped his arms and then felt a right hook to his face, and with that Shadow Goku became FURIOUS, "FUCK IT ALL!"

Shadow Goku walked to the fallen Shadow Vegeta and beat the shit out of him, then he kicked his body to Shadow Bulma, "LET'S GO!" he ordered his gang," This isn't the last time you'll see us," he added as he and the rest of the gang disappeared.

"WE WON!" Everyone cheered

"Thanks to me," Vegeta stated

The gang then dumped Gatorade on Vegeta

"Ah!" Vegeta screamed since the Gatorade smelled like pee instead of the yellow one( Lemon- lime?), "What is this cause its not Gatorade ," He said

"Whoa! Sorry I didn't think anyone was gonna drink out that and I really had to pee," A voice called

"Who are you?" They all asked

"The names Yosuke, and Yu and I are here to help you fight your shadows or your inner self to unlock your Persona," Yosuke concluded

"Hey I think you're in the wrong time line bud," Vegeta said

"Well isn't this what this time called?" Yosuke asked

"AAHH!," They laughed as they pointed to each other

"Well I guess your right, let's roll Yu," Yosuke said and with that they left, then someone else spoke

"Are you coming along Goku?" Shenron asked the gang turned to face Shenron

"What are you doing here Shenron? No one gathered the dragon balls," Goku said,

"Well you see I thought we were following GT's story line which is after you defeat the shadow dragons well mainly after you defeat Omega Shenron with the universal sprit bomb I come out with being summon and tell you why the shadow dragons ever had to appear and then you hop on me you talk to Vegeta for the last time and tell everyone good bye, then you go see some old friends then the last episode of GT ends with Goku jr which is you great great grandson going against Vegeta jr they both can go super sayian and start fighting like you and Vegeta but you don't know who would win?." Shenron explained

"I THINK VEGETA JR WOULD WIN BECAUSE HE IS JUST LIKE VEGETA THEY ARE BOTH SO CUTE!" Ally screams but everyone ignores her and continue to talk to Shenron

"No I'm not gonna ride on you and really that is so stupid they are barely sayians how can they go super sayians but no if anything , Chichi already rides my Shenron if you know what I mean, a wink, wink,"

"Gross!" Everyone said including Shenron but excluding Chichi, and with that Shenron left

"I smell like urine now," Vegeta stated

"HAHAHA!" Everyone laughed, "but that's really disgusting,"

 **Goku's YouTube video:**

 **Well HEY GUYS! Turns out we won and I didn't die if you want to see the fight just go to World Star! And see the fight yourself if you didn't come to see it in person. Sadly the Shadow Chichi left since regular Chichi beat her, breaks my heart every time thinking about it. Anyways tune in next time on The Wrong Timeline: The note where everyone falls in love with me jk everyone already loves me (Song 'Everybody Loves Me' By OneRepublic plays in background) so let's get this video to 1,000 likes in 30 minutes I know we can do it so yeah hit that like button and Subscribe scrubs. Don't miss it!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Note

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, and Full house. We also don't own Kevin Minion or Cindy Lou Who all rights go to Disciple Me and The Grinch who stole Christmas!**

The Wrong Timeline chapter 9: The Note

"Well last time on the wrong time line me and my gang came together and fought ourselves, but now we were all fighting each other it all started when…" Goku said

 **Love was in the air and no it's was not Valentine's day, love was just in the air and of course its high school its normal to have a crush and want to write them a love letter. Let's go to our favorite gang.**

"I am hungry!" Goku whined

"School hasn't started and I only give you food when school starts since me and you have the same classes except one. So how about we just go to the cafeteria they have free breakfast thanks to Michele Obama!" Chichi said happily

"How do you have the exact classes with me except one?" Goku asked

"No reason." Chichi said

"Cheapcheap I think Michele Obama was thinking of kids like you that can't afford any nice things or food so she wanted to at least provide you with the most important meal of the day for free!" Vegeta said

"I don't care if you make fun of me just because I am poor if someone gives me free money or food I will thank them and take it because it a hard life for me." Chichi explained

"You act like your life is so hard." Vegeta said

"Because it is" Chichi said sticking her tongue

"What about me or kids in Africa that want food but can't have it? So Chichi you have not right to complain." Goku said

"Don't be those kids." Vegeta said

"Let's just go get breakfast." Chichi said annoyed

 **No, no that was not the gang I was talking about Krillin's gang. So at the very back of the school were Cindy Lou Who, Kevin Minion, and Krillin all playing Goldfish waiting for school to start.**

"Thanks Kevin for bringing donut's for us." Krillin said

"Who." Cindy thank Kevin

"Banana." Kevin said

"So Kevin me and Cindy were wondering if you like someone at are school?" Krillin asked

"Banana." Kevin said

"Who." Cindy said

"Cindy is right Kevin everyone has a crush for example I like 18 and Cindy likes Piccolo." Krillin explained

"Who." Cindy said blushing

"Banana banana banana." Kevin said

"You like who?!" Krillin screamed in shocked

"Who?!" Cindy also said in shock

"Who who who." Cindy said

"Cindy is right again do you know who her boyfriend is?" Krillin said

"Banana." Kevin said sadly

"Who who who who." Cindy explained

"That's a great idea you should right a love letter to-" Krillin was trying to explained before he was interrupted by the bell for first period, "Well we better pack up and go to first period Kevin you can write you love letter since and Mr. Riku have been gone something about looking for Sora but anyways let's get going."

"Banana." Kevin said

"Who." Cindy said

 **In the comer of the class while our really main characters were talking to each other about who knows what Kevin was busy pouring his heart out into the love letter he planned on giving to his crush. Kevin began writing his letter with an ink feather pen since he thought it would be nice if he wrote with a ink feather pen then typing it since he has very nice handwriting.**

 **Kevin Minions Love letter**

I loved you secretly for a long time when I see you at school my heart burns with passion

I can't live without your love

Sincerely,

Hot for you

 **RRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG**

 **Without Kevin noticing that his love letter had fallen on the floor he just left running to catch up with his crush.**

"What's this?" 17 asked picking up the love letter not reading but just shoving the paper in his project folder and running off to his next class hoping not to be late. While running sonic fast he saw Chichi walking "Just who I was looking for." 17 thought to himself.

"Hey Chichi! Here is our project and I put something special just for you." 17 said winking and giving her the folder that had their project and running to his next class.

"Thanks 17!" Chichi said glad that she got 17 as her partner since he did all the work.

"I wonder what he meant I guess I will look and make sure that he did the project cause if not I am going to be mad and he is going to be having a knuckle sandwich for lunch. Ok that sounded like something 17 would say anyways. Let's see what it is." Chichi thought to herself

"My heart burns with passion?! OMG I well I already knew that 17 liked me, but if Goku finds this letter and found out that 17 was the one that gave me this then he would kill 17, but hey at least two boys would be fighting over me. Oh Chichi you are just so beautiful now every boy loves me. And now I sound like when I was in Dragon Ball and thought Yamcha loved me and Goku but Goku does love HE BETTER! Because in the end we are going to get married." Chichi rambled to herself

"Ok class now who is this man? Anyone?" The teacher asked

 **RRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGG**

"Oh man I better act like 17 never gave me this letter and I am going to have to hide it from him all day since I have all the same classes with him except one now I really wish that I didn't have all the same classes as him. Michele Obama please help me." Chichi thought to herself while hiding the letter into her book knowing that Goku would never open a book and hurrying off to her next class.

"Oh man the one minute bell I better really hurry up Goku didn't even wait on me now I am probably going to be late." Chichi said

BANG!

"OWW WATCH IT!" Chichi said

"Really I am right here no need to scream." Piccolo said

 **RRRRRIIIINNNNNNNGGGG**

"Oh great now we have to get a tardy I have never been late to a class until now thanks a lot Piccolo!" Chichi whined " Oh and by the way here is Bulma's homework that you wanted to copy she said you have to pay her triple the original amount, and I put in something that I meaning to talk to you about for the longest." Chichi said handing over Bulma's homework not knowing when she bumped into Piccolo the letter in her book fell out and when she was trying to put the letter back in somewhere she accidently put the letter in with Bulma's homework and giving it to Piccolo.

"Hey you two you both are late so get a tardy!" The AP Beerus said

"Beerus they seem to be skipping class shouldn't you bring them to your office for a punishment." Whis said

"I really am to lazy to do that I rather go take a nap and plus The King of All is bring Chick-fil-a for the staff." Beerus said

 **With that Beerus and Whis left and Chichi as well to go get a tardy from the office, but Piccolo he thought why would he go get a tardy he might as well skip class and copy off Bulma's homework.**

"Ok let's see… what is this?" Piccolo said while seeing a letter fall out of Bulma's homework that Chichi gave him "Hot for you?!" Piccolo said disgusted by the thought that Chichi liked him "No she can't like you, but remember she did say she put something in here that she been meaning to talk to me about I guess she didn't want the others more importantly Goku to find out that she likes me.?" Piccolo thought to himself

"I knew my antennas were on fleek!" Piccolo said while putting his hands on his antennas and pushing them back. Before Piccolo go think it was already time for the next period he needed a place to hide the letter that Chichi gave him that way it could be their little secret that she liked him. The bell rung for third period and Piccolo had no time to think since he saw Bulma was just coming out of class walking towards his direction. Without thinking Piccolo shoved the letter into Bulma's homework.

"Hey Piccolo where is my homework and remember you owe me triple the amount for me letting you copy my homework!?" Bulma asked

"Uh..what?" Piccolo asked after Bulma snapped him out of his train of thought.

"Chichi should have reminded you when she gave you my homework now hand it over!" Bulma said while putting on a glove so Piccolo didn't have to touch her and he smelled like smoke and Bulma didn't want her hands smelling like that.

"Uhh Chichi why are you mentioning her I mean I don't know anything…..like why are you asking me?! It's not like she likes me or anything?!" Piccolo said clearing trying to hide that Chichi gave him that letter.

"Whatever and gross I mean sure Chichi is not on my level of hotness but she wouldn't be that desperate and plus she is dating Goku. Well mainly she forced him to be her boyfriend and I was going to flirt with Goku well I still do but more you know. Well you know what I am talking about?!" Bulma explained.

"Uhhh?" Piccolo said

"Never mind hand over my homework I am going to be late gosh!" Bulma screamed

"Ok here!" Piccolo said handing over Bulma's homework not knowing it hold the love letter. "And I put something in there that might change your life for the better." Piccolo said while running off to his next class.

 **In Bardock's Class (3** **rd** **period)**

"Well pinheads shut up and let me watch this weird show called 'Sailor Moon' that KV or King Vegeta recommended." Bardock explained

"WHO YOU CALLING A PINHEAD!" Patrick yelled as he started going super sayian

"Hey Kakarrot! Bardock yelled which caused Goku to wake up from the dream he just had, "If you're gonna sleep don't snore so loudly,"

"Huh? That was a dream, so you're not watching Sailor Moon and Patrick isn't a super sayian?" Goku questioned

"What the hell goes on in that brain of yours?" Bardock said

"I don't know," Goku simply stated

"That was a rhetorical question," Bardock said, "because first off you have no brain," he ended and resumed watching KUWK

Bulma on the other hand was looking at her homework, "Let's see what that dumb nigga meant with the 'changing my life for the better' talk," Bulma said to herself and then the note fell out, "I guess is this is it," she then read the note "Hell naw! I guess being this hot is a blessing and a curse," Bulma said

"Hey Bulma!" Goku yelled as he approached her desk she then panicked and shoved the note back in her homework

"What do you want Goku?" Bulma asked

"Can I copy your homework for Pre-Cal now?" Goku asked

"Oh yeah sure," Bulma said as she handed him her homework, "Oh and by the way there's something in there that will explain everything," She said with a smile

"Ok, whatever," Goku replied he then put the homework in his backpack and got on his phone

 **RRRIIIINNNGGG!**

"Oh carp I forgot to copy the homework maybe I can turn in Bulma's and just put my name on it," Goku thought to himself and he pulled out Bulma's homework and then noticed the note and read it '…I can't live without your love' "I knew Bulma liked me, man Chichi is gonna kill Bulma if she finds out that she gave me this love note," Goku continued to think until 18 approached him

"Goku!" 18 called, "Bulma told me you have her homework, I need to copy it though so hand it over please," She stated as she walked up to him in the hall. Goku was startled and put the note with the homework once more

"Uh sure here," He said as he gave her the homework, "Oh by the way 18 I hope you'll understand what's inside," With that Goku dashed to class

"Huh?" 18 stood confused then looked at the homework there was another paper she grabbed it, "What do we have here," She asked herself and read the note "burns with passion?! Goku loves me!" 18 yelled in an empty hallway

"Hey you girl get to class!" Champa yelled and 18 went to class

"Champa you should go and give her detention class started 15 minutes ago," Vados said

"But she's so far away," Champa whined

"This is why you're so unhealthy," Vados stated

"Grrr! Shut up Vados you always bring my weight into this!" Champa yelled

18 began walking into her class ignoring the teacher who was asking where her tardy slip was and an explanation for being so late to class. 18 just took her seat trying to prosper what to do about the Goku problem.

"I knew he liked me! I mean like hello blonde and blue eyes, but Chichi would kill him that's probably why he gave me the letter in secret." 18 thought to herself. "I always said that I am the prettiest in the group! And Goku defiantly agrees with me. I mean sure I don't like him because I don't find him attractive and this is not a 18XGoku fic. Who should I confront first Goku or Chichi?!" 18 said talking to a random camera.

 **The school day went on everyone tried acting the same when all they really thought about was why each of their group members gave them a love letter. The only one that was not aware of what was going on with the gang is Vegeta because no one has giving him the letter. 18 still had the letter and kept thinking what to do same with the rest of the gang!**

 **The end of the day**

"18 I need Bulma's homework I don't know why she didn't give me her homework first but anyways can I see?!" Vegeta asked stopping 18 in the middle of the hallway

"Oh yeah here and there's something important in there you need to check out." 18 said handing over Bulma's homework to Vegeta

"Ok thanks and by the way Bulma is moving the time for her picnic right after school instead of 5:30." Vegeta said before walking off to his last class of the day

"Ok." 18 stated running off to her next class

As Vegeta tried to hurry up and copy Bulma's homework since he was in his Pre Cal class and the teacher was literally taking up the homework he saw something fall out of Bulma's homework

"Alright class, pass about your homework to the front of your row." Mr. Donnie asked his students and as soon as he came up to collect Vegeta's rows homework Vegeta just finished and he turned in Bulma's as well that way she wouldn't yell at him.

"Finish just in the nick of time." Vegeta said passing up his paper and Bulma's

"Can I see your homework?" Asked Holly

"HERE I HAVE BEEN HANDING IT TOWARD YOU THIS WHOLE TIME IDIOT!" Vegeta yelled at Holly

"Well someone is on their period." Holly sated

"I am a guy." Vegeta said

"Here Mr. Donnie this is our homework!" Holly said ignoring Vegeta's comment and just taking his homework

"Well let's see what this letter says." Vegeta said to himself grabbing the letter that had fallen from Bulma's homework

"Ok." Holly said

"I was not talking to you!" Vegeta shot back

"Well you said 'LET'S' so as in WE like more than one person." Holly said

"Shut up and let me read the letter." Vegeta said

"I can erase you from this story." Holly said

"But you won't." Vegeta said

 **Holly and Vegeta stared at each other for two minutes straight without blinking until**

"Wait where is my pencil?!" Holly randomly asked breaking the stare

"I don't know and I don't care?!" Vegeta said

"Anyways let ME read this letter." Vegeta said starting to read the letter "I LOVED YOU SECRETLY FOR A LONG TIME?!" Vegeta said to himself "Wait who is the one that wrote me this it wouldn't be Bulma I mean sure this is her homework but she wouldn't say that stuff to me I mean I know she likes me but I DON'T LIKE PANCAKES AND ME AND BULMA AREN'T A LOVELY DOVEY COUPLE THAT MOST PEOPLE THINK WE ARE LIKE WATCH DRAGON BALL Z! But anyways so that must mean that 18 IS IN LOVE WITH ME! Well she did say that there's something important in here that I need to check out." Vegeta said to himself "I knew I mean I am the hottest in the group and she is not ugly but I don't like her that way, and if Bulma found out… wait what would the woman do?!" Vegeta started asking himself he then gave the student the student next to him the note," hold on to this for me, please,"

"Ok, sure but when do you want me to give it back to you," The student asked

"Urameshi! Just hold the dang paper it's not rocket science," his friend said

"Shut up Kurwabara! Before I spirit gun your ass into next week," The student known as Urameshi said

 **RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG (School is over)**

 **The gang met up by the parking area of the school**

"Looks like we're all here," Goku said, "So are we gonna drive there or are we gonna fly?"

"Maybe we can fly," 18 said

"Great, of course 18 would say that because she knows Bulma can't fly and she's gonna try and flirt with me," Vegeta thought to himself

"I agree with 18," 17 said, "but since Chichi can't fly I can drive her,"

"Of course 17 wants to be alone with me," Chichi thought to herself, "No, it's fine I use nimbus," She stated

 **With that everyone began to fly to Capsule Co. Bulma using her plane helicopter thing, Chichi on Nimbus and everyone else flying**

"Man 18 is right behind me, she did it on purpose to stare at my backside," Vegeta thought

"Hey 18, since I was ahead of all you guys, so I thought I'd slow down and go the same pace as you," Goku said to 18

"Oh gosh, Goku is flirting with me like he ain't that attractive and then what would Chichi do, she may be a human but she's crazy," 18 thought as she ignored Goku

 **The gang arrived at Capsule Co. backyard where the picnic was being held**

"Well thank you all for coming come, come grab a seat," Bulma said as she pointed to the picnic table

 **The gang walked to the table and tried to grab a seat at the rectangular table Bulma on the end Chichi on her left, Goku on the right, 18 beside Goku, 17 beside Chichi, Vegeta beside 18, and Piccolo beside 17**

"Of Course 17 would want to sit by me," Chichi thought to herself as she sat next to 17

"Man Goku can't be more obvious that he wants all this 18 stuff," 18 thought to herself as Goku sat by her

"When would she stop trying to flirt with me," Vegeta thought to himself as he was the sat person to be seated by 18

"Well now that we're all seated," Bulma began, *Clap, clap* "Servants bring the food, NOW!", "Anyways as we wait today I saw KURAMA and can I say that he is just the reason I live, seeing his gorgeous red soft hair, beautiful sparking green eyes like the angle the sun was hitting his face was…...," Bulma ranted

"Geez why is she rambling, I gosh I can see 18 staring at me from the corner of my eye like uh excuse you it's rude to stare I know I'm so hot, now that I think about it I'm the hottest person Bulma is lucky to have me," Vegeta thought as Bulma continued to ramble

"It's a good thing I sat by 17 that way Chichi wouldn't try to flirt with me and have Goku get jealous, like I knew one of the girls was bound to like me I thought it'd be 18 though, but hey I know I'm fresh and clean," Piccolo thought to himself as he danced a little

Goku's hand got stuck in the tree sap that was on the bench

"Oh no Goku is trying to hold my hand," 18 said to her- self as she pulled her hand away

"Oh no my hand's stuck on some tree sap and I should have known that Bulma would sit close to me and she's probably gonna try to hit on me, But I mean who wouldn't I'm hot Chichi is lucky to have me," Goku thought as Bulma is still rambling about Kurama

Since Piccolo was dancing 17 moved closer to Chichi

"Oh man, 17 is gonna try to kiss me, I knew I was so beautiful Goku is lucky to have a beautiful girlfriend like me, wait so their gonna fight over me, yay! I want to see a good fight that's bloody too, oh my!" Chichi thought to herself and kinda questioned her sanity

"It's a good thing I can ramble on and on about Kurama, gross Piccolo is in love with me like eww one con about being this hot is nasty, stupid, and ugly niggas like him fall for me, damn Cane- I mean Vegeta is lucky to have me," Bulma thought as she continued to ramble

"I want a hotdog- Ugh! I sound like my 10 year old self," 17 said

"Hey kid with the spikey black hair!" Yusuke Urameshi called

"Yes," both Goku and Vegeta replied

"The shorter one," Yusuke said as he approached the gang

"Yes," Vegeta replied clearly triggered

"Here's the note I got to go back to demon world and fight in the Dark tournament," Yusuke explained

"Right 18 since we're all here care to explain why *Vegeta took the note from Yusuke * you wrote this LOVE NOTE! FOR ME!" Vegeta yelled

"Well later," Yusuke said as he left, "Wait where's Kurama? KURAMA WHERE YOU AT!"

"Help me!" A scared Kurama yelled

"Ugh, What the hell! That bitch is crazy!" Yusuke yelled as he ripped Bulma's hands off Kurama

"Anyways! Umm… Bulma 18 loves me," Vegeta raged

"What no that's the letter Goku wrote to me!"18 yelled

"BULMA!" Vegeta yelled

"Damn he got away," Bulma cursed, "Ugh, Able- I mean Vegeta what's wrong?"

"Grrr, Whatever," Vegeta stated angrily

"GOKUWOULD NEVER, NOT IF I'M STILL HIS GIRLFRIEND AND HE'S ALWAYS GONNA BE MINE!" Chichi screamed

"I didn't write you that letter Bulma gave that letter to me," Goku defended

"BULMA! GRRR I'LL KILL YOU," Chichi threatened

"No Goku is cute and all-,"

"What!? Wait you know what screw it I just accept that she's a HOE!" Vegeta said

"As I was saying he's cute but that's the letter Piccolo gave to me," Bulma said in disgust, "Vegeta get jealous,"

"Why that's no completion," Vegeta said

"What I don't like you, but Chichi likes me she gave that letter, and Vegeta you rude," Piccolo stated

"CHICHI! You just downgraded hard! Like you had all this and you chose Piccolo! You got stones in your head," Goku said

"HELL NO!" Chichi yelled, "That's the note 17 gave me! Get that bitch Goku! FIGHT TO THE DEATH!"

"Calm down Chichi," Goku said as he tried to calm Chichi down

"What no I didn't, and if I did I didn't mean to I just found it," 17 explained, "and do you guys smell something?"

"Excuse me," A voice called

"Eww," Everyone replied, "What is it Krillin?" since everyone knew who the stench belonged to

"Banana, banana banana banana!" Kevin minion yelled

"?..." The gang stood confused

"He said you guys are thiefers, you stole his love note to his crush," Krillin translated and explained

"Nannnnniii!" Everyone except Bulma said

Kevin minion came and took the note from 17 and walked to his crush

"Banana," Kevin minion said as he handed the note to Chichi and began to blush

"CHICHI!" Everyone screamed in horror

"Me?" Chichi questioned

"Banana, banana banana?" Kevin asked

"Huh?" Chichi stood confused

"He asked if you would be his girlfriend," Krillin said

"What! No I'm gonna be with Goku forever and I don't like you," Chichi turned down Kevin

"Well this was interesting," Goku said as he stretched, then his stomach growled, "Can we eat now?"

 **With that the gang gathered around the table and enjoyed the picnic**

 **Goku's YouTube video**

 **Hey guys it's me Goku and as you just read everyone fell deeply in love with me JUST THE GIRLS BECAUSE like no HOMO, no but anyways after figuring out that Kevin was the one responsible for the letter, we ate. Now you are probably thinking yeah I know this Goku we just read it but what the authors left out was that no one helped me get my hand off the bench! Stupid tree sap! It took forever until like most of everyone left I had to awkwardly ask Bulma's mom but she stared at me and left LIKE HOW RUDE! Then I asked Bulma but she said she was busy and left inside her house! But thankful Vegeta hadn't left so I told Vegeta about my hand and he got me free! Best friend goals or naw! We'll tell me on the comments below a story when your best friend saved you! Until next Time AND don't forget to read the next chapter of The Wrong Timeline chapter 10: Future Trunks?! And guys I really recommend that you don't miss this chapter because you will get to find out who is the baby daddy of Bulma's child is it Cane, Able, Liam Nelson, or other older guys because I heard that Bulma is really old and she made a wish on the Dragon Balls or something like that but anyways find out who is the baby daddy on the next chapter (and possibly Bulma's actual age?) SEE YA! Goku out! (drops the mic)**


	10. Chapter 10: Future Trunks!

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, Dragon ball gt, and Dragon ball Super. We also do not own the show Wild Kratts on PBS kids (we only watch it) and do not own an ice-cream magic (sadly** **)**

Th **e** Wrong Timeline chapter 10: Future Trunks!?

Well now that we got the whole love note thing situated my crew and I were chillin' like billin's until something happened, and it began in the morning," Goku spoke

 **In Bardock's Classroom**

"Shibuya! Shibuya! Shibuya roll call," Goku and the gang sang

"My name is Goku," Goku sang while everyone clapped

"Yeah!" They sang as they continued to clap

"I like food," He said

"Yeah!" They sang again

"And I'm the Strongest Sayian ever lived!" He cried

"Shibuya! Shibuya! Shibuya roll call," Everyone continued to sing

"My name is 17," 17 sang

"Yeah! Shibuya! Shibuya! Shibuya roll call," The gang sang as they knew they didn't let 17 finish

"My name is 18," 18 stepped up and sang

"Yeah!" the rest yelled

"I'm the prettiest," she stated

"Yeah!" Everyone except Chichi and Bulma

"And my favorite color is Blue!" 18 sang

"Shibuya! Shibuya! Shibuya roll call," The gang continued to sing

"My name is Chichi," Chichi sang

"Yeah!" The rest sang

"I like to cook," She added

"Yeah!" They cried

"And I LOVE S-A-U-S-A-G- E, SAUSAGE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs and the song 'Turn down for what' began to play as Chichi began to crazily dance like no one was watching even though all eyes were on her

"Yeah!" The gang yelled

"Okay! Chichi I know you love sausage and all but chill," Goku laughed and the gang continued to sing "Shibuya! Shibuya! Shibuya roll call,"

"My name is Picco-"

"Shibuya! Shibuya! Shibuya roll call," The Goku gang sang as they purposely skipped Piccolo

"Y'all petty," He commented

"C'mon Vegeta introduce yourself," Goku said

"Kakarrot I'm not you guy's is first period get out of my class so my real 1st period can began," Bardock explained, "Plus 1st period started 10 minutes ago,"

"Dad just be glad we're in a class and not skipping school," Goku said

"Well you're skipping 1st period," Bardock said

"But we're in a classroom, this is an improvement from the hallways," Goku stated, "Anyways, Vegeta you go,"

"Shibuya! Shibuya! Shibuya roll call," The gang started their song again

"I'll pass," Vegeta said

"I'll go then," Bulma said, "My name is Bulma,"

"Yeah!" They sang

"And I'm actually the prettiest," She said

"No! Shibuya! Shibuya! Shibuya roll call," They sang

"Whatever," Bulma said as she rolled her eyes

"FFFAATTTTHHHHEEEERRRR!" A voice cried in the distance

"What the hell!" Everyone questioned

 **Then all of the sudden a time machine came bursting through the school crashing and digging into the floor and for some reason stopped in Bardock's classroom. Smoked with the air**

*Cough, Cough* everyone coughed

"ALIENS ARE REAL YOU OWE ME 100 ZENI KEVIN!" Krillin yelled

"Banana!" Kevin minion said

 **The students all began surrounding the space ship thing/ time machine and then a person jumped out**

"Whoa! What a rare life creature moment," The Kratt bros from PBS kids 'Wild Kratts' said as they approached the machine

"These animals only come when-," Martin began

"FATHER!" The 'creature' spoke

"Whoa! The creature can speak English," Chris spoke into the camera

"We're gonna be rich! Bet animal planet doesn't have this," The bros spoke in unison

"Hey! Get that camera out of here!" Bardock yelled

The Wild Kratts then left along with their camera crew

"Father! I made it! It's so good to see be able to see your face and your body in person," The 'creature cried.

"Who the heck are you calling father!" Vegeta said

"Well…" The creature began

"Hey! Wait if we're gonna introduce ourselves let's do it properly," Goku said then began to sing, "Shibuya! Shibuya! Shibuya roll call,"

"Huh?" The creature questioned

"Ugh! Say your name and two things about yourself," Goku explained

"Oh my I just realized that you're Goku," The creature bowed

"Let's restart," Goku said and the gang began to sing, "Shibuya! Shibuya! Shibuya roll call,"

"My name is Trunks," The Creature known as Trunks said

"Yeah!" They chanted

"I'm from the future, and that lady and that man right there are my parents," He stated as he pointed to Bulma and Vegeta

"Oh…" The gang stopped singing

"WHAT!?" Bulma and Vegeta yelled

"It's true can't you see the resemblance?" Trunks asked

"No, actually I don't see how at least I'm your dad but I do believe Bulma is your mom," Vegeta stated

"Yeah," Everyone else agreed

"Wait you don't believe Vegeta is my dad?" Trunks asked Bulma

"Well new boy Bulma is a hoe, she puts the capital H in hoe," Chichi stated while Bulma smiled feeling proud.

"Don't say that stuff about my mom," Trunks said as he raised his ki a bit

"Hey I'm just stating fact and Bulma agrees," Chichi said not afraid of Trunks since she can't sense ki that much

"Who else would my mom marry," Trunks said

"Hey easy on the 'marry' thing, and Bulma has many friends-," Vegeta began

"Of course she's an amazing woman," Trunks said

"HAHAHAH!" Everyone laughed

"You didn't let me finish she has many friends with benefits," Vegeta concluded, "So anyone of these 'friends' can be your dad,"

"But I'm half sayian," Trunks said

"So," Vegeta said

"Hey I know how we can find out who this kid's dad is," Piccolo said

"I know who my dad is," Trunks said

"Bulma could have lied to you," Vegeta said

"But- I-," Trunks began

"MAURY!" Everyone stated

 **Travel Montage**

"Welcome! On this episode of Maury we have Bulma who is here to prove that Vegeta *Shows an angry scary Vegeta on screen* is the father of 18 year old Trunks, wait how in the world is the child 18 and the father is 17 and the mother is…," Maury said as looked at Bulma

"Never ask a woman that," Bulma said

"But you're not a woman you're highschooler so you're a young lady," Maury said

"Anyways…" Bulma said as she tried to look cute in front of the camera

 **Bulma's Video**

" **Vegeta I don't understand why *sob* you don't want to- to *sob, sob* except that Trunks is your son, I'm a good girlfriend and I- I *sniff, sniff* want us to be a family, how was that," Bulma said not meaning anything she said**

"Ugh they were supposed to edit the last words out," Bulma thought to herself

"Well Bulma why do you think Vegeta doesn't believe that Trunks is y'all's son?" Maury asked

"I wish I knew the answer to that myself Maury," Bulma said

"BOO!" some of the audience booed, while some applauded for her

"Well this is gonna be interesting," 18 said as she sat in the audience

"Now let's hear what Vegeta has to say," Maury said

 **Vegeta's Video**

" **1** **st** **off that b*tch don't know how the f*%! To do anything she's just a piece of s#$% that just wants all the f &*#ing attention, I know that's not my child because I never slept with that nasty W$# % !" Vegeta stated**

"Now please welcome Vegeta everyone," Maury said

 **Boos were coming from the audience and a few cheering and people siding with Vegeta.**

"Oh f*ck y'all!" Vegeta yelled, "If you actually knew her you would boo her instead,"

"Have a seat Vegeta," Maury said

"Hmph," Vegeta said as he sat beside Bulma

"So what seems to be the problem?" Maury asked

"First off I don't understand how the boy claims I'm his dad when he's older than me," Vegeta said

"Well actually Maury its Vegeta's anger problems," Bulma said then she looked into the camera and smiled

"No Maury its Bulma's thoty behavior," Vegeta argued

"It's actually both," 18 said thought to herself, 17 then joined her in the audience and took a seat

"So do you think the kids Vegeta's?" 17 asked his sister

*Yawn* "Meh I don't care if it is or not, doesn't affect me," 18 said as she stretched, "I'm here just to have laugh knowing those two their gonna do something stupid,"

"I think it is but with Bulma you never know," 17 said as he ate popcorn

"Well we'll be back after this break were mutual friends of both Bulma and Vegeta will speak out," Maury said

 **Commercial**

 ***Kid walks into kitchen opens fridge plenty of food* "There's nothing to eat," One kid complained**

" **I want something sweet," Another brat whined**

" **How 'bout ice-cream?!" The announcer exclaimed**

" **Whoa!" The kids cheered as ice-cream appeared in front**

" **Make your ice-cream at home with the new Ice-cream Magic!" The announcer continued, "Buy your homemade ice-cream machine for only 19.99 (plus shipping and handling 12.99)**

"And were back," Maury spoke, "Here's some friends that would like to remain anonymous,"

 **The Anonymous friends**

" **Well Bulma a hoe and so is Vegeta," A deep anonymous friend 1 voice spoke**

" **I agree, the baby is most likely is Bulma's but there's a 30% chance the child is Vegeta's," Anonymous friend 2 said**

" **Wow wait I just realized our voices are cool," Anonymous friend 1 stated, "*Heavy breathing, heavy breathing* I am your father *Heavy breath out* or maybe not, Chi-,"**

" **Don't say my name!" Anonymous friend 2 said**

" **Wow how come your voice is now deeper than mine I just noticed this," Anonymous friend 1 spoke**

" **I don't know, but since my voice is deeper," Friend2 began, "Hello my baby hello my honey," Friend 2 sang**

" **Wow kool!" friend 1 said as he and friend 2 danced in the booth, in which the dancing caused the light to turn on revealing Goku and Chichi**

" **AH!" They screamed and ran out the booth**

"Well that was… Weird but let's see this kid c'mon on out Trunks," Maury said.

Trunks walked in joining Bulma and Vegeta as a picture of him was placed on the screen in the middle of a picture of Bulma on the right and Vegeta on the left.

"Hello Maury," Trunks said as he bowed

"You don't have to bow to everyone, ya know," Bulma said

"Ok mother," Trunks replied

"Momma's boy," Vegeta commented

"Ok so here's everyone," Maury said, "So Vegeta if Trunks is your son would you be there for him and Bulma?"

"He is my father!" Trunks stated

"I don't know," Vegeta answered bluntly

"Have you been giving her child support?" Maury asked

"Hell no! He hasn't I have been supporting me and my son," Bulma answered

"Dafuq! You barely met the kid!" Vegeta yelled

"Whatever, whatever kiss my a*% you STUPID DEAD BEAT, HORRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A MAN!" Bulma screamed

"DAMN!" The audience said

"Please stop yelling," Trunks said but no one heard due to all the yelling

"Alright the DNA results are in," Maury said, "In the case of 18 year old Trunks, Vegeta you are NOT the father!"

"I told you!" Vegeta yelled as he jumped in the air

"NO I WANT STAND FOR THIS VEGETA IS MY FAATTTHHHEEERR!" Trunks screamed as he turned into a super sayian, "See I'm half sayian,"

"So that just means Broly, Kakarrot, Raditz, Turles, heck my dad and Kakarrot's dad oh and Nappa could be you dad," Vegeta said

"What Goku isn't the father!" Chichi raged

"Wait what? What do you mean you screwed up the test, I'M FREAKING MAURY!" Maury began to yell at the DNA tester

"Look I'm sorry but some idiot screwed up the test so were gonna have to redo it so we'll back after another break," Maury explained

"I think Kakarrot should be tested with us," Vegeta said

"I know for a fact Goku wouldn't sleep with that THOT!" Chichi yelled pointing at Bulma

"Hey Chichi you never know," Bulma said, "And if you're so confident then what does it matter,"

"Grrr," Chichi growled

 **Goku's DNA sample was also taken along with the redo of Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks.**

"And we're back," Maury said, "And adding a second possibility of Goku being the father of Trunks,"

"HE'S NOT THE FATHER!" Chichi yelled from the audience

"Calm down Chichi before you get kicked out," 18 said, "Here have some candy," 18 said as she gave Chichi some sour straws

"Thanks," Chichi said *nom, nom* *suck, suck*

"Now the DNA results are back and should be 110% right," Maury said, "In the case of 18 year old Trunks Goku you are…"

 **The audience on the edge of their seat waited to hear, while Chichi aggressively chewed the sour straws, and Goku praying he's not the father**

"NOT the father," Maury said

"Alright!" Goku cheered

"Hmph I could have told you that," Trunks said but no one heard

"Now Vegeta, in the case of 18 year old Trunks you are…," Maury began building the suspicion

"Just say it!" one of the audience members yelled

"-Are the father!" Maury said

"I TOLD YOU!" Trunks screamed

"Well that's it for today's episode thank you have a great day everyone," Maury ended the show

 **Travel Montage back to school**

"Well now that we established that I'm your son, I'm here to warn you that on May 9th, 9 miles off of south city two androids will appear and they will cause show much chaos, and kill thousands of innocent-," Trunks began

"You mean these androids," Vegeta said as he pointed to 18 and 17

"What! Androids now that my Goku and my dad are here we're gonna put an end to you!" Trunks angrily stated

"Wait why did you say Kakarrot first?" Vegeta asked triggered

"Well mom told me Goku was a great warrior who loved to fight and would have smashed the andriods if he was alive," Trunks said, "Which reminds me here's the medicine for a heart virus you'll catch,"

"Um, my mom told me not to take candy or food from a stranger," Goku said

"But it's not candy nor food it's medicine," 17 spoke up

"Android!" Trunks screamed as he turned super sayian, "You come to try and steal the medicine from Goku, I WON'T LET YOU!"

"no," 17 said, "I was just-"

"Trying to say my mom's a lair," Goku said angrily

"No! just that-," 17 said

"Shut up 17!" Everyone said

"The andriods aren't bad they are friends," Piccolo said

"Yeah! What the stupid nigga said," Chichi said

"18 is weird but you love her, and 17 is hot so, yeah," Bulma said

"Don't say that mom," Trunks said as he held his sword

"I think he's in the wrong timeline," Vegeta said

"Why are you holding your sword like that?" Goku asked

"No wonder you guys look younger and I just realized were in a school!" Trunks said, "That means oh gosh! I have to go,"

"No one's stopping you," Vegeta said

"Well bye it was good meeting you all," Trunks said as he hopped in his time machine and began to take off, "Till we meet again someday," He said

"Well Vegeta and Bulma make a weird daughter," Goku said

"That was a boy Goku," Chichi said

"Sure… and I'm smarter than Jimmy neutron Chichi," Goku laughed, "No is smarter than him,"

 **Goku's YouTube video:**

 **Hey guys! It's me Goku and I just finished watching Jimmy Neutron that was a really funny and great show. When I watch old classic shows it reminds me how good Nickelodeon and Disney Channel use to be. So in your free time I suggested that you watch old classic shows and invite your friends over! But I can't do it right now because someone is coming! He looks just like me and I mean exactly like me not like those dumb and weird custom play people who dress up as me. But anyways two people are going to come and one of them looks like me. I am unaware if they are friends or foes?! But in order to find out read The Wrong Timeline chapter 11: Black and Zamasu! Don't miss this chapter! Wait what someone is richer than Bulma?! Now I got to go and see who IS RICHER THAN BULMA see ya!**


	11. Chapter 11: Black and Zamasu

**A/N: Hello fellow fanficners thank you for reading our story, we appreciate it and hope to continue to make you laugh, but first we want to give a HUGE thanks to the guest Vegeta14, you are an amazing person and thank u for your comments and giving us shout outs we love u thanks now enjoy, and we apologize for making you guys wait so long we promise the next chapters will be posted sooner.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, Dragon ball gt, and Dragon ball super, or the opening of Re: Hamatora (#BlackandZamasuareBAE)**

The Wrong Timeline Chapter 11: Black and Zamasu?!

"Well now that we established that Vegeta is Bulma's papi chulo, and their weird daughter left we had some new people arrive...," Goku said

 **Sunday at Bulma's House (Capsule Corp.)**

"Bulma dear we have guest coming over in five minutes so please freshen up and do whatever you girls do like I don't know put make up." said

"What your father means is put some clothes on your dumb slut." Mrs. Briefs said rudely

"Oh my god would you shut up, you dumb bitch!" Bulma yelled to her mother

 **DING DONG!**

"Well Bulma darling come down because they are here." said

"I don't know why you are calling her a darling when me and you both know she is just some nasty little hoe." Mrs. Briefs corrected

 **DING DONG!**

"I am going to go get the door." Dr. Briefs said walking to go open the door

 **When opened the door Bulma was coming down stairs to see who it was.**

"Bulma darling I would like you to meet Gowasu-sama, and his two sons Zamasu and Goku Black." sated

"Please call me Gowasu." Gowasu said

"And you can just call me Black." Black stated

"Call me beautiful Zamasu!" Zamasu said

"Oh my isn't that neat." Mrs. Briefs said

"Looks like she already put her fake simile and attitude on just when people come over." Bulma said to herself

 **1 hour later**

"Well this a fantastic dinner Mrs. Briefs." Gowasu stated

"Oh you are too kind." Mrs. Briefs said

"Anyways Black are you single because I am so why don't we go have some fun in my bedroom." Bulma said to Black

"Uhh no thank you." Black said

"You know you want me." Bulma said

"I think my brother was perfectly clear dumb human that he doesn't want to have sex with you!" Zamasu screamed causing , Mrs. Briefs, and Gowasu to look over at the three

"Well I think this was enough fun for today." said

"Yes I agree lets go boys." Gowasu said

"Well bye thank you for having us." Both Black and Zamasu said to the Briefs family

"Bye drive safe." Mrs. Briefs said

 **Right after the door shut Mrs. Briefs looked at Bulma.**

"You couldn't be a slut for 5 seconds, oh right that's like telling you to stop breathing. Which is really what you need to do just die I can go buy some bleach if you would like." Mrs. Briefs said walking to her room

"Whatever." Bulma said

 **Monday at Sky High (The name of their high school)**

"Ah! I can't believe it," Goku stated

"I'm gonna kill myself!" Chichi shouted while she was creating a nuse

"I can't hide my love any longer I LOVE YOU 18!" Vegeta shouted

"Oh No!" 18 said

"Wait I love 18!" Goku yelled

"Well fight for 18," Vegeta stated

"Stop! Wait I'm pregnant," 18 said, "and I don't know who the baby daddy is,"

"Well it was me since I slept with 18," Goku said

"So I've slept with her," Vegeta replied, "sorry but I don't love you Bulma,"

"You didn't let me finish I slept with her first 3 months ago with no protection," Goku said

"Oh my gosh Vegeta!" Bulma cried, "Its fine I didn't love you either, I love 17!"

"But I love Chichi!" 17 retorted

"I only loved Goku and since he doesn't love me back, so I'm gonna kill myself," Chichi stated as she is 30 seconds from death

"No Chichi I can show you the world," 17 sang

"Shut up suicide is the only answer," Chichi said as she hung herself *Bleh*

"NOOO!" 17 cried

"17 love me!" Bulma yelled as she clung to 17

"No I can't love another I'm gonna kill myself too," 17 said as he took out his gun

"Don't do it 17!" Bulma cried

"17 your gonna be uncle," 18 said trying to persuade her brother out of death

"It's of no relation to me if it's half sayian," 17 stated as he shoot himself in the head

"17!" Bulma and 18 screamed

"It's ok 18 I'll be here for you," Vegeta said

"No cry on my shoulder," Goku said

"Hold me Vegeta," Bulma said as she leapt towards Vegeta

"Get off me! I only love 18," Vegeta said as he kicked Bulma off him a little too hard that it caused her to die on impact

"Bulma!" 18 cried, "She was my only friend left,"

"It's ok 18 I'm here," Goku said

"Hey!" Vegeta raged

"Listen I don't love either of you, you guys were just friends with no strings attached," 18 explained

"Well if I can't have her no one can!" Vegeta stated as he began choking 18

"Vegeta no!" Goku yelled, "NO 18!"

"What have I done," Vegeta questioned himself as 18's body laid in his arms, "I don't deserve to live," With that Vegeta took his own live

"Oh no everyone one is gone," Goku whimpered

 **Then a white rose appeared with a picture of the Virgin Mary**

"What the hell was that?!" Black yelled seeing that whole stupid dramatic scene

"Oo a hot guy," Chichi stated as she got off the fake nuse

"Oh my gosh Chichi," 18 said as she rose up from the ground

"Hold up Chichi is right, there's a hot guy in front of us," Bulma said as she stood up

"Can't you tell there playing out an episode of La Rosa de Guadalupe," Piccolo explained to the 'hot guy' and his friend

"And what the hell is that?" Black asked

"It's a show on Univision Network about dramatic stories about things and then a white rose appears when the Virgin Mary grants a miracle," Goku explained

"And what was the miracle that 'she' granted you?" Black asked sarcastically

"Well I lived in the end so that's the miracle," Goku answered, "But anyways who are you guys? I never seen y'all around here,"

"I'm Black Goku, or Goku Black, but you can just call me Black," Black explained

"And I'm the Beautiful Zamasu," Zamasu stated

"Well I'm Goku, I'm a sayian raised on Earth," Goku greeted

"We know who you are, heck I stole your body did you not noticed that I look just like you," Black asked

"But your hotter," Chichi commented

"Umm…" Goku stated as he stared, "Whoa! You look just like me, bruh are you my twin or something,"

"Sure," Black said

"Awesome," Goku said

"So since you're the same person does that mean I date both of you," Chichi butted in

"I'm Bulma Briefs, the hottest one in the group," Bulma said as she approached Zamasu and Black

"We met you last night dumb human," Zamasu said

"Yeah you try to get me to have sex with you," Black added

"Bulma! Don't flirt with my other boyfriend," Chichi said

"He's not your boyfriend," Bulma said

"He's not objecting," Chichi said as she stuck her tongue out

"Anyways…, I'm Vegeta," Vegeta greeted

"I'm Pic-," Piccolo tried to speak

"I'm 17," 17 interrupted Piccolo

"Really," Piccolo said

"I'm 18," 18 stated

"I'm Pic-," Piccolo tried again

"I'm Chichi," Chichi introduced

"Finally, I'm Pic-," Piccolo began

"Well it's nice to meet you all," Black said

"Don't lie Black, I don't like these stupid humans, they stink," Zamasu said as he put his fingers in his nostrils like D.W from Author did

"Well anyways-," Goku began as Chichi, 17, and Piccolo were sniffing themselves in the back

"Hey you kids get to class!" Champ yelled

 **The gang walked to Mrs. Cup's class since it was 3** **rd** **period and what a coincidence Zamasu and Black have the same classes.**

"Looks like we have some new students," Mrs. Cup said as she saw Zamasu and Black, "Well you may try to find a seat,"

"Here Black, seat by me!" Chichi called

"What the heck," Black stated as he sat by Chichi

 **Zamasu took a seat by Black and Chichi so he sat with 18 and Bulma**

"Hey twin, wait for me," Goku said as he entered the class

"Goku your seat is by me," Mrs. Cup said

"Not now Mrs. Cup," Goku said as he grabbed a chair and walked towards Black and Chichi

"So, how do you guys know Bulma?" Goku asked

"Well our father, is Dr. Briefs' boss," Zamasu explained

"Wait your dad is higher than Dr. Briefs," Everyone stated in shock

"Did I stutter when I spoke," Zamasu said

"Whoa!" Everyone awed

"Excuse me class get to work!" Mrs. Cup yelled

"Don't give orders to a god mortal!" Zamasu yelled back

"I'm atheist," Mrs. Cup said

 **Zamasu continued to ignore her and put his ear buds in**

 **LUNCH!**

"God our-," Zamasu began

"Ha-ha!" Black busted out laughing

"What Black I was trying to pray," Zamasu said angered, "it's not funny!"

"Yes it is Zamasu, who prays like that?" Black asked as he laughed

"I do now shut your mouth, please," Zamasu demanded annoyed

"Ok fine say your prayer," Black said

"God our father, God our father once again, once again we have come to thank you, we have come to thank you, amen, amen," Zamasu sung

"Ok…," Everyone else stated

"If you have a problem with me praying to my Savior, please speak up," Zamasu said getting madder

"Yeah! Speak up and Stop bullying," Some random stranger said

"I wasn't talking to you, stupid NINGEN!" Zamasu screamed as he fought the urge to kill the man

"Zamasu!" Black called, "Shut up and sit down,"

"Hmph," Zamasu said as he put his ear buds in and listened to his music again to calm himself

"Well… So now that we're all friends let's introduce our roles in our group," Goku spoke up, "I'm Goku the handsome leader, and the strongest,"

*in hales* "Wrong," Zamasu said, "Black is the strongest, right Black, Black!"

"Risou bakari no kotoba ja, Honto wa mienai darou, dare mo ga onaji you ni…, motto tooku ni toberu hazu saa-," Black sang

"Black!" Zamasu called again

"What, Zamasu my song is on and I'm missing the good part," Black stated as he was doing all the actions of the opening from Re: Hamatora

"I was trying to tell them you're the strongest," Zamasu said

"Oh yeah, right," Black agreed

"Go rose," Zamasu demanded

"Fine," Black said as he transformed into Super Sayian ROSE!

"Oh how magnificent," Zamasu complemented

"Whoa! Pink!" Goku and Vegeta stated

"Yeah I'm the strongest," Black said

"But I'm supposed to be the strongest," Goku whined, "Geets is always second best,"

"Hmm," Vegeta said

"You dare defy a god," Black stated, "Whoa don't know what came over me there,"

"Your hot," Chichi added

"Wow Chichi," Goku said

"What it's still you," Chichi replied

"Nope, Black is just hotter," Bulma said

"We're the same person," Goku said

"Wow Kakarrot is getting jealous," Vegeta teased

"Hey cut it out," Goku said, "Anyways, Vegeta is the weird, maybe gay one,"

"What I'm not weird, nor gay," Vegeta defended

"That's something a gay person who hasn't come out of the closet yet would say," Goku added

"Gross," Black added

"Any who, Chichi is-," Goku began

"I'm gonna say she's the loud mouth one," Zamasu interrupted

"What?! I'm not a loud mouth, well- so is Bulma," Chichi complained

"Pretty much," Goku agreed

"Watch your mouth there Goku," Chichi threatened, "Well I'm at least the pretty loud mouth,"

"No you're not," Zamasu said, "stop lying to yourself,"

"Man this guy is mean," chichi said saddened

"Bulma is the slut, obviously," Goku said

"No kidding," Black added

"We can go to the janitor's closet or the option for my bedroom is still open," Bulma winked

"Really Bulma you know I'm right here, you could at least say stuff where my ears can't hear you," Vegeta said

"Yeah! Hell naw," Black answered

"Don't flirt or try to seduce my new boyfriend!" Chichi said, "That's MY SAUSAGE!"

"Ok I changed my mind she's the weird one," Zamasu said as he pointed to Chichi

"Jesus Christ," Black said

"Can I finish?" Goku asked, "Wait Chichi, I'm your forced boyfriend,"

"Well it's till your body, and what's your's is mine and what's mine is your's," Chichi sated

"Well, 18 is-," Goku said

"I assume the pretty one," Zamasu said

"Yeah," Everyone but Bulma and Chichi agreed

"It's the blonde and blue eyes," 18 stated

"17 is the dorky, corky one of the group," Goku explained

"Yup, that's me," 17 said

"Shut up 17," Goku said, "And that's our group so far now you guys-,"

"- excuse me what about me?" Piccolo asked

"What about you Piccolo you're just the guy we all pick on and roast," Vegeta answered

"Jeez I feel the love," Piccolo sarcastically said

"Stop being gay," Goku said

"Whatever I'm gonna go meditate in the wastelands," Piccolo said but no one was paying attention and no one cared

"Now Zamasu can be the…, "Goku thought

"I'm the normal one," Zamasu said

"Ok, sure," Goku agreed, "And Black is the, strongest," he added sadly

"And the hot one," Chichi said

"Shut up Cheapcheap," Vegeta said

"Thank you," Goku thought

"You're just angry 'cause there's another Goku stronger than you," Chichi said as she stuck out her tongue

"Stick your tongue out at me one more time Cheapcheap," Vegeta threatened, "and see if I don't chop it off with my own two fingers,"

"Well new friends I'm gonna go home be a weaboo and watch Re: Hamatora," Black said as he pulled out his keys, "Let's roll Zamasu,"

A red Ferrari then pulled up, Black got in the driver's side, and Zamasu got in the passengers

"Wow, you guys drive a Ferrari," Everyone said surprised

Black put on his shades, "Yes, we did say our dad is sult's dad's boss man, so that means we make more money,"

"Where are you guys going now?" 17 asked

Black fixes his shades stares in the random camera and says, "Everywhere," and drove off

Credits roll- The End

"Wait he already told us that they were going home," Vegeta said

"That was a stupid question 17," 18 stated

"Well I was in the bathroom most of the time so I didn't know," 17 replied

"His answer was also stupid, everywhere? What the fuck?" Vegeta added

 **Goku's YouTube Video**

 **Well hi guys, it's me again and let me start off with story time I have a twin, jk. However I've met two new people one who looks exactly like me but dark, and his brother or actually a different version of himself, well it's best not to think about it too much. Anyways they're part of our squad now, so yeah there's that. Tune in next time where we really find out who the 'hottest' person in our group is give this video a thumbs up if you agree, and to encourage you to like this Ima strip and dance and if you don't I will find and I'll kill you. Next time on The Wrong Timeline: Chapter 12: Valentines' Day Contest 3 Don't miss it!**


	12. Chapter 12: Valentines contest

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super. Also don't own Disney's Sky High or Hello Kitty.**

The Wrong Timeline chapter 12: Valentine's Day Contest

"What is up my dudes? Now that we have two more people in our group, we are going to decide who is too sexy for their shirt." Goku said

 **Valentine's Day at Sky High**

"Happy Valentines' day everyone!" The King of All stated "Now I know you guys are in high school and you date each other and give them gifts on this day but please if you receive a big Valentines gift, then good for you but please put it in your locker or in a teacher's classroom. If we see your big valentine gift then we will tell you nicely to put it up. If you don't like this then cash me ousside howbow dah ya see." The King of the All said over the intercom

"Well I guess I can put my valentine stuff in my locker unless Goku's present to me is bigger," Chichi began to dream

"That's if Goku remembered Valentine's Day," 18 said

"Of course because I'm his beloved Chichi," Chichi gleamed

"Sure…" 18 said rolling her eyes

"He better have or I'm gonna-," Chichi began to rage, "-oh hey Black," she said as she noticed Black and Zamasu approaching having their own conversation

"Wow Hahaha so funny," Black said sarcastically, "honestly that girl got annoying, and only 13 years old, like have some damn respect for your parents" ('Cash me ousside girl')

"Well what do expect Black she's a stupid human, if you just listen to me we can just kill everyone," Zamasu stated

"No! I just want to become strong and fight someone who is strong enough to fight me," Black said

"So you want to be like Toguro, and want someone stronger to kill you?" Zamasu questioned

"No," Black said

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Chichi yelled

"Cheapcheap there's no need to yell I could hear your big damn mouth from fucking 8,000 feet in the air," Vegeta complained as he approached Chichi, 18, Black, and Zamasu

"So you could say you were OVER 8,000 feet in the air," 18 joked

"Wow," Everyone said

"I'll be here all week people," 18 replied

 **Goku arrived viva instant transmission**

"Hey, hey it's me Goku," Goku cheered as he appeared in front of everyone

"Goku!" Chichi chirped, "Happy Valentines' day! Whatcha' got for me?" she smiled

"Oh shit!" Goku cursed to himself, "Uhmm, its well, I would give to you but first lemme take a trip to the potty," he said as he left

"Hey guys Happy Valentines' day!" 17 greeted as he approached the group, "Here I brought presents,"

"Well since Goku probably has a great present for me I should get him something more than brownies, brb, guys," Chichi said as she left

"Oh wait here's your gift," 17 handed Chichi the valentine candy bag with some cheap dollar store pencils, easers, and tops

"Oh thanks," Chichi said as she grabbed the bag and left on the nimbus

"What about me 17," Bulma flirted

"I want candy," 18 said

"I'm beautiful give me candy," Zamasu stated

"Same," Black said

"Ok wait, let me find y'all's name," 17 said as he grabbed the bags with their names and gave to them

"Why 18 get a little bear with hers," Bulma whined

"It's a beanie boo, there kinda scary, plus I'm his twin" 18 answered as she stared at the cat with large creepy eyes

"I agree they stare into your soul," Black shooked

"Their cute not scary," Bulma stated

"I bet you were that girl that thought the weird cat and that girl with loud colors, you know on those wired off brand diary thing, was 'cute and pretty'," Black tried to explain

 **At Wal-Mart**

"Give me the money!" A person with a ski mask on yelled at the cashier as they threatened her with a gun

"Ok please just don't shoot I have kids, they need me," the cashier cried

"Oh I'm sorry," the robber felt bad

"H-here, here's the money," The cashier handed over the money

"Thank you, I hope you have a great day," The robber called as they walked out of the store until

 **Wewoo, Wewoo**

"Oh crap, it's the cops," The robber panicked and ran almost as fast as a cheetah

 **At the Mall**

"Hey the mall doesn't open yet," The mall cop yelled at a suspicious man in a black hood

"Uhmm I was just-," The man began before he blasted the wall

"Hey!" The mall cop yelled, "Breaker, breaker, we have a black 201,"

"I mean no trouble it's just I need something I have money!" The man yelled as he ran to the store in the mall, "Its lock in here too," he complained

"St-op," The out of shape mall cop stuttered as he was 45 feet away from the man

The man grabbed what he needed and as he walked back to the now passed out mall cop he placed a snickers bar by him and a 50 dollar bill

"Thank you," the man said as he left

 **Back at School**

"Damn where's Kakarrot and Cheapcheap?" Vegeta questioned

18 shrugged her shoulders

"Wait Bulma, where's my valentines' present?" Vegeta asked Bulma

"Oh right sorry," Bulma said, "But first I'm gonna go to the bathroom,"

"No you're not, where are you really going," Vegeta asked suspicious

"I have other valentines to pass out so," Bulma said

"What the hell, your giving your stupid side hoes gifts, than your actual boyfriend, well, let me rephrase that, your main friend with benefits?" Vegeta said

"How many side hoes do you have?" Black asked

"I honestly don't know I just grabbed present for the hoes I actually like, and you could take Vegeta's spot," Bulma said

"Ugh! How many times do I have to tell you I'm NOT interested in you," Black stated, "And don't you like Vegeta?

"Sure," Bulma answered while Vegeta just took deep breathes

"Stupid humans," Zamasu stated a he continued to listen to his music

"Bulma! I leave for a few minutes and you still try to hit on my Boyfriend!" Chichi yelled, "That's my property!"

"I'm a human being," Black said

"Quiet slave, I'm mean Black," Chichi said

"Isn't that the same thing," Vegeta commented, "Wow I just realized how racists that sounded,"

"Anyways, STOP FLIRTING WITH MY MAN!" Chichi continued to rage

Then Goku arrived, "Hey guys I'm back, and happy valentines' day chichi," he said as he handed her a 1lb gummy bear with a hoops and yo card

"Ah! Yes thank you, and is this- a Happy Birth day card," Chichi saw as she took a closer look at the card

"Be grateful," Goku said, "Now where's my present,"

"Right," Chichi said, "Happy Valentines' day!" she yelled as she handed him a platter of brownies, a giant bucket of sour straws and nerds, and a Dragon Ball z 'Resurrection F' Goku ssj blue shirt

"Cool!" Goku smiled

"Wow, look Bulma Kakarrot and chubbychubby gave each other gifts," Vegeta informed

"I ain't blind, shut up Vegeta," Bulma sassed, "plus where's my gift from you?"

"I'll give you your gift when you give me mine," Vegeta replied

"Guy's KLTV News just informed me that there was a robbery at Wal-Mart, and at the Mall," 17 said, "Look, there's footage,"

 **Everyone gathered around 17's LG phone**

"Hey I just realized 17 doesn't have that ugly LG lucky," Chichi said

"Oh yeah," Everyone realized

"It wasn't that bad of a phone, ya know," 17 said

 **KLTV NEWS video**

 **Lane: Breaking news a strange robbery occurred on South Broadway Wal-Mart here's the cashier that witnessed it all**

 **Cashier: This person came in with a black ski mask demanding money, and threatened a gun to me,**

 **Lane: Maria, the cashier, described the person, to a sketch person it maybe female since it sounded feminine but it had a flat chest**

"Grrr," Chichi growled

"Why you growlingChichi, there talking about you are they?" Bulma said

"No- oh shut up!" chichi raged

 **Lane: There was also a robbery in the mall, some man *Blurry picture is shown of the man in the black hood*blasted through the mall then broke into Candy world, however the man did pay for the things, but still he will be charged with a break in**

 **Erika: Wow crazy people in the world. In other news people make a petition to Bring Barack Back!-**

"What the hell, I didn't steal," Goku argued

"That was you Kakarrot," Vegeta asked

"No…," Goku lied

"So y'all basically robbed for each other," Black asked

"Aww, #CoupleGoals," Chichi awed as she clung to Goku's arm

"Anyways," Goku said as he slipped out of Chichi's grip, "Do the rest of you guys have something for me?"

"No, this isn't elementary where everyone gives and receives valentines'," Vegeta answered

"Well let me go finish delivering these other gifts " Bulma said as she removed herself from the group, "Wait here's your valentine Goku and Chichi," She added as she tossed them their gifts, "Kurama, Koenma (adult),little Vegeta (aka Hiei)" She thought to herself

"Thanks Bulma," They stated

"Wow, she gave y'all gifts but not me," Vegeta said

"I don't like the present she gave me," Black said

"What she give you?" They questioned

"The offer of being her 'daddy'," Black said with disgust

"She gave me the same thing," 17 said

"What a hoe," 18 stated, "She gave me a rose made of money,"

Chichi opened the gift Bulma gave her, "She gave me a 100 visa gift card!" she cheered

Goku opened his, "She gave me a… candy bag with a picture of her," Goku said with confusion in his tone

"Burn it," Chichi replied

"Hello students I'm one of the new APs, Vermouth," Vermouth said with a creepy smile, "Get to class before me and my good friend Hisoka have to deal with you,"

"Holy shit!" Black screamed, "I hate clowns,"

"We're going to class now," They all said as they ran to class

"It's lunch time actually," Vermouth called however the gang was out of sight, "Works every time,"

 **LUNCH!**

"You guys ever wonder who is the hottest one is in the group since now we have Zamasu and Black, and apparently to Bulma and Chichi they think Black is sooo HOT!" Goku asked sounding a little jelly

"Yeah I remember when I would get tons of valentines' gifts on Valentine's Day!" Black said

"I bet you did." Chichi said

"Then how about we have a competition to see who the hottest one is in our group." Vegeta said

"Okay!" Everyone said except for 18 and Zamasu who were both taking Snapchat pictures together being dogs

"18, Zamasu! Are you guys in on the competition?" Goku asked

"Sure!" 18 and Zamasu said

"Okay, but how is the contest going to work?" Bulma asked

"How about we have people sign their names on a sheet and you cannot sign it or force anyone to, and we also have a time limit and once it is up we will have someone count up everyone's sheet and whoever has the most wins." Zamasu said

"That's sound good!" Everyone agreed

"But how about we separate the boys and girls." Bulma said

"Fine." Goku said

"What is going to be the time limit?" Black asked

"How about two hours?" 18 suggested

"Sounds like a good time." Zamasu said "Good job 18, me and 18 came up with mainly everything and we weren't even the ones who came up with the idea."

"Anyways lets began." Vegeta said

"Wait shouldn't we go print a sheet for people to sign, and grab a clipboard?" 17 asked

"The authors got us 17." Goku said

"Here you guys go." Holly Hills said

 **Then suddenly the gang was provided with clipboards and sheets**

"Wait we need someone to follow us to make sure that no of us are cheating and for someone to count up the names to see who the winner is?" Goku asked

 **Suddenly everyone looked at Piccolo**

"I guess I will, but I might actually get a few people like I don't five?" Piccolo said

"Not you won't." Everyone said to Piccolo

"Ya'll mean!" Piccolo said

"Okay lets began!" Goku said

 **START! (Time remaining 2hours)**

 **Goku**

"Hey it's me Goku, want to sign my sheet to be my valentine I guess?!" Goku said

"Okay, but I am not like Ally and like CARTOON characters but you are my nigga so yeah I will sign it." Holly said while signing Goku's sheet

"All right thanks Bridget!" Goku said while running off to find another person

"My name is Holly!" Holly clarified

"I know what I said!" Goku said running through the halls

 **Chichi (Time remaining 1 hour and 50 minutes )**

"Hey Kevin Minion! Want to be my valentine?" Chichi asked approaching Kevin

"Banana?" Kevin said

"Yeah all you got to do is sign your name, come on be my valentine and signed it you want to explore other things beside bananas right?" Chichi said pushing up her boobs

 **And with that Kevin Minion signed immediately**

"Banana." Kevin said happily trying to touch Chichi's boobs

"No I just wanted you to sign it I didn't mean you could touch them you Perv!" Chichi said protecting her melons (well small melons)

"Banana." Kevin said sadly

"Gross now I have wasted a lot of time!" Chichi said running to find another person

 **Vegeta (Time remaining 1 hour and 40 minutes)**

"Oh hey little girl that is obsessed with me and thinks I am hot. Your dreams can come true if you sign this sheet." Vegeta said

"Wow this is awkward, how should I put this I don't like you that much anymore I mean you are still hot, but you are not my hot man it's now Edward Elric!" Ally said

"Can you still sign it, please!" Vegeta said

"Okay fine." Ally said while signing Vegeta's sheet then walking off

"Dumbass girl, how can anyone get over me look at me I am super-hot and strong, well better go hurry up and find other people." Vegeta said running to find someone

 **Bulma (Time remaining 1 hour and 30 minutes)**

"Okay, so I kinda figured Kurama wouldn't sign my sheet, but whatever I pretty sure I can find tons of other people." Bulma said

"Man Tien P.E was hard today." Yamcha said

"We only did the pacer test." Tien said

"I know. How far did you go?" Yamcha asked

"I finished the whole 200 laps." Tien said

"Yeah I stopped at 30." Yamcha said

"How can you say 'yeah' if you only did 30?" Tien asked

 **Yamcha and Tien stared at each other until Bulma came**

"Hey Yamcha!" Bulma said

"Oh hey Bulma!" Yamcha said turning to Bulma

"Want to be my valentine like old times all you got to do is sign your name." Bulma asked handing him the clipboard

"Ok sure." Yamcha said while signing the sheet "You know Bulma we really never broke up?"

"Well thank you I really got to get going!" Bulma said taking away the clipboard and running off quickly from that awkward conversation

 **Zamasu (Time remaining 1 hour 20 minutes)**

"Humans! Mortals! Sign my sheet!" Zamasu asked waving his clipboard

"Azarath ,Metrion, Zinthos." Raven said and suddenly appeared

"You want to sign my sheet?" Zamasu said

"Sure." Raven said signing Zamasu's sheet "Well bye."

"What a nice young lady who is not bad looking." Zamasu said

"I will sign your sheet." Ally said coming up to Zamasu

 **18 (Time remaining 1 hour 10 minutes)**

"Hey kid with fire, want to be my valentine. The name is 18." 18 said while lifting her short volleyball spandex and letting it hit her leg, plus lifting her boobs like Chichi

"Ok sure what the hell." Warren said signing 18's sheet

"Oh my goodness you were on a Disney channel movie you shouldn't use foul language." 18 said

"So it's not like I am in the movie I am in a dumb fanfic story that these two crazy freaks made that think they are so funny." Warren said

"It is funny I like to believe it!" Holly said

"Then how come you have no reviews." Warrens said

"I am just staring out, you can just shut up I am probably more popular than you, I probably have more friends than you, and I look better than you." Holly said

"Well it's not like people can see what you look like and compare it to me because you don't post a picture of yourself." Warren said looking annoyed

"I aint a freak, I aint showing a picture of myself no one's good enough to see the beautiful me, and if I want to make a dumb fanfic about some dumb anime characters I can. I don't need you in this story gosh dang." Holly said angrily

"I still make more money than you." Warren said

"NO ONE CARES!" Holly said

"Do ya'll even like the movie Sky High?" Warren asked

"Not really we just name the high school Sky high because Orange star is to original and we don't want to come make up our own name like I don't Z high, Dragon Ball High, Dragon Ball Z high, and like West City High School, home of the Shenlongs, or Sayian high home of the great apes." Holly said with a growl

"Let me go back to the no reviews." Warren said

"Black and Zamasu…hehee….That should get me some reviews people are like Black and Zamasu and I will get reviews." Holly said "DON'T. MESS. !" Holly yelled holding a knife

 **Black (Time remaining 30 minutes)**

"Man that author kept talking it took my time away.Now I need to find someone that will sign mine." Black said looking for someone

"I will sign yours." Vegeta 14 said signing Black's sheet

"Okay thanks, is that really your name?" Black asked but Vegeta 14 was already gone

"I am alright! I will sign yours Black." Holly said

 **17 (Time remaining 10 minutes)**

"Can someone please sign mine? Please!" 17 begged waving his clipboard

 **Suddenly Hello Kitty appeared smiled and appeared jumping up and down**

"Can you speak? Do you want to sign my sheet?" 17 asked handing over his clipboard and pen

 **She sign and then laughed (well showed the actions of smiling with her hands by her mouth like she was holding in the laughter even through nothing could be heard.)**

"Thanks you know you are pretty short and fat." 17 said while tapping the top of her head and laughing a little

 **But Hello Kitty got mad and showed a mad face and bowled up her fists and left.**

"Ok then thanks and bye." 17 said a little confused about Hello Kitty's actions

 **TIME IS UP!**

"Alright guys time is up and I made sure that none of ya'll guys cheated, now give me your sheets so I can count up the total and find out who the winner is." Piccolo asked

 **Everyone handed their sheets to Piccolo while also trying to see how many names the other people in the gang got.**

 **Time Montage (Or Fast forward)**

"Ok the in third place for the girls we have…." Piccolo said

"Bet it is you Chichi." Bulma said rudely

"Really because I think it is you." Chichi said back

"Are you guys going to keep talking because I am not going to say who it is if ya'll keep talking." Piccolo said towards Bulma and Chichi

"Just say it dumb nigga." Bulma said

"Ok fine in third place is Bulma with 75 names!" Piccolo said

"Told ya Bulma." Chichi said

"And second place is…." Piccolo said

"Chichi." 18 thought

"18." Chichi thought

"Is 18? With 80 names. Well that is a shocker!" Piccolo said

"WHAT?" 18 said

"SO THAT MEANS!" Chichi screamed happily

"Yes, in first place is Chichi with 82 names!" Piccolo said

"YAAAAAYYYYYY!" Chichi screamed with joy

"Ok Chichi chill come on Piccolo say who won for the boys." Goku said

"Anyways in 5th place is 17 with 82 names." Piccolo said

"Dang I got the same amount of names as you Chichi and I got 5th place that must mean that the others got a lot." 17 said in shocked

"Shut up 17! I still won and plus its Black and Goku of course they are going to have a lot." Chichi said

"I like how you said Kakarrot's name second." Vegeta said

"Anyways in fourth place is Black with 183 names!" Piccolo said

"WHAT!? I got 4th place!" Black said

"I cannot BELIVE IT!" Chichi said

"In 3rd place is Zamasu with a total of 185 names!" Piccolo said

"Good job Zamasu!" 18 said

"Thanks we both got the same place; we need to celebrate with a Snapchat picture." Zamasu said

"Do guys ever think that they like each other?" Goku asked

 **Everyone looked at each other**

"Nah." Everyone conclude except 18 and Zamasu who were taking pictures

"In second place is….." Piccolo said

"Vegeta," Goku thought to himself

"Kakarrot," Vegeta thought

"Is Goku with, 188 names," Piccolo said

"WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!" Goku screamed

"That means I won FIRST!" Vegeta said

"Yeah, Vegeta wins! What is amazing is that Vegeta won by just won point or name he got 189 names." Piccolo said

"I am going to knock you out." Goku said in a deep scary voice

"Don't hate me for being so hot." Vegeta said

"I will give you a five second head start, before I beat your scrawny little crusty ass!" Goku threaten

"Thank you." Vegeta said while running for the hills while Goku ran after him

"Oh do I actually get the last line, well um… I guess we all know that in the end I am actually the prettiest and not Bulma like most dumb fanfictioners think like omg Bulma is the prettiest, when she clearly not. Sorry just had to get that off my chest but anyways, bye!" Chichi said

 **Goku's YouTube Video:**

 **Well what is up you guys! Okay sorry but I can't keep this fake ass smile and bright attitude because for some reason I didn't win the most valentines' and I'm the fucking main character, so I took my anger out on Vegeta and then Black turned Rose and joined me in on beating the shit out of Vegeta, Good times, anyways even though I'll probably be salty for the rest of our lives, Geets is still my amigo, *Holly walks in* Hey this is Holly with a message to review, follow, and favorite idgfa if you even tell us to kill ourselves just fucking review, anyways, back to you Goku. *Exit Holly* well tune in next time when the Author's name actually makes sense, The Wrong Timeline ch13: Vegito is born!**


	13. Chapter 13: Vegito is born

**Disclaimer: We don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super. We also don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, nor Steven Universe. (#EdwardElricishot! AND IS MY DADDY! )-Ally . YEET! Sorry we didn't post earlier like we said but we have lives other than being weaboos like Ally turning 14 like 2 weeks age on pie day (3.14) but without further ado:**

The Wrong Timeline Chapter 13: Vegito is born!

"Hola! Well I've calmed down a little, since me and Vegeta still have to fight together against one of the most dangerous beings in the universe, and no not Chichi and Bulma," Goku said

 **In Vegeta's art class**

"Grab your sweet gumball, and start drawing," Mrs. Keane said, "Vegeta go get a sweet gumball," she ordered

"I heard you the first time miss," Vegeta replied annoyed, he then got up and grabbed a sweet gumball

Then a person came in yelling, "The Champ has arrived!" Mr. Satan cheered as he threw his white robe and held up his Championship belt

"What in tarnation?" Mrs. Keane questioned

"Now whose gonna draw me," Mr. Satan asked he posed flexing his muscles

"No one!" Vegeta yelled

"Mark Satan? Go to your seat please, grab a sweet gumball, and get your drawing pencils out," Mrs. Keane ordered

"Uhmm…," Mr. Satan said confused, "Listen how 'bout I give you an autograph and in exchange I don't have to do this project,"

"No I'll pass, here's a gumball, and a HB and 2B drawing pencil, make a light sketch of a circle then I'll come back and help you," Mrs. Keane said

"Why does he have to be in my class period," Vegeta groaned

"Vega, please get to work look Holly is doing a fabulous job," Mrs. Keane praised

"She's literally on her phone doing God knows what," Vegeta stated, "And my name is VEGETA, not Vega!"

"Ok sorry Vegeta, but please start drawing," Mrs. Keane said as she panted his back and walked away

"Don't touch me," Vegeta said and began drawing

"Satan! Buu hungry," Majin Buu said as walked into the art class and held his stomach, "Oh and Buu made a new friend,"

Gluttony came in with his index finger in his mouth, "What's this place?" he asked, "oh, I smell a lot of people; I need to ask Father if I could eat them,"

"Buu!" Mr. Satan called, "Who is this?"

"Buu new friend Gluttony," Buu replied

"Can I eat him Buu," Gluttony asked as he walked closer to Mr. Satan

"No Gluttony, Satan gives us food," Buu said

"What the hell is going on?" Mrs. Keane asked now angry

"Buu I forbid you to be friends with this monster," Mr. Satan ordered

"Whoa! Gluttony I was just watching you," Holly said finally looking up from her phone

"Jesus Christ, why do you test me God, with morons all around me," Vegeta said to himself as he watch the scene before him

"Get to work!" Mrs. Keane yelled

"I'm done," Vegeta replied showing his beautiful shading drawing of the sweet gumball

"You can't finish this project in one day," Mrs. Keane said

"Satan! Give food to Buu now!" Buu yelled as he grew impatient

"Get out of my classroom now!" Mrs. Keane yelled at Mr. Satan, Buu, and Gluttony

"Yeah, get out Gluttony!" Mr. Satan ordered

"BUU WANT FOOD NOW!" Buu growled

"Gluttony! We're leaving now, there weren't any good sacrifices here," Envy called

"Ok, bye Buu," Gluttony said as he left

"Bye," Buu paused from anger, "Grrr," He resumed to throw a tantrum and blew steam out

"Buu, clam down," Mr. Satan said as he tried to get closer to Buu

"No, don't come near Buu," Buu warned as he began to lose control of himself, he then ran out of the building

"Buu!" Mr. Satan called on the verge of tears

 **The steam from majin Buu began to form a bad version and whatnot you guys know, then he came out looking for a fight**

"Oh," Buu stated worried

"Hmmm," The other Buu growled as he looked around his surroundings

 **He then swallowed fat Buu, while on the other side of the school**

"Oh look Buu finally transformed into Super Buu," Goku thought as he felt Buu's ki

 **Back at Mrs. Keane's art class**

"Vegeta please help me get my regular Majin Buu back," Satan cried as he sobbed in Vegeta's legs

"Get off me!" He yelled as he threw Mr. Satan off him

"Please!" He continued to plea

 **The whole school gathered around with their phones to catch and record what was about to go down because who doesn't know Dragon Ball Z, Goku then suddenly arrived**

"Hey, Vegeta we got to beat Super Buu," Goku called as he approached Vegeta

"Kakarrot, I could beat him by myself," Vegeta said, "We have god powers now or super sayian blue,"

"Vegeta let's follow the correct story line, c'mon please," Goku said

"No I'm not fusing with you," Vegeta stated

"Don't worry Super Gotenks is here, Ta-da!" Gotenks proudly yelled as he dabbed coming out of no where

"Damn that dab clean," A random student yelled

"It's ok Goten and Trunks," Mystic/Ultimate Gohan stated as he appeared, "I got this,"

"Hey this is gonna be me and Vegeta's fight, scram!" Goku yelled

"You want to fight Majin Buu," Super Buu said

"Fight you, no I wan-," Gohan began until he and Gotenks were absorbed9

"Vegeta everyone is gone even Bulma," Goku said

"I see her right there," Vegeta stated

"Kai, Kai," Supreme Kai appeared with the portara earrings

"Really Kakarrot, you already told Supreme kai to come," Vegeta said

"Look I see Goku and Vegeta," Chichi said to the others

"We have eyes Chichi we can see," Bulma sassed

"Hey Vegeta look Monica in a bikini!" Goku said as he pointed to the wall

"What; where?" Vegeta asked as he scammed the room for Monica

"Got'cha," Goku said as placed the earring on Vegeta

"What? Oh crap baskets," Vegeta said as he tried to get the earring off but failed since he was pulled towards Goku

"Hehehe," Goku laughed as he was pulled, "No homo!" was his final words

 **Thus Vegito was born using his ultra super fighting powers he will stop Super Buu**

"Alright!" Vegito yelled

"Oh look you think that since you guys fused you can beat me," Super Buu said

"Yeah I'm more than capable," Vegito stated with confidence

"Hmph, prepare for the mightiest Majin buu," He yelled

 **Vegito began to sing** ,

 _This is Vegito back together and I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you because I'm so much better, and every part of me is saying go him, and the two of us ain't gonna follow your rules, come at me without any of your fancy tools, let's go just me and you, let's go just one on two_

 **Vegito then began to beat Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) to a pulp**

 _Go ahead and try to hit me if your able can't you see that my relationship is stable, I can see you hate the way we intermingle, but I think you're just mad because you're single_

 _And we're never gonna stop, what we made together, we are gonna stay like this forever, jk it only last for an hour, if you break us apart we'll just come back. And we'll always be twice the sayian that you are_

 _I am sayian, oh, oh, uh, oh ,oh ,uh ,uh ,oh, no, uh, uh, uh, oh, uh, uh, uh, uh, oh, lo, uh ,uh, uh, uh, ohx2_

 **Vegito continued to beat Super Buu not even getting a scratch**

"You know I think I get the point, now" Buu criedbut Vegito continued to ignore

 _This is who we are, this is who I am, and if you think you can stop than you need to think again, because I am a feeling and I will never end, and I won't let you hurt my planet and I won't let you hurt my friends_

 _Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able can't you see that my relationship is stable, I know you think I'm not something you're of afraid of,_

"-No I'm afraid!" Super Buu cried, "Please, you're overdoing it," as the crowd fought to get the fight on video

 _Cause you think you see what I'm made of, but I am even more than the two of them, everything they care about is what I am, I am their fury, I am their patience, I am their conversation, I am a man, uh, uh, uh, uh, oh, lo, uh ,uh, uh, uh, oh, uh, uh, uh, uh, oh_

"Wow man that guy is awesome!" The crowd cheered

 _And I'm stronger than you, Uh, uh, uh, oh, uh, uh, uh, uh, oh, uh, uh, uh, oh, and I'm stronger than you!_

 **By the end of the song Vegito had beat super buu unconscious**

"Well, that takes care of him," Vegito spoke

"Wait what about my regular Majin buu?" Mr. Satan cried

"I'm here satan," Buu called

"Buu!" Mr. Satan cried as he jumped on him, "I'm happy you're back!" and they continued to be gay

"Uhmm…," Vegito stood confused

"Move, Goku! Where are you?" Chichi called as she made her way through the crowd

 **In Vegito's mind**

"Why did we sing that song now, Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked

"'Cause I like Steven Universe," Goku replied, "Why do you have a black box around your sausage?"

"What?" Vegeta asked as he looked down, "I don't know, why do have clothes?"

"Because I was wearing clothes when we fused," Goku said

"So was I," Vegeta said, "Wait we have more important matters, Bitch and Chunkychunky,"

"Right," Goku agreed

 **Back to… out of Vegito's mind**

"Goku?" Chichi questioned

"Vegeta and Kakarrot together, guess that makes me Vegito," Vegito answered

"Oh wow I get another hotter boyfriend!" Chichi exclaimed

"Chichi wait for me," 18 said until she laid her eyes on the fusion, her heart skipped a beat, and music played in her mind, ' _Can you feel the love tonight'_ as she slowly made eye contact with Vegito

 **Bulma also joined the girls along with Black, Zamasu, and 17**

"Whoa! Hunk alert," Bulma stated

"It's Goku and Vegeta fused together," 17 stated

"Geez I didn't realize it," Black added sarcastically

"I was just saying," 17 said

"Shut up you unless human," Zamasu said

"Whatever," 17 commented

"So Vegito was it," Bulma began

"Hey no, he's gonna be with me," Chichi argued

"He's part Vegeta, so he's also my boyfriend," Bulma said

While Chichi and Bulma were arguing, 18 was getting to know Vegito

"So how 'bout we ditch theses hoes and grab something to eat, babe," 18 asked as she tugged on Vegito's arm

 **Back in Vegito's Mind**

"Ugh, 18 is flirting with us, I wonder how we look like?" Goku asked

"Of course we're hot because Vegito is part me," Vegeta bragged

"Shut the fuck up!" Goku raged, "I don't think so it's probably because of me, and if you rebuttal me Vegeta, I'm gonna knock out," Goku added in a threating tone

"Geez Kakarrot," Vegeta replied, "Why are you so… more… what's the word?"

"More of a Hot Badass," Goku answered

"Sure…, let's go with that," Vegeta said

"Well you know how Super is hyping up my new dark transformation," Goku began, "It's probably why,"

 **Back to the Outside…**

18 had went to change into her black spanks again and a more low cut 'v' neck white see through tight shirt, "So Vegito, Daddy, want to go eat?" She asked

"Hey 18! Same goes for you don't flirt with my man!" Chichi threatened with her frying pan

"Shut up Chichi, he's my man," Bulma stated as she approached Vegito, "am I right, or am I right?"

"Uhmm… I could go for food," Vegito spoke

"Damn even your voice gets me turned on," 18 stated

"18!" 17 shouted surprised

"What 17, I'm a girl with hormones, and a very strong attraction to hot guys," 18 stated

"Can we just go eat," Vegito said ignoring most girls' comments

"I'm down," Black said

"Of course you can eat, do you want melons?" 18 asked

"Sure, I mean I like melons," Vegito answered

"Good, because I got two," 18 stated as she lifted her boobs up, "all you have to do is peel the layers," she added as she pulled her shirt

"No thanks!" Vegito backed away from 18

"You know this fusion only last an hour?" 17 said but no one heard

"C'mon Vegito take off your shirt and let's go eat, do you want What-a-Burger, or Bulma?" Bulma asked seductively

"No!" Vegito shouted, "Stop trying to seduce me!"

"Yeah guys!" Chichi said as she warped her arms around Vegito's arm

"Chichi, you know you were gonna try and flirt with him too," Bulma stated

"No, -how 'bout we go to What-a-burger now," Chichi said

"And after how 'bout me and you spar?" Black asked Vegito

"Alright!" Vegito stated, "But let's eat first, I'm starving,"

 **Travel Montage to What-a-Burger**

 **The gang ordered and then seated at a large booth**

"I love What-a-Burger!" 17 stated

"And I love Vegito!" 18 stated

"And I love Sausage!" Chichi exclaimed

"Geez you guys really love Vegito," Black said as he ate

"Don't worry you're still Daddy, well one of the Daddies," Chichi said

 **In Vegito's mind**

"Kakarrot, how are you playing on a Gameboy in this mind?" Vegeta asked

"Don't know, don't care," Goku said as he continued to play Raymond

"Oh look we're eating," Vegeta said, "how do you think we'll eat, since you eat like a pig and I eat with more class, well more than you,"

 **Back to the Gang**

The gang observed Vegito eating, well the girls were. Vegito grabbed one of his burgers, and looked like he was gonna eat like a normal person, but soon just shoved the whole burger in his mouth

"Hey Vegito are you still hungry?" Chichi asked

"Yeah." Vegito said with excitement yet also sounding concern

"Then you are in luck because I have a lot of groceries." Chichi said scooting towards Vegito and putting her butt all over him (because we all know what type of groceries she was talking about)

"No thanks can you please get off me." Vegito said while pushing Chichi off of him

"Chichi get off of my MAN!" 18 said aggressively

"18 you are being dumb like Goku, because Vegito is actually my man!" Bulma said

"NO HE IS MINE! THAT IS MY FUCKING SUSUAGE!" Chichi screamed jumping on top of Vegito

"UHHHH….." Vegito said surprised by Chichi actions

"GIVE ME MY SASUAGE! DADDY!" Chichi screamed pulling off Vegito's pants

"Let's leave." Black said

"Agreed" Zamasu said

"I have to go to the restroom." 17 said

"Come on Black." Zamasu said already at the door

"Shouldn't we wait on 17?" Black asked

"He will be safe in the restroom, but we won't be if we are standing out here waiting on him, so let's go." Zamasu explained

"You are right. He can fly after all." Black said and with that everyone left except Vegito, the three girls and 17 who is in the restroom

"Hopefully I will be able to do my business without all of the three girls fighting over who is going to have sex with Vegito." 17 thought to himself

 **(Krillin: Now ladies and gentlemen what you are about to read is like MA fanfiction stories, and-"**

" **Ally: -Krillin, no it is not I just put you in here because you weren't in this chapter, you were supposed to tell them that this is going to be intense fighting between all three of the girls.**

 **Krillin: Oh and the fight three of the girls have between each other over who will have Vegito's sausage, is about to be MA or my favorite movie 50 shades** **DARKER** **!, kind of fight with Vegito!"**

 **Ally: No and gross! I am just saying that it's going to be PG13! With sexual humor like we always do, not like that weird MA stuff."**

 **Krillin: Sadness I guess I will go hang out with Cindy Lou Who and Kevin Minion.")**

 **Back to the Story**

"Stop!" Vegito yelled, "I just want to eat **regular** food!"

"Oh sorry," Chichi apologized, "I guess your gonna have to punish me Daddy!" she yelled as she once again lunged at Vegito

"No! Punish me; I've been a bad girl!" Bulma yelled as she tried to get hold of Vegito

 **18 then grabbed both Chichi and Bulma, and threw them off Vegito**

"Ahh! Ouch!" They stated in unison

"Jinx, you owe me a soda!" Chichi said

"Ugh, Bitch!" Bulma said towards 18 ignoring Chichi

"Well, at least their off me," Vegito said as he tried to finish eating his burgers

"Now that their gone," 18 spoke as she sat next to Vegito

"Yeah," Vegito said in a worried tone

"You can punish me now **DADDY**." 18 said

"I think I should just eat, and fight Black because you know I am on a time limit." Vegito said

"NO!"18 said as she pushed Vegito on top of one of the tables

"OH MY GOSH WHO IS PULLING DOWN MY PANTS!" Vegito yelled

"Yeah who is doing MY JOB?" 18 said

"I AM GOING TO GET MY SAUSAGE!" Chichi screamed as she continued to yank down Vegito's pants

"Chichi back off!" Bulma screamed running towards Vegito

"BOTH OF YOU NEED TO BACK OFF! Me and Vegito are trying to have a moment HERE and you two keep ruining it!" 18 screamed

"He is part of my BOYFRIEND!" Chichi screamed still trying to get Vegito's pants off

"AND MINE TWO!" Bulma screamed pulling Chichi off of Vegito

"HEY!" Chichi said very angry

"BOTH YOU BACK OFF OF MY MAN!" 18 screamed shooting ki blasts at Chichi

"OWW! HEY STOP 18!" Chichi screamed in pain "Wait 18 Bulma is about to get on top of Vegito!"

"BULMA!" 18 screamed jumping on top of Bulma and punching her, but for some odd reason she kept regenerating herself like a homunculus. "Am I seeing things or is Bulma possibly Lust? What am I saying that is physically impossible?" 18 thought to her self

"18 GET OFF OF ME!" Bulma screamed while pulling on 18's hair

"OWW! OH NO!" 18 said as she saw Chichi on top of Vegito, 18 immediately got off of Bulma and started to run towards Vegito

"Finally I got off the pants! Oh man he is wearing BOXERS!" Chichi said sadly

"GET OFF OF ME! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME THESE GIRLS ARE CRAZY!" Vegito screamed in fear

"Are you scared Vegito? Its ok because your **MOMMY** is here." Chichi said

"SERISOULY! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Vegito screamed in even more fear

"Hey Vegito quit screaming! I almost got your boxers off." Chichi said happily while pulling off Vegito's underwear

"BLACK! ZAMASU! 17! PLEASE I DON'T CARE WHO IT IS JUST SOMEONE HELP ME I AM ABOUT TO GET RAPPEEEDDD!" Vegito screamed

"Hey mommy said not to scream anymore, it looks like you are going to have to be punished!" Chichi said

"I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" 18 screamed ki blasting Chichi

"OWW! HEY!" Vegito screamed

"Look 18 because you are so careless you hit Vegito so if you want to hit me you are also going to hit Vegito." Chichi said

"18 AND CHICHI GET OFF OF HIM!" Bulma screamed and jumping of top of 18 and starting to put salt and pepper in 18 eyes

"BULMA WHAT THE HELL!" 18 screamed in pain

"THE HEAVEN GATES ARE OPENING UP!" Chichi screamed with joy as she finally ripped off Vegito's underwear

"GOT HEATHLY!" Vegito screamed in fear

"Do you mean God help me?" Chichi said pausing from her sausage

"SOMEONE HELP ME! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHO IT IS!" Vegito screamed

"No one can save you from me!" Chichi said so close to devouring her sausage, literally 1 inch away from eating Vegito's sausage

"NOOOO!" Vegito, Bulma, and 18 all screamed in unison

"Bon appetite." Chichi cheered as she was 2 cm away from Vegito's sausage

"Hey guys I just forgot my jacket and-" Black said but didn't finished because of what he was seeing

"WHAT DO YOU WANT BLACK?!" Bulma, Chichi, and 18 all screamed

"BLACK! HELP ME!" Vegito screamed

"Why are Bulma and 18 fighting, and why is Chichi on top of you?" Black asked

"BECAUSE WE WANT HIS-" All three girls said

"SAUSAGE!" Chichi said

"DRAGON BALLS!" Bulma said

"SHENRRON!" 18 said

"So basically you three want his penis." Black said

"YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO SAY IT!" All four said

"Well that is the technically term!" Black said

"You know what the technically word for Vegito is?" Chichi asked Black

"I don't know what?" Black said

" **DADDY**!" Chichi screamed "NOW GET OUT!" Chichi screamed in a deep creepy tone

"Ok will do." Black said running out of What-A-Burger

"WAIT PLEASE NO! BLACK HELP ME!" Vegito said

"Anyways back to my SAUSAGE!" Chichi said while bending down to his sausage that was literally 1 cm away from her mouth until…

"WHAT?!" Everyone said

"Uhh…Chichi can you get your mouth away from my binky." Vegeta asked

"Eww! Where is Vegito?" Chichi said moving away from Vegeta

"The time limit ran out." Goku said

"I thought it was permanent?" Bulma said

"VEGITO?" 18 said shocked and sad that he is gone

"18 why are you saying his name?" Vegeta asked

"Wait you two don't remember anything?" All three asked

"No." Vegeta and Goku lied

"Anyways I am going home. See ya!" Goku said flying off

 **After the gang left the What-A-Burger manager came and saw the mess that the three girls did, but not knowing who made the mess.**

"Where did everyone go?" 17 asked coming from the restroom

"Here is the bill." The manager said handing over the bill he needed to pay

"WHAT?! I didn't make this mess!" 17 said

"Oh sure kid I bet it was three girls fighting over some hot guy." The manager said

"That is what actually happened." 17 said

"I need that money by the end of next week!" The manager said

"I can't. Whatever!" 17 said

 **Goku's YouTube video:**

 **Hey guys! Well after seeing how everyone really wanted to smash Vegito I'm honestly traumatized. And I'm more afraid of what the girls will do for some Vegito sausage. Anyways for today's video I'm gonna be doing life hacks! So let's get to it (Goku dabbed as he pointed to his left and music began in background) 1.) Ear bud madness- when you pull out your ear buds from your pocket and they're all tangled you just get a pencil and put it through one of the spaces between the wires and jingle it until it comes loose, 2.) Deodorant marks- when you have deodorant marks on your shirt you can use a dryer sheet to wipe it off, its works I don't know why. Well that was some life hacks but tune in next time when we stay true to who we are #Deep, The Wrong Timeline Ch 14: Stereotypes, don't miss it!**


	14. Chapter 14: Stereotypes

**Disclaimer: We don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super. WE DON'T MEAN TO OFFEND ANYONE IN THIS CHAPTER. WE DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER. Please don't hate instead enjoy and REVIEW! (Please and Thank u!)**

The Wrong Timeline chapter 14: The Stereotypes

"After everyone wanted me and Vegeta/Vegito to be their **daddy** , we all decide we should take a break from each other and find ourselves." Goku said

 **Monday morning at Sky High**

"THE SKY IS FALLING! THE SKY IS FALLING!" Chicken Little screamed

"No it not-" Everyone said until

 **WAM**

 **Everyone died with one hit from the sky**

"Told ya." Chicken Little said walking away unhurt from the sky

 **Chicken Little's YouTube video**

 **I told everyone that the sky was falling but no one believed me and so they died and I was the only survivor. Until next time. Watch the sky because you don't know when it might fall.**

 **Fin**

"Whoa! Whoa!" Warren Peace said

"Get out of the story Warren Peace!" Holly said "We need to get to the main characters!"

"Bulma and Vegeta?!" DragonBall787 said with excitement

"No 787!" Holly screamed

 **Monday morning at Sky High (The main characters)**

"Where is Goku?" Chichi asked looking for her man, since he was the only one missing from the group

"I don't why don't call him?" 18 said

"Call daddy." Chichi said to her phone

"Calling Black." Chichi's phone said

"Wait no cancel!" Chichi screamed at her phone

"WHAT?!" Goku said coming behind Chichi

"I mean call Daddy number two" Chichi whispered to her phone

"Calling Goku" Chichi's phone said

 **Then all of the sudden the Drake and Josh theme song plays. Then everyone listens to Goku's ringtone.**

"Is that the Drake and Josh opening?" Black sated

"It's called A THEME SONG" Goku corrected

"Yeah only real weaboo's say that" Vegeta said

"Let's see everyone else's ringtone" Chichi suggested

"Ok" Everyone sated

"I will call Vegeta" Goku said "Call the nigga" Goku said to his phone

"Calling Black" Goku's phone said

"WHAT?!" Vegeta asked sounding a little jelly

"CANCEL! CANCEL!" Goku yelled at his phone "Call Vegeta"

"Calling the other guy" Goku's phone

"I'm THE OTHER GUY?!" Vegeta said in shocked

 **Everyone stopped talking only to hear Vegeta's ringtone which was the Yuri on Ice opening. Then Zamasu and Vegeta started to sing along.**

"That is really gay my nigga cut it out!" Goku said to Vegeta about his ringtone

"The show is weird, but I like the opening." Vegeta said in defense

"I also like the song but not just the show." Zamasu stated

"Anyways lets continue to see everyone else's ringtone!" Chichi said happily

"Why are you so happy to see everyone's ringtone?" Bulma asked

"I don't know?" Chichi said

"Anyways." 18 said "Vegeta call 17."

"Ok." Vegeta said "Call 17" Vegeta said to his phone

"Calling Lapis" Vegeta's phone said

"Why do have my actual name?" 17 asked

 **The 17's ringtone started to play which was The Little Einstein theme song.**

"Are you serious 17? That makes me cringe." Vegeta said

"Yeah its catchy." 17 said while whipping and lowering up the song

"Is that the Little Einstein opening?" Black asked

"It's called a T-H-E-M-E SONG!" Goku said

"The song plays on every episode right?" Black said

"Whatever let's just continue." Goku said

"17 call Bulma." Chichi said

"Ok" 17 said "Call Bulma" 17 said to his phone

"Calling the Bitch" 17's phone said

"What is my name?" Bulma said shocked at what 17's phone said her name was

 **Then Bulma's ringtone began playing which was Beyond Me by: TobyMac**

"WOW BULMA!" Everyone said surprised at her ringtone

"That is not mine 17 must have called another bitch, because that is not my ringtone" Bulma said

"Bulma you actually have a Christian song!" Chichi said "Good job"

"Whatever" Bulma said already on her phone changing her ringtone

"Bulma call Black" Goku said

"Ok, don't mind if I do" Bulma said happily

"I wanted to call him" Chichi said sadly

"She is just calling him it's not like she is going to have sex with him" Vegeta said

"Call Black" Bulma said to her phone

"Calling Daddy number 20" Bulma's phone said

 **Blacks ringtone began playing which was the first Ever After High theme song**

"What is that?" everyone asked except Vegeta, and Zamasu

 **Both Black and Vegeta began singing along to the song until it ended**

"After that whatever that was" Goku said

"What actually was that?" 18 asked

"It the Ever After High Opening" Black said

"It's actually the first Ever After High **THEME SONG**." Vegeta corrected Black

"Whatever it's really good" Black said

"Anyways let's keep going with this ringtone thing" Goku said

"Yeah Black you call me!" Chichi said happily

"Ok" Black said "Call Chichi" Black said to his phone

"Calling Chichi" Black's phone said

"What I thought it would say like Hot Chi or maybe The hot pocket?" Chichi said

"Chichi shut up!" Goku said

"We can't hear your ringtone" Vegeta said

"Oh sorry I had my phone on mute" Chichi said lowering up her phone

 **Then Chichi's ringtone started to play which was Veggietales theme song**

"What is this?" Bulma asked

"It's The Veggietales opening" Black said

"It's ACTUALLLY the Veggietales THEME SONG!" Goku said annoyed

"You wouldn't know because it teaches kids lessons about story's in the Bible or-" Vegeta tried to explain until Bulma cut him off

"Ok Vega I don't care" Bulma said

"Did you just call me Vega?" Vegeta asked

"Anyways Chichi call me" 18 said to Chichi

"Ok" Chichi said "Call 18" Chichi said to her phone

"Calling 18" Chichi's phone said

"When it should have said hot best friend" 18 said

 **Then 18's ringtone began playing which was Caillou theme song**

"Is that the Caillou-" Black said

"Black I swear if you say OPENING I am going to kill you" Goku said

"Is that the Caillou O-P-E-N-I-N-G?" Black asked "I spelled it"

"Whatever let's just see what Zamasu's ringtone is " Goku said

"Yeah, 18 call Zamasu" Chichi said

"Ok" 18 said "Call Zamasu" 18 said towards her phone

"Calling Daddy" 18's phone said

"Wait did it just say?" Everyone said except 18 and Zamasu

 **Everyone forgot what 18's phone said when Zamasu's ringtone began playing which was the Arthur theme song**

"Well, that was…interesting," Black stated

"No kidding," Vegeta replied, "But honestly my ringtone was the litest,"

"Um, I think you mean my ringtone was the most lit, because Drake and Josh was literally one of the greatest shows ever made," Goku exaggerated

"No, Veggietales is the best," Chichi stated

"Hey, how about instead of auguring we get to class!" Bardock yelled catching the attention of the gang

"Dad, oh I thought you were one of the AP's, you know someone important," Goku said

"Kakarrot, shut up and get to class, heck you're in my class right now, or should be," Bardock replied

"We don't do shit in that class," Vegeta spoke

"Mini me, watch the language," King Vegeta said as he approached the group

"I'm not your fucking 'mini me'!" Vegeta shouted

"Just come to my class, before we all get in trouble," Bardock said

"Whatever, The King of All likes me so I won't get in trouble," Goku said as he began to walk to his dad's class

"And I look like Goku so I'm good," Black said as he followed

"Wait for me Daddy," Chichi said

"Wait you were saying that towards me, right?" Goku asked as he looked back

"Yeah," Chichi responded, "Whatever helps you sleep tonight," She added lowly

 **In Bardock's Room**

"So you guys wanna have a bet?" Goku asked bored

"Sure," Everyone agreed

"But what to bet on?" Goku asked

"How about being a stereotypical high school students like classic white girl, hood nigga, school shooter, etc.," Zamasu said

"Yeah, and loser has to go through their worst nightmare," 18 added

"Great idea, 18," Zamasu said, "Like I said before me and 18 always come up with good ideas,"

"Yeah I'm down for that," Goku said

"So we stay in our stereotype person until someone breaks out of character?" Black clarified

"Yes," Zamasu and 18 said

"Ok let's decide what we want to be" Goku stated

"I will be a Latina hoe!" Chichi said

"Ok" everyone said shocked that Chichi chose something like that

"I will be Mexican fuckboy!" 17 said

"I will be a white girl!" 18 stated

"I will be a white boy" Vegeta said

"I guess I will be a hipster" Goku stated

"You know they wear glasses right?" Chichi said

"Yeah I know I am going to wear fake glasses" Goku said

"Anyways I am going to be a emo girl" Bulma stated

"Me and Black are going to ghetto black guys" Zamasu said

"I am going to be a redneck" Piccolo said but no one heard

"We should change our names" 17 suggested

"Ok. I guess I will be Chris" Goku said

"CHRISTOPHER R. SABAT!" A random guy shouted

"I hate that guy" Vegeta said

"I think he is hot and can do a good impression of you" Bulma said

"Man I wish I had a class with him because he is hilarious, but no my name is going to be just Chris" Goku said

"My name is going to…be…um..Maybe!..No..I guess I will keep Chichi since it does mean boobs in Spanish" Chichi said

"I guess a white boy's name will be Brady. So I will be Brady" Vegeta said

"My name is going to be Katherine" Bulma said

"I am now going to be Samantha" 18 said

"I was looking up Mexican boy names on my phone and some Mexican boy's Instagram popped up named Joshua. So I will be named Joshie" 17 said

"I am going to be called Ant'An" Zamasu said

"Really" Everyone said laughing

"And I am going to be Demonte" Black said

"Ok now that we have decided what are names are we can start the bet tomorrow" Goku said

 **After we went to sleep**

"Hey Brady look at the dumb blacks, there so loud," A white boy named Cody said

"I know I wish Trump was still alive so he could make America great again," Brady replied

"Hey boys, that lake party at Brittney's was lit," McKenzie stated

"Man, I would have gonna but I had a spray tan appointment," Samantha pouted, "But hey Brittney needs to reply so we don't lose our streak,"

 **In the middle of the courtyard where the Ghettos were**

"Ant'An you and Demonte wanna skip school and head over to Popeye's," Tyrone asked

"Naw bruh, my Auntie work there and she wouldn't like me skipping," Ant'An said

"Damn," Tyrone stated

"Nigga, we failing and there's a test today in, what you call that class.., umm," Demonte spoke

"History," Ant'An said

"Man whatever, fuck that shit," Tyrone stated then Juju on that beat began to play

"Bruh turn this shit up!" Demonte yelled as they all began to dance

"Hey y'all need to turnoff those profanity songs," Champ called

"Man Fuck the Police!" They replied

"Grr, man no respect to a God of Destruction I should teach them a lesson," Champ growled, "But- wait I smell *sniff* Bagels with strawberry smear *sniff* 45ft *sniff* North-*Sniff* east," as said as he ran

"What am I gonna do with him," Vados sighed

 **With the Beaners**

"Ven aca Joshie!(*1)" Javier shouted from the soccer field

"Jesucristo agiantar," Joshie replied, "Hoy flaca, quiero pasar el rato después de la escuela ?"

"No Joshie, tengo practica de futbol y estoy seguro de que también," Camila replied

"Buen texto yo," Joshie said as he then walked back to the field to help set up cones

"Wow Camila, I didn't know you were talking to Joshie, he's cute," Victoria stated as she approached her friend, "Si, Chichi,"

"Ah, sí él es… caliente," Chichi answered, "vamos a clase,"

 **In KV's Class**

"Pop Quiz" KV said as students walked into his class "It's at the front of the class, once you grab it you may start"

 **Everyone grabbed the test and all sat down with their friends (their own group). Chris (Goku had managed to put a 10 baby caps over his hair in order to make the beanie stay on his head. ) was the first to enter wearing maroon skinny jeans, gray shot sleeve button up shirt, a gray beanie, black nerd glasses, holding a book in his left hand, and holding a Starbucks drink in his right hand.**

"Chris!" Justin called out to his friend 

"Come sit over here with us!" Tom said waving for Chris to see

"Totes" Chris said walking to go sit with his hipster friends

 **Then Samantha and Brady walked in together. Samantha (18) was wearing Hollister light blue jeans folded at the end, with white high top Converse, a Southern Cotton shirt, and a wearing a James Avery necklace. Brady (Vegeta had also but baby caps over his hair and got a wig that looked like the typical white boy hair the long and in their face kind of hair the kind of hair they constantly flipped out of their face. And Vegeta got colored contacts and different eyebrows. Vega basically looked like a completely different person.) Brady was wearing a red Nike shirt, Khaki shorts, and black Nike long socks with Sperry's.**

"I got your phone Samantha!" Brady said waving Samantha's phone in the air obviously flirting with her

"OMG Brady give it back I am going to lose my streaks with Kendal!" Samantha said reaching for her phone and clearing being a flirt

"Brady!" The white boy group yelled to come sit with them

"Yeah" Brady said coming to go sit with them

"Samantha, over here!" Brittaney called

"Coming!" Samantha said walking to them

 **Next: walked in Joshie(17) and Chichi. Joshie was wearing Adidas joggers, a navy blue muscle shirt, wearing Sperry's as well with his hair in a man bun, carrying a grey Jamesport small backpack, and was on his Iphone 6 (Black one). Chichi with a few other hoes walked behind Joshie, Chichi wearing some high waisted light blue booty shorts and a white see through low cut shirt, had on high top black Converses and was wearing a lot of make-up**

"Grab a test please, "KV reminded the students

 **After them Katherine (Bulma) came in wearing black skinny jeans, a dark maroon plain t-shirt with a plain black light zip up jacket, with black vans with a white line on it, and she had dark red hair (A wig she dyed) that was styled to the length of her shoulders and large bang that covered her face. But no one noticed her so…**

 **RRRIIINNNNNGGG**

KV got to shut the door until a hand stopped him, and opened the door again, "Hey, go get a tardy pass you two are late," KV instructed

"Man you saw us coming," Demonte (Black) stated

"We were at our lockers," Ant'An lied

"Fine, consider this a warning," KV said

 **Finally came in Ant'An (Zamasu) and Demonte (Black), Demonte with a khaki pair of joggers, and a Nike hoodie, with a pair of some CLEAN Jordan's, while Ant'An wore a pair of grey Nike joggers, and a white Nike 'Just Do It' shirt, also with some Clean! White Jordan's**

"Thanks mister," Demonte said, "racist bastard," he added under his breathe

"Oh grab the quiz on that table," KV said

"There's a test?" Demonte asked shooked

"Bro, you never said anything 'bout some test," Ant'An complained

"Yeah he did," McKenzie stated

"Bitch I wasn't talking to you, so shut the hell up!" Ant'An stated

"Yeah, with your crusty, pale as Chioatzu, vampire looking, Trump supporting, boogey ass," Demonte spoke

"Hey calm down, go take a seat and start the quiz you have all class period," KV said as he resumed watching KUWK

 **The Quiz**

"Question 1 Who was the first president?" Demonte read, "Man we didn't even learn this,"

"Just try your best," KV said

"Hey Samantha, what did you get for question one?" Brady asked

"Umm B," She answered

"Wait Brady what did Samantha get for question one?" Cody whispered

"B," Brady replied

"Ugh, I don't know anything on this test," Chris thought to himself

"Well since hoes don't always care for grades I don't need to finish this test," chichi thought

"Hey Brady what did you get for question 5?" Samantha asked

"Umm, C," Brady replied

"Mister I need help," Ant'An called

"Shut up! I'm watching Empire, and Nia Long is in it now so, stfu!" KV raged

"Man I need help and them up there (the white people) are talking," Ant'An argued

"There fine but you keep calling me," KV said

"Man whatever, fuck this class," Demonte stated

"I'm saying," Ant'An agreed

 **After Chris got done guessing on the quiz he began reading his book: Moby Dick**

"Man this book is boring, and I'm already confused on the first page, I can't pronounce these words," Chris thought to himself

"Oh my gosh, Look what that guy is reading," Cody said

"Hahaha, dick," The white gang laughed

"I gotta get this on my Snapchat story," Samantha said as she began to pull out her phone until

"Looks like you won't be able to because I got your phone Samantha," Brady said as he snatched Samantha's phone

"Omg gimme back my phone Brady," Samantha demanded

"Man, Demonte look what that guy reading," Ant'An said

"Bruh, that nigga gay reading about dick," Demonte said

"I know," Ant'An agreed, "He nasty he should just read about booty," he joked

"Oh my God!" Chichi thought to herself because the girl beside her was putting her phone in her shirt to take pictures of her boobs and 'lily'

*buzz* *buzz* Chichi got a text from 'Joshie' reading 'you're the most beautiful girl, send nudes?' "Oh My God!" She thought again, then replied with 'later'

Katherine was in the corner of the classroom, she finished her quiz and was listening to Twenty One Pilots- Ride, and Stressed out

 **RRIIINNNNGGG**

"Put your quiz in the box as you leave," KV instructed

 **Lunch**

 **At the white gang**

"BOTTLE FLIP!" All the white guys shouted throwing their water bottles

"Hey Samantha did you hear about Trent and Bell breaking up!?" Brittaney asked

"OMG! Really?!" Samantha said not really knowing who she was talking about

"Well honestly Bell is a hoe, and she is not that pretty" Brittaney whispered

"Yeah totally wasn't she dating Andrew Nick last week?" Samantha said not even knowing if there was a Andrew Nick

"Yes she was but they are great together, because you know ugly people with ugly people and Brittaney people with Brittaney people" Brittaney said

"Yeah" Samantha lied

"I think you and Brady would make a great cute couple" Brittaney suggested

"Sure" Samantha said

"Or maybe me and Brady because he is hot and I am too so like I said Brittaney people with Brittaney people" Brittaney said

 **With the white boys (the girls and guys are at the same table)**

"So I was going to the Vending machine to get an ICE raspberry drink, but the Vending machine wouldn't take my 20 dollar bill! So I was like my Dad will sue!" Brady explained

"You know what I say to that" Cody said looking to his white friends

"BOTTLE FLIP!" All the white guys said

 **Now to the creepy emo group**

"Do you cut?" Gabe asked holding a knife already cutting himself

Katherine stood there in silence not knowing what to say but she thought "Get away creepy Gabe and don't you dare get that knife towards me!"

 **Then to the Hipsters at Starbucks**

"Man who knew that the Starbucks in Barnes Noble doesn't allow you to use gift cards," Tom stated as he paid with cash instead

"Yeah," Chris sighed

"Anyways let's go look for some new mystery novels," Justin spoke. The hipster group then passed the Manga section

"Come on guys let's get away from all the mango section." Tom stated

"Manga," Chris corrected in his head

 **Latina hoes**

In the girl's restroom, "Chichi, quieres ir a ver Joshie(*2)?" Camila asked

"Yea, sure," chichi responded as she and the other hoes fixed their hair and make-up

 **The ghetto Hood Niggas at Popeye's**

"Hey Ant'An and Demonte don't y'all auntie work here," Tyrone asked

"Yeah, so we can get a discount," Demonte stated as they walked in

"Well look whose here, whatcha y'all doing?" Demonte and Ant'An's auntie, Tammy asked

"We here to eat," They all stated

 **The week went on with all basically doing the same similar things until…**

"So do you cut?" Gabe the creep asked for the 100th time this whole week

Katherine (Bulma) tried to ignore him still and turned up her music more

"I'll cut for you," Gabe said as he pulled out a pocket knife trying to slit Katherine's wrist

"Ugh! I can't take it anyone!" Bulma broke character, "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP!" She yelled bringing the challenge to an end, "Guys I lost! Just get Gabe away from me!" the screamed as she ran sonic speed

"Here's my nudes," A text from Joshie read with an attachment, "Holy Shit!" Chichi screamed, causing the other hoes to look

"Oh muy bien, es grande?" Camila asked teasingly

"Hey Chichi!" Bulma called as she entered the bathroom, "listen I lost so the bet is over,"

"Really," Chichi stated with happiness, "Thank God! Well listen Latina hoes I'm not a hoe so bye,"

"I'm gonna text everyone else," Bulma said

*Bing, Bong* Joshie's phone alerted, reading: 'Bet is over meet everyone at School parking lot by Black's car,' "Cool," 17 said,

"Josh, you gonna come to the field?" Javier asked

"Actually my name is Lazuli/17 and I'm not a Mexican fuckboy and I don't play soccer," he confessed then left

*Buzz, Lighter to the rescue* went Chris' phone as he also received the text, "HALLEUJAH!" He shouted

"Chris where in a library," Justin whispered

"First off my name is Goku not Chris and I'm not a hipster, that does non- mainstream things, I'm a sayian that likes MANGA! Not MANGO you idiots," Goku clarified as he took off to the school

 **At school**

"So Bulma lost?" Goku asked

"Yep," chichi said, "now all we just wait for Black and Zamasu,"

They then arrived, "speak their names and they shall arrive," Bulma said as she saw the guys approaching

"Wait I lost I didn't manage the first day the rednecks were on ancestry looking for a COUSIN to date like eww they gross," Piccolo stated as he popped into the conversation

"I think 17 lost the bet," Black said ignoring Piccolo

"Actually Bulma broke," 17 corrected,

"Man y'all wanna see my pictures from the week I spent at San Francisco?" Piccolo asked

"You try to stay in character when a creepy guy continues to try to cut your wrist," Bulma defended, "Wait you were gonna all last week?"

"Yeah, that's why I wasn't ion the last chapter, I went to visit my cousin Dende, but he gonna move here anyway so," Piccolo explained

"Ok, so where's 18?" Zamasu asked

"So Samantha like I was saying McKenzie is a bitch!" Brittney stated, "You and me are real bffs,"

"Yeah," Samantha said clearly bored wanting to snap

"Your prices way too high you need to CUT IT, cut it, cut it, BOTTLE FLIP!" The white boys continued to say

"So Brady you gonna date Brittney or Samantha?" Cody asked

"Oh I don't know," Brady sighed

"Hey the bet is over!" Goku yelled

18 jumped up and torn off her white girl outfit revealing her regular clothes, "My name is Lapis/18, and I'm not a white girl but an android whose best friend is ZAMASU!" she yelled and ran to her bf

"18!" Zamasu gleamed

"Hey guys" 18 greeted, "Jeez white people are so rude,"

"Hey I'm go to the restroom, "Brady said as he entered the restroom he took off the disguise and walked out as the regular Vega

"Man McKenzie Samantha was a bitch, like me and you are real bffs," Brittney stated

"Where's Brady?" The white boys questioned

"Well if he is gone, he's a real big DICK! Like we should call him dickhead," Brittney stated

"Wow," Vegeta said as he heard them

"Well that was an interesting experience, but Bulma now you have to go through your worst nightmare," Vegeta said

"Well considering that I was with Gabe and was chased by him I think I already did," Bulma said

"Well I'm gonna change into some appropriate clothes," Chichi said

"What? What's wrong with the clothes your wearing now?" Goku asked

"Hey this is only for marriage," Chichi said as she walked away

"Man," Goku pouted, "But we are gonna get married! You say it all the time," Goku yelled

 **Goku's YouTube video:**

 **Well what is up you guys! Well after constantly being at Starbucks and reading boring books, I recommend listening to mine, Black's, Bulma's, and Chichi's ringtones because they are lit. And I found out that Brittney was in the Hospital after creepy Gabe attacked her. Her so called friends at school were talking about her and saying she was a Bitch, and how they actually liked Samantha and Brady. I even found out that Vegeta or should I say Brady got a blow job from McKenzie! IN A CAR! But anyways who cares it wasn't really Vegeta it was Brady. Well in the mean time I have to go 'study' with my friends. Until next time don't forget like and subscribe and read The Wrong Timeline chapter 15 'Study groups' (PARTY)! Don't miss it!**

 **Translations for non-Spanish speakers**

 **(*1) Conversation:** "Come here Joshie!" Javier shouted from the soccer field

"Jesus Christ hold up," Joshie replied, "Hey skinny girl wanna hang out after school?"

"No Joshie, I have soccer practice and I'm sure you do to," Camila replied

"Fine text me," Joshie said as he then walked back to the field to help set up cones

"Wow Camila, I didn't know you were talking to Joshie, he's cute," Victoria stated as she approached her friend, "Si, Chichi,"

"Ah, yes he's …hot," Chichi answered, "Let's go to class,"

(*2) Conversation: In the girl's restroom, "Chichi, Do you want to go see Joshie?" Camila asked


	15. Chapter 15: The study group

**Disclaimer: We don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball gt, and Dragon Ball Super. We also do not own any JoJo parts we only make references. Also don't own the song I don't want to live forever, and Naruto! Plus Wild Kratts. Please Enjoy and review my niggas. Thank you!**

 **A/N: Sorry, for the long wait, we're not on hiatus *cough* *cough* DragonBall787. Wow it's been like 6 weeks. Just another side note from Holly: Hey ! I'm 16 too Vegeta14**

The Wrong Timeline Chapter 15: 'The Study group'

"As it turned out being the stereotypical highschooler hipster was lame, but was isn't lame is doing high school stereotypical things like going to parties, but not high school parties," Goku said

 **Friday Morning at Sky High**

The Goku gang was hanging out by a tree in the school courtyard.

"Man nothing interesting has been going on," Goku sighed

"Not in school, but in another world," 17 stated

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Bulma yelled

"He means the anime world," 18 said, "17 finally started watching those darn addicting Japanese cartoons,"

"Don't call them CARTOONS 18!" 17 shouted

"Wait, aren't we from an anime?" Vega asked, "And did the author just type 'Vega' instead of Vegeta?"

"Don't break the fourth wall!" Chichi shouted

"But they put themselves in the story, so…," Vega continued

"Ugh! My head hurts," Goku complained, "Stop talking about anime- fourth wall- timeline stuff,"

"Anyways what anime are you watching?" Black asked

"Naruto," 17 replied

"SASUKE IS THE BEST CHARACTER!" some dumb random lame Naruto fan shouted out

"Can we please get off the stupid dumb Jap cartoons," Bulma said annoyed

"Fine," Everyone replied ignoring the random kid

"Hey I just realized that it's FRIDAY!" Chichi hollered, "It's Fri-," she began to sing

"Don't finish that God forsaken song," Black stated as he covered her mouth

"Juke my fatty," Chichi mumbled

"What?" Black asked confused he then released his hand from her mouth

"I don't wanna repeat what I said," she said

"Anyways let's just go to class," Goku said

As everyone went ahead Bulma and Chichi walked behind, "so what did you say?" Bulma asked Chichi

"Promise not to repeat it," Chichi said

"Yes what?" Bulma replied

"Pinky promise," Chichi added,

"Yes," She promised as she and Chichi pinky's hugged, "now what did you say?"

"Choke me daddy," Chichi whispered then ran to catch up with the rest of the gang

"Oh my God!" Bulma commented

 **At Lunch**

"Hey guys, do you know who that kid is?" Goku asked as he pointed to a guy with kinda long dark brown hair, with blue eyes, wearing a light brown jacket with a patch that had one blue wing and one white wing

"Hey, I do he sits by me in Outdoor and Adventure class," Black answered, "His name is like Eren Jaeger or Yeager, something like, why?"

"Because him and that blonde girl are gonna fight," Goku stated

"A fight where!" The guys shouted

"I SWORE TO KILL EVERY LAST ONE!" Eren yelled as he bite his thumb

"Why did he bite his thumb off?" 17 yelled

"The fuck!" Black stated

Then he transformed into a huge naked man titan, the blonde chick used her ring and also transformed into a naked woman titan

"Oh my god!" They all stated

"Hey, Goku! Black!" Chichi shouted, both turned to her and then **KACHOW!**

"Sorry wrong sound effect," holly said, " let's try that again,"

"Hey, Goku! Black!" Chichi shouted, both turned to her and then **BOOM! WHACK! POW!**

"OW! What the hell was that for?" They asked in unison

"Your eyes shouldn't be googling over another girl, they only need to be on me!" Chichi stated

"Cheapcheap, there's nothing on the girl," Vega said

"Yeah, we were just watching the fight," Goku said as he rubbed his head

"And I never asked you out so why you hitting me?" Black asked as he also rubbed his head

"Well you are Goku aren't you so that- OH MY GOSH!" Chichi yelled as the titan fight in front of them was getting out of hand

"Let's use my secret technique and RUN AWAY!" Vegeta shouted as he began running

"Did you just make a JoJo's reference?!" Goku asked as they were running

"Fuck yeah!" Vega yelled as he ran

"WORLD STAR! " The crowd yelled before they were all smashed and not sex but literally crushed to death by Eren and Annie's feet

The fight was then stopped by Vermouth and peace was restored

"Hey guys!" Bulma called after

*Huff* *puff* "Where were *pant* you?" Vegeta asked out of breathe

"I was talking to Omega Shenron and guess what?" Bulma said happily

"I don't want to guess, *pant* Pant*we all were running except you," 18 said

"Well why didn't you guys just fly?" Bulma said

"Because we used the secret technique," Goku said

"Whatever, anyways Omega Shenron just invited me to a College party," Bulma cheered

"Whoa! Really?" The gang asked amazed except Vega

"Guys those types of parties are dangerous, guys get girls drugged up then they rape them, but it could go both ways a girl could rape a guy and-," Vegeta said

"So," Bulma sassed, "you just got to know who to stay away from, and it'd be fine," Bulma waved off

"Vegeta don't be a party pooper," Goku said, "I'm in for a party!" He cheered

"Yeah!" Everyone else agreed and began to chant: "PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!

"Ok guys meet me at my house at 7:30 pm and well drive up there altogether," Bulma instructed. The gang then went home and got ready for their first college party

 **At Goku's house**

"Kakarrot, where are you going?" Gine asked

"Well you know my district tests are coming up so me and the gang are gonna study at Bulma's house," Goku lied

"Really," Gine said

"Yeah," He nervously laughed

"Well ok fly safe and be careful at Bulma's she might have like demons in her house," Gine said

"Yusuke is half a demon with the blood of the Mazoku flowing through him," Raditz spoke from the living room

"Shut up Raditz," Gine stated, "Well by sweetie," she said as she waved Goku goodbye

"Bye mom," He replied

 **At Capsule Co.**

 **The gang all arrived. Goku, Black, Vega, and Zamasu still wore their regular attire, while Chichi wore a knee length skirt, with a nice blouse and some Toms. Bulma wore a red whore dress (we all know how it'd look like). And 18 wore a strapless Navy blue knee length dress with a long grey cardigan and some simple flats. 17 wore his jeans and his black fuckboy muscle shirt and still blue converse**

"Now that we're all here," Bulma said, "Hey dad me and my friends are gonna be studying in the basement office room don't disturb us!" she yelled

"So I taking my time on my rriiidde," Dr. Briefs sang

"Dad!" Bulma shouted

"I heard darling, that's fine," Dr. Briefs said as he resume working and singing Ride by Twenty One Pilots

"Alright let's go get our party on!" Chichi yelled

"Shhh!" they shh'd her

"sorry," Chichi apologized

 **At The Party**

"Is this Baylor," Vega asked kinda scared

"Yeah! Welcome to Baylor, sic 'em bears!" some frat boy yelled

"Let's go!" Vega stated as he tried to stop everyone

"No way, this looks lit!" Black said as he continued to walk to the building

"Yeah! Baylor, sic 'em bears!" Goku cheered as he and the rest gang entered

"Whoa!" the Goku gang awed minus Vega

"Guys we should stay together and don't-," Vega spoke until he realized everyone already were scattered, "And I'm talking to myself,"

"Look Chichi they have slushes here," Goku said

"Would you like one?" A guy asked

"Sure," Goku happily replied and then chugged the 'slushy' aka a margarita, "Zoo-we-momma! This is delicious; you should try one Chichi,"

"Alright," she replied as the guy also handed her a 'slushy', "wow you're right this is good,"

And the couple continued to chug margaritas getting drunk

"Hey there you guys are," Black said, "I kinda lost everyone when we came in,"

"HHHHEEYYY BLACK!" Chichi shouted

"Black *hip cup* you should try these slushes," Goku said

"Ok, wait that's not a slushy," Black realized, "but YOLO!" he shouted as he joined in on chugging margaritas and getting drunk because #YOLO

 **With 18**

"I wonder where everyone went." 18 thought as she wandered until she saw a room with a group of guys looking rather odd so she went to check it out

"Wanna join in?" a guy asked as he noticed 18

"Join in what?" 18 asked

"Umm, just some pix dust a special new white one," The guy answered

"Ok," 18 replied as she joined the guys around the table, "So, what do I do?"

"You just do this," The guy said as he demonstrated how to sniff/snort the 'white flavored pix dust'

"Seems simple enough," 18 said and snorted crystal meth, her pupa then dilated and she started to enjoy herself

 **With Zamasu and 17  
** " 18! Best friend," Zamasu called, "where did that girl run off to?"

"18! Anyone?" 17 called until he saw Zamasu, "Oh hey Zamasu, I found someone I know here,"

"I lost my 18," Zamasu said

"Yeah, I don't know where my sister is either," 17 said, "Wanna go explore together?"

"Fine I'll company you human, but only until I find my best friend," Zamasu agreed

 **They then found a room where a lot of smoke was coming from,**

"What's this room?" 17 questioned

"Hey join in the circle," some frat girl called as she noticed 17 and Zamasu

"Sure," 17 stated, "come on Zamasu,"

"Is 18 in the circle?" Zamasu questioned

"No, but this looks fun," 17 said as he sat in the circle

"Ok fine," Zamasu gave in, "so what do we do in this circle?"

"Well you see we just, well this is a puff, puff pass circle," the frat girl explained

"Oh, well I never smoked before," 17 said

"Me either," Zamasu said

"Well this is gonna be fun," the frat girl said as she handed 17 the blunt

 **So while 17 and Zamasu were getting high Bulma was lightly drinking and meeting new friends while Vega was panicking.**

"Where did everyone go?" Vegeta thought to himself, "This is no place for us, one of the girls could get raped, Baylor is seriously known as a party school, where a lot of girls get raped at,"

"Let's take her to the room," a guy said

"Oh my gosh," Vegeta said, "their gonna rape her," he panicked

"So for each of you for an hour is gonna be a total of $150," the girl replied to the guys

"So we split the bill, right Tom," One of the guys asked

"Yeah, that's fine," Tom replied

"Oh no the girl was just a hooker," Vegeta noticed, "Is that Bulma, oh no it's just the Marron girl that looks like Bulma, but I need to find everyone, oh look there's Kakarrot,"

Goku was on top of the counter dancing and singing

"Kakarrot what the hell are you doing!" Vega screamed as he noticed Goku stripping and Chichi applauding

"I DON'T WANNA LIVE FOREVER, CAUSE I KNOW I'D BE LIVING IN VAIN AND I DON'T WANNA FIT WHEREVER I JUST WANNA KEEP CALLING NAME YOUR UNTIL YOU COME BACK HOME!" Goku sang trying to hit the high notes while drunk

"Yeah! Hit it DADDY!" Chichi shouted while a group of frat girls started to form a circle around Goku. Black, who was also drunk, joined in the stripping parade

I'm too sexy for my shirt song also began to play for them as they became male strippers (Not Goku's first rodeo) then Chichi also joined in and started dancing with the guys and stripping

"No! Stop stripping and dancing Kakarrot and Black, you're SAYIANS not ballet dancers, oh and you too Chunkychunky guys would take advantage of you!" Vega yelled trying to pull the three off the counter

"They're not gonna be the stars of my party," Omega Shenron stated as he jumped on the counter and began to sing, "You know I'm all about that bass, bout that bass, no trouble!"

"Yeah! Let's sing *hip cup*," Chichi yelled and tried to sing along with Omega Shenron

"I'm all about that bass, bout that bass no trouble, Yeah it's pretty clear I ain't no size two but I can shake it, shake it , like I'm supposed to and I got that boom, boom that all the boys chase got all the right junk and all the right places!" Omega Shenron and Chichi sang

"Grrr, it's not a duet!" Omega growled and shoved Chichi back to Goku and Black who both were now only in their boxers

Zamasu was now high found 18

"18!" Zamasu gleamed

"Someone call me," 18 said as she faced Zamasu with white powder all over her face

"Whhhaaazzzz uuuppp, want my dick?" Zamasu asked out of the blue

18 just stood there smiling like an idiot with her pupils still dilated

"Did I just hear that correctly?" Vegeta asked himself as he overheard Zamasu and 18's conversation

"Hey you want this drink you look tense," A girl asked Vega

"No!" Vega replied, "In elementary I pledged to never drink or smoke, I never go back on my word, that's my ninja way!"

"Whatever that means, "the girl replied

"This party is bad they have illegal drugs here," Vega said, " I need to get everyone safely home and away from here before the cops come," he then spotted Bulma

"Bulma, we need to leave, this party is out hand," Vega said

"What sorry I can't hear you this party is too turnt!" Bulma laughed

"Bulma seriously one of us might regret this," Vegeta cried

"Are you crying?" Bulma asked surprised

"This place is scary and it's not safe," Vegeta continued to cry

"Well someone better call the wambulance," Bulma teased

"Bulma!" Vega cried, "everyone is drunk and high and out of control,"

"-I love Sausage!" Chichi shouted from the background, "Let's take body shots!"

"Yeah!" Black and Goku agreed

"O my gosh they're doing nasty 50 shade things," Vegeta said , "And is that 18 and Zamasu making out in the corner? Wait never mind they wouldn't do that, will they?" He asked wiping his tears

"Well I see that Black is shirtless so ima definitely check that out," Bulma stated

The whole gang was drunk and or high partying, while Vegeta was in a corner shaking and everything seemed fine until…

 **WEWOO WEWOO!**

"Oh shit! It's the cops!" A guy yelled

"Thank Jesus Christ Almighty! I'm saved" Vegeta stated

"Hey everyone put your hands in the air!" The officer yelled and most did what they were told, "And wave them like you just don't care!"

"Yeah!" the crowd cheered except Vega who went back to the corner and cried while the party continued until…

 **The actual cops came**

"RUN!" The crowd yelled as they grabbed their drugs and tried to escape

"Yes!" Vega exclaimed then went to the officers, "Thank you for coming,"

"Were you the one who called?" The officer asked

"No but, I was going to until they threw away my phone, "Vega lied because he didn't want to go to jail

"Alright take this kid home, he's probably only 14," The officer stated

"You know what I'm not gonna object because I just wanna go home," Vega said to himself

"Hey there did the audience go? *Hip cup*" Goku asked

"Hey you three come with me," The officer said

"Where did the party go?" Chichi asked

"The party is over, are you guys the responsible for throwing this party?" she asked

"Maybe *hip cup* maybe not *hip cup*" Black spoke

"Guys arrest these three and put shirt on the girl she's only in her bra and underwear," The officer said

"And we'll put a shirt on the guys too, "The male officer stated

"Well you don't have too their just my eye candy," The officer admitted

"Just cuff 'em," The male officer ordered

"I can break these cuffs!" Goku shouted

"No you can't-, "the officers began

"Ahhhh!" Goku screamed and went super and broke the cuffs, "I told I could-," *TASE TASE*he said before he was then tased and thrown into the cop car

"Hey if I gave you a Pepsi would it stop you from*hip cup* arresting us?" Black asked

"No!" The officer exclaimed

"Damn it! I thought for sure it'd work," Black said

While

"Excuse me ma'am is that cocaine all over your face? "The popo asked

18 just stood with a stupid face

"Well that's a felony for having possession of illegal drugs," The popo said as he arrested 18

"And you sir- oh god pull your pants up and fix that thing," The cop stated

"Yeah, yeah sure but can I just hit this last blunt," Zamasu said as he continued to smoke

"No! hand over the blunt sir," The officer ordered

"Grrr, Muda! Muda! Humans leave me and my 18 alone!" Zamasu shouted

"Was that a JoJo's reference?" The cop asked, Zamasu just ignored him and continued to smoke , "You have the right to remain silent…, "The cop mirandized Zamasu

"Hey what's with all the cops?" 17 asked as he also still had a blunt in his hand

"Hey get him too," a cop called

"The party isn't over is it?" 17 asked, "it's not over until the fat lady sings," **BANG! BANG!** Went 17's gun as he aimed at the sky

"He's got a gun!" The cops yelled as they all tacked 17

"Hey don't shoot me I'm not black, I'm I think white" 17 said before all the cops tacked him

'Now is my chance to escape," Bulma said as she got out of her hiding spot

"Hey we got a runner," A cop stated

"First off I don't run I was speed walking," Bulma sassed the cop as she was cuffed, "Ow these cuffs hurt," she whined

 **In the slammer**

"I wanna go home oh home, I wanna go home," Chichi sang, "Hahaha," She laughed still drunk waiting to be bailed out

"Man why did they separate the girls from the boys," Zamasu said, "I need to be with my 18, and I need another hit,"

"Same," 17 said, "oh wait I have one last blunt," 17 added with excitement, "But I just realized does lightning McQueen buy life insurance or car insurance,"

"My mind has been blown!" Black stated as he added an explosion noise

"Really!" Zamasu exclaimed

"Hey 17 you have to share," Black stated

"Fine we'll puff puff pass," 17 replied

"Hey give me the blunt!" The cop demanded as he snatched the blunt away before 17 could light it

"Hey why you gotta be so rude," Goku sang

"I wanna be with my daddies," Chichi stated, "hey! Mister police can you switch me and Zamasu?"

"No! How 'bout all of you shut up! "The guard yelled

"Hey there's no need to raise your voice," Goku stated, he then started swinging on the pole doors, "Whoa! Whoa! I'm all dizzy,"

"Hey we get a phone call right," Black asked

"Fine one for all of you," the guard said, "so which one of you is the most sober?"

"Pick me, me, me!" Goku yelled

"No! I'll do it," Bulma stated

"Here you go one phone call make it count," The guard said

"I can't call my parents so maybe…," Bulma thought aloud

"Hurry up! "The guard rushed

"Sass not needed so lose it," Bulma stated

"Hey call Cell," 18 stated, "He wouldn't mind,"

"I hope you're right," Bulma said

 **Bulma called Cell and he agreed to come bail them out. And snuck everyone back home.**

 **After they went to sleep**

 **At Chichi's house (the ghetto side of the town)**

"BLAH!" Chichi said puking inside her toilet crying

"Chichi hon are you all right?" Ox King asked

"What do you think dad IAM PUKING!" Chichi said whipping away her tears

"ARE YOU PREGNANT?" Ox King asked

"NO!" Chichi screamed angrily

"Yeah sure and I am Johnathan Jostar" Ox King said walking away

 **At Goku's house (the white suburbs side of town)**

"OH MY GOD!" Goku screamed in pain 

"Kakarrot are you ok?" Gine asked walking up to her sons room

"Yep… just fine" Goku lied starting to cry

KNOCK KNOCK

"Can you let me in?" Gine asked

"I am fine" Goku said hoping his mother doesn't come in

"I thought I heard you cry, and scream in pain" Gine

"Oh I was just pooping, I accidently drunk Raditz's Marlax, it made me diarrhea and it really hurt " Goku lied

"Are you sure you are ok?" Gine said unsure that Goku was telling the true

"Yup" Goku said

"Ok tell me if you use the restroom and it hurts" Gine said walking away

"Ok I will" Goku said

 **Monday morning at Sky High**

"I hope you guys learned your lesson" Vegeta said "College parties are scary and dangerous" He said as he quickly wiped away a tear

"No college parties ARE LIT!" Everyone shouted

"So what did I miss guys? My allergies have been really bad so I have been gone for the past three days" Piccolo said coming out of nowhere "And I saw Bulma's Snapchat 'wambulance' what were you guys doing?"

"You guys are bullies" Vegeta said

 **Goku's YouTube video**

 **What is up you guys! As you know me and my friends went to a LIT college party! Shout out to Omega Shenron for throwing the party, and if you want to see what all went down during the party then go add Bulma on Snapchat her name is B_luv23 go check it out! And I guess Ox King was right that Chichi was pregnant because I find out that we have son that looks exactly like me, and plus Vegeta's daughter comes back with another person to find out and collect your own creature power suits go to the Wild Kratt website at PBS kids website. Oh sorry guys I read the wrong line I meant to say to find out who it is read the next chapter of The Wrong Timeline chapter 16 Three more Sayians!**


	16. Chapter 16:Three more sayians

**Disclaimer: We don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super. We also don't own any of the Sky High Movie characters. (P.s I'm trying to place the picture of my drawing of the Wrong timeline that I drew but I don't know if it will let me paste it with the story-Holly)**

The Wrong Timeline Chapter 16: Three more Sayians

"Well lesson(s) we all learned from the previous chapter is that college parties are lit, and you should always follow your ninja way, but put that on hold because there's a mini me!" Goku exclaimed

 **Tuesday Morning at Sky High**

"So y'all basically all forgot about me," Piccolo said

"No the authors forgot we just say whatever they type," Goku said

"Trippy," Black commented

"So does anyone want to come with me to breakfast," Chichi stated

"Eww! The food here is literally disgusting," Bulma stated

"Eww! Your face is literally disgusting," Chichi retorted

"Shut up! My face is the best thing ever to exist!" Bulma yelled

"Whatever at least my boyfriends' aren't little babies that cry over a 'dangerous' party!" Chichi argued

"Ugh! Cane why are you such a wussy!" Bulma yelled

"Pussy is the better word," Black said

"Haha, good one Black," Goku said as he high fived Black

"Can we all just SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT THE STUPID COLLEGE PARTY!" Vega shouted, "And did you just call me cane?"

"I said Vega, you probably just have tears in your ears so you can't hear," Bulma lied

"Can someone just please just go to the cafeteria with me to get breakfast," Chichi said

"No one wants to eat the nasty food here," Bulma said

"Hey food is food!" Chichi screamed

"Whatever," Bulma said

"Hey guys I looked up my grades and I have a 50 in Home Ec.," Goku said

"Really I have a 100," Chichi stated

"Wow your cool," Black stated as he pulled up his grades and saw he has a 14 in Home Ec.

"Well you're the only one who actually does work," Bulma said, "And aren't you going to go get breakfast,"

"I don't wanna go alone, it makes me seem like a lonely, quiet, weird creepy girl with no friends," Chichi

"I don't think anyone would think that, considering you're the loudest bitch in this school!" Vegeta exclaimed

"Well look who's the loudest one now," Chichi said as she turned her back on Vega and crossed her arms while Vega just growled like the dog he is

"Chichi I'll go with you," 18 spoke up

"Really 18!" Chichi shouted

"See! You just caught the attention of everyone here," Vega pointed out, "Even Warren Peace is looking at you probably thinking: 'Whoa! Whoa! That's one crazy bitch'," Vegeta said mocking Warren Peace

"I heard that if you mention the name Warren Peace the author Holly-, "Goku began

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THE STORY WARREN PEACE BEFORE I FREAKING JAJAKEN YOUR ASS!" Holly shouted

"You probably don't even know Nen," Warren Peace called

"Fuck off!" Holly yelled

"Yeah, like that she pops out and starts yelling," Goku explained

"Anyways, thank you 18 that's why **You're** my **BestFriend**!" Chichi stated while Vega was more irritated and Zamasu shot her a death glare

"Whatever go on baby hippo," Bulma stated, while Chichi stuck her tongue at her and flipped her off

"C'mon Chichi I'm a thirsty hoe, I need some juice," 18 said as she and Zamasu were walking towards the cafeteria

"No, leave her 18 she thinks you're her best friend even though you're not," Zamasu whispered

"She fine, just a little crazy and loud," 18 whispered back

"Try not to miss me!" Chichi yelled in the background towards her boo's

"Shut up, and grab me an apple juice please!" Goku yelled back, "And Black too!"

"Fine!" Chichi replied

"A little?" Zamasu said

"Hurry Chichi or were leaving you!" 18 stated

"I'm coming!" Chichi said as she rushed over to 18 and Zamasu

 **In The cafeteria line**

"So I was thinking maybe I should talk to the student council and ask if I could start a 'I Hate Bulma' club like on that one episode of ' _Friends'_ were Ross and Brad Pit started the 'I Hate Racheal' club," Chichi spoke as she grabbed 2 apple juices' and a chocolate milk.

"Or start a 'Murder All the Stupid Humans' club, MASH for short, with you as our first target," Zamasu whispered, "With only members allowed are me and 18

"You say something Zamasu?" Chichi asked as she punched in her ID number

"No Chichi you're just hearing things," 18 said as she also punched in her number

 **Back at the Courtyard**

"Hey Black, One Punch Man or Mob Psycho 100? "Goku asked

"Mob psycho," Black replied

"Yeah, I agree," Goku said

"Really I enjoy One Punch Man more," Piccolo stated

"I think Naruto is better," 17 said

*Spray* *spray*

"Ugh Bulma, what in tarnation are you spraying," Goku said as he and everyone else held their breathe

"My weaboo repellant," Bulma answered

"Well your weaboo repellant smells like shit!" Black said

"Actually that's her perfume," Vega said

"Shut up Liam!" Bulma stated as she sprayed Vega's face

"Ah! Bitch!" Vega cried as the perfume got in his eyes

"Don't disrespect me like that," Bulma stated

*Cough* *Cough* "Eww what's that smell?" Chichi asked as she, 18, and Zamasu approached

"Bulma's perfume," 17 coughed

"Smells like old lady perfume," Zamasu stated

"Shut up!" Bulma yelled

"Hey it's going away, "Goku noticed *sniff* Sniff*, "But Vegeta you smell like an old lady,"

"Anyways, guys is that Alucard and Stronghold!" Goku exclaimed as he pointed in the sky

*PUNCH! KICK! BITCH SLAP! BANG! BANG!*

"Whoa! This fight is getting intense!" 17 shouted

"Ah! Stronghold just got thrown off the school!" Chichi shouted

"Guys someone just turned off the gravity that hold the whole school in the air," Some random person yelled

"THE WHOLE SCHOOL IS GONNA FALL!" The whole school yelled

"Aahh!" The Goku gang panicked

"Wait we can just fly!" Black shouted

"Oh yeah!" The replied

"Some of us can, plus I get up due to the pressure of the weight of the school falling!" Chichi yelled

 **Then the school stopped falling**

"Stronghold is carrying the whole school!" The crowd cheered

Goku and everyone who could fly flew towards the bottom of the school to help Stronghold (we though he didn't need their help). While Chichi was on Nimbus and Bulma in her helicopter

"Nice work Stronghold!" Goku said as he flashed Stronghold a smile with a thumbs up

"Wait where's Alucard?" Vega asked

"You mean the guy-," Stronghold began until

WHAM! BOOM! POW!... A time machine ran into him sending Stronghold far away

"What the hell was that?!" Black asked

"Hey, this seems familiar," Vega said

"Faaattthhhhheerrrr!" A voice called

"Nani!" Zamasu shouted

Then Trunks jumped out of the time machine

"Father!" He repeated

Chichi and Bulma approached the scene

"Is that boy with the time machine back," Bulma said

"Your son," Chichi corrected her

"Right," Bulma said

"Mother!" Future Trunks yelled as he ran to hug her

"Eww, you smell like garbage," Bulma said as she slipped out of the hug

"So like your perfume," Goku said

"Haha, good one," Everyone agreed

" I live in a bad timeline," Future Trunks said, "I'm sorry it's just that now after the horrible androids-,"

"Wait one second; is your hair blue now?" 18 asked

"Shut up android!" Trunks raged

"Grrr, "Zamasu lowly growled

"Yeah 18 is right last time you came you had purple hair," Chichi said

"That's not the point!" Trunks yelled, "A new threat far worse than the andriods, which I may add are dead now, has come he looks like exactly like Goku but dark and-"

"You mean Black and Zamasu," Vegeta said as he pointed to Black and Zamasu

"You Bastard! I will never forgive!" Trunks stated as he suddenly started looking more and more like Broly, "I…WILL…KILL YOU!"

"Whoa! Easy there now partner," Goku said, "That's a lit transformation but you can't beat Black,"

"What!" Trunks asked, "Father don't tell me you all are friends with these monsters,"

"Well, more of acquaintances," Vegeta explained

"Black is my Best Friend!" Goku stated while Vega was clearly jelly

"But he killed my mom, and… and… Goten and Chichi!" Trunks said

"Did someone say my name?" Goten asked as he popped up from the time machine

"What?! Who is that?!" The Black gang shouted in unison

"Goten, we were supposed to come out when I yelled: someone need a hero!" Kid trunks stated as he popped up as well, "then John Cena's theme song plays and I jump out saying: I AM THAT HERO! then you jump out saying: I'm Goten,"

"Trunks that's stupid," Goten replied

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Kid Trunks said

"No but my opinion matters the most because I'm Goten!" Goten stated as he smiled

"What who are-?" Future Trunks began to ask

"-You are the most adorable child I ever seen!"Chichi yelled as she ran towards Goten and picked him up, "You look like a mini Goku and Black! I'll keep you forever," Chichi stated as she squeezed Goten

"Ouchy, you're squeezing me too hard mom," Goten said

"AH! He called me mom!" Chichi shouted while Goten closed his ears

"Chichi let me see the little me!" Goku stated as he snatched Goten from Chichi's arms,

"Daddy!" Goten yelled

"Aw, you're a strong fella aren't you," Goku laughed, "You wanna be an airplane?" Goku asked as he and Goten laughed

"That child is so cute," Black stated as he looked at Goten

"I won't let you hurt anyone here BLACK!" Future Trunks growled

"What? Why would hurt anything that looks like me and is that adorable," Black said

"Wow Black," 17 said

"What am I chopped liver!" Kid Trunks spoke

"What, oh great there's 2 of them now," Vega said

"Sorry, but the little Black/Goku is so cute," Bulma said as she snapped a pic for Snapchat

"Bitch," Kid Trunks stated under his breathe but Future heard

"Don't say that!" Future Trunks yelled, "You need to respect and cherish mom, because… *whimper* *whimper* she's not always going to be here," Future Trunks cried

"Ugh! You smell like ash and ass," Kid Trunks stated

"Haha! I like this kid version better, "Vegeta said

"You just got ROASTED!" Black shouted while everyone laughed Future Trunks just clenched his sword

"Wait how are there 2 versions of Trunks and Goku and Chichi's child here?" 17 asked

"Yeah, how did they get in the time machine?" Bulma asked

*Stomach growl*

"Hey can we go eat first I'm hungry," Goku stated

"Me too," Goten said

"Let's go to Chick-Fil-a!" The gang shouted

 **At Chick-Fil-a**

"Welcome to Chick-Fil- a can I take your order?" Ally asked

"Yeah, let me get a salad and a water," Bulma answered

"Eww, who orders water a fast-food place," Holly spoke

"Um, stay in your lane," Bulma replied

"Whatever, I can erase you from the story," Holly spoke

"Holly, just get the other people's orders," Ally said, "Anyways, anything else?"

"Vega," Bulma said

"I'll have 2 number 5 12 count nuggets and up size the fries to a large, with a number 1 chicken sandwich," Vega said

"What drink?" Ally asked

"A water," Vega replied while Holly shot him a death glare

"Anything else?" Ally asked

"Go boring Trunks or now blue Trunks," Vega said as he walked to find a large booth

"Well I never been to anything like this so, what do you recommend me," Future Trunks asked Ally

"Well I usually get a number 1 Chicken sandwich but there's also chicken strips, nuggets, salad, soup, wraps, etc." Ally said

"Those are a lot of options, I guess I'll get a sandwich," future Trunks said

"Okay with what drink?" ally asked

"I guess a water like my parents," Future Trunks replied

"What is wrong with you people!" Holly shouted

"Okay the total is 78 dollars and 92 cents," ally said

 **With the Holly cashier**

"Geez I hate those people," holly mumbled

"Hey, you just gonna complain and bitch, or actually do your job," Kid Trunks sassed

"Watch your mouth kid, anyways what do want?" Holly asked

"I'll have 2 chicken sandwiches, 3 eight count chicken nuggets with a mountain dew," Goten said

"Well even though that stuff is gross and we don't have it here, I'll still get you it," Holly spoke nicely

"Thank you," Goten replied

"You're so cute," Holly stated

"Hey, my turn," Kid Trunks said

"Don't get your panties in a bunch I know what would you like?" Holly asked

"I'll have a McChicken sandwich, and 2 McChicken nuggets 12 count, and a McSoda," Kid Trunks ordered

"We don't have McChicken, and McSodas," Holly said, "If you want Mc things then go to McDonalds it's literally across the street,"

"The customer is always right," Kid Trunks stated

"This isn't Burger King where you have it your way, and that's not our policy," Holly stated annoyed

"Just give me what I asked for, gosh dang," Kid Trunks demanded

"Whatever," Holly stated

 **Back with Ally**

"Next!" Ally called

"Hello there, I'll have a number 1 and a lemonade without pulp please," 18 ordered, "Zamasu what are you getting?" 18 asked

"I want you to order for me mommy," Zamasu said while Ally looked at the random camera confused and weirded out

"Okay, hey! Stop looking at the camera and take my order," 18 said

"Sorry," Ally said

"Make that 2 number ones with a lemonade, thanks," 18 said

"Okay, so your total is 12 dollars and 98 cents," Ally said

"My Daddy is paying,"18 said as Zamasu handed Ally his debt card

 **Back with Holly**

"Next please," Holly said

"Hey author Holly," Goku greeted

"Sup my nigga, what can I get you?" Holly replied

"Um, I'll have my usual please," Goku said

"So 3 Chicken sandwiches, and 4 12 count chicken nuggets with a root beer," Holly asked with a little disgust with the root beer part

"Yup!" Goku answered

"Okay and for you Black," Holly asked

"I'll have 3 number ones and 2 8 count nuggets with a Hi-C," Black said

"Cool, and you Chichi," Holly asked

"I'll have, wait Black you are paying right?" Chichi asked

"Yes Chichi," Black answered

"Ok, than I'll have a 12 count nuggets please with a grape soda," Chichi stated

"We don't have grape soda," Holly said

"What?!" Chichi yelled, "Fine I'll have a ,"

"That's better," Holly commented, "So your total is 98 dollars and 54 cents,"

 **Ally again**

"Hello 17 what can I get you," Ally greeted

"Hi, I guess I'll get a-," 17 began

"-sorry but can I say I saw the last Super episode and I have more respect for you," Ally said

"Same I want to see your family 17!" Holly shouted

"What?" 17 asked confused, "Thank you but I'll have the 6 count chicken strips with a sweet tea,"

"Sure thing pal," Ally said, "your meal on the house,"

"Really cool thanks," 17 replied

"Keep saving those animals," Ally said

 **Again with Holly**

"Next whoa, Piccolo haven't see you or typed your name in a while," Holly said

"Yeah and y'all just make up lame excuses about my absents," Piccolo said

"So," Holly replied

"Rude," Piccolo stated, "And aren't you gonna refill that guys drink?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Can you give me a refill now," Warren Piss rudely asked while Holly continued to ignore him.

"I'll just take a soup with a water, "Piccolo said

"Jesus Christ!" Holly raged

 **At the Booth**

"Can I get some Chick-fil-A sauce?" Vegeta asked

"I don't can you join the tournament of power team?!" Ally sassed

"You have two working legs it's not like you are Johnny Joestar, so get it yourself nigga!" Holly said

"Ok fine!" Vegeta said getting up to get his sauce

"So how did you two get here?" 17 asked kid Trunks and Goten

"Well me and Goten were in the hyperbolic time chamber training to go against Majin Buu and then-" Kid Trunks tried to explain

"-Hmph .Well I already beat Majin Buu all by myself actually with the help of supreme Kai, but Buu is NOTHING COMPARED TO GOKU BLACK-" Future Trunks said

"-I actually prefer to be just called Black!" Goku Black said angrily "Who just typed that!"

"Of course you wouldn't care about the name my mom gave you! BECAUSE YOU KILLED HER YOU BASTARD!" Future Trunks screamed causing people to look

"Honestly I don't like your mom!" Goku said

"Goku! Don't TURN ON ME!" Future Trunks stated ready to pull out his sword

"Trunks I like your mom! Because she gives me money sometimes." Chichi said

"Thank you random Asian lady." Future Trunks said

"I AM CHICHI! I have been here this whole freaking time!" Chichi said angrily

"Anyways! After that unneeded dialogue!" Kid Trunks said annoyed "Me and Goten were getting ready to face Buu but then we heard a big thud and we didn't know what it was so we went to go check it out and we hopped in to really explore it more, and before we knew it. The ship thingy started to fly or something all I know is we landed here, in the wrong timeline."

" Yeah, today I met my dad for the first time, but then he had to leave and all of my family is dead now," Goten sadly spoke

"Aw, Goten I won't leave you," Goku cried as he hugged Goten

"Me either," Black and Asian lady stated unison

"Well honesty we should go back before Piccolo dies and no would be there to watch us fight Super Buu," Kid Trunks spoke

"I already killed Buu," Future Trunks stated

"You already said that," Zamasu said

"I think Trunks is right we should leave now," Goten agreed

"Yeah, I know I'm always right but let me grab my food and then we can head out," Kid Trunks said

"Here you go, "Holly said as she tossed a kid meals 6 count nuggets

"Dafuq," Kid Trunks said

"Just leave now," Holly replied

"Rude," Kid Trunks commented, "Anyways let's go big me,"

"But the Time machine is broken," Future Trunks said, "But mom can fix it she's super smart,"

"Yeah sure," Black commented

"Grrr," Future Trunks growled, "Don't you dare- TALK SHIT ABOUT MY MOM YOU MONSTER!"

"Hey there's no need to raise your voice," Goku stated

*Beep* *bop* "Hey, the time machine isn't broken I just turned it on," Kid Trunks said

"Okay fine l lied it's not broken I just, "Future Trunks began, "…I just wanted to hang with my parents but we can go now,"

"Bye Mom, and Dads," Goten waved goodbye

"Bye my precious Goten, mommy loves you, make sure you do your best and beat Super Buu's ass to the ground!" Chichi encouraged

"Damn Mrs. Tities your so loud," Kid Trunks said

"Hahaha," Bulma and Vega laughed while Chichi growled

"Bye Goten Daddy loves you more than mom," Goku said, "Make sure you do your best," he finished as he gave his son a big smile and thumbs up

"I love you too Goten!" Black yelled, "Next time you came back I'll teach you to go Rose!"

"Bye mom and dad," Kid Trunks waved, "Sorry you sacrificed yourself for nothing but you proved that you cared, but it still didn't do anything since Buu had hacks,"

"Thank you , Mom and Dad for everything," Future Trunks bowed, "And everyone else, except BLACK! ZAMASU! And ANDRIODS!"

 **The two Trunks and Goten then left to their right timeline**

"Well Vegeta your daughter really needs to see a counselor or a Pastor," Goku stated

"Mini me! What are you doing skipping school your mother is going to KILL YOU!" KV said as he approached the Goku gang, "I have her on the phone now,"

"VEGETA YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS HOME NOW IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU HAVE 3MIN SINCE YOUR SO POWERFUL NOW TO GET HOME! YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" Vega's mom yelled over the phone

"Well I better kill myself," Vegeta mumbled, "goodbye"

"Geez Geets' mom scares me," They all agreed

 **Goku's YouTube Video:**

 **Hey guys well I met my future son and he looks like exactly like me so he's handsome and adorable, but what I also learned is that Stronghold's and Alucard fight is number one on Top Best Anime Fights, and best rivals. Anyways me, Chichi, and Bulma went to Vega's house and we saw him get his ass beat! I mean it was pretty funny, but I would hate to be him. So #Blessed. Anyways hopefully the authors' will upload and type faster stay tune for the next chapter The Wrong Timeline chapter 17: First Weather Alert Day! Were we might not be in Kansas anymore. Don't miss it!**


	17. Chapter 17: First Weather Alert

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball gt, and Dragon Ball Super. Or Killua, Gon, nor Zeus!**

 **AN: Zoowemama! So sorry for the wait but we left our great Texas to Oklahoma for a week and we were getting deep into the Lord with no internet, and have had a busy summer break but bear with us and now here are ch17- 20. Yes, Yes, Yes! 4 chapters that are pretty long so enjoy friends**

 **The Wrong Timeline Chapter 17(Like android 17): First Weather Alert Day**

"After meeting the most adorable kid ever (Goten)! Things got really serious, are lives were literally on the line! It all started on Thursday morning." Goku said

 **Thursday morning at Sky high**

"Ugh, I hate rain the humidity makes my hair crazy," Bulma complained

"Let's go in the cafeteria so we can keep dry," Chichi suggested

"Of course you'd suggest that," Bulma said

"Shut up, I'm not fat right Goku," Chichi said

"I agree we should go to the cafeteria," Goku said avoiding Chichi

"Hey!" Chichi called

"Bulma, Chichi is not fat she's EXTRA THICK!" Goku replied hoping he wouldn't face Chichi's wrath

"Thank you," Chichi replied

"Ok sure," Bulma said

"Really saved your ass there," Black commented

"Shut up Black," Goku whispered, "Let's just go inside," he stated

 **In the Cafeteria**

"Man outside looks spooky," Goku said as he ate his mini waffles he then got an idea, "Hey Vegeta,"

"What?" Vegeta answered

"Do you like waffles?" Goku asked

"Oh my gosh," Vega sighed annoyed

"Do you like PANCAKES?" Goku teased

"Shut the hell up Kakarrot," Vegeta threatened

"Do you like French toa-?" Goku stopped when Black smacked his head, "Oww! What the heck Black that hurt,"

"Thank you," Vegeta stated glad that someone shut Goku up

"Sorry Goku, you're my best friend but I hate stupid songs like that," Black spoke

 **BOOM! THUNDER ROAR! LIGHTING STRIKE!**

"Ah! Mommy hold me," Zamasu said as he clung to 18

"What?" Everyone asked

"I hate bad thunder storms like these, they give me a fright," Zamasu responded

"Wait do guys even have a mom?" Goku asked

 **BOOM! LIGHTING STRIKE!**

"Wow! I see what you mean by the storms being scary," Chichi said while Zamasu just rolled his eyes

"Geez, well the weather person did say that we're under a tornado watch," 17 stated, which caused Zamasu to tremble more

"Well when I was in children's church we sang a song just for storms like this," Goku said, " _The rain may be falling, and lightning fills the sky but the sun is rising God is on my side the winds may blow around me and THUNDER MAY GO_ *Thunder Boom* _BOOM!_ " Goku sang/ shouted.

"Hey! I remember that song," 18 said

"Yep, I always sing that song when it storms like this and then I don't get scared anymore," Goku said

"You know you basically just admitted that you're scared," Chichi spoke

"Well not anymore since I sung my song," Goku replied

"At first I thought that you were going to sing: _Rain, rain, go away come back again another day,"_ Black said

"I never heard that song," Goku said

"What really?!" Everyone was shooked

"The song I sang was the only rain song I know," Goku replied

 **RRRIIINNNGG!**

"Well let's go to class," Chichi said

"Hey! No that's my line Chichi," Goku stated, "Let's go," he pointed towards the door

"Wow you're so cool," Vegeta said

"I know," Goku answered

 **In Bardock's class**

"Hey Mr. Bardock can we go outside and play in the rain?" Krillin asked

"Why would you want to do that?" Bardock asked

"Banana, banana banana," Kevin replied

"You know I have no idea what you just said but sure, saves me a can of Febreze," Bardock sighed

"Can I go too?" Piccolo asked eagerly

"What you're gonna drink it," Bardock asked

"I pled the fifth," Piccolo responded

"Whatever fine," Bardock gave permission, "But don't blame me when you get chlamydia,"

"That's a STD," Bulma stated (since she thought she was so smart knowing what chlamydia was).

"I know what said," Bardock replied

* **Lightning strikes***

"Ah!" Zamasu screamed, "This is the work of the stupid humans,"

"How?" Black asked

"Zeus of course," Bulma answered

"First off Greek Mythology is stupid, he's not human, and he's not real," Black responded

"Are you talking about Killua?" Goku asked while Zamasu nodded

"That little white pale kid that stakes on campus," Vega described, "That always around the little green hair kid that's always smiling,"

"Yes!" Zamasu grew frustrated, "Geez are you gonna tell me his blood type too,"

"Was that sarcasm?" Goku asked and Zamasu just ignored him

"Why you so stupid," 18 mocked

"Haha, make fun of more humans 18," Zamasu ordered

"Hey, don't be mean to Goku he hasn't done anything mean to you, nor called you names," Chichi protested

"Yeah, plus I'm the leader," Goku said

"Whatever," Zamasu mumbled, "I'm Chichi and I think I'm so important," He whispered to 18

"Hey guys next week the AP's are going to be watching us teach so at least act like y'all not all are autistic," Bardock announced

 **RRRRIIINNNNGGG!**

"Man if the stupid rain keeps this high humidity I'm going to have to wear a hat," Bulma complained as Goku and Co. walked to their next class

* **BIGGER SCARIER THUNDER BOOM THAT SHAKES SCHOOL***

"AH!" The whole school screamed excluding Stronghold and Alucard of course

The intercom then comes on: Students please run into the nearest class and take shelter, I repeat please run to the closest class room and take shelter this is not a drill we are going into a weather shelter in place. Please DO NOT call your parents to get you, because they won't, save your phone battery.

* **DOORS BLOW OPEN DUE TO STRONG WINDS* *THUNDER ROARS AGAIN* *LIGHTING (NOT BY KILLUA) STRIKES AGAIN AS WELL***

"HURRY AND GET IN THE FUCKING CLASS ROOM!" Goku panicked

"I'M TRYING STOP YELLING AT ME!" Vega screamed back

"Ugh! TRY HARDER VEGETA, KEEP PUSHING DON'T STOP!" Bulma yelled

"Ok, please don't say again, that just made things awkward," Vegeta said

"JUST OPEN THE DOOR!" Chichi cried

"It's open now so shut the hell up now!" Vega yelled, "Damn, the last time I do anything for you guys, ungrateful shits," he mumbled as he and the rest of the Black gang entered

"I knew I should have stayed home today," 17 stated

"You guys want to watch 'The Magic School bus' until we're lifted from the shelter in place?" Goku asked

"The Wi-Fi here sucks you'll have to use a VPN or data," Black replied

"Well I'm just trying to take our minds off the fact that we might DIE SOON!" Goku stated

 **A Few Moments Later**

"I'm sooo hungry," They all complained

*Yawn* Black yawned

"BLACK DON'T YAWN YOU'RE GONNA TAKE UP ALL THE OXYGEN!" Goku yelled, *Yawn*, "Geez now you passed it to me

*18 then over exaggerates yawn*

"18!" Goku exclaimed

*18 then coughs chokes on spit*

"Here 18 have some Sprite," Zamasu whispers as he hands her his can of Sprite that no noticed

"It stinks in here, "chichi stated

"What does it smell like?" Bulma asked

"Like B.O. and booboo," Chichi responded

"Well the poop is because of me, so that part is solved and I think this classroom is Coach Johnson's so that's the B.O smell," Bulma explained

"What?!" Chichi yelled

"I shit my pants!" Bulma admitted, "And if you're gonna keep complaining I'll throw the shit on you!"

"Gross," Goku said and then Bulma threw her shit at his leg

"Bulma! These are my favorite pair of pants, "Goku whined

"You wear the same kind of pants every day," Chichi butted in

"Shut up," Goku pouted

 **20 minutes later**

 ***Thunder boom* *Rain pours down harder***

*stomach growl* "Geez when is this storm ending," Black complained

"Can someone put some music on to distract us from the storm?" 17 requested

*JoJo's part 1-4 op start playing along with Hunter x Hunter ending 5-6, Dragon Ball Z Kai op*

"Wow whose music is music playing?" Goku asked

"Mine," Zamasu spoke

"Well…," Everyone stared

"Geez I can't keep this poop all over me I'm going to change into some shorts," Bulma said as she laid some towels on herself to change into some 'shorts'. Once she was done she tossed the towel and threw her booboo pants in a sink

"Those aren't shorts…are those men boxers?" Chichi questioned

"Sorry that was all I had in my bag," Bulma rolled her eyes, "Oh wait I have some salad, lucky me,"

"What! Gimme some Bulma!" Goku yelled

"It's just salad," Piccolo spoke

"Whoa! I totally forgot about you," Goku admitted

"The ugly green nigga should check how everything is outside," Zamasu voted

"Yeah go check how the outside looks," Everyone agreed

"What, man I should have stayed quiet," Piccolo whined as he got out, "AHH! HELP! " were his final words before he was blown away

"Well look like the storm is still bad," Vegeta commented

"Bulma, can I please have some food?" Goku begged

"No, if Bulma has food she has to share with all of us," Chichi stated

"Yeah!" everyone agreed

"Man, now the portions will be small," Goku whined

So Bulma dug in her big bag and only found half a bag of Doritos (the small little lunch one) and handed everyone a chip

"Stupid little bag full of air!" Goku raged

"Wow you're really hangry," Chichi said

"Wait shut up," Black told Goku and Chichi, "Vegeta what are munching on?"

Vegeta who was in the corner stopped his munching, "Shit," he thought to himself

"Are you really eating and not sharing!" Black raged

"What the hell Vegeta!" Goku raged as well

"Sharing is caring!" Chichi shouted

"Vegeta is unfair, eating in the corner, plotting our oppression! And just being a straight dick head like Brady," 18 chanted

"Oh shut the fuck up! You guys are jerks, and before we came in I already said that I wasn't doing anything else for you ungrateful shits!" Vega shouted

"Geez this storm has brought the worst in us," 17 commented

"Oh shut up 17!" Goku, Black, Chichi, and Bulma shouted

"You know what since you PRICKS treat 17 like shit," Vega began, "Here 17 you can have half of my chicken sandwich," Vegeta said as he personally handed 17 half of his sandwich

"Geez Geets calm your tites," Goku spoke, "17 do you wanna share that sandwich?"

"NO! Don't give them anything 17!" Vegeta shouted, "Especially Kakarrot,"

"What the- fuck you Vegeta!" Goku argued

 **20 minutes later**

"Hey you guys before we die from either starvation or the storm, I was thinking back on the beginning of this school year and how cringy we were!" Goku stated

"Yeah we were!" The gang said but Zamasu and Black

"I like to hear how stupid and cringy you guys were, and like how cringy from a scale of Peabody and Sherman (The lowest) to DragonBall787(the highest)?" Zamasu said excitedly

"On the first day of this school year I think we were the level above DragonBall787." Vegeta said

"Yeah like for example on the first day I said that 18 and Krillin were dating, and how they came in walking together!" Goku said

"Eww!" 18 said disgusted

"No a cringe part of the beginning of this school year is when Kakarrot liked Fifth Harmony!" Vegeta said while laughing

"Oh my gosh I really liked them!" Goku said in shock remembering that he danced to that song in the talent show

"Don't you mean Oh my Disney!" Vegeta said

"What?" Black said confused

"In the first chapter Goku, Raditz, and their dad rode together to school and Goku said Oh my Disney like a cringy kid." Bulma explained

"Goku that is cringy!" Black said

"Ok well it wasn't just me who was cringy!" Goku said

"Actually I have another thing that would always get on my nerves that you did" Vegeta said

"Really like what become stronger" Goku said

"No, you thought I was gay it was actually you!" Vegeta said

"WHAT!" Goku said in shocked "HOW?"

"You would always yell my names so happily like 'HI Vegeta!' and like 'Best Friend!' even though I would say do you have to be so loud and I am not your best friend!" Vegeta explained

"Please tell me that I said no homo" Goku asked

"No you didn't at all I remember now, Goku you did act really gay" Chichi said

"Can we move on to someone else!" Goku said shocked by what he was just told

"It notice something about Bulma it's not about her being cringy it's how she has changed" Chichi said

"I don't care shit about that I want to know about a funny cringy story about that stupid bitch!" Zamasu said demanding a funny story

"Calm down Zamasu here watch this video about this Indian kid saying 'I do not associate with niggas!' you know you love it!" 18 said showing Zamasu the video

"Better?" 18 asked

"Better!" Zamasu said

"Ok Chichi how have I changed?" Bulma asked

"You don't hoe around anymore!" Chichi said

"Yeah you are right!" everyone said

"The last time that dumb blonde flirt was with Black" Zamasu said

"I have blue hair! Dumbass" Bulma said

"Bitch I know what I said! Damn do I look autistic?" Zamasu said "Sorry a little bit of Ant'An came out"

"Why did you stop hoeing around?" Chichi asked

"Because I saw Vegeta's sausage it was long, juicy and thick! And I thought know way in hell is any other man's sausage going to be this great like for example Goku, or Black's couldn't compare to this so I stopped" Bulma explained

"… " Everyone didn't say anything frozen in disgust but Bulma, Vegeta, and Goku

"You saw his penis!" Black shouted breaking the silence

"Eww that is nasty!" Chichi said

"No I didn't see that! I meant Vegeta can cook really good sausage, that is what I was talking about!" Bulma said

"I thought that the whole time, and Black you are not allowed to say that word!" Goku said

"Anyways, Goku does Fasha still live by you?" Chichi asked

"I actually don't know, the authors like all manga authors: Forgot," Goku responded

"Classic authors'" They all agreed

"Ok let's get off this stupid topic please and thank you!" 17 said "Because it looks like are lives are about to end in like 5 minutes, gosh I hate to see this"

"I need to get this stuff off my chest first I am very jealous of Black! And second I do wear glasses I have them in my pocket I don't want to put them on, because I am wearing contacts. Lastly I am really blessed that you are all my friends! I REALLY MEAN THAT!" Goku said

"Only 3 minutes till the storm hits us!" 17 shouted

"We all agreed with that last statement!" Everyone said huddling up together crying and praying

"Bulma? You are actually praying!?" Chichi said in shocked while crying

"Yes I am actually a Christian!" Bulma said crying as well

"Oh Bulma!" Everyone said while still crying

"Guys me and Zamasu are actually-" 18 said but was interrupted when the door flew open

"BAKAS! You know the thunderstorm already passed? We heard you guys screaming so me and these guys came" Killua said showing Gon and Zeus

"Told ya Zeus is real!" Bulma said clearing her face

"Bulma you just said that you were Christian" Chichi said

"Let's forget all we said in this room! Agree?" Bulma asked

"Agreed!" Everyone said

 **Goku's YouTube video**

 **Hello everyone it's me Goku again! Well after my life flashed before my eyes even the cringy parts of it, I am more grateful of the life that the Lord has blessed me with. So yeah. I am sorry guys I can't do it today after all that has happen today I need to take it easy; at least that is what my mom said. But next chapter we are going to have a sleepover with Bulma boys and girls. Wow it should be interesting! And can you believe only 6 more chapters left of junior year! Well until then read the next chapter of The Wrong Timeline chapter 18(like android 18): Sleepover! Don't miss it**


	18. Chapter 18: Sleepover

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Gt, and Dragon Ball Super. Also Duck Dynasty, JoJo's, and Neuro Supernatural Deactivate!**

 **The Wrong Timeline chapter 18 (like android 18): Sleepover**

"Well, after yesterday which I don't really wanna discuss, we decided that we should all have a sleep over and take our minds off the 'storm'," Goku said

 **Friday morning at Sky High**

"My parents and I went furniture shopping last week at Southside, and I got a free Southside Kids Korner t-shirt but the lady that gave it to me said that I had to give it back since I wasn't her friend anymore just because I didn't like the table that she was showing my parents." Goku said

"Why are you telling us this stupid story?" Zamasu said

"Because the furniture is coming home today and they are going to put in my house I am going to have to help put in the ugly furniture, and I don't want to!" Goku wined "So I was wondering if me and Black could have a sleepover?"

"Oh I want to come and have a sleepover!" Chichi said too excitedly

"This was a A and B conversation so C ya later!" Goku said

"How about we just have a sleepover all together at Bulma's house!" Chichi said

"Fine" Goku said

"Come to my house at 7:00 pm" Bulma said

"Ok!" Everyone agreed

 **Friday evening at Bulma's House**

"Wow you choose this side of the house where there is a lot of rooms!" Mrs Briefs said "Oh I see so you can have sex with all the guys in different rooms, a slut would obviously take advantage of this sleepover to have sex with all the guys while the other girls are asleep!"

"Get out bitch!" Bulma said

"Ok I put some snacks out for you and your friends it's your favorite!" Mrs Briefs stated

"Those are dog treats!" Bulma said looking at the bowl

"I know, now be a good girl and don't eat them all before the other bitches come!" Mrs Briefs said while walking out of the room

 **Knock, Knock**

"It open!" Bulma said 

"We are all here!" Chichi said

"Now this is a area in my house that is like a little house the little kitchen is right there and a bathroom right there and some few bedrooms right over there." Bulma explained

"Ok so now what?" 18 asked

"Put your stuff down first, and let's sit in the living room" Bulma said

"Aren't we already in the living room?" Vegeta asked

"Well let's sit were the actually coaches are" Bulma said

"This is weird" Zamasu said

"I guess because we confessed everything yesterday about ourselves, and we are in a demon possess house" Black stated

"My house doesn't have demons" Bulma said

 **5 minutes later**

"So do you guys want to watch TV, play a game, or just talk?" Bulma asked

"Oh that reminds me I got this game from Raditz that I thought we could play" Goku said running towards his bag to grab the game

"What game is it?" Bulma asked

"Checkers?" Chichi asked "Cause I am pretty good at that game"

"No" Goku said

"Connect Four?" 18 asked "Because I suck at that game"

"No" Goku said

"A hunting game?" 17 asked "Because I love hunting!"

"No" Goku stated "It's a game that Raditz and Turtles made"

"Then I am scared of what those two weirdo's made" Vegeta said "And why he wanted you to bring it here?"

"Well what actually happened was" Goku said looking up at the celling

"What are you looking at?" Black asked

"The flashback!" Goku said

"I don't see it?" Chichi said

"Because it's on the right Chichi not the left, BAKA!" Goku said turning Chichi's head to the right direction

 **Flashback**

"Hey mom me and the gang are gonna have a sleep over at Bulma's," Goku announced

"Okay be careful," Gine replied

"I should probably bring a game or something for us to do," Goku thought to himself as climbed the stairs. He then saw Raditz's room unoccupied so he walked in

"Maybe Raditz has something fun," Goku thought, so he dug underneath his bed and found a box labeled: DO NOT OPEN! But opened it anyway and found a board game called 'The Radturtle' and tossed it in his bag

"Hahaha!" Gine laughed from down stairs, "Kakarrot come watch this, it's hilarious,"

"What it is mom?" Goku asked as he came down

"This episode of Duck Dynasty," Gine managed to speak as she continue to die of laughter, "Willy got pranked and fell right through the door, ha-ha,"

"Yeah," Goku replied as he secretly rolled his eyes, "bye mom,"

 **End of Flash Back**

"Eww Duck dynasty," Bulma stated

"I think it's an okay show," Black spoke

"And Black lied," Zamasu said, "Black you and Gowasu loved that show you guys constantly laughed and bonded over it,"

"ZAMASU!" Black yelled as he held a fist

"So are we going to ignore the fact that the game had a warning on it and Kakarrot shouldn't have brought it," Vegeta said be the voice of reason

 **The gang sat in a circle around the ugly zebra print rug.**

"This rug is really ugly; it doesn't match any of your furniture" Goku said in disgust

"Goku what do you know about what matches, it's not like you are a interior designer?" Chichi said

"Whatever can we just play this game!" a furious 17 shouted

"I agree with 17" Black said

"Ok I will open it" Goku said opening the box "Let's see these little objects are supposed to represent us, AND I CALL THE CAR!" Goku explained while grabbing the car before everyone else

 **Which only left a shoe, a bra, a rock, a dinosaur, a stick, a Pokémon ball, a eraser cap with a bad drawn smiley face, and a trash can**

"I call Scary Monsters!" Zamasu shouted grabbing the dino

"Where have I heard that from?" Black said

"I call the rock, because it rocks like me!" 18 said

"I will get the Pokémon ball, I love Pokémon!" 17 stated

"I want the bra!" Bulma said "Why did I say that so happily?"

"I call the shoe!" Black said

"I CALL THE SMILEY ERASER!" Chichi shouted

"I guess I will get the stick" Vegeta stated

"And I get the trash can, wow" The other player said (Piccolo)

"Ok here are the rules" Goku said " **Follow ALL cards directions, or else! And NO SNITCHING!** And that is the rules, now the directions are you roll both dices, draw a card and the first one to the end wins!"

"This board game looks like a Ouija board!" Chichi said with a very concern tone

"All they did was add 'The Radturtle' on the cover" Zamasu said

"START!" Goku screamed

"Escalators, Escalators, ESCALATORS!" Goku said screamed as he rolled the fuzzy dice

"Eww fuzzy dice" Bulma stated

"Snake Eyes!" Goku said happily "Ok let's see what card I get" Goku said grabbing a card

 ***A/N: To represent the card the characters got is going to be shown by this** **Dot-dot-dash underline** *****

"My card says **'Strip and dance until the game is over OR FACE CERTAIN DEATH!'** that is a weird card." Goku said

"*Cough, Cough* and dying noises" Black made

"What is wrong best friend?!" Goku asked in panic

"HE IS DYING DUMBASS!" Bulma shouted "You have to DANCE UNTIL THE GAME IS OVER WITH YOUR SHIRT OFF OR we and YOU could die, SO HURRY UP AND START DANCING!"

"OK! Hey my eyes are up here" Goku said taking his shirt off and starting to dance

"Now, who is next?" Bulma asked

"It's Chichi" 17 said

"Oh my turn!" Chichi said while grabbing the dice and starting to roll them "Let's see I got six! My card says **'Wear a bra on top of your clothes OR you're gay! And you DIE IN HELL**!' Well that is not too bad hey Bulma can I borrow a bra?"

"Sure" Bulma said

"We will be back after this commercial break" Chichi said as she left with Bulma

 **Duck Dynasty**

 **The episode of Duck Dynasty was some random episode, but it showed Uncle Si with his tea cup**

 ***Saying stuff that no one couldn't understand except for "Jack!" and "Back in 'nam" (Vietnam)***

"All I understand was 'Jack!' and 'tea cup'!" Goku said annoyed

"*Laugh noises* It's funny!" Black said while laughing

"TURN IT OFF!" Vegeta shouted

"Thank you" Zamasu said

"Fine, you guys don't know what is funny" Black said turning the T.V off

"OK we are back!" Chichi said coming into the room with a big bra on her

"Now who is next?" 18 asked

"Black can you hurry your ass up it's your turn!" 17 said angrily

"Ok damn!" Black said rolling the nasty fuzzy dice "I got eleven! My cards says **'Burn the DOLLS! Or face your worst nightmare'** DO YOU HAVE ANY DOLLS!"

"No" Bulma respond "I thought they were possessed, just go through your worst nightmare"

"I AM NOT GOING THROUGH MY WORST NIGHTMARE!" BLACK SHOUTED "SO GET ME SOME DAMN DOLLS BITCH, YOU know what I can instant transmission!"

"Actually you can't I tried to when you were watching Duck Dynasty" Goku said

"So face your worst nightmare that's all I can do for you" Bulma said

"NO!" Black screamed

"What is your worst nightmare?" Bulma asked

"My worst nightmare is DROWNING!" Black explained

"That is scary" Everyone agreed

"Like 'Scary Monsters'!" Zamasu said

"Who said that Zamasu?" Goku asked while still dancing

"Diego" Zamasu respond

"Oh" Goku said

"We can discuss this later, right NOW BULMA IS NOW GOING TO GET ME SOME DOLLS!" Black shouted angrily

"Ok fine How many do you want me to grab?" Bulma asked

"Get me about ten" Black said

"Can I come"' Chichi asked

"No" Bulma said

"They might watch Duck Dynasty" Chichi said in disgust

"Can I come?" Vegeta asked

"Sure" Bulma said

"Good I hate Duck Dynasty" Vegeta said

"Well will be back" Bulma said

"HURRY!" Black said

 **T.V Time**

"Let's watch some T.V" Zamasu suggested

"Yeah" 18 said turning on the TV

 **On the T.V**

 **Appeared a little cartoon drawing of Narc saying**

" **Nice Buns Jolyne" Narc said**

" **WHAT" Jotaro said squeezing a dolphin plushy**

 **The End**

"Those were some nice buns" 17 said

"What?" Goku asked

"They were so symmetrical, on her head" 17 stated 

"Oh" Goku said looking away from 17

"WHERE IS BULMA WITH MY DOLLS?!" Black shouted

"I am right here dumbass" Bulma said

"Thank you now hand them over!" Black said "Ok there I have burn all of the dolls, now who is next?"

"My turn finally" Bulma said "I got four! My card says ' **Go next door and ask for a condom, OR you melt from acid!'**

"What is a condom?" Goku stupidly asked

"DUMBASS!" Everyone said

"Bulma just go the neighbors" Chichi said

"Ok" Bulma said getting up

"Goku I will tell you what a condom is" 18 said

"Thank you 18" Goku said

 **18 whispered in Goku's ear**

"RUBBER! ON…YOUR…" Goku said in disgust

 **At the Dinkleberg's**

 **KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Hello" Mr. Dinkleberg said

"Can I have a condom?" Bulma asked

"Repeat?!" Mr. Dinkleberg said in shocked

"GIVE ME A CONDOM!" Bulma shouted

 **Mr. Dinkleberg shut the door, and the gang headed back to the haunted house (Bulma's house)**

"My turn" Vegeta said picking up the fuzzy dice and began to roll "I got 5, **'Style your hair in corn roads or dreads OR everyone DIES!'**

"EWW! Corn roads" Goku said in disgust

"Isn't sayian hair super strong and will cut you if you touch it?" Chichi asked

"Put ponytail holders on his hair" 18 said

"Or clips" Chichi suggested "You choose Vega"

"Just ponytail holders" Vegeta said

"Whose hands are we going to sacrifice?" Chichi asked "Bulma put them in his hair"

"Why me?" Bulma asked

"Because we all know you can regenerate, NOW HURRY UP AND DO IT BITCH!" 17 yelled

"*Cough cough* dying noises" Black made

"Ok damn 17!" Bulma said "Give me five minutes"

 **After five minutes had passed Vegeta had the ponytails in his hair**

"My turn!" 18 said "I receive the number 12 **'Pick your favorite Powerpuff girl , super power color and now dye your hair that color OR your eyes will fall out!'**

"Who is your favorite Powerpuff girl 18?" Goku asked

"Bloosm!" 18 responded

"So pink" The other player said (Piccolo)

"So Pink" Zamasu said

"Yes" 18 said

 **A few moments later, 18's hair was now pink**

"Zamasu's turn" Zamasu stated "7! **'Who stole the cookie from the cookie jar, kill the suspect! OR YOU DIE IN 8 SECONDS!'**

"The mystery is already on the tip of my tongue" Neuro said

"WHAT?" Everyone stated turning to see Neuro and Yako

"The culprit is YOU!" Yako said pointing to the other player (Piccolo)

"What?!" The other player said (Piccolo)

"Allow me to explain for sensei , you were the only one not to go with the gang when they went to the neighbors by that time you broke into the Brief's house and stole a cookie from the cookie jar, that is what sensei said" Neuro explained

"I don't even eat food!" The other player said (Piccolo)

"Actually Namekian's can eat food, but since they can solely survive on water they choose not to eat that is what sensei said" Neuro said

"Um" The other player stuttered

"Plus there is crumbs on your gi" Neuro said pointing at the evidence

"Itadakimasu" Neuro said as he transform into his demon head and ate Piccolo's mystery then stated "Gochiso-sama-deshita" after he finished eating then left with Yako

"Well that was interesting" Black said

 **Next was Piccolo, but he died so 17 is next**

"That was unneeded! But it's FINALLY MY TURN!" 17 said snatching the fuzzy dice "I got 10 **'Drink a 8oz cup of sunscreen OR drink a 86oz and you WIN!'** Someone give me SOME DAMN SUNSCREEN!"

"I have a bottle of sunscreen" Goku said handing the impatient 17 sunscreen

"Thank you" 17 said snatching the sunscreen bottle out of Goku's hand

"Why did you bring sunscreen?" 18 asked

"Because I thought we were going to go swimming" Goku replied

"We should have done that" Bulma said

"No I don't want to do that" Chichi said

"Why not?" Black asked

"Because I don't feel like it" Chichi said

"Is it that time of that month?" Bulma asked

"DAMN I COULD ONLY DRINK 8OZ OF IT!" 17 said angrily handing back Goku's sunscreen

"Ok now it's Kakarrot's turn" Vegeta stated

"Finally!" Goku said while still dancing "I got 8! **'You may stop dancing, BUT now you must stuff 20 French bread loafs in your mouth and keep until end of game OR 200 popsicles sticks'** "

"Give me 20 loafs of French bread" Goku said

 **20 loafs of French bread later**

"*cough cough*hure ant go sheet sheet!" Goku said with bread in his mouth (hurry and go Chichi)

"Ok, 3! **'If you have this card you know speak opposite'** I LOVE this card!" Chichi said (I HATE this card)

"My turn, 9 **'Swallow 15 plastic Easter eggs OR everyone faces their worst fear'** GIVE ME 15 PLASTIC EGGS!" Black said in a urgent tone

"I don't know why these were in my cabinet?" Bulma said grabbing a plastic bag containing 15 plastic eggs

"Thank you! Here I go*hard swallowing noises/chocking noises*" Black said and made while swallowing the eggs

"I got 5 let's see my card says **'Flip a coin heads: all your teeth fall out, Tails: your eyebrows go missing'** This is the worst card!" Bulma said flipping a coin that landed on tails

"AHHH!" Everyone screamed

"What?!" Bulma asked

"YOUR EYEBROWS ARE GONE AND IT LOOKS VERY SCARY!" 18 screamed

"I think you look very pretty with eyebrows" Chichi said (you look very ugly with no eyebrows)

"I am going to wear a hat" Bulma said "Go Vegeta!"

"I got 12, **'Since you had a goldfish and it died you now have shorten memory until the end of the game'** " (what ever happened 5 secs ago he forgot so after two lines he didn't know what happened/ what they said)

"I think you are the hottest guy I ever met Vegeta!" Chichi said (the ugliest)

"Chichi will you shut up! 18 go it's your turn!" 17 said

"What?" Vegeta asked

"Vegeta and Chichi don't ask or say anything" Black said

"Thank you" 17 said

"Yeah" Everyone agreed

"No" Chichi said (ok)

"What?" Vegeta asked

"SHUT UP!" Bulma yelled 

"Anyways I already rolled and I got 2! **'Peter Pan spooked you! Now you NEVER grow but DEGAGE!'**

 **POOF A 13 year old 18 appeared**

"Well it's my turn, 10! **'Lick someone's deodorant OR everyone dies of suffocation!'** Quick Black hand me your D!" Zamasu shouted

"Here" Black said handing his bro his D

"*Lick* This taste is a taste of a liar! Goku Black!" Zamasu said licking Black's D

"Don't call me that!" Goku Black said angrily "Which author is typed that?"

 **POOF A 5 year old 18 appeared**

"AWW!" Everyone said but Chichi and Vega

"EWW!" Chichi said

"What just happened?!Who is the cute little girl?" Vegeta asked

"SHUT UP DUMBASS!" Bulma shouted

"HOW ABOUT YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP, BECAUSE IT'S MY TURN AND I AM ABOUT TO WIN THIS, I got 7! **'Snort a two foot long trail of salt NO STOPPING! AND YOU WIN!'** " 17 said pouring a two foot trail of salt

 ***Snort noises***

"DAMN HE ACTUALLY DID IT!" Chichi said "Hey I am speaking normal again!"

"The game is over 17 won" Bulma said

"Yeah but his noise is bleeding hard!" Zamasu said

"Everything went back to normal!" Goku shouted happily

"Well now we know not to play the Ouija board" Vegeta said

"I am going home" 18 said

"Why? This is a sleepover" Bulma asked

"YOUR HOUSE HAS DEMONS BULMA!" Everyone shouted

 **Goku's YouTube Video**

 **Hello hope you are having a happy day! Because I am after leaving Bulma's house it's really scary there! But you know how we played that demon game well Piccolo said he recorded even though he died but anyways he said that nothing was happing to us and that I never had bread in my mouth, Black never swallowed plastic eggs, 18 never deaged, or Black never was actually dying instead he only made weird noises. Like I am pretty sure he lied about all of that because he wanted to talk to me, BECAUSE ALL THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED! But anyways what does he know, till next time watch me start a band with my BF and friends The Wrong Timeline chapter 19: BW Blacks! Don't Miss it!**


	19. Chapter 19: BW Blacks

**Disclaimer: We don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Gt, and Dragon Ball Super. My Hero Academia opening 2, Hamatora Opening, FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood Opening 1 and ending 1, or JoJo's part 2 Opening. Nor Freaky Friday's 'Take Me Away and Veggie Tales Celery Night Fever**

 **The Wrong Timeline Chapter 19: BW Blacks!**

"Now that we escaped the demon possessed house, things are boring until I thought of an amazing idea it happened on Saturday morning" Goku said

 **Saturday Morning at Goku's house**

 **6:00 am**

"No I am still asleep!" Goku said in bed

 **7:30am**

"No" Goku said

 **8:30am**

"I still need some zzz," Goku said

 **9:00am**

"At least 5 more minutes," Goku whined

 **9:30am**

"Fine… actually a few more minutes," Goku said

 **9:45am**

"Ok I'm up," Goku said as he finally got ready

 **On Goku's Porch**

"Man there's nothing going on," Goku sighed, "I got it, I can start a band!"

 **20 minutes later**

"Welcome to my band auditions!" Goku announced

 **The whole gang was there lined up including Piccolo**

"I wanna be part of the band!" Chichi shouted

"Sorry Chichi but you have to be able to sing," Goku said

"Rude," Chichi commented

"So… Me, Black, Vegeta and now… let's see," Goku said

"Wait flag on the play Vegeta and Black, well I get Black because he's your best friend but Vegeta," Chichi argued

"First off Chunkychunky All Sayians Can Sing," Vegeta stated

"What?!" Everyone else said shocked

"Yeah it's a proven fact that All Sayians Can Sing, which is why I choose Vegeta and Black," Goku admitted, "Plus Black is my Best Friend."

"Man no fair," Chichi whined

"Okay fine I'll join your little band," Bulma said as she flipped her hair

"I think the fuck not," Vegeta protested, "you can't sing even if it your life depended on it,"

"Sass not needed, so lose it flame head!" Bulma yelled

"Wait what did you just call me?" Vega asked

"I didn't stutter," Bulma sassed

"Hey shut up both of you," Goku ordered, "Right sorry, 18 and Zamasu you guys can sing right?"

"Can we sing?" Zamasu mocked

"We're Zamasu and 18 we can do anything," 18 stated

"When 18 makes a Shark boy and Lava girl reference you guys don't say anything but when I say something you guys loose it," 17 mumbled

"Alright so ROLL CALL!" Goku shouted, "Me, here,"

"Black is present," Goku Black said, "Really would you stupid authors' stop calling me Goku Black,"

"No, making you rage is fun," Holly said as Ally agreed

"Stop arguing with the authors' one might 'erase you from the story' quote the stupid one," the guy who never beats Goku said (Vegeta), "Wow," he replied

"I will, be patient, you death is soon Vega, whoosh," Holly said as she left

"Okay you and Black ruined it Vegeta," Goku said, "Well if you're not in my, sorry our band get out please, and thank you," Goku said as he kicked out Piccolo, 17, Bulma and Chichi

 **5 minutes later**

"So now that we have people that can sing, does anyone play an instrument?" Goku asked

"I play the keys," Zamasu spoke,

"I'm a mad mammer jammer on the tambourine," 18 said as she wiggled a little dance

"I play the guitar, electric and acoustic," The suppose elite sayian bragged, "Grrr, stupid author," he mumbled because he's a loser

"Anyways I'm an animal on the drums," Black stated

"I don't like the Muppets," 18 said with disgust

"Well I didn't ask for your opinion, and I'm not much of a fan," Black said, "I was just using a metaphor, geez blondie," Black stated

"Goku Black!" Zamasu yelled

"ZAMASU!" Black yelled as he balled his fist, "Stop calling me that!"

"Well you don't be mean to my 18!" Zamasu argued

"Alright guys it looks like none of took our daily dose of 'Don't choke that hoe' so I'll give it to y'all," Goku said as he gave them all Sea salt ice-cream

 **After everyone ate their ice-cream**

"So we now know what we're playing, "Goku said

"Wait Kakarrot what can you play?" Vegeta asked

"Actually nothing really," Goku chuckled

"Wow," Everyone said

"Anyways know we need a name," Goku said as he began to think

"Zamasu and 18 plus others," Zamasu thought

"No, I'm the lead," Goku said

"Actually we're all singing so it has to be a group name," Black corrected

"Gamn it, "Zamasu non-cursed, "Umm author you forgot to add beautiful in front of Zamasu, dumbass"

"How 'bout 18 and boys," 18 suggested

"My name needs to be in it," Zamasu stated

"Maybe something that the first letter of our names' spell," Goku said, "G, B, V, Z, 1, or L," Goku thought aloud

"None of those letters make a real word dumbass," Vega sassed

"Maybe, G1B VZ," Goku said

"That's stupid," Black commented

"Well you come up with something," Goku said

 **The Goku Black gang all continued to think to of stupid names that didn't make sense until…**

"How 'bout this: 18 has blonde hair, Zamasu has white hair, and the rest of us have black hair so.." Goku started

"So what?" Vegeta asked

"So, we can be called the BW Blacks!" Goku yelled, "The B: from blonde, and the W: from white," he explained

"I think that's fine," Black agreed, "I'm tired of sitting here and it's the best we heard so far,"

"Fine, I don't care anymore," Vega stated as he agreed

"I was really hoping we all agree on '18 and the Boys' or 'QUEEN 18 and PEASENTS," 18 admitted," But since the B in blonde is first I guess it's an okay name,"

"18," Zamasu stated, "Fine I guess it's okay, but we should have been called 'Zamasu, the lover, the brother and others, ZlBO for short," Zamasu added

"Wait when did you say that name?" Black asked, "And who's the lover?"

"First, just now, and second I'll let you decide," Zamasu said

"Anyways now that we all agree on a name let's get to writing a song(s)!" Goku yelled

 **20 minutes of trash song lyrics later**

"Alright guys let's not write our own song," Goku said

"Yeah," Everyone agreed

"Maybe we can sing other songs that other people wrote and smash them all together," 18 suggested

"Let's do it," Zamasu stated,

"So what songs should we sing?" Vega asked

"Well let's all pick a song we each want to sing and then try to put it in an order that flows," Goku Black said, "Damn those authors'," he mumbled

"Maybe something we all enjoy," Vegeta said, "that way the song are not whack and sound weird when put together,"

"Well we all like anime so let's just be those weaboos and sing anime openings!" Goku said

"Who said I watched anime?" 18 asked "I have only seen Speed Racer"

"18" Goku said confused

"It's true and Jem if that's an anime," 18 said, "Huh uh," 18 made noises as she continued to dab with both arms switching from right to left

"You know you're the weird one in the group," Goku said, "Well, the weird, awkward one,"

 **So after listening to different anime openings from shows that everyone seen the BW Blacks decided the song each person will sing**

"Alright," Goku said, "So I'll go first with Boku No My Hero Academia op2,"

"I'll follow after with Hamatora op," Goku Black said

"Then 18 with Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood op1," 18 said

"Next will be The BEAUTIFUL Zamasu with Brotherhood's ending 1," Zamasu said

"And I'll be last with JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Battle Tendency Op," Vega ended

"Hey I'm listening to that song as I'm typing this," Holly stated

"No one cares," Flame head stated

"Anyways let's go practice in my garage like the classic High school bands," Goku said

So Black banged them drums, Vega… played guitar, Zamasu smashed them keys, and 18 tapped that tambourine and Goku began to sing

'… _On and on, and on, don't wanna grow up, I wanna get out, Hey! Take me away!"_

"- STOP!" Zamasu shouted, "No, Stop,"

"Let's actually practice Kakarrot, or you'll just be acting like the CRINGY beginning you," Vega said

"Hey it was actually Black's idea, so," Goku said

 **So After about 2 hours of actual practice the BW Blacks get their first gig at a park**

"Ahem welcome everyone this is our first performance so go easy on us," Goku said into the mic

 **The BW Blacks started to sing Goku first:**

 _Itsuka bokura no ue o suresure ni toorisugiteitta_

 _Ano hikouki wo Fushigi na kurai ni oboeteru imi mo nai_

 _No ni naze ka Fugainakute naita hi no yoru ni tada_

 _Tsuyokunaritai to negatteta sono tame ni hitsuyou_

 _Na yuuki wo sagashimotometeita Zankoku na unmei_

 _Ga sadamatteru to shite sore ga itsu no hi boku no mae ni_

 _Arawareru to shite tada isshun kono isshun iki ga dekiru_

 _Nara dou demo ii to omoeta sono kokoro wo_

 _Mou ichido tooku e ike tooku e ike to boku no naka_

 _De dare ka ga utau dou shiyou mo nai hodo netsuretsu ni_

 _Itsudatte me o harashita kimi ga nido to kanashimanai you_

 _Ni waraeru sonna hiiroo ni naru tame no uta Saraba_

 _Kakagero Peace Sign Korogatte iku sutoorii wo_

 **Goku black then started to sing right after:**

 _Doushite darou_

 _Boku ni nai mono wa zutto kirei ni mieru_

 _Itsukara darou_

 _Kuraberu koto de kagayaki midashiteta_

 _Kasumi nigotteiku shikai toriharaou_

 _Me to mimi wo fusagau no wa hayasugiru kara_

" _Masshiro na boku" dato sejai wo nagekazzu ni_

 _Karappo no tenohira waraitobashite sa_

 _Tokubetsu na nanika wo oimotomenakute mo_

 _Kimi to waraiaeru boku to warai, aeru_

 _Kogareta hikari no sasu basho wa souzou no saki no FLAT_

 _Itsukara darou kibou wa akirame ni natte shimatteita_

 _Doushite darou kanawanai yume dato kimetsukeru no wa_

 _Nigirishimeteita kobushi tokihanatou_

 _Ima made ni kuiru no wa hayasugiru kara_

" _Makkura na yoru" dato sekai wo korosazu ni_

 _Karappo dakara koso subete ni nareru no_

 _Tokubetsu na manika wo oimotomenakute mo_

 _Kimi to waraiaeru boku to warai, aeru_

 _Kogareta hikari no sasu basho wa souzou no saki no FLAT_

 _Zutto jibun no koe ni wa_

 _Mimi kasazu ni ite Kimi no koe wo norotte bakari datta yo_

 _Kitto kakureta hikari_

 _Boku no naka ni umareteru tte shinjirunda_

 _Mitomete agerunda_

" _Masshiro na boku" dato sekai wo nagekazu ni_

 _Karappo no tenohira waraitobashite sa_

 _Tokubetsu na nanika wo oimotomenakute mo_

 _Kimi to waraiaeru boku to warai, aeru_

 _Kogareta hikari no sasu basho wa souzou no saki no FLAT_

 **Then after Goku Black was 18:**

 _Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa_

 _Mada jinsei nagei deshou?_

 _Yorinokoshiteru koto_

 _Yarinaoshite mitai kara_

 _Yume no tsudzuki oikakete ita hazu na noni_

 _Magarikunetta hosoi michi hito ni_

 _Tsumadzuku_

 _Ano koro ni ite modoritai wake ja nai no_

 _Nakusjite kita sora wo sagashiteru_

 _Wakatte kuremasu you ni_

 _Gisei ni matta you na kanashiii kao wa_

 _Yamaete yo_

 _Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo_

 _Zutto kukushiku seottekuna_

 _Deguchi mienai kanjou meiro ni_

 _Dare wo matteru no?_

 _Shiroi noge ni tsudzutta you ni_

 _Motto sunap ni hakidashitai yo_

 _Nani kara nogaretainda_

 _Genjitsu its yatsu?_

 _Kanaaeru tame ni ikiterundatte_

 _Sakebitaku naru yo kikoete imasuka?_

 _Buran ni nante yatterarenai kara_

 _Kaeru bashou mo nai no_

 _Yasashisa ni wa itsumo kansha shiteru_

 _Dareka tsuyoku naritai-I'm on the way_

 _Naitsukashiku naru_

 _Konna itami mi kangei jan!_

 **After 18 it was the BEAUTIFUL Zamasu!:**

 _Ano hi mita sora akane iro no sora o nee kimi wa oboeteimasu ka_

 _Yakusoku chigiri shoka no kaze ga tsutsumu futari yori sotta_

 _Muri na egao no ura novita kage o kakumau_

 _Dakara kizukanu furi saisei o erabu_

 _Teeburu no ue no furuenai shirase machi tsuzukete_

 _Kuuhaku no yoru mo kuru hazu no nai asa mo zenbu wakattetanda_

 _Ano hi mita sora akane iro no soara o nee Itsuka omoidasu deshou_

 _Hatase nakatta yakusoku o idaite futari arukidasu_

 **Lastly was Vega:**

 _Shijima no soko kara mezameru sono hashiratachi toki wo koe_

 _Shinku no chishio ga tachiagaru yuuki wo hikiawaeru_

 _Uketsugu ai wo sadame to yobu nara hohoemu me de tsugi no te wo_

 _Yami wo azamuite setsuna wo kawashite_

 _Yaiba surinuke yatusra no suki wo tsuke_

 _Tasuranuita omoi ga mirai wo hiraku_

 _Like a Bloody Strom astsuku Like a Bloody Storm_

 _Ketsumyaku ni kizamareta innen ni_

 _Ukiagaru kienai hokori no kizuna nigirishimete!_

"Thank you Park you were a great audience!" Goku stated into the mic then the BW Blacks gave a bow

*CLAP* *CLAP**Excited people noises*

 **The audience began to cheer and applaud the BW Blacks for their wonderful performance**

"They loved us!" Goku yelled from back stage

"Nice, nice, very nice 18-chan," The Beautiful Zamasu said

"Thanks, right back at you bud," 18 said

"Wow this was actually fun," Goku Black spoke, "I love banging those drums,"

"Well after that weird comment, I don't know what to say," Vegeta said, "But this was fun I guess, what about you Kakarrot did you have fun?"

 **However when everyone turned Goku wasn't to be found he was gone**

"Looks like he left," Black Goku said

"Yes we see that he's gone, you don't have to state the obvious," Beautiful Zamasu sassed

 **After the audience mostly cleared**

"Man they were good, I kinda hoped they sucked, "Chichi said to Bulma

"Yeah, same," Bulma replied, "I should've really been in that band I can whistle really well actually,"

"Really?" Chichi questioned

"Of course," Bulma yelled, " look I read an article on Buzzfeed that said you can tell if you can whistle by the shape of your lips, and mine the perfect shape so I know I can,"

"Buzzfeed," Chichi said, "That stuff is a bunch of baloney,"

"No it's not," Bulma argued

"Excuse me but I heard both of you earlier said that you hate the new BW Blacks," A man in a hood said he approached the girls

"AH!" Bulma and Chichi screamed as they whacked the sketchy man

"Stay away from us creepy man!" Chichi yelled

"Wait! It's me Yamcha," Yamcha said as he pulled off the hood

"Like we said stay away from us creep," Bulma said

"Hey! Show some respect to Yamcha you whores!" Puar yelled angrily

"Calm your tites stupid cat," Chichi said

"Grrr," Puar growled like the… flying cat thing it is

"It's ok Puar," Yamcha told Puar, "Listen girls, we have a common enemy so I thought we could team up,"

"And who's the common enemy?" Bulma asked

"Damn you're stupid, The BW Blacks of course," Yamcha said

"You girls don't want them to be in a band and forget about you gals, and I don't want them to steal my audience away, "Yamcha explained

"Actually we're just angry because they didn't let us in the band," Chichi corrected

"Well ok, whatever," Yamcha said, "But in the end we both just don't like the BW Blacks, so let's tear them apart,"

 **The Next Day after Church of course**

"Looks like we got another gig at the park," Goku said as received a text from the park owner, "Guess I'll get the band back to together,"

As Goku was walking he stopped at a snow cone shack a grabbed a tiger blood snow cone (Because it's one of the best flavors) then he spotted 18

"18?" Goku asked

"Yo," 18 responded, "What's shaking bacon?"

"Umm? I don't know how to respond to that," Goku said, "But we got another gig at the park again so let's round up the band,"

"Ok," 18 agreed, "I saw Black earlier walking to some Chinese restaurant down the street,"

"Really?" Goku said

"Yes, yes, yes," 18 confirmed

"Ha, is that a JoJo's reference?" Goku asked

"I have no idea what that means," 18 simply stated

"Right…," Goku said as awkwardness filled the air, "Let's go get Goku Black,"

 **At the Chinese restaurant**

"Ugh, I just the feeling that someone used my FORBIDDEN NAME," Goku Black growled as he was busting tables like the bust-boy he is

 **Goku and 18 then walked in**

"*hello in Chinese*," The host greeted

"Did he just called me fat," 18 said

"No ma'am I just said hello, please don't give us bad reviews on Angie's list," The host begged

"No 18," Goku said

"I know, but I like seeing their reaction, and being that stupid white girl," 18 said

"Anyways, sir have you seen this guy *Rose Goku Black pic*," Goku asked

"Why that picture?" 18 asked

"Because this is the first pic that showed up when I Googled Black DB super," Goku admitted

"Oh, you mean Goku Black; yes I shall bring him," The host guy said, "GOKU BLACK!"

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Goku Black yelled back

"But some friends of yours are here!" The host yelled

"BLACK!" Goku called, and then Black Goku came toward the front

"Oh, hey what are you and 18 doing here?" Goku Black asked

"The question should be: what are you doing here?" 18 said

"Well Gowasu the stupid dried up lemon, grounded me for having a 14 in Home-EC so he cut 1 million from my allowance so I'm trying to earn that money by working," Goku Black explained

"Well just earn your money when we sell out tickets at our concert at the park again," Goku cheered

"Oh, we got another gig," Goku Black said shocked

"Heck yeah, we get money this time!" 18 cheered

"Right our conversation was so awkward I forgot to mention it earlier, "Goku told 18

"Hiss, hiss, bark, bark," 18 randomly responded

"Ok… anyways let's go fetch Zamasu and Vegeta, "Black said, "I believe he was conducting some choir or something, hey Mr. Boss I quit!"

 **At Gowasu's mansion in Universe 10 Kai planet**

"Gowasu where's Zamasu?" Goku Black asked as he entered his house

"He's in his practice room," Gowasu said

"Thanks," Black said dryly

"Black! Respect," Gowasu said

"Whatever, Zamasu!" Goku Black called

"Sing! Sing! Sing for me!" Zamasu voice yelled from a nearby room

"Zamasu?" They all questioned as they entered the room. They all saw the following scene: Zamasu poking some chipmunks trying to get them to sing

"Zamasu what the hell are you doing?!" Goku and Goku Black asked

"Trying to teach these chipmunks to sing," Zamasu answered bluntly

"Oh my gosh," Goku Black sighed

"Eww, Alvin and the Chipmunks," Goku said

"DON'T DISRESPECT THE CHIPMUNKS!" 18 shouted

"The movies are so bad," Goku Black said

"What I created a petition on making a fifth movie, since Road Chip was hilarious" 18 bragged, "Plus, ALVIN IS THE CHIPMUNK GOD! Allah Alvin!" she sinned

"18!" Goku screamed, "Thou shall not worship any other idol but God- quote the Ten Commandments,"

"Ha," Zamasu began to laugh at 18 as she grabbed a chipmunk and began chanting weird things like 'All praise the chipmunk god'

"And she's ignoring you," Goku Black stated

"CHIPMUNK GOD: ALVIN!" 18 yelled as she raised the chipmunk in her hands

"18 stop!" Goku and Goku Black yelled

"It's funny, "Zamasu laughed

"C'mon guys we need to get Vegeta and practice again," Goku demanded, "Zamasu do you know where Vegeta is?"

"With Alvin, the Chipmunk God!" 18 yelled

"Shut up about the stupid chipmunks!" Goku Black yelled getting annoyed with the chipmunk thing

"Fine, Vegeta is at the underground mall, at least that's what Snapchat map says, "Zamasu said

"Wait you have the flame head's Snapchat?" 18 asked

"Yeah but he doesn't post much on his story, so, whatever, "Zamasu said

"Hey give me his Snapchat I gonna send him pics of the little hotdog nigga chilling with Alvin the Chipmunk god!" 18 stated as she still had the chipmunk in her hands

 **At the Underground Mall**

"Sup Veg-!" Goku called

"-Shhh!" Goku Black shushed Goku

"Well it seems I must meet up with some other good friends, this is are departure Vegeta," Yusuke (Fox) said as he left (probably to invade a palace), "Well people watch some other time,"

"Vegeta, who was that?" Goku asked

"No one, what do you want?" Vega said

"Well the BW Blacks got another gig so I got us back together and we need to practice asap, the show starts at 7 and it's 3 so let's go," Goku explained

"Why you left us after the our first gig," Vegeta stated coldly

"What?" Goku asked confused

"Ugh, after we finished our first gig at the park, back stage we all there then we turned back to ask you if you had fun, you were gone, you left, so why would I be in the band again if you're just gonna leave again," Vegeta stated

"Vegeta that's a misunderstanding," Goku said, "Stop being petty and let's practice,"

"And now you think I'm petty," Vega sassed

"Wow," Goku Black said as 18 and Zamasu watched the unneeded dramatic scene

 **Behind some poles in the underground mall**

"Here hide in the box and report to me what's going on," Yamcha told Bulma and Chichi

"I'm not getting the box!" Both girls stated

"Be quiet!" Puar raged

"Don't raise your voice at me dumbass cat," Bulma sassed, "Damn,"

"Someone please just get in the box," Yamcha sighed

"Why not the flying cat," Chichi suggested

"No I have a different task for Puar," Yamcha said

"What, make it give you a-," Bulma said

"-Eww, don't say it," Chichi begged

"No!" Yamcha stated, "Puar is gonna set up for my show, unless you guys want to do labor work,"

"Fine we'll eavesdrop," Bulma said, "But I'm not getting the box you do it Chichi,"

"Why me?" Chichi whined

"Because, you're small than me," Bulma lied, "plus I'll give you a 100 dollars,"

"Fine," Chichi gave in

 **Back with the BW Blacks**

"C'mon Geets we can go back to how it used to be," Goku said

"How it used to be," Vegeta repeated

 **He then began to sing:**

 _I wish we can go back, back, back, back, back,, maybe we can go back, back, back, back, back,_

 **Goku then also began to sing turning this into a duet**

' _Cause I've been 'bout all of the good times jamming in the park best friends I'm missing how it used to be_

 **Vegeta then sang:**

 _We were the best band, we rocked a big crowd we made them clap hands and sing out loud!_

 **Goku now sung:**

 _If we got the band together it'd be such a thrill, we can make the magic happen, imagine how good it'd feel to be back in the groove, show off our coolest moves_

 **They began to sing together again**

 _That's why I wish we can go back, back, back, back, back, maybe we can go back, back ,back, back, back 'cause I've been thinking 'bout all of the good times jamming in the park, best friends I missing how it used to be_

 **Vegeta then started sing by himself once again:**

 _-Wait a minute I remember Kakarrot what you did, it's your fault you walked out I'll never forget, you went solo that was so low I thought we were friends, I thought we were friends!_

 **Goku now baffled at Vegeta's words just stood in shock as Vega continued his tantrum**

 _WE had the perfect band I thought it'd be forever you turn your back and now you want us back together, but I'm not ever going back it would never be the same, no way, no way, no way! -_ Vegeta yelled in Goku's face

 **Goku then began to sing again**

 _We can go back, back, back, back, back,_

 **Vegeta sang back:**

 _We can never go back, back, back, back, back, you can just forget 'bout_

 **They sung together:**

 _-The good times jamming in the park were NOT friends listen were not what we used to be!_

 **In the box behind the pole where Chichi was hiding**

"Ha-ha, there fighting," Chichi said to herself.

 **Back at BW Blacks**

"Geets ma du: KhῙ chu tara krᵱayā phirtā ā'una ma ēklai jāna chō na bha'ēna," Goku spoke in Sayianese

"What the heck are they saying, great Chipmunk god Alvin?" 18 asked the chipmunk in her hands

"They're speaking Sayianese," Goku Black answered

"I was talking to AALLLLVVIIIIINNN! My Bae," 18 said

"What's Sayianese?" the curious Beautiful Zamasu asked, "And for what reason?"

"Calm down Zamasu," Goku Black responded

"No, my name is The BEAUTIFUL Zamasu!" the beautiful Zamasu corrected

"Anyways, Sayianese is a language **only** spoken by Sayians, and **only** other sayians can speak and understand, it's **impossible** for anyone to learn Sayianese, sayians are just born knowing it," Goku Black explained

"Well first off with Alvin are things are possible so write that down," 18 sassed

"Shut the hell up about the dumbass chipmunks!" Goku Black raged

"Māthi naraka banda ma āphnō mūrkha kurūpa gadhā anuhāra hērna cāhamꜙdainan!" Vegeta yelled

"Damn," Goku Black commented

"What did they say?" The Beautiful Zamasu and 1st follower of Alvin the Chipmunk god asked

"If you're not a sayian then don't worry about it," Goku Black said

"Hiss, hiss," 18 hissed

 **At Yamcha's secret hideout**

"Good news! Vegeta said his is not going to be in the band again so they are not going to be preforming we really didn't do anything thanks to Goku being a bossy Holly" Chichi explained

"Well are work here is done" Bulma said

"Actually I was hoping that you both would help me out a little more" Yamcha said

"If we are going to be helping you out anymore I want to see the dough" Chichi said

"I want you both to sell the merchandise at my concert, you each get 25% of profit I of course I get the remaining 50%" Yamcha explained

"Ok I will do it even though it's not that much, but hey money is money" Chichi said

"I have nothing else to do so why not" Bulma said

"Great" Yamcha said

 **At the Park**

"Who needs that short midget loving pancake bastard" Goku said "We can still preform on our own! Now Black start us off!"

"1..2..-" Goku Black said

"NO YOU ARE GOING TO SLOW, YOU DUMB FAGOT!" Goku screamed angrily "Try again"

"!" Goku Black shouted

"Good now Zamasu" Goku said "Start playing the keyboard"

"*Keyboard noises**Wrong note noise*" Zamasu made "Sorry"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! YOU DUMB STUPID YODA GOBLIN! YOU CAN'T PLAY THE KEYBORAD RIGHT?!" Goku shouted

"Get'em!" 18 said while laughing a little

"I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU ARE SAYING THAT YOU FREAK, THAT ISN'T THAT PRETTY! BECAUSE YOU ARE THE DUMBEST ONE IN THE GROUP DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO PLAY A FUCKING TAMBOURINE RIGHT DUMBASS! AND WON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT A DUMB CHIPMUNK god THAT DOESN'T EXIST BUT YET IS MORE SMARTER AND MORE PRETTY THAN YOU!" Goku yelled and 18

"I am leaving" 18 said on the verge of crying

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" Goku screamed

"Goku Zamasu already left" Goku Black said

"OH MY FUCKING GOSH!" Goku said

"We are all leaving because you need to calm down, it's not the same if we are not all here" Goku Black

"Yeah if we went on without Vegeta it would just end on Zamasu's slow song, do you really want to end on that?" 18 said

"SO?!" Goku said angrily

"Uh can you clear away all your stuff I have another person since you are not going to be preforming" The manager of the park said to Goku

"WE ARE GOING TO PREFORM!" Goku shouted

"You are just going on?" The manager asked

"WHAT?!" Goku said turning around to see Black and 18 had left "LITTLE SHITS!"

"Please get your stuff" The manager said

"NO!" Goku said

"Well then I guess I am going to have to call SECURITY!" The manager said

 **The security began grabbing all the BW Blacks instruments and equipment and tossing it off the stage**

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Goku shouted jumping off the stage to grab their stuff

"Thank you for getting off the stage because it's now time for Yamcha to preform" The manager said

"YAMCHA?!" Goku said confused

"Yup, hey Goku!" Yamcha said

"Yamcha you don't need to talk to this rude bossy person" Puar said

"It's fine Puar, Goku is no threat now that the BW Blacks are not going to be preforming" Yamcha said while his crew was setting up, including Bulma and Chichi who were selling T-shirts and watermelon

 **At The Parks playground**

"PLEASE VEGETA!" Goku asked

"NO!" Vegeta said rudely

"I don't know why you won't join" Goku said

"I already told you!" Vegeta said

"I left because my mom text me saying that Raditz got bitten by a snapping turtle and tried to swallow it because he thought he could get inside of the turtle like in JoJo's part 5, so we had to take him to the hospital that is why I left and I had to hurry" Goku explained

"Ok fine I guess I will join again" Vegeta said

"YAY!" The whole band cheered

"Now let us give thanks to the chipmunk god!" 18 said lifting her hands

"NO!" Goku and Goku Black shouted

"Aren't you going to say you are sorry for all that stuff you said to me and 18?" Zamasu asked

"Oh yeah, I am sorry for saying that stuff to you guys I was just really mad" Goku said

"Because things weren't going your way" Vegeta said

"Anyways now that we are back together, let's go preform" Goku Black said

 **5 minutes later behind the stage**

"Ok we have all our instruments now we just need to push Yamcha off the stage" Goku said

"GET SOME WATERMELON ON A STICK! 5 BUCKS A POP!" Chichi shouted

"GET YOUR YAMCHA MERCHANDISE! WE GOT SHIRTS, HATS, STICKERS, POSTERS!" Bulma said

"*Person falling on the ground from the stage noise* OWW!" Yamcha made

"YAMCHA!" Puar screamed

"HEY WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO YAMCHA!" The crowd yelled at Goku

"Told you Black you should have done it" Goku said

"Why me?" Goku Black asked

"Because aren't you a villain?" Goku said

"No! If anything you should have asked ZAMASU!" Goku Black said

"Whatever can we just start before the crowd starts to leave" Vegeta said

"Let's do it" Goku said

 **The BW Blacks preformed and the crowd enjoyed their performance**

"Well this was fun, but I think that was our last show cause honestly I just started this band because nothing was happening and so I was bored, so I think we are done with the band" Goku explained

"Yeah" Everyone agreed

 **Goku's YouTube video**

 **Well hello everyone it's me Goku again. And actually being the stereotypical highschoolers that start a band is quite fun! Except when drama starts but it only happens when there is a big drama queen like Vegeta. But hey I rather go through that drama then go through a scary moment that I face on the next chapter of The Wrong Timeline chapter 20: Carwash! Don't miss it! Because not only will you find out what scary moment that I face but also something about Zamasu and 18! So be ready!**


	20. Chapter 20: Car wash

**Disclaimer: We don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Gt, and Dragon Ball Super.**

The Wrong Timeline chapter 20: Carwash

"Well after making a lit band, things got intense toward the ending of junior year it started thanks to Chichi being a big dumbass, it happened on Saturday" Goku said

 **Early Morning on Thursday at Universe 10 Kai's planet (Zamasu and Goku Black's house)**

"Zamasu! And Black I have something to tell you both" Gowasu said

"Yes what do you want dried up lemon" The beautiful Zamasu asked

"Black don't disrespect!" Gowasu said

"I didn't even-Just tell me what you want" Goku Black asked

"We are going to Universal studios and Disney World!" Gowasu said

"All right!" The beautiful Zamasu and Goku Black said happily

"It's just us three?" Goku Black asked

"Yes" Gowasu answered

"Actually can I invite 18?" The beautiful Zamasu asked

"Of course" Gowasu said

"Can I invite someone?" Goku Black asked

"No" Gowasu said

"I kinda figured" Goku Black said

"Well start packing" Gowasu said

 **In The Beautiful Zamasu's room**

"Hello. Number 1 follower of the chipmunk god Alvin speaking" 18 said on the phone

 **In the hallway by The Beautiful Zamasu's room**

"I can't believe she is coming along with us" Goku Black thought to himself "She probably will be talking about her stupid chipmunk god, and Zamasu is just going to laugh. Which is pretty weird since it's not funny, could Zamasu like 18?!"

 **Back in The Beautiful Zamasu's room**

"Do you want to come to Universal studios and Disney World?" the beautiful Zamasu asked

"Heck yeah!" 18 said

 **Friday after School**

"Man Black and them must be having fun at Florida," Goku sighed

"I can't believe 18 got to go with them," Chichi said

"Black should've invited me," Goku said

"I wonder why 18 got to go." Bulma said

"Well don't you guys kinda think they like each other, because they're always together and-," Vega started

"-Guys I forgot to tell y'all that I signed us up for a funding this years prom by doing a car wash!" Chichi shouted

"WHAT?!" The whole gang shouted except Chichi

"Why in Zeus's name would you sign us up for doing a carwash!" Bulma asked

"Because I thought it would be fun hanging out with the whole gang we could even have a water balloon fight!" Chichi explained

"It won't be fun since my best friend is not going to be there" Goku said

"We are still your friends, so it will still be fun!" Chichi said "We are all going, whether or not you like! Tomorrow morning meet up in the parking lot of Gyro's Pizza Place!"

"Fine" Everyone agreed

 **Saturday morning at Gyro's Pizza Place parking lot**

"Ok we got all the signs to show that we are doing a carwash" Bulma said

"Yeah! I am glad we are all here!" Chichi said

"Who brought these chairs!" Goku asked angrily

"Me and Bulma went to Big Lots right down the street, because we forgot to bring some" Chichi said

"Well they are pretty uncomfortable" Vegeta complained

"Be glad you got a place to put your ass down, damn calling me an ungrateful shit" Bulma said

"Shut up!" Vegeta said

"YOU!" Bulma said

"Both of you shut up!" 17 said annoyed

"But I did remember to bring drinks and snacks because it's going to be pretty hot today" Chichi said

"We should assign jobs" Bulma suggested

"I CALL TWRILING THE SIGN!" Vegeta shouted

"Ok, then Goku and Chichi you guys will be crew #1 and me and 17 will be crew #2, so the first car that comes crew #1 will take care of it, then next car is crew #2 and so on got it?" Bulma explained

"And then we will switch jobs so that everyone can have the easy job of spinning the sign!" Chichi said

"Ok now we wait see, we all got here early and it's not even nine yet so we can wait until it's nine or when a car comes" Bulma said

 **The gang (Goku, Chichi, Vegeta, Bulma, and 17) sat talking and on their phones waiting**

"Guys look at Goku Black's Snapchat!" Goku said

"Eww Gowasu eating a Hamburg!" Everyone said looking Goku Black's Snapchat with Gowasu eating a Hamburg with a weird face and Black's caption DAMN

"Look at this one!" Goku said showing the gang

"*Laughing noises*" Everyone made looking at Goku Black's Snapchat with 18 dancing with the Hotdog nigga on top of her head

"That must be having so much fun!" Goku said

 **At Florida with The Beautiful Zamasu, 18, and Goku Black,**

"Let's go on 'Reach for the Sky'!" Zamasu said pointing to an elevator ride that was 40 stories tall

"HOLY SMOKES!" 18 said looking at the ride

"We think you mean HOLY CRAWFISH!" The beautiful Zamasu and Goku Black said together

"That's really tall!" 18 said

"Yeah you get in that elevator you go up the forty stories high like a normal elevator, it has an opening so you can see it outside but then once you get to the top it immediately shoots you down!" Zamasu explained excitedly

"WOW!" 18 said

"Let's go!" Goku Black said

"Help me, great Alvin," 18 said to herself

 **So the Beautiful Zamasu, Goku Black, and 18 got on the ride not having to wait in line since their richer than Richie Rich, and got the band thing that lets them get on anything they want when they want, along in the ride with them was some random people as well**

"Wow this is so cool, let me get my Go-Pro on," 17, I mean Goku Black said as the ride ascended

"You look like a dork fish," The Beautiful Zamasu commented

"Yeah, we're really going high," 18 said, "My tummy is getting nervous," she added to herself

"We're almost to the top," The Beautiful Zamasu cheered

"Oh my gosh," One random lady commented

"Don't look down Karen," Her fellow white mom friend said

"Oo, you tuff boys gonna hold me," Karen flirted with Goku Black and the Beautiful Zamasu

"You know we're minors, and have standards," Goku Black said

"I will kill you before we reach the top ugly soccer mom," Beautiful Zamasu threatened

*Beep* *Beep*

"We will fall in 5, 4, 3… " The ride spoke

"Ready 18!" Beautiful Zamasu shouted, 18 simply nervously nodded

"…2,…1!" And with that the Elevator shot down

"AAAAHHHHH!" Went everyone's screams

 **After the ride**

"That was so wicked!" Goku Black shouted

"17 calm down," Beautiful Zamasu said

"Hey guys I'm gonna go to the bathroom," 18 said

"18, your pants are wet," Goku Black pointed out

"Um, some lady spilled her drink when we were falling and it got on me, which is the reason I need a restroom to change," 18 lied

"Oh no I spilled my Diet Coke," A random lady said in the distance

"Thank God," 18 said to herself

"Oh, well hurry up because I wanna go back on it," Goku Black said

"Yeah, it was fun," Beautiful Zamasu agreed

"Ok," 18 said as she then headed for a bathroom, "Hell naw, I'm not getting back on that death trap," she whispered

 **Back to the Car Wash**

"Look a car! C'mon Goku get of your phone and wash this car," Chichi ordered

"Man, don't these people know there's this thing called a car wash place where a machine washes it for them," Goku said as he grabbed a bucket and sponge

"Hello sir," Chichi greeted the man

"Hey," the man said, "Let's get the show on,"

"Show?" Chichi questioned

"JiJi, spray the car with the hose!" Goku said

"Right," Chichi said, "Bulma can you turn the knob?"

"No this is your car to wash," Bulma sassed and then resumed taking a selfie

"Hey aren't you gonna take of those shorts and t-shirt, and reveal your bikini, I'm ready for the show even if your boobs are small," The man said

"Well damn," Bulma commented, "I knew this would happen,"

"How?" 17 asked

"Because that's what raise money, Goku's right most people would go to the car wash and clean their car, when they hear highschoolers doing the washing they assume girls in bikinis acting sexy while washing their car," Bulma explained

"WHAT?! HELL NO! AND MY BOOBS AREN'T SMALL THEY'RE AVERAGE FOR A GIRL LIKE ME!" Chichi screamed, "PLUS MY BOYFRIEND WILL BEAT YOU UP! GET'EM GOKU! Man I sounded like Bulma"

"Chichi the hose!" Goku called

"What! After what this guy said you still want me to wash his car!" Chichi yelled

"What he say?" Goku asked dumbfounded

"Grr," Chichi growled

"I'll just get the hose myself," Goku said

"Chichi just wash his car I'll go get you a swimsuit, what are you a large?" Bulma asked

"No! I'm a size 5," Chichi said angrily

"Chichi," Bulma said

"I am dumbass!" Chichi raged

"Ok, calm down," Bulma said as she walked to Big Lot's

*Water spray*

"Hey," Chichi said

"C'mon if Black, Zamasu, and 18 are bragging on Snapchat, let's one up them and have fun with the car wash," Goku said as he continued to spray Chichi with the hose

"Yeah!" Chichi cheered

"17 can you record me and Chichi and add Hot dog nigga with us!" Goku said

"Fine," 17 said as he grabbed Goku's phone and started recording

*Laughing noises* *water bucket dumping noise* *water splash noise*

"There sir your car is washed," Goku told the man

"Yeah, now us the money!" Chichi shouted

"Money? I didn't get my show I'm not paying y'all," The guy said,

"I'll add you on Snapchat," Goku bargained

"Tempting…," The man said

"Well Chichi is soaking wet don't pervs like you like when girls' clothes are wet, for some weird reason," Goku said, "You can stare at her for 2 minutes,"

"Make it 3 and you got a deal," The man said

"Great!' Goku said

"Wait I didn't get a say," Chichi said, "I don't want this guy staring at me,"

"JiJi, he's only looking it's not like he's gonna touch you, because that's scary and dangerous," Goku reasoned

"But it's still uncomfortable," Chichi pouted, "And did you call me JiJi?"

And three minutes are up," Goku said following the man giving them 30 dollars and leaving, "See JiJi it wasn't so bad you didn't even know he staring at you the entire time,"

"Next Car!" 17 shouted

"Here's your swim suit Chichi," Bulma said as she walked in, "I also bought water balloons, gum, and little water guns, and myself some snickers so, NO ONE EAT BULMA'S SNICKERS OR SOME BITCH IS GONNA GET HIT! Sorry had to make that announcement, it goes for everyone,"

"Wait why gum?" Goku asked

"Vegeta wanted some, plus 17's and someone else's breathe needs improving," Bulma explained

"Bulma c'mon!" 17 called

"Um, sass is not needed redneck country boy, so lose it, damn let me breathe," Bulma sassed

 **Back with The Beautiful Zamasu group**

"18 you were taking too long so we went ahead a got on the ride again without you," Goku Black said

"We go again with you this time again, "Zamasu offered

"No!" 18 said, "It's fine it's overrated, anyways, but I did get pic with Disney people, look at this pic with me and Cinderella,"

"18 that's a little girl dressed as Cinderella," Goku Black stated the obvious

"Yeah I know but she looked so cute and she thought I was Cinderella since I look like her to her at least," 18 explained, "Anyways, you guys need to take pictures with some Disney characters,"

"Fine afterwards let's race on the Cars ride," Goku Black said

"Look its Donald Duck!" 18 shouted with gleam

"Quack! Quack! I'm Donald Duck," The unenthusiastic man said

"Wow he's the best Donald Duck I've seen," Beautiful Zamasu said

"He even sounds just like him," 18 laughed

"I hate this job," Donald Duck said

"He's a cool Donald Duck and all but I don't a picture with him it's too cliché," Beautiful Zamasu said

"How 'bout Buzz Lighter," 18 said as she pointed to Buzz

"Hell yeah!" Beautiful Zamasu said

"Hey Buzz can come here!" 18 yelled

"Hello Space Rangers," Buzz greeted

"Does your buttons work?" Curious Zamasu asked

"Oh no not really there just part of the suit," Buzz explained but beautiful Zamasu still pressed it

"Buzz, Buzz Lighter to the rescue!" Beautiful Zamasu said, "Wow it does work,"

"Ha, anyways you guys wanted a picture," Buzz said

"Right," 18 said, "Pose,"

"Wait, Buzz can you pull out your wing things?" Beautiful Zamasu asked

"Well I have to do it manually, so I'll the right and you get the left, just slowly pull it," Buzz instructed

"Alright now pose," 18 said

"Buzz do an Almight pose but one arm straight up," Beautiful Zamasu said, "Alright,"

"Say…peas!" 18 said as she snapped the picture

"Eww! "Zamasu said as he blinked

"Perfect," 18 said as she looked at the picture, "Next Goku Black,"

"Don't call me that, "Goku Black said

"Look there's Goofy," 18 pointed

"Fine," Goku Black said

"Yo Goofy!" 18 hollered

"Ok Goofy you pose like this *Pic of Joseph pose*," Goku Black ordered, "and I'm gonna pose like my boi Jonathan, now take the pic 18,"

"Lame, but say Alvin," 18 said as Goku Black rolled his eyes and the pic snapped

"Thanks, anyways let's go the Cars section and race," Goku Black said

 **At the Cars ride**

"Let's ride Tow Mater," Goku Black insisted

"Where's Chet I wanna ride Chet!" Beautiful Zamasu demanded, "ka-chigga my nigga!"

"Guys we gotta ride McQueen ka-chow!"18 said

"Please enter the vehicle," The lady instructed

"We were going, jeez" Beautiful Zamasu told her

 **Back with the Car wash gang**

"See Chichi you have because I'm so hot I got us more money with that wash," Bulma said

"Whatever, I still don't like showing of my body so much," Chichi said

"Hey Vegeta is just using the sign for shade as he's on his phone," Goku pointed out, "I think it's time to switch jobs, I wanna spin the sign now,"

"No 17 can go mainly because he's too pale without his shirt and I'm tired of wearing these cheap shades," Bulma said, "Vegeta get your ass over here!" she called

"Man. I thought they forget about me," Vega sighed

"Hand over the sign to 17," Bulma ordered

*Honk* *honk*

"Sup, which one of you bitches gonna wash my car," Some gay customer said

"Go Vegeta and Bulma," Chichi said

"No I just washed that other person's car with 17 you and Goku go," Bulma replied

"Fine, "Chichi said, "Let's go Goku,"

"Man it's only 11 am and the sun is blazing, this must be the work of an enemy stand," Goku said, "And since you and Bulma get to run around half naked so can I, "He added as he took off his Southside Kids Korner shirt

"Hell yeah! Daddy!" Chichi cheered

"Yass honey I'm with you!" The gay customer cheered with Chichi

"Hey that's my man," Chichi stated

"Ok girl, but can the flame cutie get me a drink it's hot as ballz!" The customer asked

"Cain! Get the man a drink," Bulma said as she continued to sunbath

"Whatever here," Vega handed the man a drink

"Wait don't leave just yet let's as you highschoolers say crack a cold one with the boys," The guy insisted

"I think I'm good," Vega replied, "Wait are you listening to Yuri on Ice Op,"

 **8 minutes later**

"Sir, sir, your car is done" Chichi announced

"Vegeta quit talking to the guy we have more cars waiting," Goku said

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize we were talking so long," Vegeta said

"Anyways, if you wanna me my other friends here's my Snap, catch you on the flip spike boy," The gay said as he drove off

"You're weird Vegeta," Goku commented

 **Beautiful Zamasu gang**

"That was fun!" Beautiful Zamasu said

"Yeah!" 18 agreed

"Holy crawfish! Look they took our picture!" Goku Black said pointing to the T.V that had their picture showing the beautiful Zamasu driving McQueen looking perfect, while Goku Black and 18 needing some improvement

"I look great!" Beautiful Zamasu said

"Why do you look great?" Goku Black asked

"I always look great, because I am Zamasu!" Beautiful Zamasu

"We should buy three copies of them!" 18 suggested

"Yeah" Beautiful Zamasu and Goku Black agreed

 **After the Beautiful Zamasu gang bought the pictures they walked back to the hotel**

"I am bored here" 18 said

"Yeah" Goku Black said

"We should go to Universal Studios now!" Beautiful Zamasu suggested

"I am looking forward to go to the Jurassic World place and see the raptors!" Goku Black said excitedly

"SCARY MONSTERS!" Beautiful Zamasu shouted

"Then what are we waiting for!" 18 said

"Let's hop on the jet!" Goku Black said running "COME ON!"

"Holy crawfish I haven't seen Goku Black this excited except for that one time when we thought Gowasu was going to die, but as you can see Gowasu isn't dead yet" Beautiful Zamasu explained to 18

"Wow" 18 said

 **Travel Montage**

"We finally made it to Universal Studios!" Goku Black said

 **Back to the Car Wash gang**

 **30 cars later…**

"Man, who knew washing cars would be so hard," Goku sighed, "I didn't even get a full lunch,"

"Where's Vegeta?" 17 asked

"I'll go look for him," Goku volunteered

"Well hurry up, because the car is a huge van, and we're all gonna help wash it," Chichi said

"Ok," Goku replied as he left

"Were done after this van because my hands are pruning," Bulma stated

"Yeah, then we can go inside Gyro's Pizza Place and eat," Chichi said

"Ah, I can smell the pizza from out here," 17 said as he sniffed the air

"Weirdo," Bulma commented

"Pizza mozzarella, pizza mozzarella, rella, rella, rella, rella, rella," They heard Gyro sing as he was cleaning the outside tables

"Doesn't he sound like Zamasu," Bulma said

"Hmm," 17 and Chichi thought

 **In Pet Land where Vega was**

"Vegeta I found you," Goku said as he walked towards Vegeta

"Well you probably just sensed my key here," Vega said

"Actually I didn't know you were here I just wanted to see and play with the puppies for a bit," Goku admitted

"Really that's the reason I came here too," Vega said

"Well, I'm gonna play with that golden retriever pup and then we have to go and help the others wash the last car," Goku said

"Ok, you do that and I'm going to resume playing with this hedgehog," Vegeta said as he turned his attention to the hedgehog

"You do you man," Goku said, "Hey miss can I get see that golden retriever pup?" He asked quickly since he noticed a little girl asking her dad if she can have the same golden pup

"Here you go sir just sit in this little pen and make sure to sanitize your hands," The lady instructed

"Can, I play with that puppy after you?" the little girl asked

"No, he's mine," Goku stated

"Oh you're going to buy him?" The pet shop lady asked

"Umm…yes," Goku said slowly

"Great I'll go get you his things, you can hold him and look for some food, bed, cage, and toys," The lady said

"Daddy I wanted that puppy," The little girl cried

"Sorry princess but that guy got him first," The dad tried reasoning

"No! I want that puppy now! Give me the puppy now!" The little whined as she started throwing a tantrum

"Princess," The dad tried calming her down, "sir can I'll pay you double want you're paying for the pup,"

"No, Little Gandhi is mine," Goku answered, "Go to a different pet place and look for another dog!" and with that the dad and daughter left

"Kakarrot you're actually buying that dog?" Vegeta asked

"Kunai!" Goku spoke in Sayianese

"Wow, what are you doing then?" Vega asked

"Where's that lady?" Goku asked

"She's went in the back, why? Oh," Vegeta realized, while Goku then put little Gandhi in his shirt and instant trans missioned out, and Vegeta just walked out to not catch anyone's attention

 **A few minutes after Goku left**

"Doesn't he sound like Zamasu," Bulma said

"Hmm," 17 and Chichi thought

"Hello, can you give us a few minutes our friend left somewhere, and another friend went to get him, but once they come back we'll start washing your van, until if you haven't eaten you can go inside Gyro's Pizza Place," Chichi offered

"No I think we should go to a better place," the man spoke

"Uh?" Chichi said confused but before she could speak another word

"Get'em boys!" The guy shouted as the back off the sketchy white minivan opened to reveal more sketchy guys in all black that grabbed Bulma, Chichi, and 17, then took off

 **When Goku instant Trans missioned back to the Car wash area, after dropping off Gandhi at his house**

"Hey guys-," Goku said but stopped once he noticed no one was there

Vegeta then finally arrived, "Where is everyone Kakarrot?"

"I don' t know but they left all their stuff here, except Bulma's phone," Goku noticed

"They also left the hose running and that bucket over there is broken," Vegeta analyzed

"Wow Sherlock Holmes I didn't notice." Goku sassed

"Shut up, I'm just trying to understand why they disappeared, and left everything out," Vega said

"Well you think and figure out this mystery while I get some food," Goku said as he walked towards Gyro's Pizza Place

"Hey we can check the security video and see what happened," Vega used his head

 **In Gyro's Place**

"Hello, Welcome," Gyro Greeted

"Hi, just one," Goku said

"Hey, doesn't he sound like Zamasu to you?" Vegeta whispered to Goku

"No," He answered

"What can I do for you sir," Gyro asked Vega

"Can I see your video footage from outside?" Vegeta asked, "I'm not weird but our… friends are missing,"

"Oh okay sure, follow me," Gyro instructed,

"Hey Gyro can I grab a few pizza slices first?" Goku asked

"Momma mia, yes let's go," Gyro said

"Thank you," Goku replied

*Video of what happen to 17, Bulma, and Chichi*

"They were taken!" Goku and Vegeta yelled

"Shh! Calm down if the girl has here phone then just call her to see where she's at," Gyro said

"Great idea," Goku said

"Fine, I'll call Bulma, "Vega said as he dialed Bulma's number

 **Where Bulma and they are**

"Bulma where are we? I'm scared," Chichi cried

"Shut up! I don't know!" Bulma hissed

"Hey! Stop talking or you'll get it!" one guy threatened

"We're here!" Another guy stated

"Come on out, but if any of you try to escape we'll shoot you down, or punish you far worse than you can imagine," the guys said, "Now, follow me,"

 **They were then taken into a room where their blindfolds were taken off**

"Well get used to here because this is where you'll be for a while," a woman spoke, "you girls come with me, let's get you ready to serve,"

*Gulped* Both Bulma and Chichi did as they followed the woman

"You boy come with me, I'll get you ready too," The first guy ordered, "Here put this on," he said as he tossed a speedo to 17

"You want me to wear this?!" 17 said in shock

"Yes, and if you refuse," The guy began

"-No I'll wear it," 17 said intimidated by the man

"Come on girls," The lady said as Bulma and Chichi followed

They then entered a different room, "Here put this on and I'll get your make-up," The lady said as she left but locked the door from the outside

"Ah! Bulma I don't wanna be here," Chichi cried, "Look what they want us to wear, were gonna become strippers, wah!"

"Shut up Chichi you don't think I'm scared, just hurry and get dressed before the lady comes ," Bulma said

*Vibrate noise*

"Bulma you still have your phone," Chichi whispered, "We're saved!"

"Yes, it was in my pocket," Bulma said

"Wait you were wearing a bikini, what pocket?" Chichi questioned

"I put it in my boobs, damn," Bulma stated, "Let me see who it is, Yes! It's Vegeta!"

 **On the Phone with Vega**

"Bulma, where the hell are you?" Vegeta asked

"I have no idea but just sense my ki and come and save us, before we-," Bulma began

"Bulma, Bulma, finish the damn sentence!" Vegeta yelled but the other side was quiet,

"Uuuhhh, can I get a boneless pizza?" A man now spoke

"Yes! "Gyro answered

"Shh!" Vegeta hushed "Um, who is this?"

"Who is this?" The man asked

"I asked you first," Vega said

"I asked you second," The man replied

"Vegeta what's happening?" Goku asked

"Shh!" Vega shushed him, "I don't who you are but I will find you, and when I do I will kill,"

"Wow, just leave it to Liam Neeson," The man said

"Tell him to eat shit!" Gyro yelled

"What?" Vega asked

Gyro then grabbed the phone, "EAT SHIT ASSHOLE!"

"Well that was unneeded," The guy said then hung up

"What he say? "Goku asked, "Where did they go?"

"I don't know!" The guy took Bulma's phone away

"Well I'll just instant trans mission us to them," Goku said

"Why didn't you say that earlier?" Vegeta said annoyed

"I said let me eat first, and you guys say I'm a dumbass" Goku said

 **Back to the Queen 18 gang**

"Ah!" Goku Black screamed as a Raptor jumped out of nowhere

"Ha, Goku Black is scared," Beautiful Zamasu laughed

"I'm not scared it just surprised me," Goku Black defended

"Ah!" 18 screamed this time as another Raptor jumped out in front of her

"See it surprises people," Goku Black said

"Well not me," Beautiful Zamasu bragged

"Whatever, 18 looks scared though," Goku Black said

"18?" Beautiful Zamasu questioned

"What I'm not scared I just didn't want Black to be the only one screaming at Scary Monsters… let's do something else," 18 suggested

"See, it's just you Goku Black, 18 is just a great actress," Beautiful Zamasu said

"Whatever," Goku black said, "Wait 18 you know about Scary Monsters? I thought you knew seen anime?"

"It's not an anime, Goku Black," Beautiful Zamasu corrected

"Yeah, but anime/manga," Goku Black said, "Did you just lie, or do only know JoJo's SBR?"

"Yeah, I did lie, but I said that because you guys shouldn't have assumed, because assuming makes an ass out of 'u' and ming- quote The great Alvin," 18 admitted

"Wow, and shut up about the stupid chipmunk already," Goku Black said annoyed, "And Zamasu stop laughing what's so funny about Alvin?"

"It is funny," Laughing Zamasu replied

"You just agree with whatever 18 say," Goku Black said

"No, it is funny," Beautiful Zamasu replied

"Yeah, and we're just on the same wave length, that's why we seem to like the same things," 18 said

"Whatever," Goku Black said

"Zamasu who's the best father and son in JoJo's?" 18 asked, "Watch Black, me and Zamasu will agree count to three and we'll say the same thing, right Zamasu?"

"Yeah," Beautiful Zamasu agreed

"Fine, 3..2..1," Goku Black counted down

"DIO and Giorno!" Zamasu called

"Hayato and Kira!" 18 yelled

"What?!" 18 and Zamasu yelled

"Aca-cuse me!" 18 sassed

"Repeat!" Beautiful Zamasu demanded, "I'm sorry did you say Hayato and Kira? Dafuq!"

"DIO and GIORNO! 18 yelled,

"Ok, how 'bout the best JoJo?" Goku Black asked hoping they agree there, "3..2..1!"

"Josuke part 4!" 18 shouted

"Giorno!" Zamasu yelled

"Grrr!" 18 growled, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Me, I'm the normal one! "Zamasu yelled back

"Um, guys your causing a scene," Goku Black whispered,

"Normal, ha don't make me laugh, you, YOU… GREEN GOBLIN, YODA LOOKING CRUSTY BOOGER!" 18 roasted

"Grrr, AND YOU FREAK, CRYBABY, HAYATO AND KIRA TRASH!" Zamasu shot back

"Ha, you can't say anything about my appearance because I'm beautiful, and you're not I don't understand why the author's add beautiful in front of your name when you're the ugliest thing! And you wanna call me a cry baby when you cry or whine when someone yells at you! You sensitive bastard!" 18 shouted, "Go cry to your stupid 'dad' who looks like a grandpa!" she added as she began to walk away

"At least I have my biological father!" Zamasu yelled at her, "Were leaving Black, NOW!"

"Zamasu," Black spoke

"Let's go Black!" Zamasu yelled, "Leave the stupid thot, she can find her own damn way home,"

 **At Where 17 and them are**

"You girls shouldn't have kept this phone from us," The man said in a serious tone

"It was Bulma's phone not mine! "Chichi said trying to protect herself

"Chichi!" Bulma hissed

"What your Lust," Chichi whispered

"Shut up! "Bulma yelled back

"Enough arguing! Mindy get their make-up ready get them out there were very busy tonight!" The man ordered

"'Kay," Mindy replied, "Both girls sit and obey or will you like to visit crazy drunk Mexican husband and he's extra crazy," she threatened

 **Mindy then got the girls ready and gave them a pad and pen to take orders**

"Now Bulma was it, your new name is Jewel, and Chichi your knew name is Esperanza," Mindy told the girls, "Now 'J' ('Jewel') you take that side of the room and 'Esperanza' you take the other side and if you get a private request, go to the bar area and they'll give you a key, now get to work,"

' **Jewel' and 'Esperanza' looked at their surroundings and confirmed they were now strippers**

"Hey blue hair cutie can you take our orders," A group of men in their early 20s called while 'Jewel' sighed and slowly walked towards the group

"Hey, start taking orders to Esperanza!" Mindy ordered

"Right," Esperanza said as she walked around asking for orders until

"Hey can I get the Esperanza chick?" A man with a fanny pack asked Mindy

"Certainly," Mindy said, "Esperanza!" she called

"Yes," 'Esperanza replied

"Here you go sir, a key and an 'Esperanza'" Mindy said

"WHAT?!" Chichi shrieked

"Thank you, we're gonna have a blast," The fanny pack man said as he grabbed Chichi's wrist

"No! No! let go of me!" Chichi fought

"Hey! Do you need to pay a visit to the drunk Mexican?" Mindy threatened in her ear

 **Around that time!**

"What the hell is this place?!" Vegeta asked he and Goku just instant transmissioned in. They both looked around

"Vegeta, what is this place?" Goku asked frightened

"The people that kidnapped them must have forced them into sex trafficking," Vegeta said

"WHAT?!" Goku yelled, "WE got to get them out, this is scary! Wait is that my dad over there at that bar?!"

"Yeah it is, and my dad is there too," Vega noticed, "But who cares they're grown but the others aren't and might get raped,"

"VEGETA!" Goku shrieked, "I don't wanna be here,"

"I don't either but we have to save Bulma and Chichi," Vegeta said as he noticed Goku having a panic attack, "Kakarrot clam down, breathe, let's just grabbed the girls and instant trans mission out," he tried to calm down Goku

"I can't be here Vegeta! "Goku said

"Kakarrot wait!" Vegeta tried to stop him but Goku instant transmission out, "Damn it!" he then heard Chichi screaming,

"AAHH! LET GO OF ME YOU PIG I DON'T WANNA BE HERE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Chichi screamed she then spotted Vegeta, "Vegeta! Help me please!

"Hey!" Vegeta yelled, "Leave her alone!"

"Hey man if you want a round with her, please wait, I asked first unless you want to join us that'd be fine too, the more the merrier," The guy said

"Gross, I'm not having a three sum, unless it's with Goku and Black!" Chichi yelled

"Eww!" Vega commented

"Wait one ding doing minute, I'm married and have two children!" the man retorted

"What?!" Vega and Chichi shouted

"Yes my name in John Bob and I'm not here for s-e-x, Gero's is place for games, food and beer," John Bob explained

"What is the meaning of all this!" An outraged Gero asked

"GERO!" Everyone shouted

"Yes, what the hell I get a call from Number 18 and now you fucks are ruining my business!" Gero raged, "GET OUT!"

"Wait we're free!" Chichi said feeling relieved

"Yes, get out!" Gero yelled

"Bulma! 17! We're FREE!" Chichi cheered

"I said you girls are free but 17 is still gonna work," Gero said

"Whatever let's get the heck out of here!" Chichi yelled as she, Bulma, and Vegeta ran out

"Hey who's going to play Uno with me now, "John Bob whined

"17 your first job is playing Uno with this guy," Gero ordered

"Gero why didn't you tell me you ran this joint?" 17 asked

"Shut up and play some god damn Uno," Gero said and then 17 left, "Why would those kids think this was a stripper joint I mean sure the workers wear sult clothes but it's just for eye candy, maybe actually turning this place into a stripper joint would bring more money, but I'll have to fire 17," Gero thought

 **Goku's YouTube Video**

 **Well hello everyone it's me Goku again! And wow do you now understand why I said things got intense thanks all to Chichi signing us up for that stupid car wash; they got their stupid ass kidnapped! But the only thing that I good out of this is my puppy; anyways Chichi and Bulma both learned their lessons. Can you believe only three more chapters left of The Wrong Timeline Junior year! Well next time on The Wrong Timeline chapter 21: Prom part 1! Yes we are going to fucking junior prom thanks to you know who (Chichi), well anyways don't miss it!**

"Zamasu are you really not gonna be 18's friend anymore?" Goku Black asked

"Hm," Beautiful Zamasu said

"Well I feel like this is my entire fault so I brought the freak here, so you could talk," Goku Black responded as he brought out 18,"

"What? You told me you were finally going to submit to Alvin," 18 spoke

"Hm," Beautiful Zamasu tried to hide his laugh

"Just because you both didn't say the same exact answers, doesn't mean you stop being friends," Goku Black reasoned, "Plus I think Jonathan is best personally,"

"What in 18-nation?!" 18 shouted

"Honestly, out of all them you say Jonathan!" Beautiful Zamasu blurted

"Man, compared to green jelly beans answer yours is pretty lame," 18 said

"And compared to Hitler follower yours is boring!" Beautiful Zamasu stated

"Ha, Hitler follower I only follow the ways of Alvin, jelly bean," 18 laughed

"So y'all made up now?" Goku Black asked angrily

"Fine, I guess Kira and Hayato are some fun level of father and son," Zamasu said

"And DIO and Giorno do have some cute moments," 18 said

"Yeah, plus both of their dads are dead," Goku Black ended


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: We don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Gt, and Dragon Ball Super. Or any characters from: Yu Yu Hakusho, Hunter x Hunter, Persona 3, 4, 5, Naruto, etc. we may mention.**

The Wrong Timeline chapter 21: Prom part 1

"Well after the most traumatizing moment of my life, looks like someone should give Chichi a medal for coming up with the dumbest ideas because the car wash was just the beginning," Goku said

 **Thursday morning at Sky High**

"Sup guys!" Goku greeted as he walked towards his group

"Shut up," Bulma said annoyed

"Well damn what's up your butt," Goku Black spoke

"Grrr, I just came back from my stupid ass club," Bulma said

"You're in a club, too," Goku said surprised

"Yeah, I thought we all were since we're all from the same show," Bulma explained

"Right, I'm in the main character club, and can I just say it's LIT!" Goku stated, "I actually just came back from it, I usually hang with my bois Yusuke and Gon," he bragged

"I'm in the mains' love interest club," Chichi said, "And TBH it's not so fun the only people that are cool and not obsessing, clingy girls are Keiko, Orihime, and Uraraka even though she doesn't really have that title, but she basically has a crush on him so she's allowed,"

"Anyways what's your clubs name?" Goku Black asked

"The useless girls club," Bulma raged, "At least that's what I call it, and I'm in a bitchy mood because all them hoes get on my damn nerves and try to be friends with me, especially Sakura,"

"Um, hey Bulma," a voice called

"Speak of the devil," Bulma commented

"Bulma I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or-," Sakura began

"-Um, you know you're needed in the gym, the basketball backboard broke so they need a new one, so run along now," Bulma roasted,

"Why do I even try," Sakura sighed,

"Man she's from the same show as Hinata that girl is always talking about-," Chichi tried to explain

"-NARUTO!" Hinata called

"And she's here," Chichi said as she turned around and faced Hinata, "What do want? Naruto clearly isn't around so buzz off,"

"Naruto," Hinata was all she responded

"Ugh, leave," Chichi said annoyed

"Man that's Naruto's love interest; if she's here then Naruto must be by," Goku sighed and sure enough he felt Naruto scolding over him on top of some lockers, squinting at him, "Get lost! DAMN!"

"Hmm," Naruto said as he just continued to squint at Goku

"Geez, if Naruto is around then his rival Sasuke is probably running around talking about his dead clan and what not," Vegeta said and the flame head was right because just a few feet away Sasuke was covering his face with his hand

"DARKNESS! UGHAA!" Sasuke shouted as his eyes were both turning red

"See," Vegeta said

"Looks like we all basically just hate the Naruto gang," Goku spoke

"SASUKE!" Naruto called

"No I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND!" Sasuke the edgy emo emu yelled

"Let's get away from them," They all agreed

 **Outside away from the Naruto gang**

"Anyways Black do have club?" Goku asked Goku Black

"Yeah, me and Zamasu are in the villains club," Goku Black answered, "It's pretty fun sometimes, and sometimes it's just out of control because they all want to be the lead,"

"I like it though," Beautiful Zamasu spoke

"Yeah, but one time-," Goku Black started

"Here we go, Black you always tell this story ever since it happened," Beautiful Zamasu said

"What story?" The rest of the gang asked

"Like I was saying before Zamasu interrupted, once I was chilling in the club and I got up to get some snacks, and then as I was reaching for some sizzlers, KIRA! Reached out and touched my handed and his fingernails started to grow and I immediately took my hand back, and once he saw I was a guy he backed off, but honestly I was scared I was turned into a bomb," Goku Black explained his traumatizing story

"Geez, Black you didn't have to shout Kira's name so damn loud," Vegeta said

"Of course I'd had to, anyways other than that its fine, I mean I usually talked to Greed, or Gre-Ling, Envy, and Aizen those guys are cool," Goku Black said

"Really, what about DIO?" Beautiful Zamasu asked

"I hate DIO and his gay lover," Goku Black snarled, "Wait, who do you socialize with Zamasu?"

"Scary Monsters, Kira, Funny Valentine, Sensui, but mainly Kars since he knows about being perfect," Beautiful Zamasu answered

"Yeah, I also hang with Meruem even though he's not really a villain, and I like watching Diavolo and Doppio," Goku Black laughed

"Anyways after all that talking about bad guys, let's move on to my club, other than my bois Yusuke and Gon, I hang with Yu, Jonathan- well used to since he you know," Goku said

"-he died!" Chichi yelled

"No! Baka! He graduated, he was a senior when I was a fish," Goku explained

"Man I love Jonathan," Goku Black sounded gay

"How about we stop talking about our clubs and notice our surroundings!" Vega raged

"I'm with Cain, let's stop talking about these dumb clubs," Bulma stated

"Fine, but why our surroundings Vegeta?" Goku asked

"Because I never noticed the other groups and there pretty interesting to watch," Vegeta admitted

"Well not all of us like people watching," Chichi spoke, "Wait I just noticed how a lot of the kids here get away with bringing so many weapons to school,"

"See you start to see more things Cheapcheap." Vegeta spoke

"Hey the Persona gangs," Goku said

"See those kids are literally carrying guns," Chichi pointed the obvious

*BANG*

"OH MY GOSH!" The gang shouted as one kid shot himself in the head while smiling; however a stand that can be seen by everyone appeared

" It's not a stand if that's what you guys are thinking over there," The kid talked, "It's my Persona I use it to defeat shadows that you may or may not see, by the way I'm Minato Arisato or Makoto Yuki in the anime,"

"Edgy to the max," The Beautiful Zamasu commented

"Man that kid usually never talks, he usually just listens to music," Goku spoke

"So he can shot himself in the head and live? Is that his power?" Chichi stupidly asked

"No that's how he's summons his persona, dumbass," Goku Black sassed

"Damn, Black," Bulma said

"Well is you think that's crazy then you haven't seen the Persona 5 gang people," Goku said

"What's worse than shooting yourself in the head," Chichi said

"Ripping your face off," Vegeta answered and the gang turned to see Joker ripping his face to summon his persona, but it looked cool so whatever

"Wow that's a lot of blood, I don't I would to rip off my beautiful face," 18 said as she watched Joker summon Arsene

"Wait 3 and 5, what about 4 is there a persona 4 gang?" Chichi asked more stupid questions

"Yeah, but they're not edgy or anything like 3 and 5, they use cards and jump into T.V's, but only on rainy days you can enter the T.V." Goku explained

"Man you guys sure know a lot about these guys," Chichi said

"Well I'm a social person, and mostly everyone likes me," Goku bragged

"How can someone not?" Chichi laughed

"Well they're some people that don't like me," Goku admitted

"I can see it," Beautiful Zamasu said

"HA, Zamasu you knew that Seinfeld reference?" Goku laughed

"No," Beautiful Zamasu answered

"Well, never mind then," Goku said, "Look there's the Persona 4 gang,"

"Wow, there all together," Vegeta spoke, "I never seen all 3-5 Persona gangs in the same room,"

"Wait, where's the Persona 1 and 2 gangs?" Chichi asked

"I don't know," Goku answered, "Maybe they graduated years ago,"

"Looks like they're arguing about something," Vegeta noticed

"HEY! You people over there!" Ryuji yelled, "Can we get your opinion on something?"

"Sure," The gang happily agreed

"Oh, wait I know you, Goku right?" Ryuji asked

"Yeah, howdy," Goku greeted

"Well enough small talk, but can you tell these idiots that we're the best Persona gang!" Ryuji raged

"Hey, I remember you, short guy with spikey hair," Yosuke said

"He's talking to you Cain," Bulma said

"I'm Vegeta," Vega corrected

"That's what I said," Bulma said

"Anyways, yeah I recall your face, you and that guy *points to Yu* were at the end of The Wrong Timeline Chapter 8: Shadow Dragons pt2 Fight?," Vegeta said, "yeah, I got dumped on with your piss, but you apologized so it's fine," he remembered

"Way to go Yosuke! Now the guy isn't on our side," Chie raged

"Hehe, sorry again, but can you tell them 'Persona 5' people that Yu Narukami and his persona Izanagi are way stronger than both Yuki's Orpheus and Akira's Arsene!" Yosuke pleaded

"No, me and Yuki could take you both on without breaking a sweat," Junpei butted in

"Yeah even though Yuki is quiet he's strong," Yukari stated

"No! Joker is our leader and he's stronger!" Ann yelled back at Yukari

"Grrr," Both girls growled

"Calm down!" Both Yu and Akira said

"Hey now we don't want to start beef but I honesty just think that Arsene is the cooler looking one," Goku honestly said

"True, but since we don't have personas we can't really tell," Vegeta said

"I honestly like Izanagi's design the best," Chichi stated

"I don't give two shits about any of this so leave us the fuck alone! Damn it!" Bulma yelled

"We were just asking a question, geez," The Persona gangs said as they then walked away from the enraged Bulma

"Wow Bulma you can be scarier than me," Chichi said

"I said earlier that I was in a bitchy mood, so I'm not taking everyone's shit," Bulma explained, "And I don't want to bothered by useless things either,"

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming," 18 sang

"SHUT THE HELL UP 18 BEFORE I SHOVE VEGETA'S TINY BUILT BODY IN YOUR MOUTH!" Bulma screamed

"?..." Everyone was confused by Bulma's threat

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that," Vega said to himself

 **RRRIIIIINNNNGGG!**

"Let's go class," 17 said breaking the silence

"Yeah, 17 is right let's go to class now," Bulma said regaining her cool

"Wait! Look a Prom Proposal!" Chichi pointed out

"Golden Experience!" The gang heard, and these large tree branches blocked the exist so no one would interrupt the prom proposal, which was Mista about to ask Trish

"Man is that Giorno!" Goku shouted

"Shh!" Was all Giorno replied as he recorded the proposal on his Samsung Galaxy S 8

"I love Giorno he's so **strong** , the only real strong freshmen that goes here," Goku sighed

"Ok don't say it like that, it sounds gay," Chichi whispered

"I hope to one day fight Giorno," Goku stated as he quickly licked his upper lip

"Hold up, Goku Black did you see that?" Beautiful Zamasu asked

"Yeah, I kinda figured Goku would want to fight Giorno he is very powerful, honestly I'd like to fight him too," Goku Black answered

"MU-DA!" Giorno shouted as he punched Goku Black, "I said: Shh! This is important to my friend and I'm not gonna let you guys ruin it,"

"Oww," was all Goku Black said

"I wasn't talking about him wanting to fight I was trying to tell you the gesture he did when he said that," Beautiful Zamasu corrected, "Are you listening Goku Black?"

"Wow, so strong he knocked out Black," Goku excitedly whispered

"I dropped the phone," Giorno said as he picked up the phone and resumed recording

"Trish, would you go to Prom with me?" Mista asked

"Trish, would you do to Prom with me?" Another voiced echoed

"Huh?" Mista said as he heard someone else ask the same question as him and sure enough he saw Fugo also asking Trish to prom

"Nani?" Both gangsters stated

"Giorno?" Narancia asked as he was recording Fugo's prom proposal

"Nara-chan?" Giorno questioned

"Trish who are you going to go with?" Everyone asked

"Well I thought our whole gang will just go together," Trish said, avoiding having to choose

"Oh," Both guys said

"Yeah, let's not spilt the gang we can all go together," Mista said embarrassed,

"We should go to class now," Fugo said as they all left

"Wow, that was awkward," Bulma laughed

"Yeah, I almost forgot that prom is this Saturday," Chichi said

"So, who goes to junior prom?" Everyone replied

"Well I wanna go, so Goku tomorrow ask me to go to prom," Chichi demanded

"WHA-HELL NO!" Goku shouted, "Prom only really matters when you're a senior,"

"I think you said hell yes, because I said were going and that means all of us!" Chichi ordered, "If I get an opportunity to dress up as a princess, I'm not gonna pass it down so WERE GOING!" She added with a threatening tone

"Sure…" Goku said

"Good buy me some M&M's with nuts, I love chocolate with nuts, and I'll get the rest of the things that I'll give to you to give to me," Chichi said happily

"We should be going to class now," 17 said changing the subject

"I'll carry Goku Black to the nurse's office, c'mon 18,"Beautiful Zamasu said as he and 18 both carried Goku Black to the nurse

 **In King Vegeta's class**

"Mini me, why were you and your friends late to my class?" KV asked

"When are we not late to a class, I'm mean seriously in all the chapters the authors type we're always late and we don't get punished, so why are you asking if you know we're always late and will always be late," Vegeta explained

"So you're just ignore the fact that he called you 'mini me'," Bulma said

"I choose to ignore it!" Vega stated

"And are you going to ignore the fact that I'm standing here," Vermouth spoke, as Vegeta turned around

"S-H-I-T," Vega cursed to himself

"Never get punished, well let's change that," Vermouth said as Vegeta gulped, "You have detention with me today, and I don't care that's it's the last week of school, I'll see you at 4, and if you don't show up, I'll send Hisoka after you - I mean Mr. Jenkins," and with that the AP Vermouth left

"Damn, you got detention," Bulma laughed

"ARGGG! Let God open up the clouds and say: I hate you Vegeta!" Vegeta yelled

"That's why I asked mini me, because Vermouth was evaluating me class, I'm pretty sure Bardock told you in chapter 17: First Weather Alert day," KV said

"Shut up!" Vega yelled as he slumped in his desk

"Hey Vegeta, I'll get you a suit for prom, since you got detention after school today," Bulma said

"And now I have to go to junior prom," Vega whined

"Wait, Vegeta your last name is Jenkins?" Goku asked

 **Dress Shopping after school with Queen 18 and friends**

"Thanks for offering to pay for my dress Bulma!" Chichi thanked happily as she, Bulma, and 18 walked into Dillard's

"Sure, I'm with your budget you wouldn't be able to buy a hash brown at McDonalds," Bulma said

"Gee, thanks," Chichi said a little offended

"You're Welcome," Bulma smiled

"Man Maui's song was the highlight of Moana," 18 spoke

"Ariel, is the best Disney Princess though," Bulma stated

"You love it just because she's a mermaid," Chichi said as they began looking through the dresses on Display

"Mermaids are real!" Bulma stated, "18 have I told you about my encounter with a mermaid,"

"Yes," 18 lied

"Good answer 18," Chichi said

"You still want me to pay," Bulma threatened

"Hehe, I love you," Chichi said

"Whatever, anyways 18 so what had happen was-," Bulma began

"-Look its Britney," 18 pointed out

"Eww, well if it isn't the three stooges, I thought I smelled shitty whores," Britney bitched

"Fuck off bitch!" Bulma said, "No one called for a desperate dumbass bitch slut whore, smelling like fish cunt!"

"You're one to talk," Britney sassed, "I don't why your dress shopping I mean wearing a potato sack would improve your-,"

*POW* *PIMP SLAP* *SMACK*

"Be gone THOT!" Chichi stated

"We don't want to breathe the same air as you bitch," 18 followed

"So get off this face of the planet!" Bulma ended and so Britney fled, "That's right because **no one disrespects Bulma Briefs ,** " She yelled

"And again the day so was saved thanks to: The Queen 18 gang!" 18 chanted

"No," Bulma said, "Let's just resume shopping,"

"I think Candy World would sell nice dress," Chichi suggested

"I think you're right let's go see," Bulma agreed

"I think they just sell candy but ok," 18 said

 **Suit scouting with the 17 clan**

"Hey Vegeta just texted me that he's been released from detention," Goku announced

"Damn, remind me to schedule a fight with Giorno, that guy is strong getting punched by him was worth it," Goku Black said now healed from Giorno's punch 

"So, Black are you asking anyone to prom?" 17 asked

"No, I mean of course there's a 100 mile list of gals that want to go with me but I don't really want to go," Goku Black answered

"Ok, sure Black," Beautiful Zamasu commented

"Are you asking any girl 17?" Goku asked

"Me, well…no," 17 admitted

"You hesitated," Beautiful Zamasu said

"Hey its ok me and you can go together?" Goku Black said, "As just pals OK, not a gay thing,"

"Eww, Black just say were all going together as a group," Goku said

"Look flame boy made it," Beautiful Zamasu pointed to Vega

"Anyways we should start looking for tuxes now," 17 said

"Let's go into Men's Warehouse," Goku Black offered

"No one is going to ask how my detention was?" Vegeta whined

"Well, we honestly don't care," Goku said as he and Goku Black walked in Men's Warehouse

"I'll listen," Beautiful Zamasu weirdly said

"Huh," Vega sighed, "Fine so had happen was-,"

"C'mon guys, I just want to get in and get out," Goku bossed

"Fine, let's go Zamasu," Vegeta said

"It's Beautiful Zamasu," Beautiful Zamasu corrected

 **So the Dragon Ball gang brought their outfits for junior prom, and called it a day, so the next day**

 **Friday the day before Prom**

"AHHH!" Chichi's scream echoed through the school

"Damn! I'm right here," Goku said

"Yes, I would love to go to prom!" Chichi awed, "Man, maybe I should have told Black to ask me too, so I could have two hot daddies with me to prom," she imagined, "ah," she sighed

"Chichi, you're too dramatic," Goku said as he handed her the flower she told him to give to her

"Thank you," Chichi said not hearing Goku's comment

"Ok, Cain now ask your Beautiful Bulma Briefs!" Bulma demanded

"I'm Vegeta… for the 100th time," Vegeta corrected

"Ok, now ask me, dammit!" Bulma sassed

"Fine, let's go to fucking junior prom," Vegeta said

"Ugh, you know what I'll take it so you better be happy you're dating me Liam because I'm such a great girlfriend," Bulma bragged about her self

"Whatever," Vega sighed

"You know I wonder if I can find the shadow Vegeta so he can constantly give me compliments," Bulma thought aloud

"Wait how much are the tickets?!" Goku asked

"There 30 for singles and 35 for couples," Sakura explained

"Man, Chichi this better be worth it," Goku said as he handed Sakura the money for the couples ticket

*Chichi plays Fifth Harmony Baby I'm worth it*

*Goku turns Blue*

"TURN THAT FUCKING SHIT OFF!" Goku threatened

"Ok," Chichi said as she turned off the song, "You punish me on prom night daddy," she whispered

"Damn," Ant' An said, "18 did you hear that hoe?" he whispered

"No," 18 answered

"Never mind then," Beautiful Zamasu said

"When Kakarrot met to say turn that fucking shit up, but was to embarrassed he decided not to," Vegeta laughed

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU DICK HEAD, BASTARD!" Goku yelled as he began to chase Vegeta

"Well, we should let Tom and Jerry play, while we go to class before an AP comes," Goku Black instructed

"Ha, Tom and Jerry," 18 laughed as the Group went to class on time

"Hey 18 wait," Beautiful Zamasu said

"Sup," 18 replied

"I need to talk to you about prom," Beautiful Zamasu said

 **Goku's YouTube video**

 **Hellooo! Hola! Bonjour! Well greets guys and gals. Well as you read were going to junior prom takes to dumbass-chi, so continue to read to find out what junior prom holds for me and my crew. Sorry this is short but I have to get ready now so wish me luck**

… **.….**

 **At Bruno's house That Thursday after school**

"Bucciarati!" Giorno called as he entered their home

"Giorno, Mista, Narancia, Fugo, Trish, come eat there's the pizza on the table," Bruno told his gang

"Is it Little Caesars' hot 'n' ready?" Narancia asked

"Yes, buon?" Bruno asked

"Yeah," They all agreed as they began to sit around the table

"So how was school?" Bruno asked

"Ummm," They all were at lost for words as Mista and Fugo exchanged awkward quick glances at each other and Trish


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, Dragon ball gt, and Dragon ball super. We also do not own any JoJo Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo characters. Also any songs featured in this chapter.**

The Wrong Timeline Chapter 22: Prom part 2

"Well looks like we arrived at prom, and it already sucks, geez Chichi needs to stop being a bossy Holly. I mean we could have just hung out at Black's place and swim, or Watch Seinfeld, Boy Meets World, Full House or anything else than being at fricking junior prom," Goku said

 **Saturday Night 11:30pm at Holly Hall**

"AHH!"

"DEAR GOD HELP US!"

"EVERYONE RUN!"

 **Went the crowds screams of fear and terror as the junior prom was a death trap for all the idiots that attend, including our suppose heroes.**

"WE NEED TO GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Goku screamed at no one in particular because most of the gang was beaten and some were in the middle of being tortured like Chichi who was unconscious and was currently having Namekian juice poured into her mouth by the attacker

"Whoa! Hey I didn't see you there, ha-ha, well since you came at a bad time I'll tell you how prom lead to this moment, but first I need a place to hide," Goku said

"AHH!" Went more humans' screams

"I guess I'll head to the bathrooms, one, two, break! - wait I'm by myself man why did my gang go and had to get themselves beaten," Goku whined as he instant tramissioned to the boys restroom

 **In the big boy restroom**

"Wait I'm not fat, why did the authors' put the 'big boy' restroom," Goku complained, "Well anyways don't worry Vegeta is buying me time, so what had happen was…

"We arrived at prom at 9:30 pm," Narrator Goku spoke

"Wow, I'm an idiot, but at least I'm a pretty idiot," Stupid-chi blahed and ranted

"Ok, so honestly I don't remember all what everyone said so some of the stuff could be untruthful, but only like 15% the rest is the summary of what everyone said, trust me my version of this story is better, anyways back to our conversation when we arrived," narrator explained

"Don't I look pretty? Goku, my handsome boyfriend, who I don't deserve because you could do better," Chichi complimented me

"Yes, I am!" I replied

"This is a hold up!" Holly yelled

"Hey author girl, what was your name again…? Jolly, no, oh it was Bridget," The stupid ape greeted

"No my name is Holly dipshit," I, Holly corrected

"Well you didn't have to be a bitch about it, damn; anyways I'm trying to tell the story here," Goku said

"I know but since you don't remember we'll take over and explain what happened, you had your chance," Holly explained

"Fine whatever but since Vegeta is still staling for me I'll still wait here, wait this is the boys' bathroom," Goku brought up

"Anyways what actually happened was..." Holly began ignoring Goku

"Hey guys," Chichi greeted

"Why are we here?!" All guys except 17 and Zamasu raged

"Because I said so, and if have a problem with that then cry me a river, build a bridge and GET OVER IT, YOU OVER GROWN DUMBASS APES!" Chichi screamed at them

"Damn, were right here," Vegeta said to himself

"Say it don't spray it," Goku mumbled as he wiped some spit from his face

"Cain, either suck it up if you want me to suck your…" Bulma began

"Whoa Bulma!" Everyone stopped her

"I wasn't going to say what you guys thought, damn get your head out of the gutter," Bulma sassed

"Then what were you gonna say?" Curious Zamasu asked

"I was trying to say he has to suck it up, or I'll suck up all his money from his account that's under my name," Bulma said

"Oh," Everyone realized

"Yeah, and by the way if you cherish your life I recommend none of you ever interrupt me again," Bulma began

"Here she goes," Vega sighed as he prepared to mimic Bulma

"-Because: **no one disrespects Bulma Briefs!** " She and Vegeta said together, "But I guess I won't also do what they thought," Bulma added in her mind

"Well ok then, anyways Goku don't I look beautiful?" Chichi gleamed

"Yes, I am!" Goku stated

"I'll take it!" Chichi exclaimed, "Hey, want to check out the snack table?"

"No. Most fanfics make me a foodie character, so I'll pass let's just all talk," Goku suggested

"But you are a foodie character, I'm mean you're a sayian plus most Shonen characters eat a lot so it doesn't matter that you automatically go to food," Chichi explained

"When you put it that way…" Goku said as he walked to grab only a few snacks

"Eww, haven't you guys noticed that their playing the classic old middle school dance songs like listen, Wobble is on," Goku Black realized

"Bet right after the Wobble their gonna play Cupid Shuffle," Vegeta placed a bet

"You right though, there's no need to bet," Goku Black said

"C'mon let's dance guys!" Bulma happily yelled

"YEAH!" 18 and Chichi cheered

"I'm down," 17 said as he also followed the girls to the dance floor

"Gross, they're actually going to dance to the song," Goku Black face palmed

"Man this food isn't that good," Goku complained

 **On the dance floor with Bulma Briefs and friends**

"Yeah! Wooo! WOBBLE BABY, WOBBLE BABY!" Bulma, Chichi, 17, and 18 sang

"Wobble!" 18 chanted, "Dancing!"

"18 you don't know how to do the wobble, then get out!" Chichi stated

"18!" Beautiful Zamasu called

"Man Chichi kicked me out of the dance floor for knowing how to 'Wobble'," 18 sighed

"18, honestly that's good, because that shit is really cringy to the max!" Beautiful Zamasu told 18 but since the music was so loud she didn't really hear right

"It's good I have wax?!" 18 replied confused

"No! I SAID THIS SHIT IS CRINGY TO THE MAX!" beautiful Zamasu shouted, "Dumbass," he mumbled

"Oh, sorry," 18 laughed

"18 let's just find Goku Black and Vegeta," Beautiful Zamasu said as he walked away from the dancing teens

"You forgot Goku," 18 pointed out

"I know what I said," Savage Zamasu answered

 **On the Dance floor**

"Hey Chichi let's take videos for Snapchat!" Bulma stated as she continued to dance

"Yeah!" Chichi happily agreed, "Wait let's also get some pictures!"

"No Videos!" Bulma demanded

"Please!" Chichi begged

"Fine, dog filter and I call being the brown one," Bulma conditioned

"M'kay!" Chichi agreed

*snap* *thot poses* *snap* *silly one* *snap*

"C'mon 17 you get on this too!" Bulma yelled

"Alright!" 17 smiled as he whipped out his phone which upgraded to a Samsung Galaxy S8 on the same network though: H2O

"Hey c'mon it's buffering!" Bulma and Chichi complained

"It's loading," 17 responded

"17 knew that his H2O network wasn't cutting it so he switched TO METRO-PCS! With fast reliable 4G lite network! Switch to METRO-PCS AND SIGN UP PLUS YOU'LL GET TWO IPHONE 7S FREEE!"

*17 looks into camera and gives a thumbs up and smiles very wide it's scary*

"Wow Bulma we were in a commercial!" Chichi cheered

"I looked so hot, even if it was for some horrible network," Bulma said, they then resumed taking pics

*Snap* *group photo* *snap*

"Alright everyone let's kick it up a notch!" The DJ shouted as he began spinning the track for Cupid Shuffle

"Yeah!" the crowd went crazy, well at least the people on the dance floor

 **Goku Black and friends by the Snacks**

"Knew it," Both Black and Vega stated together

"-JINKS YOU OWE ME A SODA!" Goku Black eagerly shouted to Vegeta

"Shut up Black, damn-!" Vegeta began

"-ANDYOURNEXTLINE IS: I'M RIGHT HERE!" Goku Black said fast

"I'm right here- wait damn I actually said it," Vegeta realized

"Ha!" Goku Black mocked

"Vegeta when you gonna give Black a soda?" Goku asked stupidly

"When I'm dead," Vegeta sarcastically replied

"Whatever it's fine he can just pay for me when we eat after this," Goku Black said

"Wait, Black you still have to pay for me though because I'm gonna have to pay for Chichi's meal and I only have 50 dollars," Goku said

"Ok…sure," Goku Black responded

"Thanks Best friend- I'm mean thanks bud," Goku fixed himself

"Look here comes Freak and Green," Goku Black said as Beautiful Zamasu and 18 approached them

"Goku Black Zamasu is not a freak just because he's green, maybe Piccolo but not Zamasu," 18 replied

"I meant you were the Freak and Zamasu is just green," Goku Black corrected, "And don't call me 'Goku Black'!" Goku Black stated

"Potato tomato," 18 responded

"Hey let's go request a song to the DJ," Goku suggested

"Yeah, because the songs their playing is making me want to kill myself," Goku black answered

"C'mon Zamasu let's also request a song!" 18 said as she Naruto ran to the DJ

"Don't trip 18, you're wearing heels!" Beautiful Zamasu warned

"Oof!" went 18 as she fell but quickly got up and prayed no one saw her fall

 **At the DJ Booth**

"Hey can I do a song request?" Goku Black asked

"We already received a request earlier so it's be after that song is that ok?" The DJ explained

"Nani?!- what song did they request?!" Goku Black asked

"You'll see it's a song that everyone knows!" The DJ yelled

*Sigh* went Goku Black

"Yo DJ Tanner, can you play Cory in the House Op?!" 18 eagerly asked the Dj

"No thanks" the DJ replied

 **Back with Chichi and the other cringy kidz**

"NOW KICK, NOW KICK COME BABY KICK!" 17, Bulma, and Chichi sang/yelled

"Alright now let's all continue this great playlist with some JJJJJBBBB!" The DJ hollered as he fulfilled the song request that was requested

 _Come on over in my direction so thankful for that, it's such a blessin' yeah_

"AHH! FUCK YEAH! TURN THIS SHIT UP!" the crowd screamed

"Despacito!" The fangirls yelled

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Bulma screamed

"Yeah, I turn down for this!" 17 stated as he and the girls danced

 **The same time but with the Vega squad**

"This song is so over rated," Goku stated

"He only says one Spanish word yet girls think he's soo great" Goku Black added his two cents

"I like the song, but I'm not going to dance and act like I don't have any fucking sense like Bulma and them," Vegeta said as pointed to Bulma, 17, and Chichi dancing crazily along with the other jump bean teens

"Hey DJ whatcha ya gonna play next?" Goku asked the DJ

"Look you seem like a nice guy but your annoying the hell out of me. I'll play what I feel like playing, damn!" the DJ guy shot at Goku

"Ha-ha, preach," Vegeta laughed

"Shut the fuck up Vegeta, with your lame ass," Goku mumbled the last words as he walked away back to the crappy snack table

"Nigga just salty because he got flamed hard by a stranger," Beautiful Zamasu stated, "man I've got to control the Ant' Ant that still lives in me," he added to himself

"DJ Tanner! Can you play please play _Cake by the Ocean_ by DNCE?" 18 asked

"Wow 18," Goku Black commented as he then walked away from the DJ booth and dance floor

"I'm leaving too," Vegeta said

"Wait Vegeta," Goku Black stopped and called Vega

"What?" Vegeta answered

"Where are you going?" Goku Black asked

"I don't have to tell you," Vega sassed as he continued to walk the opposite direction

"Suspicious," Black said to himself

"No it's not," Vega said as he continued to walk

 **An hour of cringy white girl songs later**

"Alright now go and grab that special someone, it's time for a slow dance!" The DJ announced

"Goku! Or Black" Chichi called for

"I don't know where Cain is so 17 dance with me," Bulma instructed

"Well alright," 17 agreed, "but I have to warn you I'm really good and if you can't keep up I won't dance with you," he warned

"Shut up and dance," Bulma sassed

"The already played that song," 17 said

"17," Bulma began

"What?" 17 asked followed by Bulma slapping him across the face

"Just dance dumbass," Bulma said

"Goku! Black!" Chichi yelled

"Hey I don't know if Chichi wants you or…" Goku black said

"I don't slow dance," Goku simply stated

"Hey Goku there you are let's go dance NOW!" Chichi demanded

"Ugh," Goku let out an angry sigh

"Fine Black come dance with-," Chichi began

"What the hell, my earring is reacting!" Black panicked

"Are you fusing!" Goku jumped up. As Goku Black's body was being pulled towards none other than Beautiful Zamasu

"Why are they fusing?!" Everyone questioned

"OH GOSH THIS IS SO WICKED!" Goku shouted

 **BANG! MREGED ZAMASU WAS BORN**

"My form is justice, My form is… ZA WARUDO!

"-Hey is that a fucking JoJo's reference!?" a random student yelled

 **POW! The man was blown up by Zamasu's KI blast**

"DON'T INTERUPT ME DUMBASS, LAMEASS HUMAN!" Merged Zamasu raged, "Like I was saying…,"

" _My form is justice …my form is the world… revere me… praise me_

 _This noble and BEAUTIFUL… immortal and most powerful god… Zamasu!"_ Beautiful Merged Zamasu preached

"They're so **strong**!" Goku exclaimed

"NOW PIERCE THE EVIL ONE HOLY WRATH!" Merged Beautiful Zamasu chanted

"AHHH!" Went the screams of the people

"Man fuck you Zamasu!" Chichi shouted, "You ruined the prom, you jackass!"

"Grrr…" Merged Zamasu growled, "Tsk, annoying bitch!" Zamasu then teleported his arm to Chichi (Similar to how he fights in the manga) and grabbed her neck and began to choke her

"Oh my gosh Goku help her!" Bulma shouted

"No I'm the trump card for the Z fighters so the weak ones take him on first," Goku explained

"Everyone run!" The only AP human yelled

"His power feels unlimited!" 17 stated

*Dying choking noise Chichi made*

"Hm," Zamasu smirked

 **In Beautiful Merged Zamasu's mind**

"I'm like not really part of this fusion like the only thing the fusion takes after me is my hair style, my body, and my unlimited strength but then it's your hair color, your skin color, your voice, your clothes, and your fucking name like I can't even evenly control this fusion you have all control!" Goku Black raged

"Geez, calm down if it makes you feel better it's your clothes color," Beautiful Zamasu reasoned

"Shut the hell up Zamasu I don't even know why we fucking fused, and why we're hurting and killing people," Goku Black continued to rage

"Well Chichi disrespected me and plus I don't like her, and as for the rest of the stupid humans I just enjoy killing them," Beautiful Zamasu explained

"But why now?" Goku Black asked

"Goku Black stop asking dumbass questions, the people should die for making stupid choices like attending junior prom," Beautiful Zamasu said "Now how do I use your pink hand sword thing?"

"Wait did you see that?!" Goku Black asked

"No I didn't now tell me how to do the hand sword!" Angry Zamasu demanded

"Ugh R1 and circle," Goku Black responded

"Thank you," Beautiful Zamasu thanked

 **Back to out of their mind**

"Ha! Scream more dumb humans!" Merged Zamasu shouted as he was torturing some teens

"Goku and Vegeta fuse too!" Bulma yelled, "Wait where's Vegeta?!"

"-Damn I'm right here, dumbass no need to scream at the top of your lungs Zamasu might come after you," Vegeta stated as he approached Bulma, 17, and Goku

"Well you and Goku fuse," Bulma said, "Well first let's get out of the open so Zamasu doesn't- AHHH!" Bulma screamed as Zamasu grabbed her

"I also hate you Bulma, and I know just where to pull out that stone of yours, so you won't be able to regenerate," Beautiful Merged Zamasu as he then donut holed Bulma

"Ugk!" Bulma coughed out a ton of blood while Merged Zamasu just laughed at her pitiful site

"BULMA!" Yamcha yelled as he tried to attack Merged Zamasu but Zamasu just swung his fist and the force of it was enough to knock out poor Yamcha into his classic death pose

"Did you guys really start off with your strongest fighter, wow Yamcha was supposed to be last, but whatever you guys try to fight me," Merged Zamasu stated

"Wait did you just state that Yamcha is the strongest fighter out the Z fighters?" Tien suddenly butted in

"Yes, three eye nigga, damn how did any of you guys make it this far in high school?" Merged Zamasu questioned

"We cheated off each other like the preps do," Goku stated

"SON GOKUUUU!" Merged Zamasu yelled

"Damn we're right here," Vegeta said as he covered his ears

"Sorry don't what came over me, it just seemed right," Merged Zamasu explained, "Anyways, back to murdering these teens,"

"Tien go fight Zamasu!" Goku ordered

"Hell no, why don't you just go ahead and fight him, I mean you seemed so happy about t fusion, or you and Vegeta could-AH SHIT!" Tien yelled as Zamasu grabbed him and began to slice him up

"AH!" Goku and Vegeta screamed

"Wait why did you scream?" Goku asked Vegeta

"I could ask you the same," Vega replied

"Well because everyone keeps getting killed!" Goku stated, "And you?"

"Because some of that blood got on me, and I don't want any STD's!" Vegeta explained

"Ugk! Could you guys… *coughing up blood noises*… help me…" Tien spoke

"Well he's unconscious, time for another human toy to torture," Merged Zamasu said as tossed Tien's body , "Looks like it's you guys' turn-… wait an idea just dawned on me," he said as he spotted Piccolo under the snack table and then turned to Chichi's unconscious body

 **Zamasu then grabbed Piccolo and cut his side open and then ripped off his arm**

"AHHH!" Piccolo screamed in pain. Then Zamasu used his telekinesis (again like in the mango) and brought Chichi's body towards him and a very injured Piccolo

 **In Beautiful Merged Zamasu's mind**

"Zamasu what are you doing?!" Goku Black asked

"This is gonna be funny watch," Zamasu explained

 **Back to scene**

Merged Zamasu squeezed out the Namekian juices and or blood from Piccolo's arm and side and began pouring it into Chichi's mouth

 **In The mind again**

"EWW! ZAMASU STOP THAT'S SO GROSS, STOP!" Goku Black shouted in disgust

"Ha! Yeah but it's funny because she doesn't know, Hahaha," Zamasu laughed

"You're sick," Goku Black stated

"Pfft, you're no fun this is why you don't have any real control of the fusion," Zamasu sassed

 **Again to the scene**

"Kakarrot we should hide somewhere and figure out how to defeat and or stop Zamasu," Vegeta said

"Vegeta, l-look at what he's doing to Chichi," Goku said as he pointed to Merged Zamasu laughing while continuing to pour the nasty fluids from Piccolo's body

"Well stop looking and let's hide for now, dumbass," Vegeta ordered, "But that image makes me want to puke,"

"AHHH! Someone save us!" The somewhat remainder of teens stupidly screamed

"Huh, not all these people are dead, well hold Piccolo's arm Chichi, I'll finish off the rest of the annoying humans," Merged Zamasu said as he teleported to the center of the Building, "Plant the breath of a new era in this planet: Lighting of Absolute!" the purple bird thing then zapping all the remaining humans until there were only a few left.

"Pip pip Hooray! The Zero Mortal Plan is in play!" Merged Zamasu chanted, "Wow, when I'm starting to think I should also become a rapper, wait Goku and Vegeta lowered their Ki's to hide… oh well I'll continue to torture Chichi,"

 **In the back of Holly Hall**

"So do you an idea on how to stop Zamasu?" Goku asked

"Well you could use the spirit bomb since he's evil," Vegeta suggested

"Ok sure but you'll have to buy me some time while I gather the energy," Goku explained

"Fine how about 5 minutes?" Vegeta suggested not wanting to fight for any more time than that

"Ima need more time Merged Zamasu is hella strong, I'm going to need a lot of energy," Goku argued

"Ugh, fine 6 minutes," Vegeta bargained

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled

"Fine 20 minutes and that's all Kakarrot and it better work I'm not going to risk my life for everyone here," Vegeta said

"Thanks…Vegeta," Goku gave him a thumbs up

"Whatever get going don't waste any of the time," Vegeta said as he powered up to Blue and began sonic speeding to Merged Zamasu

"And that's what happened, so far," Holly explained

"Well I could've told them that," Goku mumbled

"Sure, anyways shouldn't you start um… yelling for everyone to give you their energy?" Holly question

"Well shouldn't you have posted these chapters on time," Goku shot back

"Touché," Holly replied

 **At the fight with Vegeta and Merged Zamasu**

*Heavy breathing noises from Vegeta* "Kakarrot better be almost finished I don't think I can hold out much longer but…," Vegeta thought

"-Vegeta it's been like 15 minutes where's Goku I mean everyone is literally dead now, isn't he supposed to be the hero," Merged Zamasu asked, "Plus you seem to be running on fumes, because I'm rekting your shit," he bragged

"Grrr…" Vegeta growled like the dog he is, "Take this asshole! GAMMA BURST FLASH!" Vega yelled with pride and no not the sin

"Wow new move…" Merged Zamasu said but noticed that this attack was a big boy! "AH!" Merged Zamasu yelped as he was late to dodge

*More heavy breathing* "Did that do it… probably not," Vegeta panted

"GRR VEGETA YOU TRICKED ME!" Merged Zamasu screamed in anger since he actually was hurt, "YOU DARE RIVIAL ME I THINK THE FUCK NOT BITCH! HOLY WRATH! AND OTHER COOL KI BLASTS!"

"Huh.." Vegeta stared at the giant balls of energy

 **BANG *EXPLOSION NOISE***

"Ha…Hahaha! Man it feels great to watch these stupid humans suffer before they die, Hahaha, man I'm good," Merged Zamasu celebrated

"I'm still alive Zamasu!" Vegeta stood up holding his right arm panting, "And I'm going to continue to live, BITCH!"

To be Continued…


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball garbage trash (gt), and Dragon Ball super. Nor do we own any JoJo characters in part 5, and we also do not own Ending 3 of Dragon Ball Super. THANK YOU!**

The Wrong Timeline Chapter 23: Prom pt 3

"Well if you haven't read any of the previous chapters then go read, or else you'd be lost, but if you have then please continue with the story," Goku said

 **Previously on the chapter 22**

 **BANG *EXPLOSION NOISE***

"Ha…Hahaha! Man it feels great to watch these stupid humans suffer before they die, Hahaha, man I'm good," Merged Zamasu celebrated

"I'm still alive Zamasu!" Vegeta stood up holding his right arm panting, "And I'm going to continue to live, BITCH!"

"Geez you're that annoying douche that won't die," Merged Zamasu sighed, "Oh well I assume that last attack of yours was your strongest but since you're the douche who won't die do you have something else up your shelve? I'm honestly asking because you what they as about assuming…"

"-It makes an ass out of 'u' and ming" They both quoted together

"Yeah," Merged Zamasu smiled, "I might actually miss you when you die,"

"Gee thanks," Vegeta sassed

"Well now you've gone and sass me now I hate you again," Merged Zamasu stated with anger

"Now the feelings mutual, I'll see you in hell," Vegeta stated trying to sound like a badass

"And what's that supposed to mean, wait you don't mean-" , Merged Zamasu was shocked

"-And you ask how we got this far, let's end this all since, IT'S BEEN 25 MINUTES NOW FUCK YOU KAKARROT!" Vegeta raged

 **With Goku and Holly again**

"Man how long has it been I probably should go help Vegeta now, dammit since you distracted me I didn't get to charge the spirit bomb," Goku raged at Holly

"Well you could've still done it while I was telling the story," Holly reasoned

"Shuddup, I need someone to blame when Vegeta yells at me," Goku stated as he blasted out and flew to Vegeta and Merged Zamasu's fight

 **At the fight**

"Well farewell friends," Vegeta smiled , "and fuck you Kakarrot," were Vegeta's final words as he then blew himself up trying to take Merged Zamasu with him

"VEGETA WAI-!" Goku yelled but was too late as Vegeta already exploded

"Ah! I'm dead now Bleh," Merged Zamasu sarcastically stated as he stuck out his tongue pretending to be dead, "Haha, just kidding, I'm immortal what was Vegeta thinking suicide is never the answer,"

"VEGETA!" Goku called for, but noticed he was gone and Zamasu still stood unharmed

"Finally you arrived but you arrived late geez Goku," Merged Zamasu sassed

"That fucking idiot I said stall Zamasu not go and kill yourself, dumbass," Goku said

"Harsh, but who am I to judge," Merged Zamasu shrugged

"Alright ZAMASUU! Wow sounded like my Japanese voice," Goku said, "Anyways let's fight Zamasu, but to make things fair and like the anime let's start off with a beam struggle,"

"What no I don't want the anime how 'bout the manga," Merged Zamasu whined, "I don't want to ruin my face and have that purple goo,"

"Fine how 'bout we still have the beam struggle and I still win but you regenerate, fair?" Goku asked

"Ok," Merged Zamasu responded

"Good, now Ka...Me...ha...Me…," Goku began charging Master Ros- I mean his technique

"HOLY WRATH!" Merged Zamasu shouted as he aimed his attack at Goku

"HAAAA!" Goku screamed thus beginning the beam struggle

"YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN NINGEN!" Zamasu raged

"Here goes full power! I think that's my line…" Goku said unsure

"Maybe you should've watched it before you came barging in," Zamasu sassed

"Whatever," Goku mumbled, "HAAAAA!" He screamed winning the beam war

"SON GOKUUU!" Enraged Merged Zamasu screamed

"Good, now you break my arm and leg just one of each," Goku ordered

"Ok," Merged Zamasu happily agreed as he grabbed Goku's left arm and began shifting all the bones in his arm

"AH!" Goku screamed in pain, "ZAMASU THAT'S ENOUGH STOP!" he cried

"Fine give me your leg," Zamasu instructed and Goku did

"AH! STOP YOU JERK!" Goku said as his left leg bones were also shifted but Zamasu didn't stop, "UGH! King Kai!"

"Wait hold up you said King Kai?" Merged Zamasu questioned

"Sorry wrong translation, I mean Kaio Ken" Goku corrected as they then resumed their fight

"Oof!" Zamasu was kicked in the face, "Don't hurt my BEATUIFUL FACE DICK!" he yelled and tossed a big ball of energy at Goku

*Heavy panting* "Damn, your strong!" Goku stated with a little smile on his face

"Ok…thanks" Zamasu said kinda confused

"Man Vegeta had to go and kill himself, we could've fused," Goku whined, "Anyways if you want to follow the manga shouldn't you rip off your shirt and later unfuse?"

"No I'm not ripping my clothes for no reason, and even if we unfuse well clone jutsu and there will be more fused Zamasu and Blacks, either way you can't fight multiple Merged Zamasu's if you struggle with one," Merged Zamasu explained

"Dammit, how did we beat you in the manga?" Goku questioned

"You guys couldn't beat me, the King of All had to come," Merged Zamasu answered

"Right," Goku said, "Wait…S-H-I-T,"

"Yeah, and the King of All isn't here so sucks to be you," Merged Zamasu stated

"TRISH!" A voice called

"Huh?" Both Goku and Merged Zamasu questioned

"Hey is that?..." Goku asked as he turned to where he heard the voice

"Mista!" A female voice responded

"Over there hiding under the DJ booth," Narancia pointed

"TRISH!" Mista ran over to where Trish was

"Arrow no power no, wooaahh!" Giorno yelled as he stabbed himself with the arrow

 **In Merged Zamasu's mind**

"Shit, we need to get out of here!" Beautiful Zamasu panicked

"Where to Zamasu? And you deserve this not me I didn't plan this," Goku Black said

 **Back to the Scene**

"GOLDEN EXPERIENCE REQUIEM! Giorno yelled

"Oh no!" Merged Zamasu panicked

"MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!" Giorno yelled as his stand began to constantly punch Merged Zamasu

However right before Golden Experience Requiem landed a punch Black and Zamasu unfused and Black was thrown out of the range of Golden Experience Requiem leaving Zamasu to be punched followed by infinitely began killed like someone…

"WWWWRRRRRYYYYYY!" Giorno ended just like his dad

"Nice work Giorno!" Mista complimented his friend, "We saved Trish from that monster," he spat

"Ari, Ari, Ari, Ari, Ari, Ari, Ari, Ari, Ari," The gang heard

"Buccellati!" The gang all cheered

"Good Trish is safe now let's go," Bruno stated as he and the gang then left, "Arrivederci!"

"Well that just happened" Goku spoke

"Whew," Goku Black sighed, "THANK GOD THAT ISN'T ME!" Black cheered

"Black get up from the floor, you're not even injured," Goku said

"Actually my leg is asleep, and I hate that feeling," Goku Black added

"Whatever, now I have help to get everyone healed and whatnot," Goku said

"Call an… ambulance… idiot," Bulma mumbled

"Oh Bulma your still alive," Goku and Black stated in shock

"Yes *Dying noises* now… call an ambulance," Bulma spoke

"Right," Goku responded as he dialed 911

 **8 minutes later the ambulance arrived**

"Alright get everyone on a stretcher," A medic instructed

"Yes sir," The helpers answered

"Do you mind telling me what happened here?" The medic asked

"Hey details don't matter just hurry and save peoples' lives," Goku ordered

"Well I hate to tell you but like 2/3rds of these people are dead, and if you're the ones responsible for the deaths then-," The medic began

"-FOR FUCKS SAKE NO! JUST HURRY AND SVAE THE PEOPLE YOU CAN DAMN!" Goku shouted in frustration

"Whatever," The medic sassed, "Anyways do you know some of these people's families?"

"We only know them three mainly," Black answered pointing to Bulma, 17's and Chichi's body, "wait where's 18?" He said but no one heard nor cared where that freak was

"Alright then can you help us with names," The medic guy asked

"Fine," Goku sighed

"AHH! What the hell happened here this is disgusting!" One medic yelled as he saw Chichi's body with foamy yellow stuff and the Namekian juice on her

"Cover her up then! "The main Medic yelled, "and put her on a stretcher,"

"Alright, eww this is so gross!" The medic complained

"Geez, how'd that guy make it into the medical field," The other medic sighed

 **After all the rest of the survivors were sent to the ER to be treated. A few minutes after Vegeta's family came along with Goku's family minus Raditz**

"VEGETA! Where the hell are you it's 2 am in the morning!" Vegeta's mom shouted as she, Tarble and KV walked in Holly Hall

"Kakarrot! Are you here?" Gine's voice called

"Hey everyone we're in here!" Goku responded

"Kakarrot what happened?" Gine asked in concern

"Well Prom was crashed," Goku answered, "And I need a senzu bean!"

"Black go grab Kakarrot a senzu," Gine ordered

"Should've done it in the first place" Goku raged

*Instant transmission*

"Here, I grabbed 5," Goku Black tossed one to Goku

"Thanks," Goku thanked

"Where's Vegeta?!" Tarble panicked

"Umm…" Goku and Black said

"I can't read is Ki from my scouter!" Tarble began to panic more. Then both KV and Vegeta's mom put on their scouters and tried to find their son's Ki

"I can't sense it either," Vegeta's mom said with no emotion

"Me either," King Vegeta added

"Well if Tarble and I can't what makes you think you can dumbass!" Vegeta's mom sassed as she smacked KV's head

"Damn woman!" KV complained

"Haha, look Gine double scouters," Bardock laughed as he had two scouters on

"Bardock… -wait where did you get that other scouter?" Gine asked

"Oh this it's the scouter we brought when we had that photo-shoot…" Bardock answered then stopped before some things were mentioned that shouldn't be mentioned

"Speaking of pics," Gine started, "were exactly did you put those *cough* pictures because I can't find them," She whispered in worry

"Oh I put them in that folder by Raditz's senior pics," Bardock answered, "…WAIT! I MIXED IT WITH THE NUDE DOUBLE SCOUTER PICS OF YOU WE TOOK-!"

"SHHH! YOU DUMBASS!" Gine screamed in embarrassment

"MOM! DAD!" Goku shouted traumatized from what he heard his dad shout out

"FORGET WHAT YOU HEARD KAKARROT!" Gine stated, "Bardock we have to break into the school,"

"AHHH! " They screamed flying as fast as they can to the school

"Gross I don't I think I could forget what I just heard!" Goku whined

"Yeah," Everyone else agreed

"Mom is Vegeta really gone?" Tarble cried

"I think so sweetie," His mom hugged him

"VEGETA!" Tarble cried his brother's name

"It's ok Tarble we'll wish him back if you want," His mom said

"Yeah! The dragon balls," Tarble tried to cheer up

"Well the thing is we'll have to wait about 3.5 months to make another wish," Goku added

"Aww," Tarble whined

"It's ok Tarble I'll make sure you have the best summer to distract you," KV's wife stated

"Thanks mom," Tarble smiled

"Momma's boy *cough*" KV commented followed by a kick to the balls from his wife

"So when are you guys gonna have Vegeta's funeral? "Black asked

"I guess tomorrow," King Vegeta answered

"Wow that fast," Goku said in shock

"Anyways I better get home and tell Gowasa that Zamasu is dead lol," Black said

"You coming to funeral?" Goku asked

"You guys better if you say your Vegeta's friends," Tarble threatened

"Yeah, I was planning to," Goku Black said as he then instant transmissioned to his house

 **At the funeral**

"Well there's no body so instead we'll have a moment of silence out of respect, and then we'll allow anyone to speak," The funeral guy said

*Moment of silence*

"Alright does anyone have something to say" The guy asked

"I do," Goku spoke walking towards to front

*Sniff* *cry noises* Made by Tarble

"Well I first met Vegeta when I was 5 in kindergarten, and he didn't speak much but I still invited him to house and we became best friends, and I don't mean to be cringy but honestly we were. Anyways… Vegeta was mean, and not as strong as me, but he was actually pretty chill and a funny guy with his sarcastic comments, and he will be dearly miss for the months he's gonna miss of summer. Because…you know were gonna wish him back, thank you," Goku ended

"Thanks…for your words Goku does anyone else have anything to say?" The guy asked

"Bulma aren't you going to up there?" Black whispered to Bulma

"I don't know what to say," Bulma responded

"Well say something he was your boyfriend," 17 butted in

"Bitch," Black mumbled, "I gonna go get drink of water I'll be back," He added

"No one cared," Bulma said as Black rolled his eyes

"I'll go," Tarble spoke up whipping his tears

"Ah, yes family," The guy said as Tarble walked up

"Well *sniff* *wipe nose* *dry tears* Vegeta was not always nice to me but I know he did truly love me and his family deep, deep, deep to the 5th power deep inside. And he was a talented artist and just a great guy *tears began to fall* *sniff, sniff* VEGETA!" Tarble broke down and his mother came to his aid and walked with him off the stage back to their seat

"So sad, I sorry for your lost," The guy said, "now a song dedicated to Vegeta being performed by his friends, well the ones that are not in the hospital and can sing," he added

Goku, Goku Black, and 18 walked up

 _Farewell beautiful lover I love you so but still I let you go under this pink sky is where we went our separate ways_ Goku started

 _I want you to know I love you so I won't let you go I wished I had these words to you but I have left all these words unspoken_ Black sang followed by them all now singing

 _Like pink petals starts to fall from their bloosm tree so tall and they dance to a bitter sweet melody_

 _As the battles rock away they keep leading me a stray I just want you here with me, here with me but you'll never be with me, be with me_

"RIP Vegeta for like 2-3 months," Goku said and they all walked off stage

 **Goku's Final Getsuga Tenshō- I mean Goku's Final Junior Year YouTube Video**

 **Hey guys, well I graduated and so did the others, so well be seniors next year. Anyways, honestly I am kinda sad about Vegeta but not for long because it's Dragon Ball Z and death isn't really a problem. But what sucks is that by the time (pray hands) Vegeta comes back we'll be in school so Vegeta won't get a summer vacation. However let's get on to today's video *Transition to Goku siting on a table* We'll be making SLIME! Oh and this video is a collab with Karina Garcia, go check out her channel I will leave a link down in the description below. So first you'll need a bowl and some liquid glue I prefer Clear Elmer's glue because it looks cooler ha-ha get it Frieza's brother… well pour it all into the bowl and add some food coloring I'm gonna add orange then pour in some contact solution *Goku pours in like half a bottle* Damn, ima need to buy more solution or I'll have to wear my glasses (He mumbled) okay now you'll just use your hands and starts like squishing it all together and stirring it and whatnot WOW this feels weird! Goku exclaimed. As you may observer the clear glue looks better at least in my opinion, now most girls add like glitter and stuff which is too gay for me, so I'll put 4 red stars in mine, in case you didn't know I made mine in a design of the 4 star dragon ball. Well that's all for today's video I'll see you guys and gals hopefully next time as a senior. Arrivederci!**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 **Junior Prom Night (Extra Info)**

"Anyways I better get home and tell Gowasa that Zamasu is dead lol," Black said

"You coming to funeral?" Goku asked

"You guys better if you say your Vegeta's friends," Tarble threatened

"Yeah, I was planning to," Goku Black said as he then instant transmissioned to his house

"Yo dried up lemon!" Black called

"BLACK WHERES ZAMASU?!" Gowasa panicked

"Well he died and it was his fault so-," Black tried to talk

"-Go wish him back Black!" Gowasa ordered

"What no he murdered innocent people and he deserves it," Black argued

"Black! Use the Super Dragon Balls," Gowasa stated

"Ugh!" Black sighed

"I'll pay you x3 the amount of your allowance," Gowasa added

"Fine put the money in my account first," Black answered

"No give me my baby boy back FIRST!" Gowasa demanded

"What the fuck?! First don't ever repeat that sentence and second I want my money first old man!" Goku Black raged

"Fine but you better bring back Zamasu this instant or I'll take all the money away," Gowasa threaten

"I will but even if I do get him back you better not take half of it away, got it!" Black throw threats himself

"Deal," Gowasa said with his hand stretched out to seal the deal

"Eww, I'm not touching you," Black said in disgust as he instant transmission and went to gather the super Dragon Balls

 **Like 30 minutes later**

"Hisw ym tnarg dna, Nogard Enivid htrof emoc, pretty peas!" Black yelled, "Man I'm tired," He yawned as the Dragon came out

"I wish to bring Zamasu back to life!" Black shouted as his wish was granted

"Well he should be at home by now hopefully, well my job is done I'm going to sleep," Black yawned as he went back home

"I'm traumatized," Zamasu spoke

"ZAMASU!" Gowasa yelled

"Don't touch me nasty crusty lemon!" Zamasu shouted before Gowasa could hug him

"Alright, do you need anything Zamasu?" Gowasa asked

"Umm…more money," Zamasu simply stated

"Alright," Gowasa agreed

"I hate all of you," Goku Black ended


	24. Chapter 24

**An Authors' Note**

"Well before everyone you either send DOG the bounty hunter after us for killing off Vegeta , he's not gone forever it he will be back so put down your weapons and or dry your tears if you actually cried for some reason… There will be a senior year so yeah, pip pip hooray! And trust me if you guys thought this year was funny our planned chapters for senior year is gonna kill somebody. However we will take a break that way we will have time to type the chapters ahead and post things actually on time. We will also like to thank you guys/gals as readers for reading our story we glad to have made you laugh special shout out to our niggas: Gonisbae 1610 and Blackdonut17 thank you for your support and reviews. Well see you guys in about 3 months or less, but feel free to PM us. Again THANK YOU SO MUCH!

-Your friends Ally and Holly Hills

To be continued…


End file.
